Rude Awakening
by aniimefreak161
Summary: Diva is trying to live normally with her sister but merging back with society is frustrating and difficult. Now both girls have been awakened from their slumber early to discover that chiropterans are roaming the world again forged from neither girl's blood. The Red Shield sends them to Cross Academy to investigate with the amnesic Zero Kiryuu. Give it a shot! You might like it! :D
1. Chapter 1: Saya

**Second story! Vampire Knight && Blood+ Crossover!**

**I really hope you guys like it !**

**This one I wrote in third person (which I'm not used to)**

**and each chapter leans more towards one of the main characters.**

**Just in case anyone gets confused!**

**Also, I took more of the manga elements for Blood+.**

**Meaning Riku isn't dead and Diva didn't have babies.**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Saya**

_(Major Anii Note for those of you who haven't seen Blood+: Saya and Diva are twin Queens (basically the highest rank of "Vampires") and they go into 30 year sleep periods and only stay awake for about 2 years.)_

Saya crashed down on her back, the air escaping her lungs as her spine connected with the hard Earth. Diva climbed on top of her instantly, a knife already pressed against Saya's throat. "Dead."

The point of the knife moved away and Diva clambered off of her sister. "Your attacks are too formal, too reserved. Go all out."

Saya didn't sit up, she just laid on her back, watching the shifting clouds in the blue sky as an airplane raced to its destination, the engines roaring loudly. Diva slid her knife into its holder on her calf before holding out a hand to Saya, "Didn't Julia want to see us?"

Saya nodded, taking her sister's hand before pulling herself to her feet. She brushed the dirt free from her clothes before turning towards her sister. A gust of wind brushed past them, blowing back the twins' long hair. Saya caught a long strand between her fingers, "I hope Kai can cut this for me once he gets home."

Diva shrugged and began walking towards the Red Shield hospital Julia worked at. Saya followed. Training at the park with her sister had become a habit since waking up five days ago and it was strange yet peaceful at the same time. She closed her eyes as another chilly winter breeze rolled by.

••••••••

Julia leaned back in her chair, her arms folded across her chest, and crossed her legs, one over the other. She shifted her glasses up the bridge of her nose as her daughter bounded over and flung herself on her mother's lap, "Mama! Will Saya and Diva visit me today?"

Julia stroked the top of her daughter's head, smoothing her hair back, "Maybe, my dear. Go find your father and Uncle Louie and make them buy you ice cream."

The 7-year-old squirmed away from her mother and took off out the door just as Saya and Diva walked in, "Papa! Uncle Louie!"

Diva stumbled away from the little girl, fear filling her eyes. Saya touched her sister's arm to comfort her but Diva just marched away and sat down on the medical bed. Saya sighed softly, her sister was trying desperately to behave but she acted as if her skin was poisonous to humans.

Saya stood beside Diva and greeted Julia. The older woman bobbed her head, "Hello girls."

Julia stood and walked over to the door, closing and locking it swiftly. Saya's eyebrow rose in confusion but she patiently waited for Julia to explain. The scientist wandered over to her desk, whipped out a drawer and stuck her hand in. When she pulled her hand out she held a pill bottle. She held it out to Saya.

"What's this?" Saya asked, taking the bottle from Julia.

Julia picked up a remote and turned on the television. A sleeping Saya came to life on the screen. "I'm guessing you two have noticed that you haven't been sleeping for 30 years even though you went into your hibernation periods." Julia crossed her arms again.

Saya's eyes were glued to herself on the TV. The Saya on TV was in a white hospital room but it was heavily secured and the people in the room with her were armed with strange weapons.

"We contained each of you while you slept." Her head bent low. "And using a form of these pills, we awakened you without chevalier blood." _(Anii Note: Blood from chevaliers strengthens and awakens the Queens. Haji and Riku are Saya's chevaliers while all of Diva's were killed...poor Solomon ;_;)_

Saya tore her eyes away from the screen to glance at the pill bottle in her hands. "You…awakened us?"

Julia nodded and suddenly the scene on the TV took on a different mood. The sleeping Saya's eyes shot open, revealing the blood-red orbs underneath her eyelids. She threw herself off of the bed and lunged at the nearest scientist, the one who had injected her arm. The person backed away quickly.

The Saya on TV viciously snarled and glanced at her surroundings as she tossed her head back and forth wildly. Saya bit her lip hard and whispered, "Did I hurt anyone?"

Julia didn't answer as a familiar face appeared out of nowhere on the TV screen in the hospital room beside Saya, holding an already unconscious Diva. He quickly slammed his finger down on a pressure point in the girl's neck, knocking his enraged Queen out cold. Haji gathered her into his arms and the screen went black.

"Oddly enough, the new experiment succeeded in waking you up and keeping you awake. Haji was none too happy when he heard he had woken you both." She pushed her glasses higher up her nose, "I hope you can forgive me girls but I thought you should know…" She looked away momentarily, "Someone is making chiropterans."

Saya unconsciously looked at her sister then back at Julia when she spoke again, "With both of you in hibernation, Diva's chevaliers dead, and Hajji's desire for your wishes, Saya, we have no clue who it could be." _(Anii Note: Saya wishes all chiropterans dead, even herself and Diva.)_

Julia stepped over to her keyboard and furiously began typing away. She turned the screen so the girls could see. The screen displayed a rather large school building, "This is Cross Academy. Two members of the Red Shield reside there, they were the ones who told of us the chiropteran risings. This is where most of them have been spotted and we're hoping this can lead us to the person who is making them."

Saya lifted the pill bottle slightly, "And what are these?"

Julia smiled slightly. "Being with you girls has provided me with enormous amounts of gathered data. After you fell asleep, Saya, Diva gave me permission to examine her." She typed on her computer again until several sheets of complicated data sprang up. She pointed to one sheet, "I found out that your bodies, which have inhuman qualities, uses this hibernation period to regenerate and allows you to keep your ageless appearance. However, the sleep itself doesn't cause this. When you go into your hibernation period, a chemical is released into your body. That is the cause of the agelessness."

Saya's head swam but she listened carefully as Julia continued. "The sleep opens the gate for the process to occur but does not cause the actual repairs to take place. Using Diva, I extracted the chemical and analyzed it. It's unlike anything I've ever seen before." She pointed to the pill bottle. "In there, I added the chemical your bodies create naturally."

"So, what does this all mean? Why would you make something like this?" Diva asked.

"If you girls choose, those pills can let you regenerate as much as your bodies demand without the need for such a long period of hibernation. I managed to narrow the sleep period down, however, there are conditions." She looked sharply at the two girls. "You need to drink blood daily at least three times in a single day and you will fall into a short hibernation period once a week that will last for an entire day but you shouldn't have to sleep every night like others."

Saya stared at the woman, "That's it?"

A smile broke out on Julia's lips. "That's it."

She dug in her drawer and produced another bottle, holding it out to Diva. The girl gaped, "You…you're giving me one as well?"

Julia nodded, "Of course. You're a member of the Red Shield now."

Diva took the bottle, staring at it for several seconds. Julia leaned back in her chair, "You take a pill a day and everything should be fine. You might want to go talk to David though about the chiropteran issue."

Saya nodded and looked at her younger twin, "Let's go see what he can tell us."

Diva looked up at her sister for a few moments before standing and walking out of the door silently.

* * *

**I'm trying so hard to explain everything just in case someone hasn't watched/read either Blood+ or Vampire Knight.**

**If you haven't, I strongly suggest watching both, they are amazing!** _-Anii_


	2. FAQ

**Blood + FAQ:**

** Since most of you probably haven't seen this show let me try and explain, alright?**

**At least explain what I need you to understand.**

** I'll add more when more questions are asked.**

* * *

_What are Queens?_

- Vampires, basically. They are extremely strong, fast, and if they drink someone's blood, they can change into them. Queens can change humans into Chevaliers by giving them their blood. (This is important!): Queens can only mate with Chevaliers of the opposite Queens' (meaning: Diva can mate with Haji and Saya could mate with Diva's Chevalier if she had one.) A Queen's blood is deadly to the other Queen and said Queen's Chevalier (ie. Diva's blood can kill both Haji and Saya and vice versa.) Queens sleep for 30 years and are awake for about 2. Saya and Diva sleep at slightly different times (off by a few months). After age 16, Queens stop aging.

_How are Saya and Diva related?_

- They are twins. Saya is older while Diva is younger. They were extracted from their mummified mother's womb in cocoons and blood was accidentally dropped on Saya's cocoon. When more blood was dropped onto the cocoon's, the babies were eventually born, Saya breaking from her cocoon first by mere seconds.

_Eye Color of the Queens?_

- When Queens go into a certain "mode" their eyes glow. When they _aren't_ in the mode, Diva's eyes are normal blue while Saya's eyes are a dull reddish-brown. When _in_ the mode, Diva's eyes are unnaturally bright blue and Saya's eyes are blood-red.

_What are Chevaliers/Chiropterans?_

- Chevaliers are "servants" in a way. They can transform into Chiropterans (which are basically monsters lol) but normally choose to remain in their human state. They can also just change one section of their body (grow wings, change their arm, etc) Chevaliers are formed when they drink a Queen's blood. Their blood gives their Queen strength. Once they take a Queen's blood, Chevaliers stop aging. They are in charge of protecting their Queen as she sleeps. They can only be killed by being exposed to the opposite Queen's blood. Amshel once mentioned that they could possibly be killed by having their heads cut off.

_Who is Amshel?_

- Amshel is Diva's old Chevalier. He was killed by Haji. Diva's other Chevaliers are Nathan, James, Solomon, Carl.

_Saya's history?_

- Saya was raised by Joel, a wealthy man in the 1800s. She didn't know anything about herself until that fateful night she released Diva and Diva slaughtered everyone in "the Zoo". Saya accidentally turned Haji into a Chevalier and they traveled the world together hunting down Diva, who killed humans and created Chiropterans and Chevaliers. Saya fell into the Queens' usual 30 year sleep and the Red Shield needed Saya and thought it would be best to catch Diva while she still slept. They took Haji's blood and awakened Saya in Vietnam. She went into an all out killing spree. She slaughtered humans, Red Shield members, and chiropterans. She finally fell back asleep after cutting off Haji's arm and injuring Carl (one of Diva's Chevaliers). When she awakened again, she had forgotten everything, _everything_.

_What's the Zoo?_

- A nickname for Joel's mansion where Saya and Diva were raised.

_What's the Red Shield?_

- An organization that's main goal is to stop the chiropterans. The descendents of the first Joel (the one who raised Saya and Diva) started it and now it has huge influence over the media and such, due to the fact that it makes many of the chiropteran attacks into "accidents".

_What happened to Saya's father?_

- Saya's father is George Miyagusku. He was given custody of Saya after Vietnam and he placed her in his family's crypt while she slept. When she awakened with no memory, he "adopted" her. He had already adopted Kai and Riku. Trying to protect his family, he was changed into a Chiropteran by Diva and asked Saya to kill him before he transformed and lost his mind. A piece of his remains make up the hilt of Saya's katana.

_Do you follow the anime or manga?_

- Both. I took elements from both to create my story.


	3. Chapter 2: Zero

**Finally, I get to write about Zero ;D ! Woot !**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Zero**

Zero stared up at the dormitory for the Night Class. His eyes narrowed and he turned sharply, pushing away the memories that threatened to resurface. Rubbing the back of his head, he made his way to the Headmaster's room. It had been four years already since he had awoken without a single memory in his head. The Headmaster had told him very little and he could remember small sections returning to him like movies in his head.

"Sensei!" _(Anii Note: Sensei means "Teacher")_

Huh? Zero spun around to see three of his students run up to him. He was tempted to bark at them to get back to class but he bit his tongue, "What is it?"

One girl spoke up, a blush on her cheeks, "It's already December, Sensei. We were wondering if you liked white or milk chocolate."

"Dark." Zero answered simply. "I like dark chocolate."

The girl nodded furiously and ran away with her friends, squealing.

Zero shook his head, What the hell just happened?

He brushed it off and took the stairs to the Headmaster's office slowly, in no hurry to go see the "eccentric" man. Zero pushed open the door slowly, his eyes closed, "I'm here."

"Zero!" Headmaster squealed, throwing himself at Zero, who sidestepped making the Headmaster crash down to the floor whining, "How cruel! Why do you have to be so mean to your Papa!?"

Zero cracked the heel of his foot into the man's back, growling, "I'm not your son."

Headmaster grunted but continued whining, "You're breaking my heart, Zero!"

Zero hauled the man off of the floor, "Enough already. Just tell me why I'm here."

The Headmaster's eyes became sharp, "I'm calling in reinforcements from one of my group associations, the Red Shield. They should be here any day now."

Zero gawked at the man, "That was is?! You made me walk all the way up those stairs for that!?"

The Headmaster waved a hand in Zero's face, "Oh hush, it's your job." His face filled with joy and made Zero grimace, "Besides didn't you want to see Papa!?"

Zero's grabbed the door and slammed it shut, almost breaking it off the hinges, and stormed down the stairs. _Damn that old man._

••••••••

Zero picked up a fallen rose, his eyes widening. The rose was blue."That's…impossible." He whispered.

He shifted uneasily but, for some reason, he couldn't throw the plump rose to the wind. Instead, he held it to his nose and inhaled its sweet scent. He delicately carried it in the palm of his hand until he arrived at his room. He shoved open his door and laid the flower on his desk beside a picture of the Headmaster and himself at his graduation.

He shrugged off his jacket and peeled off his thin shirt, leaving them where they fell on his floor. He snatched a clean towel from his laundry basket and flung it over his shoulder, already undoing his pants as he stepped into the shower.

He didn't look in the mirror as he passed by. Looking in the mirror more than necessary aggravated him due to the fact that he would see fragments of himself- memories he had forgotten. He didn't know why but he wasn't like most amnesia patients in the sense that he didn't want to remember a damn thing. He stripped off his remaining clothes and slid into the shower, closing the glass door behind him. He blasted the hot water.

He tilted his head back to expose his chest to the water, letting the hot droplets warm his chilled body. Steam quickly filled the room and Zero dunked his head under the stream of boiling water. Fat drops of water ran down the length of his hair and dripped from his nose. His eyes narrowed and he closed them tightly, willing away the rising memories in his chest. For four years, he hadn't even felt a tiny shock of remembrance run through him and now he could barely contain the damned memories.

Whatever was hidden, was hidden for a reason and he didn't want to find out. He ran soap through his thick, shaggy hair and rinsed it out shortly after. He dragged the wash rag down the length of his arm as his thoughts drifted away sound of the phone ringing brought him back to reality quickly. He thrust his soapy body under the streaming water and rushed out to snatch the phone off of the hook, tripping on his clothes along the way.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"Goodnight, Zero!" The Headmaster shouted joyfully through the phone. "Would you like Papa to tuck you in?!"

"Don't you dare come in my room, you pervert!" Zero clicked the 'end call' button and slammed the phone back into its receiver.

He went back into the bathroom to search for the towel that had gotten lost during his mad dash for the phone. He found it and slid the towel around his waist just as the phone rang again.

He answered, "Yeah?"

"How mean! Calling your father a pervert! I ought to punish you, you-!" Zero hung up again on the Headmaster and threw the phone on his bed.

"God, what is with him." Zero hissed to himself as he shook his head wildly, sending droplets of water all around the room when the phone rang a third time.

Zero glared at the ringing phone, snatched it off of the bed and barked into the mouthpiece, "Listen here, you perv! I don't want you to tuck me in and I-!"

"Zero?" His heart stopped at the sound of the voice on the other line.

He didn't know who they were but his body reacted all the same. Memories surged forward and he clutched the side of his head, grinding his teeth together. _No, no. Go away._

"I'm coming home soon, Zero. I hope I can see you." the mysterious person, a female he presumed, hung up and he was left standing in the middle of his room panting and forcing away memories he didn't want to relive.

* * *

**FanFic ideas I'm toying with**

**°Ouran High School Host Club**

**°Naruto: Sakura X Itachi****(This one is more than just an 'idea')**

**°Skip Beat!**

**°Hadashi de Bara wo Fuma**

******°Bloody Kiss**

**********°Pandora Hearts**

**Sound good? :D Let me know!** _-Anii_


	4. Chapter 3: Diva

**How do you like it so far?! Please let me know!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Diva**

Diva bent her head low as she stepped through the corridor of the hospital. The little girl from earlier was happily licking away at a large ice cream beside her father, David. Lewis chuckled at the girl, licking his own ice cream.

Saya came up beside her sister and David's head lifted. "I assume Julia explained everything?"

"A little." Saya answered.

David nodded, "Of course she'd leave it to me." However, a smile lifted the corners of his mouth and he turned to his daughter. "Honey, why don't you go with Uncle Louie and let Daddy talk to these girls, alright?"

The little girl hopped up, "Alright, Papa." She turned to Lewis, "Uncle Louie, can we go to the petting zoo?"

"Of course, Anna." He said with a thick Jamaican accent as he picked the girl up high into the air.

Anna squealed in delight and the two left the depressing hospital. David shifted in his seat before standing and leading the girls away into a secluded room with a single man in it. The man sat in a wheelchair and he smiled at the approach of the girls and David, "Hello, you three."

Saya lifted a hand, "Hello, Joel."

Diva winced; she hated that man's name. Joel turned back towards the computer screen which had the school Julia had shown Saya and Diva plastered all over it.

"Cross Academy." Diva blurted.

She snapped her mouth shut but David didn't miss a beat, "So Julia told you that much. Yes, this is Cross Academy. We already have two operatives inside but we can't seem to figure out anything about the recent chiropteran uprisings."

"That's because we don't have the two Queens there to scope it out." Joel said with a laugh.

David pressed on, "We would like you girls to join the Academy as Guardians."

Diva tilted her head to the side, "What's a Guardian?"

Joel stepped in, "The Headmaster will explain everything to you. He's a friend of mine, although a bit eccentric." Joel smiled at Diva.

Diva pursed her lips together in a thin line and abruptly turned on her heels to face her sister. "I'll do it. How about you, Saya?"

Startled, Saya could only nod. David grunted softly, "Good. We'll take you there as soon as Kai gets home tomorrow evening and the Headmaster will brief you."

Diva pushed gently past her sister, stepping out into the silent hallway of the hospital. She tucked a loose strand of long black hair behind her ear.

She lowered her head as a group of doctors passed by her and she shuddered when one of them mentioned a "mouse"- the code name for a chiropteran. Saya stepped out of the room and touched her sister's shoulder, "Diva, why don't you come back with me to the shop?"

Diva shook her head, unable to look at her sister. "I'm not welcome there."

"You're the one who hasn't let _us_ welcome _you_. Kai and Riku are good people-."

"How can they ever forgive me for what I've done?" Diva snapped, more out of fear and self-loathing than anger.

Saya released her sister's arm, "Forgiveness comes with time, Diva. You haven't even seen Kai or Riku. How do you know they haven't already forgiven you?"

Diva's shoulders sagged, "How can I forgive myself?"

Saya wrapped her arms tightly around her younger sister's shoulders, "Let's not worry about that right now. You're doing the best you can to make up for what you've done- we both are. Now let's go home and I'll have Haji make you something warm to eat."

••••••••

Diva and Saya had to push their way through the main entrance of Omoro. Diva gasped softly as an elbow was jabbed into her rib cage but patiently nudged her way through the crowd. Inside, Haji and Riku were struggling to keep up with the loud, obnoxious customers demanding food.

The usually stoic man, Haji, looked quite comical as he hustled around the tiny kitchen to produce the food at an alarming speed with a bandana on his head and an apron around his waist. Saya dashed behind the counter and threw on her bandana as well, working with the two to finish off the food for the hungry customers.

Diva, seeing the chaos bustling around her, opened her mouth and did what she knew how to do best: sing.

Her voice echoed around the small restaurant and the humans immediately stopped squirming to listen to her. Haji thrust out an order for one man, who didn't even take notice that his food was completed. Saya wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and smiled at her sister. Diva closed her eyes, willing her voice to raise higher. With this distraction, Haji, Saya and Riku were able to fill the orders from their demanding customers and regain control over the shop.

Saya handed Diva a glass of clear water, smiling whole heartedly. Diva took the glass from her sister timidly. Riku collapsed on the counter. "Will Kai be back tomorrow?"

"Knowing him he should be here any moment." Haji said as he pulled the bandana from his head.

Saya chuckled, stroking Haji's wavy jet black hair. When Saya had gone into her sleep, she had assumed Haji was dead- killed when a building fell on him as he saved Saya's life. One day, when Diva had gone to visit her sister, who slept in the Miyagusuku crypt, she had found a fresh pink rose resting near the entrance with a blue ribbon tied around the stem. The same blue ribbon now tied back Haji's hair. Diva couldn't help but smile slightly.

Since confessing to Saya at the Metropolitan Opera House, Haji had taken on a slightly more energetic role. Saya claimed he was like he was before at the Zoo- before he was changed into a chevalier. Diva's head lowered, she hated to think about the Zoo and she hated to think about the Metropolitan Opera House even more. _(Anii Note: the Zoo is a nickname for where Saya and Diva were raised. Diva was rasied in a tower with no human contact while Saya was raised like a princess. The first Joel wanted to experiement with the twins. Neither knew about the other for a long time.)_

"Diva?" Saya waved her hand in front of Diva's face.

Startled by her own name, Diva stepped back and bumped into something solid, causing her to drop the water. The glass shattered against the floor and Diva winced at the sound. Kneeling, she moved to pick the fragments of broken glass up from the floor.

"Leave them. I'll sweep them up later." Said a rough, male voice behind her.

Diva's body froze, poised to pick up a piece of glass.

"Kai!" Riku ran around the counter of the kitchen and flung his arms around his big brother.

Kai dropped the duffel bag on his shoulder and hugged his brother with one arm, leaving the other open. Diva, not moving from her spot, glanced at her sister. Saya's eyes were wide and filled with tears, much like they had been when she had first seen Haji, Riku, and even Diva after waking up 5 days ago. Saya ran into Kai's open arm and he pulled his siblings close to his chest, tears forming in his eyes as well.

"Kai," Saya sobbed, "You look so old."

* * *

**This story might fill the hole in my heart that Spirited Away left lol hopefully **_-Anii_


	5. Chapter 4: Kai

**Ah, the mature Kai xD I love him.**

**New story coming out (guys, seriously I think I need a life lol)**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kai**

Kai choked back tears at the sight of his much missed family. He begrudgingly released his siblings when food was mentioned, making his stomach rumble loudly. He sat down heavily in one of Omoro's chairs and Haji placed a dish with steaming food in front of him. Kai gladly dug in.

"Kai, I thought you wouldn't be home until tomorrow?" Riku asked, already shoveling food into his mouth.

Once Saya had changed Riku into a chevalier to save his life, Riku had stopped aging. He was forever going to look like a 12-year-old kid although, in reality, he was now almost 19.

After the Opera House incident, Kai had decided to follow his father's footsteps and join the military. With the chiropterans gone and Saya asleep, there didn't seem to be much else for him to do. He had opened his dad's old shop, Omoro, and left Riku and Haji in charge before throwing himself into the military.

Kai leaned back in his seat, letting out a long sigh. It'd been 7 years since the chiropterans had changed his life forever, 7 very long years. He scrubbed his face with his hands, Saya was right, he was old at only 25.

"I drove instead of waiting for the plane." He answered. "I wanted to come home and see you guys as soon as possible."

Haji came up to stand beside Kai and Kai grumbled, "Do you keep getting taller?"

Kai's eyes found his sister, Saya. He studied her long and hard although he knew she hadn't changed a bit (except for the extremely long hair that hung to her hips). The last time he had seen her was the night she had gone into her hibernation period, only a month after their victory at the Opera House. Kai felt a stab of resentment as his eyes found Diva, sitting beside Saya, but it quickly disappeared. She was trying to make things right and, considering her past, he didn't blame her entirely for the things she had done.

Realizing that his food was getting cold, Kai dug into the plate of Monjayaki.

••••••••

Saya's katana slid up the length of her sister's as she attempted to wrench the blade from Diva's hands. Diva held on fast, shoving back her elder twin and retreating slightly. Saya thrust out her sword towards her sister, who barely managed to dodge. The sword left a small cut on Diva's cheekbone and a thin trickle of blood streamed down the girl's face. Diva nodded, "Nice."

Saya smirked. The two clashed swords again and, this time, a bullet pierced the ground between their bodies. They pulled away quickly, swords raised to defend themselves. Kai lifted his gun for them to see better, "Have you guys ever thought of using one of these?"

Diva shrugged, "Our blood can't go into those guns so there's really no point, since our blood is our real weapon."

Kai laughed softly and ran his hand through his brownish hair. "You two are strange."

Haji stepped out of the darkness, a plate of cookies in his hand. "Riku and I made Christmas cookies."

Saya smiled, tilting her head to the side, "They look a little burnt."

Haji grimaced, "Riku forgot to mention the time limit for these particular cookies."

Kai roared with laughter, clapping Haji on the back. "I hope you didn't burn my restaurant down."

"No. Riku found the fire extinguisher in time." Haji answered honestly which sent Kai into another fit of laughter.

Kai lifted his hand and waved Saya over, "Saya, come here for a sec. I wanna talk to you."

Saya jogged over to her big brother and he clamped his hand on her shoulder, "I want to come with you and the others to this, uh, Cross Academy."

Saya's eyes widened, "Really, Kai? Aren't you tired of all this?" Saya's eyes wandered away and darkened.

Kai shook her gently. "Hey, stop that. Just think of it as a job, Saya. This is what we have to do to live the lives we want."

Saya nodded solemnly, "Is Riku coming too?"

"No. I don't want him anywhere near a fight like this again. Last time…" This time, Kai was the one who looked away. "I saved up enough money and I'm sending him to college nearby. He's going to take care of the shop along with Julia and Anna while we're gone. He can handle it."

"I bet he'll miss Haji." Saya chuckled softly, lifting the mood slightly.

"Yeah, those two have gotten pretty close. How about _you_ and him?"

Saya blushed furiously, "I've only been awake for five days, Kai."

"So?" Kai teased.

Saya hit his shoulder playfully and the mood turned serious again as Kai asked, "How have things been going with her?" He jerked his head towards Diva.

Saya sighed, "She's tame but distant. She won't let herself fit in."

Kai sighed, "It'll happen with time. She's been alone in her own world for so long. Don't push it, 'kay?"

"Okay." Saya said with a nod.

Kai smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. "I didn't think I'd seen you again until I was almost in my 50s." He whispered into her hair. "The real reason I came back so fast was because David called and said you were awake."

Saya buried her face in her brother's shoulder without saying a word. Kai lifted a strand of black hair off of her back, "It's gotten long again. Should I cut it?"

Saya nodded silently and Kai chuckled, his arms tightening around her again. "I missed you so much, Saya."

••••••••

"Kai this isn't fair!" Riku shouted as Kai stuffed his suitcase full of clothes for the journey.

Kai realized he didn't have very many clothes and sighed, decided to buy more once they got to Cross Academy. "Riku, don't argue with me. You know you're really smart in school and-"

"Kai, I look like a little kid! I'm going to get made fun of. Besides, I'm Saya's chevalier!"

Kai slammed the lid down on his suitcase. "Enough, Riku. You're staying here to go to college and that's final."

Riku's head lowered in defeat and Kai sighed, pulling his brother to his chest for a hug, "Don't look like that. How about this? If we aren't back within five months, then you can transfer to Cross Academy?"

Riku perked up slightly and smiled, "Don't go back on our deal, Kai."

Kai nodded, "Wouldn't dream of it. Now go help your sister with her luggage."

Kai lifted his own bag as Riku went off to go help Saya. He stepped out into the tiny shop and smiled, feeling like he never got to spend enough time in Omoro. He walked outside to the waiting car and tossed his single suitcase into the trunk along with his duffel bag, taking a deep breath of the crisp night air.

David walked up to him, Anna in his arms. "Are you sure you want to come, Kai?"

Kai nodded, reaching out to tickle Anna, who giggled insanely and squirmed in her father's arms. Kai helped Saya throw her three large suitcases into the back and glanced at Haji, who had his cello case over his shoulder, "Do you carry clothes in there too?"

Haji smiled slightly and lifted a small duffel-like bag. Kai grabbed it and threw it in the back. He held his hand out as Diva approached. Diva moved around him and placed her own belongings in the back. Kai sighed, reminding himself of his own advice: not to push her. Diva slid into the back seat of the car.

Much to Riku's embarrassment, Saya gave him a big kiss on the cheek before climbing into the back seat of the car. Haji patted Riku's head before going in after Saya. Kai ruffled his little brother's hair before clasping him in a bear hug, "I'm sorry we have to separate again after I just got back."

"Don't worry about it." Riku gasped. "We'll be together again so it doesn't bother me much. I just feel useless."

"Keeping dad's old shop running isn't being useless, Riku."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Now go on or it'll be five months already and you'll have to let me come with you." Riku teased, pushing his brother towards the car.

* * *

_-Anii_


	6. Chapter 5: Kai

**The chapters are random by the way! (If you haven't already noticed lol)**

**Thanks for the cover art, Onee Chan! I Love You! :D**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kai**

The back seat was cramped. Lewis sat in the passenger seat while David drove. Saya was sitting on Diva's lap and Lewis made a remark about how Kai should climb up on Haji's lap.

"Shut up, Lewis." Kai snarled.

The big Jamaican man laughed heartily and Kai caught David glance at them from the rear view mirror.

"David, you know you didn't have to come. You haven't been away since Anna was born." Kai remarked.

David shook his head, his eyes back on the road now. "I was personally asked to join his mission. She's excited to be staying at Omoro. She'll be fine." He sounded as if he were reassuring himself.

Kai sighed and squirmed beside Haji. Diva looked like she wasn't even here and Saya looked uncomfortable, glancing at her sister every so often. It was so cute to see Saya for once try and pull someone into the family. It just meant Kai didn't have to for once. He let out another, much-needed, sigh.

"So, who are these Red Shield members we're going to be working with?" Kai asked.

"Kaien Cross, the founder and Headmaster of Cross Academy and his son." David answered.

"Although I wouldn't call the boy that." Lewis chimed in.

"Why not?" Saya asked, squirming on her sister's lap.

Lewis shrugged, "It's a touchy subject. And it seems like he's suffering from amnesia as well, Saya." Saya's eyes widened and Lewis went on, "However, it seems he doesn't care to recover his lost memories."

"I can understand that." Saya said with a shudder.

Diva's gaze went out the window. Kai changed the subject, "So, the girls look like high school girls but unfortunately, I don't think either Haji or I could pass for high schoolers. What are we gonna do?"

"Haji will be the gardener once again." David said. "And Kai, you will be working in the cafeteria."

"Wait…" Kai felt his eye twitch, "I'm going to be a lunch lady!?"

"You're a man so obviously you won't be a lunch _lady_." Lewis said with a snicker.

"Oh come on! You couldn't have come up with something better?!"

David ignored Kai's complaints, "So we don't causes suspicion by throwing you all in at once, Cross Academy has formally announced that it will open its doors to more students, thus increasing its need to hire more faculty. Lewis will be the librarian while I'm going to be a language professor."

Kai crossed his arms like a child, "So you guys get the cool jobs. This already blows."

They sat in silence for quite sometime, Kai even felt himself begin to nod off when David called out, "We're here."

Kai's head shot up and he looked out the window. The sun was up and a grand school loomed high into the sky. Birds flew past the school and the dense trees surrounding the area shook with the afternoon breeze. "So this is cross Academy, huh?"

"Don't drool on my car, Kai." Lewis warned.

"I wasn't drooling!" Kai discovered that he had been drooling and that also, everyone else in the car had been wide awake while he was dozing off.

Kai cracked his shoulders and groaned, "Well, I guess we might as well get situated in our rooms before the Headmaster calls us."

••••••••

Kai dropped the last suitcase on to the floor of the girls' shared dormitory room. He rolled his shoulder back, groaning with pain, "Could you guys have packed a little more stuff?"

Diva opened one suitcase, filled simply with pill bottles. "Julia forced us to take this much."

"Holy Crap! What if you guys get caught with that! They'll think you're druggies! Oh my god, you guys let me carry that in! What if they had asked to check the bags!?" Kai shouted angrily.

Saya busted into laughter and threw herself on the bed, "Relax, Kai."

"Relax?! How can I relax?! This amount of pills would have landed my butt in jail for a life time! A LIFETIME!" Kai face palmed.

Diva slammed the lid of the suitcase shut. "We have to meet with the Headmaster soon. I'm going to go look around."

And with that she waltzed out the door, leaving Kai and Saya alone.

"I'm worried about her." Saya sighed as she opened a window.

A bird sung joyfully somewhere and Kai rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know what to tell 'ya, Saya. We just have to wait for her to come to us."

"Kai, do you forgive her?"

Flashes of the pain Diva had caused coursed through his memory but he brushed them away. "Somewhat. I get that she's trying to help so I can't blame her entirely."

Saya nodded, "Good. I want Diva to have the life she never got to have before. I'm just afraid she won't let herself experience it."

Kai shrugged and bent over one of Saya's suitcases, "Here, lemme help you unpack. We still have time before the Headmaster needs to see us."

"Actually, Kai." Saya lifted a long lock of her hair up, "Could you cut my hair?"

Kai let out a sigh but smiled, "Sure lemme go find my scissors. They're in my bag."

Kai retrieved his scissors from his bag, which was way on the other side of the school, and walked back into Saya's room, sulking. He found his sister sleeping soundly on the twin bed the Academy had given her, a blue bird perched on the window sill. He smiled, shooing the bird away before closing the window up tight. He slid the covers out from under Saya and walked out from her room, closing the door silently behind him.

* * *

**God I have an addiction to this site lol -**_Anii_


	7. Chapter 6: Diva

**Leave a review, Please.**

**I like where this story is going so far :)**

**Hope you guys do too! **

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Diva**

Diva turned another corner; this school was impressively large. She heard shouting and peeked her head around a corner.

"Watch out!"

Diva didn't have time to react as a large orange basketball slammed into her face. She fell backwards from the force and crashed down hard on her butt.

"Jesus, Claude! How many times have I told you to close this damn door!?" A man shouted, obviously enraged.

He picked up the ball that had bounced away after hitting Diva's face and bent over her body, "You okay?"

Diva nodded, as if such a small attack would hurt her. She accepted the hand he offered and he pulled her up. She shied away from him, hunching her shoulders as if she could crawl within herself. A boy of about 16, Claude possibly, ran up, "Sorry, Sensei. Sorry, uh, do I know you?"

Diva shook her head. "My name's Diva. I just transferred here."

The man, the one Claude had called Sensei, tossed the ball at the boy. The boy ran back inside the room they had come from, which Diva could now see was a gym. The man, hands on his hips, muttered to himself. He wore a white sports jacket, a black v-neck t-shirt underneath, and white jogging pants. He had unusual purple colored eyes and shining silver hair.

Diva found that she had been holding her breath; the man was gorgeous. He had a thin black tattoo on the left side of his pale neck that Diva only caught a glimpse of before he turned back to her, "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should go to the nurse."

She shook her head, "I'll be alright."

He nodded a goodbye at her before racing back into the gym. "Alright, just because I stepped outside doesn't mean class stopped! Claude! Close the damn door!"

Claude raced up and slammed the door in Diva's face. _What an odd place this is._

••••••••

Diva pushed open her door to find Saya sprawled out in one of the beds, sleeping comfortably. Diva let a small smile escape before pulling on her usual, nonchalant face. She shook her sister's shoulder gently. "Saya, time to get up."

Saya cracked open one tire eye, "Diva?"

Diva pulled her sister to an upright position. "Come on, time to get up."

Saya managed to sit up by herself but still didn't move, yawning loudly. Diva grabbed the hair brush from her bag and yanked it through her sister's tangled hair.

"Ow!" Saya yelped. "I hate having long hair. I don't know how you do it."

Diva went on brushing until her sister's hair laid flat. It really was remarkable how similar they looked, especially with Saya's hair this long. Diva took her sister's hand in her own and led her to the door without saying a word.

Haji waited outside for them, "The Headmaster's quarters are this way." He said politely.

Diva released her sister, who stumbled wearily down the hallway beside her. Haji led them around the dizzying school corridors until, finally, he stopped and pulled a large door open.

Inside, sat a man with straw-colored hair and glasses behind a rather large desk. He was smiling cheerfully and waved a hand to them, "Come in, come in."

"Forgive me, my son couldn't be here, he's teaching a class." The man said as the girls walked farther into the room, Haji close behind.

David, Kai, and Lewis already stood inside the large room.

"Saya, Diva, this is the Headmaster of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross." David introduced the man sitting behind the desk.

Kaien waved frantically, a stupid smile plastered on his face, "Hello Saya and Diva. What beautiful girls! Please sit, please sit!"

The sisters took the chairs he offered and Diva squirmed in hers under the Headmaster's creepy gaze. "Now, I presume that you girls are well-informed about the chiropteran mumbo-jumbo?"

They both nodded and Kaien continued with a satisfied nod. "Good. Well here at Cross Academy we have two classes, Night and Day. Vampires attend Night Class while regular students attend Day Class. You two will be in Day Class since I can clearly see the sunlight does not bother you."

"Diva and Saya are Queens, Kaien." David explained, "We talked about it momentarily over the phone. They are-"

"The mothers of all vampires." Kaien finished, the playful look gone from his eyes.

David nodded and Kaien chuckled, "Forgive me, David, I did not mean to interrupt. However, I have my own ways of finding out information."

He turned back to Saya and Diva. "Let me briefly explain the Vampire hierarchy. There are the Level E vampires, as we call them. Then there are the normal Level C's, which make up most of the vampire population. Then above them are Level B's, or the Nobles; they are almost pure in blood however are somewhat diluted with human blood. Above them, we have the Purebloods, the highest rank of vampire- or so we thought."

Kaien's eyes narrowed as he watched the girls over steepled fingers. "We are assuming that you are amongst the Pureblood group but due to the fact that no other's seem to be like you, nor have your abilities, we are assuming that you are a class all of your own somewhere barely above the Purebloods."

Diva swallowed hard and Kaien went on, "Did you quite understand that? I apologize, I know this is a lot to take in at once after you were awakened from such a long slumber. Now, down to these chiropterans. We believed that Level E vampires, ones who craved blood and nothing else, were the lowest of the low. But it seems that these chiropterans could be the newest low-level vampire."

David cut in, "Kaien has gathered a small group of hunters but it seems that the increased chiropteran sightings are too much for them to handle with their dwindling numbers. Even Kaien's son is doing his best to keep the school safe from these creatures."

Kaien teared up and woefully cried out, "My poor, strong, beautiful son!"

"Right." David said, crossing his arms and sighing, "Anyways, girls we would like you to guard the Night Class as a cover and see if you can uncover anything about the recent increase in chiropterans."

"What about us?" Kai asked, pointing to himself and Haji.

"Haji, we would like you to protect the girls like always, since you seem better apt to that then talking. Kai, we would like you to befriend the teachers. There's a spy amongst them and we would like to find out who before the Academy's secret is plastered all over the news." David explained.

"Wait, isn't his son a teacher here?" Kai's eyebrow rose.

"My Zero doesn't get along well with others." Kaien rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, thank you so much for your assistance! Now, let's go take a tour, shall we?!"

* * *

**I love Zero** **xD!**_ -Anii_


	8. Chapter 7: Saya

**Finally, Cross Academy! :D**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Saya**

Saya slid on her official school uniform and tousled her freshly cut hair, which now hung just above her shoulders. It was a little longer than she would have liked but it would have to do for now since Kai had had to rush off early for work before he could finish. She slid on the white and red armband that signified her as a member of the Disciplinary Committee before racing down the hall and outside of the dorms. She found her sister waiting at the gates of the Academy for her.

Saya doubled over, hands on knees, "Sorry! I forgot to unpack last night before I went to bed so I had a hard time finding everything and then Kai cut my hair and I'm so sorry."

Diva didn't answer, she just turned back around to face the gates as they swung open. A solemn bunch of students in white versions of the uniform both Saya and her sister wore stepped out of the gates and moved like zombies from the Academy to their Dormitories to sleep away the day. Saya wondered for a moment why the sun never bothered her or her sister, or even Haji and the other chevaliers for that matter. It did seem to bother the Schiff though, how strange.

"We don't need an escort, just get back to class." One guy grumbled.

Saya bit her lip and the guy noticed. He stepped towards her, "Hello, little girl. You two must be new here, huh?"

Saya stepped away from him, her eyes darting to the side.

"Do you know our secret, little one?" The guy taunted, stepping closer to her and hooking his finger under her chin. "We're nasty beasties."

Diva's hand shot out and latched on to the male vampire's, her eyes glowing bright blue, "Do you know who we are, _little one_?"

The guy balked momentarily but backed away. He grimaced at the twins, "We'll walk ourselves to the Dorms. Get to class. Don't let me see either of you again, you got that?"

Saya sent daggers at the man's back but addressed her sister, "Was it alright to do that?"

Diva shrugged, already walking to her first class.

••••••••

Saya's vision blurred and she yawned a big gaping yawn. Class was so boring. She glanced at her schedule. What did she have next? _Gym. Hm?_

She perked up slightly but then was instantly lulled back to her sleepy state by the teachers monotone voice. After gym she would have English with David. A few classes later she would have study hall in the library with Lewis. She sighed, watching the clock, begging for it to release her. 55 minutes later, the loud bell alerted the students to the shift in classes. Saya raced to the Gym Locker room for the girls and changed quickly. She pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail, making sure it wouldn't get in her way. She prayed that they had high jump today.

She stepped out into the large gymnasium, fixing her sneaker on to her foot properly. The teacher, or so she assumed, stood next to a large blue mat, his arms folded and a whistle caught between his lips. He waved her over, pulling out a clipboard, "What's your name?"

He was awfully young for a teacher, Saya thought. "Saya Otonashi."

He found her name on his clipboard and nodded, "Alright. You know how to do the high jump?"

Saya nodded vigorously and his attention wandered to the other students trickling in. Saya realized that this was a co-ed gym class as she saw the boys and girls mingling. The teacher (the other students only called him 'sensei' but his surname, she heard, was Kiryuu) lined them up and had them do the high jump. When it was Saya's turn, she took a deep, long breath, much to the aggravation of the teacher. "We don't have all day!" he barked.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Saya took off running and leapt high above the ground, twisting her body in mid-air so she would land on her back and not face plant. The jump seemed to occur in slow motion as she glided over the bar easily. She watched the faces of her classmates as they stared at her in awe and she even, for a brief moment, saw the same awe reflected in 's eyes.

She landed smoothly on her back and kicked her legs down to slide off of the blue mat. Several girls ran up to her, ogling over the form of her jump and asking her how she did it. Saya stumbled over her words, embarrassed, until the teacher came over and roughly grabbed her upper arm. The other students didn't even seem to notice, they just continued to "oo" and "awe".

The teacher's eyes were wide and he stared at her long and hard, his breathing coming out raggedly. Saya tried to pull herself free but he held on to her arm tightly. His wide purple eyes gazed at her with an emotion that shocked her. His mouth seemed to form a name but he cut himself off, shaking his head. "Your hair tie broke."

Saya's fingers flew to her now loose hair, "Crap."

"Here", a girl held out a thick black hair tie, "Try this one."

Saya took it graciously, "Thank you very much."

The girl grinned and put her hands on her hips. "Don't mention it! I use tons of them." She motioned to the long blonde ponytail behind her head.

Saya smiled, "What pretty hair."

"Thanks, I'm-"

"Mikazuma! Otonashi! Get back in line!" Mr. Kiryuu hollered.

The blonde girl grumbled and sulked back into line while Saya happily raced over to jump again.

••••••••

"Why are we going back to see him?" Kai asked, pulling the hair net from his head.

"Kaien wants us to officially meet his son since the girls will begin working with him tonight." David answered, trying not to laugh at Kai.

Saya tilted her head, "I wonder what the Headmaster's son will be like."

David opened the door and allowed them all to step inside. Saya's draw dropped. Standing beside Kaien Cross was her Gym teacher, the hot-headed . His arms were folded across his chest, his usual scowl on his face, and he wore the same white jogging pants and black v-neck t-shirt. His jacket, however, seemed to have gone missing. His eyes were closed and he grumbled next to his jovial father like a black, angry tornado about to crush a happy village.

Kaien waved enthusiastically, "Hi, everyone! This is my lovely son, Zero Kiryuu!"

"S-son?" Diva mumbled. Oddly enough, she seemed almost as shocked as Saya.

"You have different surnames." Saya stated, her jaw still hanging open.

Kaien's lip puffed out in a pout, "Zero won't let me formally adopt him but I've raised him since he was a child. Such a beautiful boy he was-"

Zero's fist smashed into his father's skull and he hissed, "Shut up, old man."

"Why won't you call me Daddy!?" Headmaster cried.

"Because you aren't my father!" Zero said through gritted teeth.

"Why must you hurt me so?" Kaien sulked.

"You girls!" the Headmaster shouted, turning towards Saya and Diva. "You'll call me Papa, won't you!?"

Saya glanced at her sister before muttering, "I already have a father, Mr. Cross. Although he's no longer alive."

Kaien looked like he'd been shot and he turned expectantly to Diva. She shot him down coolly, "I have no need for a father."

"Children these days! Always so cruel to their doting parents!" Kaien lashed out, dabbing away his tears with a tissue.

"Let's go." Zero ordered, already walking away from his father's side.

"Zero! Give Papa a kiss before you go!" Kaien called out, apparently unafraid of yet another rejection.

Zero sent the Headmaster a glare that made Saya's skin crawl before he barked at the twins, "What are you waiting for!? Christmas!? Let's move!"

* * *

**Ah, poor Headmaster xD**_ -Anii_


	9. Chapter 8: Zero

**I love Zero xD His temper makes me giggle sometimes lol**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Zero**

Zero watched the new girl, what was her name, damn it?_ She was in my class this morning._

Of course the two new girls had to be twins. At least the one's hair was shorter, although he hated to look at her for some unknown reason. He rubbed the back of his head in frustration, why couldn't everyone around here wear name tags? It would make his life so much easier. He was terrible with names.

He let out a long sigh and the Red Shield Vampires turned towards him. The one with shorter hair looked at him and thrust her hand towards Zero, "I'm Saya Otonashi."

He took her hand, avoiding her gaze. "Zero." So her name was Saya.

He turned to the other sister, his hands on his hips, "So you must be Diva then. Diva what?"

"Pardon?" Bright blue eyes found him, fire burning behind them.

"What's your last name?" His anger was coming forward.

"I don't have one." She looked away.

"You have to. She has one." He jerked his thumb towards Saya.

"We were raised differently." She still didn't look at him.

"Does that matter? Why don't you take hers?" He wanted to shake her until she dropped that distant tone of hers.

Saya looked uneasy and she tried to step in. " , I don't think-"

"I don't need one!" Diva snapped, her gaze burning holes into his head. "My name is Diva! Diva! _Just_ Diva!"

"Who the hell spit in your wheaties, missy!?" Zero hissed.

Diva sharply turned away and said, "I'll search alone."

"Diva, I don't know if that's safe." Saya reached out towards her sister who pulled away like Saya had the plague.

"Forget her. Let's go, Otonashi." Zero made a 'tsk' noise and turned away from Diva, who was already walking the other way.

"But-" Saya began.

"Let's go!" Zero howled, his rage making his blood boil.

Saya clenched her teeth together but ran up beside him as he stormed away towards the Night Class Dorm. She looked over her shoulder after her sister but Diva was already gone.

Zero took in several deep breaths of the cool night air to soothe the hissing anger inside of him. Dead leaves crunched under his sneakers and his breath came out in soft white clouds. The phone call from the mysterious girl had disturbed him, more than he cared to admit. He couldn't remember for the life of him who she was or why she had called. _Wrong number, _he thought?

A little voice inside of his head shot that down in an instant. _She used your name. It was for you. There's no mistaking it._

He wondered if she was someone from his past. If so, he didn't want to meet her. His past was better left forgotten, he just wanted to move on with his life and start fresh.

"You suffer from amnesia, right?" Zero jumped slightly as Saya spoke, forgetting that she as walking beside him the whole time.

"Yeah." He answered nonchalantly.

Saya's head lowered, "I did too."

That made him stop and turn to her, eyes wide. "What?"

The girl nodded and couldn't quite look him the eye but it was clear she had suffered, the pain plastered all over her face, "I've been alive a long time. Somewhere down the line, I forgot all my memories and lived a normal life as a normal girl. It only lasted a year though. Then the memories caught up with me and…" Saya bit her lip and finished her sentence in a whisper, "I would be lying to you if I said I was happy to get my memories back."

Something seemed to shoot through Zero's heart and he took a step back. Saya stepped towards him, hands up and flapping. "Ah! Don't think that your memories will be bad! Not all of mine were bad! There was Joel and my memories with Haji and-"

A loud howl pierced through the night and cut her off. Saya's body whipped around, unsheathing the sword in her hand. She tossed the case to the ground just as a black figure lunged at her. She used all her strength to shove the enormous creature backwards, letting out a feral growl as she did so. Zero aimed his gun at the huge beast, vines sprouting from his body and wrapping tightly around the arm holding the Bloody Rose, his gun.

Before he could get a clear shot, Saya had already dragged the blade across her own skin and thrust the katana through the creature's belly. Instantly, the wound began to crystallize. Zero lowered his gun, watching the scene with intense curiosity. The beast threw back its ugly head, howling into the night as the rest of its body changed to hardened crystal that cracked almost instantaneously.

Finally complete, the chiropteran shattered in a cloud of gleaming red crystals. Zero cocked his head to the side, _How the hell did she do that? _His attention turned to Otonashi.

Saya panted heavily but as he drew near, to check it she was okay, he realized that she was panting with fright more than exhaustion.

Tears formed in her glowing red eyes. Zero, taken aback by this strange display of emotion, could only stutter. She faced him, her body shaking violently, he wondered how she could hold her sword with such quaking hands. "My blood killed it. That means….that means these chiropterans must be created by Diva." She closed her eyes tightly and groaned softly.

He didn't understand a damn thing that was coming out of her mouth but she was practically in hysterics now. He slid the Bloody Rose back in its holster, the vines gone completely, and stepped towards her. He did the only thing he knew how to do to comfort someone; he placed his hand on top of the girl's head, ruffling her short brown hair gently. Saya's eyes shot over to him, wide and wet with tears.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but don't jump to conclusions. Talk to your sister first, okay? You go back and report that blood thing you just did. I'll take over the night watch for tonight." Zero mumbled.

Saya nodded, smiling at him gratefully before taking off in the direction of the school. Zero, holding back a smile, turned around and scanned the area, looking for anything he could report later on. A red gleam caught his eye. He bent down and picked the thing on the ground up that had caught his eye. It was a scabbard.

"Shit." He whipped around, calling out to an already vanished Saya, "You forgot your sheath thing!"

* * *

**Zero and his temper! Sheesh!** **I know the real saying is "who the hell pissed in your wheaties" but...I just couldn't do it xD** _-Anii_


	10. Chapter 9: Diva

**I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am xD**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Diva**

Diva kicked a stone with the toe of her shoe in anger. Who the hell did he think he was to speak to her like that? Why the hell was a last name such a big deal anyways?! Reliving the short experience only enraged her more and she kicked the next stone in her path harder than necessary. It bounced off a tree trunk and flew behind her, striking something solid that cried out with pain.

She turned, her hands flying to the sword attached to her hip. Kai rubbed his head, Haji standing beside him looking unusually amused. Diva stammered out her apology upon seeing the two.

"Jesus, what the hell are you doing out here kicking stones at people?" Kai grumbled. "God, that hurt! Was that a boulder!?"

Diva turned to Haji, "Why are you here?"

"Kai thought that you would separate from Zero and Saya so he insisted that we come find you." He answered honestly.

Diva's eyes shifted to Kai, who looked away in embarrassment, "Don't look at me like that."

Diva shrugged, "I'm fine. There's no need to worry-"

The breath rushed out of her lungs as a monstrous hand burst through her chest cavity. One eye closed and her teeth ground together as she pushed back the pain. The chiropteran from behind pulled free his claw-like hand from her body, letting Diva stumble forwards on weak legs. Her breaths were ragged as her body raced to repair itself.

She let out a soft moan as the hole stitched itself back together, her injured organs shifting back into their rightful places. Several gun shots rang in Diva's ears as Kai fired off his weapon. Haji dashed behind her, using his cello case as a shield as the large creature thrust its blood soaked claw towards Diva again. He muttered, "Pardon me" as his hand swiped across Diva's bleeding abdomen. Haji punched his fist, dripping with Diva's blood, through the beast's belly.

The wound began to crystallize.

Diva's eyes widened as the hardened creature crumpled away into pieces. "It must have been made from Saya's blood." She murmured. "But…that's not possible."

"We need to go back." Haji said simply, shifting the strap of his cello case higher up his shoulder.

"Diva, you go back to the school." Kai rubbed the back of his head as he pushed his gun into its holster. "I can't go back knowing that these creatures are out here."

Diva shook her head, "You think I can? I'll stay here and-"

"No." Kai interrupted, waving his hand at her, "You have to report this to Kaien. Haji and I can handle this."

Diva glanced at Haji who sent her an encouraging nod. Diva reluctantly gave in just as the bushes rustled. The small group tensed in battle formation, each waiting expectantly for another chiropteran attack.

Instead, Saya stumbled through the shrubbery, her eyes lighting up when they found Diva. "Zero and I ran into a chiropteran..." Saya's eyes darkened immediately, "I killed it with my blood."

Diva's eyes shot open wide, "How is that possible?"

"Haji just killed this chiropteran with Diva's blood." Kai informed, pointing toward the pile of red rubble.

Saya rubbed the side of her head, confusion taking over her large reddish-brown eyes, "Then how-?"

"No time." Kai hissed as a loud roar broke through the quiet of the nighttime. "Go back and report, we'll stay here."

"But Kai-"

Kai cut her off again, "Go, Saya. We can handle this."

Diva grabbed her sister's arm gently, "They've done this before. Let's go back. We're wasting valuable time."

Saya nodded sullenly and followed her younger sister as Diva dashed through the dense forest. They had barely made it halfway to the school when a peculiar scent flooded their nostrils. They stopped suddenly and Diva whipped around, trying to locate where the coppery smell of blood was coming from.

Saya cupped a hand over her mouth and nose, coughing at the instense smell of blood that invaded the area. Diva swallowed down a gag as the smell only grew stronger.

"My, my? What do we have here? Lost little girls?" A voice burst from the shadows followed by a soft chuckle.

"Aidou, you shouldn't attack them. Something doesn't smell right." Another voice came forward.

"You're right, Akatsuki. They smell utterly divine." The first voice rang out as the bushes around the twins began to shake and snap.

Saya thrust her sword in front of her sister just as a blonde man lunged out from the bushes. He hid his face in shadows and straightened, his hands in the pockets of his dark blue skinny jeans. He had a black jacket over a gray undershirt with a thin blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Careful with that, darling." He hissed, lifting his face.

Dazzling blue eyes shocked Diva; they were almost as blue as her own eyes. He lifted his hand with his fingers positioned like a gun and winked, "Bang."

When the twins only stared at him, unmoving, he tried again. Still, they stood dumbfounded, a cricket's chirping filling in the silence.

Diva lifted a single eyebrow, "Bang?"

Aidou swung around, talking to the second voice still in the shadows, "Have I lost my mojo!? I knew we should have come back sooner!"

A man with wild orange hair stepped out of the shadows, his hands stuffed in his loose black pants. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt under a blood-red vest. His head fell to the side and the silver ring in his ear caught the moonlight. His eyes looked uncaring as he locked eyes with his friend, "Coming back sooner wouldn't have saved your mojo."

"So you admit, I've lost my mojo!" Adiou cried out.

His friend let out a long sigh, "Forget this, let's just go back to our dorm."

"Fine, maybe I'm just tired. I mean we have been traveling a lot lately. Maybe I have dark circles under my eyes, check Akatsuki!"

"I can't see circles under your eyes. Come on, the sun's almost up and I'm beat."

"Fine you know you shouldn't be so angry! Anger can lead to health problems and…"

Their voices drifted off as the two men wandered into the thick forest farther and farther away from the twins. Saya and Diva stood as still as statues, confusion locking their limbs up tightly.

"W-what…just h-happened?" Saya stammered.

"I…have no clue." Diva answered, feeling her eye twitch ever-so-slightly.

* * *

**Oh, Aidou xD "Bang" lol** _-Anii_


	11. Chapter 10: Aidou

**Short Chapter so I just made it a double update day xD**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Aidou**

Aidou glanced over his shoulder, the two girls were gone but their scent still lingered with him. It made him shiver with desire.

His head turned towards his companion. "What are they? Purebloods?"

Kain Akatsuki shrugged nonchalantly, "Dunno. Don't care."

"Don't try and tell me you didn't smell that?!" Aidou hissed.

Kain grunted and slid his hands behind his head as he walked, "Can't you ever just shut up and enjoy the night?"

Aidou rolled his eyes and made a 'tch' noise, choosing to remain in silence as they walked back to the Night Class Dorms. After barely ten minutes he burst, "I mean seriously did you smell them? That blood….it-it smells even better than Yuuki's."

Kain let out a heavy sigh, "There you go again. Talking."

"Aren't you the least bit intrigued?!" Aidou was curious beyond belief how could Kain resist such a delectable scent like they had just smelled?!

"We'll have time to figure out who they are later." Kain closed his eyes.

"Later? What do you mean _later_?" Aidou stopped dead in his tracks.

Kain pointed to his upper arm, "They wore the Disciplinary Committee band."

Aidou hadn't noticed, "So…they're the new Perfects?"

Kain grunted in an affirmative response before walking again towards the school Dorm.

Aidou ran to catch up to him, "Hey, did you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"The one girl…she kind of looked like Yuuki. Well, the old Yuuki." Aidou's eyes wandered to his feet.

"I didn't notice." Kain said simply.

"Oh come on! You mean to tell me that you notice that they have a white band around their arms but you don't notice that one looks almost exactly like our friend?" Aidou bit his lip, man this guy was strange.

Kain let out another long and heavy sigh, "We're here. Go get your beauty sleep for tomorrow."

Aidou perked up instantly, "That's right! Can't disappoint all my fans! Aidou's back, ladies!"

••••••••

The gates swung open and Aidou practically flung himself out into the open. A tumbleweed bounced across the road with the wind. "Ladies?" He whimpered.

Two solid black figures came up the road walking side by side. Aidou fixed his hair, straightened his clothes, and put on his best sexy smile as the two girls appeared. One looked disgusted while the other was on the verge of busting into uncontrolled laughter.

"Hey, aren't you the girls from last night?" Aidou asked, his eyes narrowing.

One girl, the one with the resemblance to Yuuki, pointed at Aidou's chest, a look of shock on her face along with recognition, "Ah, you're the weirdo from last night in the forest. You're in the Night Class?"

_Weirdo? _Aidou turned to Kain, his face twisted in a puppy dog pout.

Kain pushed his hand in Aidou's face, "Don't look at me like that."

"Shall we go?" Miss Yuuki Look-a-like asked cheerfully.

Aidou pointed over his shoulder, "Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

He had found most of the rooms empty inside the Dorms but he sensed the others living there. They must have been lower class vampires for he had never felt their presence before. _Oh well, my room was unoccupied and well taken care of so who cares about the others? Ah, that rose bath last night was heavenly!_

The Yuki look-a-like (he really needed to learn her name) thrust her nose into the air and quoted in a haughty voice, "They don't need an escort."

And with that, the two girls both whipped around and began the trek to the Academy. "You know, girls, we don't actually need an escort either." Aidou insisted cautiously. "I mean really the Disciplinary Committee just used to protect us from fan girls." Aidou paused. "Well, in our good old days." He added mournfully.

" 'The Disciplinary Committee's duties are to protect the vampires of the Night Dorm.' " The long haired girl quoted.

Aidou chuckled nervously and then Kain said, much to Aidou's horror, "But aren't you vampires as well?"

The long haired girl's eyes narrowed and she stopped abruptly. Kain put up his hands innocently, "I don't care what you are but judging from your reaction: I'm right, aren't I."

The Yuuki look-a-like shrugged, "We're a vampire of a sort. We're Queens." The position sounded highly important but the girl uttered it as if in pain. "By the way, I'm Saya and that's Diva."

"Queens?" Aidou's eyes widened. "You're Queens?"

••••••••

Aidou slammed a book down on one of the many desks in the library, quickly thumbing through the enormous book. _Queens, Queens, Queens, Queens._

"Ah, god damn it! They aren't in here!" He shoved the book off of the table and it fell to the floor with a reverberating thud.

The new librarian peeked his bald head around a bookshelf and scowled at Aidou. Aidou mouthed his apology and the librarian nodded firmly before disappearing. Aidou dropped down into a chair, his head between his hands. _Why can't I find them anywhere?_

They weren't in the vampire dictionary. The only thing under Queens was the powerful regime type of queen and the cross dressers.

He wasn't normally so curious but that _scent_! Agh, it was driving him crazy! Even now he could take a deep breath and smell the scent that had radiated from him. It made him incredibly thirsty. He ran back to the heavily stocked bookshelves of the Cross Academy library, his eyes scanning every title- none caught his eye.

He scrubbed his face with his hands and yawned, the sun would be up soon and he had been up all night listening to the teacher drone on about the recent events in vampire history.

He gave one last look at the looming bookshelf overflowing with history. A groan passed over his lips, _This is impossible._

* * *

**I wonder how this story will turn out xD -**_Anii_


	12. Chapter 11: Saya

**This story is a lot of fun so far! xD**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Saya**

Saya shifted in her chair and cleared her throat, "David, did you tell the Headmaster about the effects of our blood?"

"Oh yes!" Kaien pointed to each girl as he said their name, "Saya's blood kills Diva, Diva's blood kills Saya. And of course any creature who had ingest your blood would also be able to killed by the opposite Queen's blood."

"What does that have to do with anything?" David's eyes narrowed, "Did something happen? Is everyone alright?"

Saya quickly threw her hands up, "Everyone's fine, David. It's just…well…" Saya forced herself to go on. She explained about how both hers and Diva's blood had killed the chiropterans, even explaining how easily the beasts had been killed.

The Headmaster tapped his finger against his desk absent-mindedly as he listened to first Saya's story and then Diva's, who simplified her side of the events to only a few short sentences. When they had finished, he set his glasses on his desk and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyebrows furrowed together in thought.

Saya chewed her lip nervously, praying that what they had said made sense to the Headmaster. She awaited his response like a loyal puppy just as the door flung open, banging loudly against the wall. Zero, fury in his violet eyes, thrust his arm out towards Saya. She flinched, slamming her eyes shut tight.

"You left this." He said simply.

One eye cracked open and Saya found her scabbard clenched in Zero's fist. Tears formed in her eyes and she scooped the sheath up in her arms. "Thank you so much, Zero!"

He just shrugged and pointed towards the Headmaster, who pointed to himself and smiled like an idiot. "You. We'll talk later." Zero hissed through clenched teeth.

Zero turned sharply and just before he slammed the door shut, the Headmaster called, "Bye bye darling!"

"Tomorrow we would like you to scout the area at Night again with Zero. How are those pills working that Julia gave you?" David asked, sitting stoically in one of the large chairs in the Headmaster's office.

"I took a nap the other day but it didn't last long, just a cat nap really." Saya tilted her head to the side, "I haven't been tired, so I'm assuming that the pills are working."

David turned to Diva, "Well?"

She nodded, "They've worked just fine so far."

"You got the blood packets we sent you?" David asked.

"I did."

"Good."

The two seemed oddly content to speak shortly with one another. Saya smiled briefly before standing, "If you don't mind, we have classes tomorrow morning so…"

The Headmaster nodded, "Of course. But, uh, Saya could you please stay behind for a moment."

Saya said goodnight to David and her sister before resettling in the seat she had just vacated. When the door shut behind David with a soft click, the Headmaster's eyes turned razor-sharp. He watched Saya with cold, calculating eyes. "Saya, from what David tells me, you suffered once from amnesia."

Saya nodded, her mouth suddenly becoming dry.

"It was not by your own choice, correct?" He asked.

Saya shook her head, "No. It happened because the Red Shield woke me up sooner than I was ready for. Although I don't fully believe that a tiny part of me didn't want to forget everything."

Kaien nodded as if he understood, "What I'm about to tell you cannot leave these walls. I won't give you the details but please trust me when I tell you that this was not a decision he took lightly."

"Sorry, sir. I'm lost." Saya had a small idea of who this "he" was but she didn't want to make any assumptions.

"Four years ago something rather traumatic happened to Zero. This last trauma, I believe, finally pushed him over the edge." He let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose again. "He could barely get out of bed. His hair grew to his shoulders for god's sake! Finally, one night, he begged me to help him. He wanted to force away certain memories- memories having to do with vampires."

Saya's spine straightened.

"Vampire Hunters do that kind of 'brainwashing' all the time when a vampire attack occurs and there are traumatized human victims. But to do it to my own son, I struggled immensely with the decision. Although, no matter how much I struggled, I fear, Zero struggled more. And so...I consented."

"So, the reason Zero can't remember anything…?"

"Is because I erased his memories. However, I fear that they are coming back." Kaien's face crumbled for a moment and Saya felt sympathetic towards the man.

"Does that normally happen?" She askd softly.

Kaien shook his head, "Never. Occasionally in nightmares people will relive their memories but the next morning, they can't remember a thing. No, it's because Zero is a vampire that I believe the amnesia is wearing off."

Lightning sliced through the sky at that precise moment, the thunder following shortly after. Saya stared wide-eyed at the Headmaster, "He's…a vampire?"

Kaien nodded, "Yes, turned when he was a child. He doesn't even remember that his twin brother survived the night that his parent's were killed by a vampire." he looked away quickly, "He believes the Bloody Rose is a special Anti-vampire weapon. He doesn't realize just how special it really is." Kaien held up a hand to stop Saya as she opened her mouth. "Please. No questions. He would throttle me already if he knew that I'd told you this much."

"I was just going to ask if he wants to remember his memories now?"

Kaien shrugged, "He won't talk to me. He won't talk to anyone. That boy is more guarded than a rose in a thorn-bush made of steel."

"Why did you tell me all of this?" Saya asked.

Kaien placed his glasses back on his face, "I don't quite know. Maybe I believe that you can get through to him. Maybe if his memories do come back, you can help him accept them. Like how you had to accept your own."

Saya adverted her gaze. "It wasn't easy. It wasn't even close to easy."

Kaien smiled sorrowfully, "I don't expect it to be. Thank you for listening though, Saya. Now please, go and get some sleep- oops, sorry, I forgot for a moment. Then could you possbily look some things up for me in your free time?"

Saya tilted her head, "What things?"

Kaien slid a list towards her across the surface of his desk. Saya glanced down and saw a bunch of titles, authors, and the like scribbled across a piece of notebook paper. "I believe our library should have these. Just pick them up for me and have them brought to my office if you please."

Saya lifted the notebook paper from the desk, folded it up tight, and gripped it tightly between her fingers, "Yes! Of course I will. Thank you. Goodnight!"

* * *

**Leave a review to let me know how I'm doing :D -**_Anii_


	13. Chapter 12: Saya

**I love Aidou! xD He amuses me! lol**

**Sorry so much for the slow updates!**

**Also, if any one has ideas, please let me know.**

**Let me know any action scenes or possible things you may want to see.**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Saya**

Saya plucked one of Kaien's requested books free from the tall bookshelf in one of the darker corners of the library, which was well lit even thought it was so late in the night. A loud thump made her jump. She glanced down at the list, only 14 more to go. Thank god she warned Diva that she would be back at the dorm late. She sighed and began her search for the second title on the list: _Pureblood history. Hm?_

She bit down gently on her lip, her eyes scanning the list for other strange names, when her body slammed into something- no, some_one_. "I-I'm so-." She stammered furiously.

"Ah, it's you. You know, I don't think I ever caught your name." The man before her put his hands on his hips.

Saya glanced up to see the blonde haired boy who had "shot" her in the forest. He wore his Night Class uniform again. _Oh right, he must still be in class. What's he doing here?_

"Saya Otonashi." She answered.

"Hanabusa Aidou." He bowed gracefully.

Saya contained her snicker and his eyes landed on her list, "Doing some book shopping?"

"For the Headmaster." Saya replied.

Aidou's eyes widened, "There's 15 titles on there. You just found _one_?"

Ashamed, Saya nodded and Aidou smiled with clear amusement, "Lucky for you, I was doing some searching of my own. I think I have about 5 of the books you're looking for over there." He pointed to a table behind him piled with books.

"Do you mind if I take them?" Saya was shocked by this vampire, he wasn't what she expected at all. _But what's he doing with those books? _She shrugged, it wasn't her place to ask. He was allowed to read whatever books her wanted.

Aidou shook his head, "Nope. They're all yours. Hey, why don't you let me help you. A girl like you can't carry 15 books all the way to the Day Class dorms by herself. I can walk you back to the dorm."

Saya shook her head. "No need. I could just give the books to the librarian and he can hand them over to the Headmaster."

"Why don't you let me walk you home anyways." Aidou winked.

Saya shifted uneasily, "S-Sorry, I'm not interested in-"

"Saya, I would just like to get to know you a little more. You peek my curiosity. Don't worry, I don't bite. Much." His electric blue eyes sparkled.

Saya was still uncomfortable but she was supposed to be surveying the Night Class members and Aidou was very much so a member of the vampire class. She pointed to the list, "You help me finish this list and I'll let you walk me back."

Aidou slid his jacket down his shoulders and tossed it over one pile of books he had on his desk. "Let's do this."

••••••••

Saya shoved the last 5 books into Lewis's meaty hands, panting, "There. All yours now."

Lewis chuckled, "I'll make sure Kaien gets them." He leaned in closer, "Good work, Saya." He said under his breath.

Aidou slid back on his jacket and fixed his collar, "You owe me, Miss."

Saya nodded, "Mhm. I do. Alright, goodbye Lew-" Saya caught herself with a cough and used Lewis's undercover name, "Mr. Samuel."

Lewis nodded and turned his back to her. Saya spun around and was attacked by blazing blue eyes, "Ready to go?"

She nodded and he swung his arm out, "Ladies first."

Saya rolled her eyes and chuckled as she stepped through the doors of the library, pushing on the cool glass of the door and gasping softly as a cool breeze of night air crashed into her lungs.

She hunched her shoulders against the chilly weather and Aidou moved to shrug off his own jacket. Saya's hand shot out, grabbing his wrist. She tilted her head up to look at him and smiled, "Don't worry. I'm fine."

Aidou tilted his head, "I'm a gentleman, I can't let a lady go home blue and frozen."

Saya released his hand, already stepping away from him and down the path to the Day Dormitory. The walk wasn't very long, both her and Aidou seemed to have long strides. He walked beside her, a far away look in his eyes.

"Shouldn't I be escorting you home?" Saya joked.

Aidou shrugged his shoulders, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Saya hadn't known him for long but this silence that hung between them was unusual.

"Oh, I haven't thanked you for today." Saya spun around and bowed before Aidou. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate your help, Aidou."

"I thought we were on a first name basis?" He teased.

"Hanabusa" Saya whispered, swishing the unfamiliar name around in her mouth.

A gust of wind shook Saya's hair and she sighed, tucking a strand behind her ear. Would she ever get used to her hair being this length? Aidou said nothing; only silence greeted Saya. She straightened her body, her eyebrows furrowing together, "Hanabusa, are you-"

Her eyes shot open wide as she saw the complete change in Aidou, particularly the blazing red color of Aidou's eyes. She took a surprised step back "Hana…busa?"

Aidou's hands lashed out and Saya whipped her body around to make a run for it. His fingers managed to grip Saya's shoulders tightly, pulling her to him. Her back slammed into his warm chest and she cried out, feeling his hot breath on her neck. "Hanabusa don't! You don't understand!"

His arms snaked tightly around her waist, pinning her tightly to him. Panic and fear turned her body to stone; although it wasn't fear for herself- it was fear for Aidou. Her fingernails bit into the flesh of her palm, "Hanabusa! You don't understand what happens if you drink my-!"

She felt his tongue glide along the sensitive skin of her neck and she cried out as loud as she could, her eyes snapping shut, "Stop it!"

_Click._

Saya opened her eyes, tears already smoothly sliding down her cheeks, and saw the Headmaster's son standing to Aidou's left, his gun pressed tightly against Aidou's temple. "Move." He barked.

It took Saya several moments to realize that he spoke to her. She pried herself from Aidou's grip and stumbled away a few feet before spinning around and yelling, "Don't hurt him."

Zero's eyes flicked over to her, his eyebrows arched down in disapproval, "Vampires aren't allowed to attack humans here."

Saya straightened her trembling body to its full height and shot back, "I'm not human."

She was disgusted by her own words.

Zero made a 'tsk tsk' sound before raising his run away from Aidou's head. Aidou's hands were shaking violently, his eyes wide in disbelief as they changed back into their usual beautiful shade of blue.

"Forgive me," Aidou straightened his body, his eyes not quite looking at anything in particular, "The sun is rising. I must leave. Goodnight."

••••••••

"Why would you go alone with one of those scumbags!?" Her gym teacher, Mr. Kiryuu roared at her.

Saya sat on her bed, which was directly across the tiny room from Diva's neatly made bed, with her head bent so low her chin almost rested against her chest, "I'm sorry."

"God, what if he had bitten you and just drained you dry!" Zero paced the small room, his face filled with fury.

Saya lifted her head and shook it wildly from side to side, "I was never worried about that."

Zero stopped in mid-pace and looked at her, disbelief on his face, "I know you and your sister are vampires but if he still could have injured you."

"I was more worried about his well-being." Saya replied softly.

Shock slapped Zero across the face, "_His_ well-being?"

Thankfully, Saya avoided having to explain the effects of her blood when Diva opened the door. Diva's eyes locked onto Zero's and a fire seemed to ignite behind her, "What do you want?" Her voice dripped with lethal venom.

Zero grimaced at her and threw back, "None of your business. Goodnight Otonashi. Goodnight _Diva_." He spat the last word as he stomped out into the hallway.

"Ah!" Saya launched herself off of her bed and stumbled out into the hallway, "Mr. Kiryuu, thank you!" She called after him.

Zero lifted a hand from his pant pocket in a sort of wave without turning around to face Saya.

* * *

**Oh Zero and Diva xD Will they ever stop fighting? Please remember to leave me a review or send me a message with any ideas for this story. I would love to hear from you! You will get a mention in the story if I use your idea so don't worry :) **_-Anii_


	14. Chapter 13: Aidou

**So, midterms are killing me lol**

**I come home and try to write and just end up staring at my computer screen for an hour.**

**Down with Midterms!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Aidou**

Aidou lifted a hand to cover his face, his trembling body leaning against the closed oak door of his room. He had almost attacked her.

He remembered the terrified look in her reddish colored eyes as she shouted, "You don't understand what happens if you drink my…"

Her blood? Could her blood be toxic to him? What was this Queen? Why did she seem more concerned for his safety than her own? Why did she smell so damn intoxicating!?

He clutched his head between both hands, growling low out of frustration. Aidou shook his head violently, trying to dislodge the annoying questions from his mind.

Kain's voice came from the other side of the door. "Aidou?"

Aidou quickly spun around, opened the door a crack, and poked his head out. "Ah, Akatsuki! Need something?"

Kain, decked out in his white school uniform, shoved his hands deep in his pockets, "You alright? You don't sound too-"

"Fine fine!" Aidou hurriedly laughed and threw his door open wide, "Do I have lady callers?"

"No." Kain tilted his head and sighed, "I just wanted to let you know that Senri and Rema are coming home."

"Senri? Rema? So soon? I thought we'd have the Dorm to ourselves for a while." Aidou asked, his thoughts momentarily drifting from Saya.

Kain shrugged, "I guess they finished their shoot early." _(Anii Note: Senri and Rema are models)_

"Are we going to have to stock the Dorm with pocky?" Aidou pouted. _(Anii Note: Senri and Rema love pocky which is a rod-like biscuit coated in chocolate.)_

"They probably have their own stash, I wouldn't worry about it." Kain turned on his heels and proceeded down the long hallway flooded with soft light from the rising sun to his room.

Aidou touched the side of his head with his fingertips before retreating inside of his room. Where could he find information on these Queens?

••••••••

Aidou sat up in bed, the mid afternoon sunlight streaking in through the break in his heavy curtains. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, letting out a long and deep sigh. He couldn't rest. He couldn't remain still for more than a few moments. He threw back the covers and slid his legs over the side of his large bed. His bare feet landed gently on the cold hardwood floor of his room and he sulked into his bathroom.

Aidou flipped the cold water on and he gathered a handful of water in his joined palms before splashing the chilly water across his face. He stopped the water but made no move away from the sink. He just stood in his bathroom, his hands locked onto the sides of the porcelain sink. Water trailed down the contours of his face before dripping back into the sink.

"Who would know about those girls?" Aidou whispered to himself.

"What girls?"

Aidou jerked his body around, his eyes blazing red and fangs bared.

"Relax" Kain sighed, his arms crossed over his chest and his lean body pressed against the door frame of Aidou's bathroom. "You've been acting strange."

Aidou didn't answer, he just snatched up a towel and swiped it across his wet face.

"Maybe I can help." Kain offered.

_Maybe_…Aidou sighed, "I almost attacked Saya yesterday."

"The one with short hair?" Kain's head tilted to the side.

Aidou nodded, "She begged me not to, saying something would happen. She was practically having a panic attack."

Kain pushed himself away from the door frame, "Why do you care?"

"It's bothering me. What are they? Why do they smell so amazing? Why was she so afraid for me to drink her blood."

Kain shrugged. "I don't know."

"I thought you were supposed to help?" Aidou hissed playfully.

"I said 'maybe'. _Maaaaybe_." Kain joked as he walked into Aidou's room and plopped himself down on Aidou's bed.

"Can you think of anyone who would know?" Aidou asked, following him.

Kain paused, mulling over his answer before replying, "Kaname."

"But how long until he gets back?" Aidou sighed in despair.

"I don't think even he knows." Kain cracked his shoulder. "Have you checked the-"

"Library? Yeah. Nothing. Not a single thing about Queens. Not even the slightest mention." Aidou replied glumly.

Kain shoved himself from Aidou's bed, well we might as well get ready for class. The sun should be going down soon."

Aidou nodded, his head hanging pensively as his friend leisurely walked out of his room.

••••••••

Aidou shifted the collar of his uniform, his mind far away. He fidgeted with his cuffs and moved to step away from the closet when he heard it.

A scream.

Aidou raced down the hallway and flung himself down the stairs, landing smoothly at the bottom. He flung open the Dorm's front door and almost cried. At least ten girls stood by the entrance, not including the two Queens, Saya and Diva.

One girl squealed his name, "Aidou!"

Aidou slapped on his best smile and sauntered out to the girls, Kain beside him. The large gates swung open and the group of fan girls swarmed forward. Saya and Diva threw their arms out, shoving the girls away from Aidou and Kain.

"Hello, Ladies!" Aidou ran his fingers through his hair before pulling his signature move. "Bang"

They all screamed in unison, their eyes filled infatuation. "Aidou! You're so handsome!"

One girl slammed hard into Saya and sent the girl sprawling. Dust flew up as the girl's body crashed down onto the ground and she coughed harshly, shaking her hands to clear the dust away from her face. Without thinking, Aidou bent forward, a hand outstretched to help the girl up. Pale fingers lashed out and wrapped around Saya's wrist. Aidou followed the fingers all the way up the thin arm and found blue eyes blazing down upon him.

Diva pulled her sister to her feet and spun her around to defend the Night Class from the other females. However, the girls were all momentarily stunned, their wide eyes locked on to Aidou. It took him a moment to realize that his smile had slipped from his lips and a frown had taken its place.

He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry, ladies. Have you all met my friend, Kain, here?"

The spotlight fell on Kain and as the girls rushed forward to greet him, Aidou grabbed Saya's upper arm gently, pulling her aside as her sister fought the wave of girls alone. Aidou coughed nervously, he couldn't look at her he was so embarrassed by his behavior.

Saya tilted her head to the side. "Everything alright?"

"Yes-" He began. "No. No, it's not. I'm really sorry about last night I-"

Saya shook her head, putting her hands up, palms towards him, "Don't mention it. It's alright."

"No. It's not. I acted like a savage. I'm really sorry." Aidou insisted, a blush invading his cheeks.

A look of nervousness flooded Saya's eyes, "Are you alright? You haven't been experiencing any changes or anything?"

"Changes?" Aidou lifted an eyebrow, "Should I be?"

"W-well my blood, um-" Saya stammered.

"Your blood what?" Aidou pressed.

"Saya!" Diva bellowed as she walked up to her sister, the group of fan girls following behind her like a trail of ducklings. "Time to leave."

Saya nodded, "Alright, Diva." Saya waved to Aidou, "Have a good night at class, Aidou. You too Kain!" She called over to the other Night Class member.

He inclined his head as a sign of acknowledgement and Saya pranced over to her twin, falling into line beside Diva.

Aidou shook his head. What was going on? He shrugged; at least he had something to amuse himself.

* * *

**Any ideas you would like to see, please let me know :D** -_Anii_


	15. Chapter 14: Diva

**I've been neglecting this story! DX**

**Forgive me!**

**I'll write more, I swear!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Diva**

Diva twisted her long hair up into a bun as she stood in the girls locker room, fully dressed and ready for gym. Girls chattered around her, completely ignoring Diva's existence.

The gym teacher, Zero Kiryuu, barked into the changing room, "Let's go ladies! This isn't a beauty salon!"

The girls reacted strangely. They fanned themselves and muttered about how "Sensei is the perfect type."

Diva gave a snort of contempt before slamming her locker shut, these girls made no sense. Zero treated them rudely and looked at them as if they were a disease and that only seemed to fan the flames of their infatuation.

Diva stepped out into the middle of the gym, waiting for her grumpy teacher to tell them what to do this class period. He scanned his clipboard, checking attendence as he shouted loudly, "Running. Five laps. Now!"

The kids rushed outside and lined up at the start line for the track for a few moments before taking off at their own paces. Several girls waited behind until Zero was in sight before prancing around the dusty track for a chance to show off. A few nerdy looking boys lagged behind with some non-athletic females while the track stars shot away from the starting line like bullets. _(Anii Comment: I'm the non-athletic type who walks around the track like a turtle.)_

Diva ran at an easy pace, enough to actually stretch her muscles but not enough to draw attention to herself. If her or Saya used their full potential in Gym, they would surely be picked out as strange and people would start sniffing around- something they did _not_ need.

She relished in the feeling of her muscles straining and the breeze brushing across her face. A group of jogging girls, the ones who had tried to show off in front of zero, giggled beside Diva.

"I think this one's so much better. She looks like a stuck up bitch but she's pretty and doesn't act all cutesy like her sister." This girl was clearly the "leader of the pack."

The girl who spoke next seriously needed to consider less makeup in the morning. "Yeah, my brother's friend is totally in love with that Saya chick. It's gross. He talked to her once."

"Isn't he your ex boyfriend?" The quieter girl of the group asked.

"Yeah but…I'm not jealous or anything! I just find it gross! Saya's so fake!"

Diva's pace sped up as her anger increased. Soon, she was breezing by the athletic males who raced for the title of "winner".

Diva halted abruptly before Zero, her ten laps completed while even the person in the lead was only on their seventh lap. She shook her hair free of its ponytail and stood beside Zero, a water bottle clutched in her hand.

"Is Saya alright?" Zero muttered, his arms crossed leisurely.

Diva nodded, "She was more afraid for him." Her gaze slipped to a thick vein on her wrist. "Our blood is dangerous."

Zero shrugged and his head fell to the side as he glanced at her, "How are you? I heard you just recently entered into society."

"Who-" Diva didn't finish, it was obvious who. Saya loved to talk about Diva. A smile perked up Diva's lips for a moment before she answered, "I don't like people."

"Takei stop flirting and start running!" Zero hollered. His voice dropped to a normal level again as he spoke to Diva once more, "Why put up with it then?"

"Because I want to be a part of my sister's life." Diva whispered before she could stop herself.

She clapped a hand over her mouth in utter shock and bent her head low, ending her conversation with Zero. She turned on her heels and raced back to the Gym while Zero barked at the other students.

••••••••

Diva dumped her books on her bed, thoroughly annoyed that she had to actually take classes. History bothered her the most; it was all wrong.

"Humans." Diva hissed.

The door to her shared bedroom opened and Saya stepped through. The older girl sighed and placed her books neatly on her side of the desk. She ran her fingers through her short hair and smiled at her sister, "Ready to go?"

Diva shrugged and cracked her knuckles. The door burst open once again and Diva's blue eyes lit up, a snarl on her lips. Her body relaxed as her eyes fell on the face of Saya's older brother, Kai.

"Good. I caught you before you left." Kai was panting and bent over, hands on knees.

Kai's eyes locked with Saya's and immediately Diva felt a cold feeling in her gut.

"Both of you." Kai's eyes locked with Diva's and the cold feeling in the pit of her stomach spread. "Come with me."

The walk to the Headmaster's office was a silent one filled with concern and fear; you could practically smell it hanging around the three Red Shield members. Diva glanced at Saya, who held her gaze for several moments before lowering it to the floor.

Kai opened the door to the Headmaster's room and stepped aside to let the girls in first before closing them behind him. David stood to Kaien's left while Lewis stood to Kaien's right. Julia's face lit up on a screen facing towards Saya and Diva, a smile on her face, "Hello girls."

"H-hi." Saya stuttered. "Is everything okay with the shop?"

Julia's face blanked with confusion before she laughed heartily, "Yes, yes. Everything is fine here! Don't worry about that!"

Riku appeared over Julia's shoulder and then his face took up the whole screen, "Saya!? Diva?! Hey, you! Yeah, you! Kai! Remember our promise!"

Kai suppressed his smile, "I haven't forgotten. How's school?"

"Boring! I get made fun of too!" Riku pouted.

Julia's voice made Riku turn around, "Riku, can you go check on Anna for me?"

"Oh sure, Julia." Riku smiled and flashed a wave towards the computer screen before disappearing from his siblings' sight.

Julia cleared her throat, her face suddenly becoming pensive, "Girls, David sent me a piece of the two chiropterans you killed. To understand what happened, I ran a DNA scan on the chiropterans."

"Did you find anything?" Saya asked meekly.

Hajji stepped into the room, a bandana on his head and an apron around his waist, "Sorry for being late."

"Don't worry about it." David muttered.

Haji took his place beside Saya and Saya's body seemed to relax the slightest bit. Diva contained her slight smile and focused on Julia once more.

"I don't quite know what to say girls but for everyone else in the room, I'm going to begin where I can." Julia's face disappeared and two cartoon outlines of humans popped up on screen; they were pink.

"This is Saya and Diva." Julia informed as a large 'S' and 'D' appeared on the chest of the figures on the screen. "Both of you came from one mother who is said too have Diva's eyes."

A line sprouted from above the heads of the cartoon figures and joined before climbing upwards towards another single pink figure. "This is your mother, the first Saya."

An 'S1' appeared on the girls' mother's chest. "What I'm going off of is an assumption but I'm guessing that your mother had a sister with Saya's eyes."

A pink figure faded in next to the First Saya and an 'A' appeared on her chest. "This woman would be your aunt. Like your blood, her blood could kill your mother while your mother's blood could kill her. From the First Joel's diary, we can conclude that your mother must have been impregnated by her sister's chevalier."

A blue figure appeared on the other side of the First Saya and a line connected them.

"You both have your mother's blood in you. Are you all following this? Kaien?" Julia asked.

The Headmaster beamed and waved his hand, "Saya's mother had a twin and a servant, who are Saya and Diva's father. Yes, yes I got it!"

"Good. Because of this, your blood would be harmful to your Aunt, her chevaliers, and any chiropteran she created."

A hard lump formed in Diva's throat, "So those chiropterans we killed…"

"Came from your Aunt's blood." Julia answered, her face reappearing on the screen.

Diva glanced at her sister to see her reaction. Saya's head was bent very low, her chin touching her chest, and her hunched shoulders shook the slightest bit.

"So…we have a family member out there?" Diva muttered.

Julia nodded, "Yes, an Aunt. An Aunt who sends her greetings apparently. Using her chiropteran lackeys."

* * *

**Now that Finals are over, I should be able to write more. Leave a review! :D **_-Anii_


	16. Chapter 15: Zero

**Happy Birthday, Onee Chan!**

**You do so much for me and these stories it's ridiculous.**

**Without you, none of this would have ever even started!**

**These next few chapters are for you!**

**I love you!**

**Your loving sister, **_Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Zero**

Zero slid out of his work shirt, reaching for the simple blank shirt he wore for night missions occasionally when the phone rang. His mouth went dry immediately and he fingers froze just mere inches from the thin black tank top. The phone rang once, then twice, and a third time before he regained control of himself and lifted the phone away from its receiver.

Zero's heart thudded painfully in his chest as his body slowly transformed into ice. He opened his mouth to demand the mystery caller's name as he answered the phone. _She_ called him every night now, depriving him of sleep and sanity. Instead, he called into the mouthpiece, "Hello?"

"Goodnight my sweet prince!" Headmaster shouted into Zero's ear.

Zero's lips pursed and he slammed the phone back down into the receiver, almost shattering the poor object. His muscles tensed as a gentle knock came from his door. His mind overreacted and his body flung itself away from the door, making him stumble on crumpled clothes and fall back on his ass.

"Zero?" It was a female voice but it wasn't a mystery who it belonged to.

Zero bowed his head, pulling himself to his feet using his bed, "I'm coming, Saya."

The girl shuffled outside of his door nervously, "It's going to just be you and I tonight. Diva is-"

"Whatever." Zero hissed as he threw open his door and leaned against the door frame.

Saya's head lifted and she gasped softly, her cheeks changing colors. "Um, Zero. You're half-naked."

Zero glanced down at his bare, pale chest and shrugged, stepping away from the door to scoop up his blank tank top. He slipped it over his head and down his chest. "Do we know what we're looking for this time?"

Saya shook her head, "No. Just signs of anything amiss, I guess."

"Great." Zero grumbled, slamming his door shut behind him and quickly locking it.

Saya dropped her gaze to her feet and he sighed as he shoved his key deep into his pocket. No matter how short his conversations were with the mystery female caller, he could never sleep after, not even a wink, and the lack of sleep was finally getting to him. He exhaled hard and glanced at Saya as they walked shoulder-to-shoulder down the stairs leading out to the chilly night.

"You have an A in gym so far." Zero mentally face palmed himself, of course she had an A. It was only the first week and she and her sister excelled at every sport he threw at them.

"I do?" Saya beamed at the information kindly before lowering her voice, "Does that Aidou fellow always attack girls?"

Zero shrugged, "I don't even remember who he is. I just know his name for some reason."

Saya's head drooped, "Oh, right. I forgot that you don't have your memory back."

"I don't want them back." Zero replied, his eyes narrowing.

It was something that had finally hid him with finality. He had never really wanted his memories back but there was always a part of him that was chipping away at the fog in his mind to try and remember something, something he felt that was important and would reveal the mystery girl to him.

But the last few sleepless nights, he had wrestled with memories that threatened to burst forth and consume him. He hadn't admitted it to a single soul yet but he could recall flashbacks of events from his past.

However, they didn't seem to register with him. It was if they were just movie clips he was recalling, not events from his life. Still, they scared him, and he had finally chosen to keep his memories away forever. He never wanted to see the full memories that were stored inside of his mind, the flashbacks were bad enough.

Saya stepped forward and pushed open the glass door to outside just as Diva reached for the handle on the other side of the door. The glass door hit Diva, knocking the red drink in Diva's hand all over her crisp white blouse. Saya immediately flung her hands up, "Diva, I'm so sorry!"

Diva ignored the event and turned her icy gaze towards Zero.

"Here let me dry that for you- wait, what are you doing here?" Saya asked Diva as she searched for a tissue or something.

_Does she really have to ask?_ Zero thought was he rolled his eyes.

Diva's own eyes narrowed and her scowl deepened, "I don't trust him."

There it was. _Well at least she doesn't lie._

Saya positioned her body between Diva and Zero, cutting off the staring contest they were having, and smiled, "Good. This gives us time to all get to know each other."

"She doesn't want to get to know me." Zero teased.

"Yes she does!" Saya cried as Diva hissed, "You're damn right I don't."

Zero glanced outside, "Your friends are on patrol as well, right?"

Saya nodded, attempting to wipe away the red stain on Diva's shirt with her own sleeve. Zero reopened the door and pointed inside, "I'll let you use my tub to get the stain out."

Saya stepped away from her sister, her eyes lighting up, which made Zero frown. She was plotting something. He instantly regretted his offer.

"I'll pass." Diva stubbornly crossed her arms over her wet chest.

"Excuse me." Saya smiled at Zero and yanked her sister aside. Even though they were whispering, Zero's ears still picked up the conversation.

"I don't want to!" Diva whispered furiously.

"Diva, hanging out around me isn't going to make you any more comfortable in the human world." Saya stated

"I went to school." Diva whined.

"Please?" Saya whimpered, joining her hands together under her chin.

"Don't give me that face." Diva sighed, "Fine."

Saya whipped around to face Zero, a big grin on her pleasant face. As the wind brushed the girl's hair gently against her cheeks, a flashback overtook Zero momentarily.

"Zero?" Saya tilted her head to the side, "Are you okay?"

Zero shook his head, "Yeah. Come on in."

"Actually, I have somewhere to be." Saya pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

"Where?!" Diva's head jerked to the stare at her sister.

"Somewhere." Saya answered vaguely.

_Oh yeah, I'm going to regret this._ Zero ran his fingers through his hair as Saya shoved her sister into the entryway of the teacher's dorm. Saya waved, the big grin on her face, "Good luck."

Zero and Diva climbed the stairs in utter silence. Zero pulled one hand from his pocket to unlock the door then pushed open his door. He pointed to the right where the sparkling white bathroom in his room stood as he rummaged through his dresser drawers. "There's the bathroom."

Diva took the shirt he pulled free from his drawers and handed to her. "Change into this."

Silently, Diva obeyed. As the door to the bathroom slammed shut, Zero cursed. She was impossible! Moments later, the door reopened and Diva stepped out, the stained shirt draped over her forearm.

The shirt was just a plain black t-shirt with a band name scrawled out on the front in thin white lettering. The shirt was too big for her and it hung slightly off of her right shoulder.

Zero extended his hand to her, "I'll wash it out."

Diva handed over the white shirt and Zero stepped inside of his bathroom throwing the shirt in the white tub. He bit his cheek and turned on his heel, moving out of his bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Diva asked, her eyes following him intently.

"There's stain removal in the utilities closet on the first floor." He answered, already half way out the door. "Don't touch anything."

He felt Diva's glare bore holes into his back and smirked as he shut the door with enough force to rattle the wooden door slightly.

* * *

**Oh, Saya ;D What are you planning hehe **_-Anii_


	17. Chapter 16: Diva

**I apologize for the chapters being short **

**They'll probably be longer later on I hope ^^;**

**Anywho, I hope that you guys are enjoying this :D**

**'Cuz I am! lol**

**Also, new FanFic coming out soon**

**It's going to be RaexBB (Teen Titans)**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Diva**

Diva's anger was enough to scorch the door and the entire room. She collapsed on the messy bed in Zero's room, calming her anger was exhausting. The phone rang loudly and Diva sat up, startled.

"_Don't touch anything."_

Zero's last words came back to her and Diva thought she might snatch up the phone just out of spite. She forced such thoughts away and kicked off her shoes before bringing her legs up on the bed. Diva crushed her knees to her chest, waiting for the phone's ring to die.

Instead, it seemed to ring forever. She hissed loudly and flung herself on her back, her legs dangling over the edge of Zero's bed. The phone's annoying ring stopped for a few moments before flaring to life again.

Diva groaned and rolled over, burying her face deep in the warm blankets beneath her. She counted the rings. Eight of them pierced the air (and Diva's eardrums) before quieting. However, once again, the phone rang with it's infuriating tone. Diva, flying into a rage, rolled off the bed and launched herself at the phone. She didn't even stop herself, she just let her body slam into the dresser on which the phone sat. The force from her crash sent the phone receiver onto the floor, the phone falling with it. As the receiver hit the ground, the phone slid free.

A garbled voice came from the other end of the phone. Diva knelt down to pick up the phone and place it back on the hook but curiosity bested her and her ears pricked up when she heard a female voice ask for Zero.

"Zero? Are you there?"

Diva's eyes narrowed as her lips curled into a smirk. Was this Zero's girlfriend? Diva sat back on her butt, lifting the phone to her mouth. She licked her lips before speaking into the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello? Who's this?" The girl asked.

Diva smiled and tilted her head to the side, the phone pressed loosely against the side of her face, "Who's this?"

"Is Zero there? The girl ignored Diva's question. "I need to talk to him."

"Nope." Diva answered simply.

"Oh." The girl's voice lowered, "Well could you tell him I called?"

"No." Diva smirked triumphantly and pressed the end call button on the phone.

She practically rolled with laughter at her mischievous behavior. Diva set the phone back in its holder and paused, her joy fading slightly as she saw the bathroom from the corner of her eye.

She dropped her gaze and felt guilt swarm inside of her chest. Zero was a jerk but he was helping her when he didn't have to and here she was playing tricks on his girlfriend like some little kid.

She picked up the phone, pressing redial, and waited. The phone rang and a specific series of dings sounded before a lady informed Diva that the number was disconnected.

Diva pulled the phone away from her face, her eyebrows scrunching together. _What…? _

Diva heard the jingle of keys and her spine went ramrod straight. She managed to shove the phone into its holder and replace it back on Zero's dresser. Diva dove onto Zero's bed just as he stepped in, a bottle of stain remover in his hand. Zero opened his mouth to question Diva but thought better of it and shook his head from side to side. He walked into his bathroom and Diva slipped off of the bed, following him. Zero knelt before the smooth white tub and cranked the knob for the water. Crystal clear water soon filled the bathtub and Zero soaked Diva's shirt with the stain remover.

He dipped the shirt in the water and he spoke to Diva without looking at her. "Did the phone ring while I was gone?"

Diva hoped he didn't see the guilty look on her face, "No."

"Crap." He sighed and Diva sunk to the floor beside him, her back leaning against the edge of the bathtub.

They lapsed into silence again and Diva chewed on her lip nervously. She could picture Saya scolding her in her head so Diva sighed and asked, "So why'd you become a gym teacher?"

A smile, an actual _smile_, appeared on Zero's lips and he answered, " 'Cuz I get to yell at people all day and it's considered part of my job."

Diva nodded, "Should have known."

"So, why are you so weird around people?" Zero asked rather bluntly.

Diva didn't mind. It was nice not to have to try and dig out someone's real meaning from under layers of flattery and nice words. "I wasn't raised around people."

Zero paused from cleaning Diva's shirt, "Care to explain?"

"Not really." Diva shrugged her shoulders but answered his question anyway, "I was raised away from people. No human contact other than Amshel and, later on, Saya."

"You're only normal with her." Zero noted as he began scrubbing away the red stain again.

Diva smiled softly, "Because she's my sister."

"But you weren't raised with her?" Zero lifted an eyebrow.

"No." Diva's smile faltered.

Diva was done story telling. She didn't want to go back to her past. She hated her past. Without turning her head, Diva glanced at Zero, who turned off the water and let the red-dyed water swirl down the drain.

"What were you drinking, God." Zero griped.

Diva didn't answer. She didn't want to tell him she had been drinking an unknown person's blood. Her and Saya had dutifully taken their pills and followed Julia's instructions but their once a weeks sleep was coming on. Zero rose to his feet, wringing the dripping wet shirt between his hands. "Just wear that shirt home. I'll dry this and give it to you tomorrow during gym. I have you 5th period, right?"

Diva shot up, "No!"

Zero stepped back, startled, "No?"

"A teacher is going to give one of his students their shirt? Don't you think that implies something a little perverse?"

"Perv…?" He shook his head and glared at her, "It wasn't perverse until you said that, Perv!"

"I'm not a perv!" Diva stood to her full height.

"Only a perv would think that way! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Diva roared angrily before stomping out of the bathroom. She flung open the door and turned to face Zero, her eyes blazing. "Thank you!" She shouted, "Burn the shirt for all I care! Goodbye!"

Diva ignored the open door and stormed down the stairs, making sure to crack down on each step just to annoy Zero back in his room.

* * *

**Double chapter update day :D I love these days lol but it's a special day ;D Happy Birthday Onee Chan (aka, DIIIIIVA ;D!)**


	18. Chapter 17: Kai

**I haven't written from Kai's POV in a while! **

**I hate that my Word Processor changes Haji's name to HajI**

**It auto corrects it but then says its spelled wrong! **

**How can you auto correct something into a misspelled word!?**

**That makes no sense!**

**Sorry, sorry. I got a little heated there lol**

**Anyways, this chapter's pretty short**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Kai **

Kai threw himself on the bench, groaning loudly. The head cafeteria lady, Helen, really worked him today, making him carry forty-six enormous containers of school food up three flights of stairs to the cafeteria. He was positive his muscles would hurt so bad that he wouldn't be able to get out of bed tomorrow morning.

"Kai?"

Kai lifted his head, smiling once he recognized the speaker, "Hey, Haji."

The pale-skinned, dark-haired man bent over a large bush to clip away a branch, transforming the bush into a perfect circle.

"You're really good at that." Kai commented, sitting upright painfully. "You know, gardening and such."

"I often spent time with the gardener at the Zoo." Haji replied, plucking a colorful leaf from a nearby tree.

"I forget how old you really are." Kai laughed, rubbing his head.

Haji smiled, something rare, "Ah, I try not to think about that."

Haji was, in reality, only a little younger than Saya, who was over 200 years old. Although, he only looked to be in his early twenties. Kai always felt a pang of sorrow for the chevalier. Haji had only ever had Saya in his life and he spent thirty years alone, just waiting for two years of happiness with the one he loved.

Kai's eyes drifted down Haji's bandaged arm. And, of course, there was the permanent injury Saya had caused him in her infamous Vietnam rampage. Kai sighed, "You haven't seen much of Saya since we got here have you?"

Haji shook his head, "I see her often."

"You do?" Kai blinked several times.

Haji nodded, "It is required. Saya must drink often."

Kai shuddered at the thought of Saya sinking her fangs into Haji's pale neck. "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about time together…as a couple."

Kai almost fainted as Haji's cheeks actually burned with a blush.

"A-a couple?" Haji sputtered, stroking the delicate petal of a rose.

"You _are_ a couple now right?" Kai questioned.

Haji's blush deepened and he hunched his shoulders in embarrassment, as if he could crawl inside himself.

Kai smiled, laying back against the hard, wood bench. "Well, you guys haven't had much time to talk since you confessed. So, I guess I can understand."

"K-Kai, please-!" Haji begged.

"You should." Kai watched the puffy clouds in the sky.

"Should what?" Haji asked, moving towards the broken water fountain.

"Talk to her." Kai marveled at the multitude of hues in the sky above him. Oranges, purples, pinks and yellows all swirled together to form a beautiful picturesque moment.

"Saya and I talk quite a lot."

Kai contained his laughter and sighed, this guy was hopeless. "I mean about you two being in love."

At the words "in love", Haji's nimble fingers somehow managed to twist the water pipe wrong, sending a stream of water into Haji's face. Water soaked through the poor man's clothing and Kai launched himself from the bench to help.

"Ow!" Kai doubled over with pain, that old cafeteria lady was going to get it tomorrow!

"Haji?!" Saya's familiar voice cried.

Kai's sister dropped her school books to the ground and scrambled to turn off the water. Once the water had stopped blasting away at Haji's face, Saya rushed over to the drenched chevalier, her hands quickly pushing Haji's now loose hair away from his face. She stared at him worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Haji swiped his wet sleeve against his face in an attempt to keep water from dripping into his eyes, "I'm fine."

Kai coughed loudly, bringing the attention of the two to him, "You know, you looked kind of flushed earlier. Maybe you're getting sick?"

Saya's eyes widened and her head whipped back around to her chevalier, "Haji!"

"You'll get worse if you stand in those wet clothes." Kai chided, crossing his arms over his chest and holding back his scream of pain at moving.

Saya dashed behind Haji and shoved him in the direction of the workers' rooms, "Show me where your room is! I'm not letting you catch a cold on my watch!"

Kai smirked as Haji looked over his shoulder desperately. Kai mouthed the words "talk to her" as Saya gruffly herded Haji out of the courtyard and down the hallway leading to Haji's room.

Kai spun around on his heels, plucking a rose from Haji's garden and brought it to his nose, closing his eyes as he inhaled. A shoulder slammed into his and Kai's eyes flew open, an apology already on his lips.

Kai's words, however, died away as his lips curled into a smile, "Hey, David. How's it going?"

The rather rough-looking man shrugged his shoulders, "I just spoke with Julia and Anna."

"How are they?"

David's smile was ever rarer than Haji's but it must have been Kai's lucky day because David flashed a smile, "They both seem fine. Anna doesn't even cry when I have to leave now. Riku's taking great care of them."

Kai put his hands on his hips feeling his chest swell in pride, "Riku's a good kid."

"How are you holding up, Kai? I know you just got home and then you were called out again." David crossed his arms and leaned casually against a wall covered in shade.

Kai shrugged his shoulders, a task that almost brought tears to his eyes from pain, "I don't mind it. I miss the shop and Riku…" Kai's head and voice lowered, "but this is how my life always is. I can't live a normal life just sitting at home being a normal adult."

David nodded in understanding, "It's hard to go back to the way things were. Once you've done something like this once, it becomes the only life you know."

Kai smiled sadly as he bent to scoop up Saya's forgotten belongings, "Yeah..."

Silence hung in the air until David shattered it, "Kai, I wanted to ask you something. Have you spent any time with the girls?"

Kai's head lifted, "The girls? You mean Saya and Diva? Not really, Helen in the kitchen keeps me pretty busy. Why?"

"I wanted to know how Diva's been adjusting to society." David answered rather bluntly.

"You'd have to ask Saya that question." Kai stood, his arms full of Saya's books.

David's gaze lowered, making Kai's eyes narrow, "You don't think she'll be honest with you?"

David held up his hands and opened his mouth to speak but Kai cut him off, "You don't trust _Saya_?"

Now David's eyes narrowed, "I never said I didn't trust her. But this is her sister. Do you really think Saya would say anything that would hurt her sister?"

"No. But she wouldn't lie." Kai hissed, getting defensive.

David sighed, brushing off Kai's anger, "I'll ask her tomorrow night."

Kai made a noise of contempt in the back of his throat but held his hand out to David as he clutched Saya's things to his chest, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

David took Kai's hand, "Alright. Talk to you then."

Then David spun around, beginning his long walk to his room.

"Hey, David?" Kai called.

David didn't turn around but he answered, "Yeah?"

Kai gnawed on his cheek for a few seconds before asking, "Am I doing the right thing? With Riku?"

David was silent for a moment before he answered honestly, "I don't know. But you said it yourself. Once you get pulled into this life, it's hard to imagine being normal again."

With that, David began walking once more. Kai's head bowed, he had expected that type of answer from the older Red Shield member. Riku will never be normal. Was it fair to force him to live a normal life then? Was Riku really safe? Riku was going to live for centuries now with Saya and Haji, always looking like a little kid. Was ir right to send him where he would be taunted and humiliated? Kai groaned, his head swimming with never ending questions.

Finally, his aching body marched him to his door and as Kai collapsed onto his bed, all thoughts fleeing from his mind and leaving him in the blissful arms of Sleep.

* * *

**Haji ❤ hehe, he's so adorable xD ****Leave me a review please, negative or postitive! As long as it's constructive! Also: I'm writing a fourth fanfiction. Three at one time, WOOT. lol anywho, it's going to be about the Teen Titans, mostly Beast Boy & Raven. Please check it out!**_-Anii_


	19. Chapter 18: Saya

**I'm back!**

**Words in italics are memories!**

( _This is an example _)

**Just as a reminder:**

**Saya is the older twin.**

_**Diva is the younger.**_

_**IMPORTANT UPDATE 2/11/2013:**_

**I have a schedule that I'm going to try to start following. Okay I will update one story on certain days:**

**Tuesdays - _Rude Awakening_ ( Vampire Knight & Blood+ Crossover )**

**Wednesdays - _Her Lost Wings_ ( Teen Titans )**

**Thursdays - _A Cherry Blossom's Compromise_ ( ItaSaku )**

**Weekends - I'll post whatever the heck I want xD**

**Let's see if this works out. This will be posted on my profile if you need to look back at it in the future** _-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Saya**

"Stop squirming, Haji. It doesn't matter if we're immortal, no one likes to be sick." Saya grumbled as she shoved a very resistant Haji down the long hallway.

Once they were near his room, Saya shoved her hand deep into Haji's apron pocket and produced a small silver key.

"You could lose that if you keep it in your apron like that." Saya chided as she spun around to unlock Haji's door.

She pushed open the door wide and yanked the timid chevalier into the surprisingly warm room. Saya suppressed her sigh at the plainness of Haji's room. It was just like him to not decorate or at least make it look like his room. Although…

Saya inhaled deeply, her senses indulging in the faint scent that lingered in the room. It was Haji's scent and it immediately filled Saya with an unsuspecting calmness. Saya waved Haji off to the bathroom, ordering him to take a nice hot shower to rid his body of the cold that had no doubt seeped in.

Saya smiled as her faithful chevalier trudged down the narrow hallway to the bathroom in his small apartment. Saya rummaged through his dresser drawers, searching for fresh, dry clothing for Haji once he came out of the shower.

She sighed, her chin falling in the palm of her hand as she stared down at the frustratingly similar and boring articles of clothing inside of the drawers.

Saya pulled her brand new cell phone free from her school jacket pocket, staring down at the shiny surface of the fancy phone. David had given each of them one and ordered them to keep the phones at all times. Kai was ecstatic while the others…not so much.

Diva and Haji didn't even know how to use cell phones and Saya was too modest to accept such an expensive phone. David insisted vehemently.

Saya punched Kai's number into the phone and it started ringing. After several long rings, Saya hung up and stared down at the phone again, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Finally, she gave in and called her Gym teacher and chiropteran-killing assistant, Zero. He answered on the third ring, "Hello?"

"It's Saya."

"Something wrong?"

Saya swallowed hard before asking, "Do you have any spare clothes I could come pick up?"

"Geez, what do I look like? A department store?"

"I'd give them back to you real soon I promise! I just need them for one day."

Saya heard Zero sigh on the other line before saying, "Fine. What do you need exactly?"

"Jeans and a t-shirt. Just simple, please."

Zero made several comments under his breath but to her he grumbled, "I'll give them to you tomorrow morning."

"Oh no. You don't have to. I'll just come pick them up tomorrow. You're on the third floor right?" Saya pulled free a clean white shirt and pants for Haji from his dresser. "Thank you!"

She clicked the 'end call' button on the phone and dialed David's number. He answered immediately, "What is it, Saya?"

"Could I borrow Haji tomorrow?"

"Borrow him?"

"Well…" Saya blushed, suddenly feeling stupid for asking David for money for clothing that wasn't needed. "It's nothing, never mind."

Saya's thumb raced to end the call but David shouted, "Wait! Whatever it is Saya, you can ask me."

Her voice was barely a whisper, "Well, Hajii doesn't have very many clothes so I was going to-"

"I'll leave the credit card in your room."

Saya blinked, "That's it?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you all about clothing. You and Kai are alright but Diva and Haji need several outfits that look more 'normal'." The sound of papers shuffling around reached Saya through the phone.

"Is there a reason?" She asked, hearing the water turn off in Haji's bathroom.

"Not yet, but soon, you all will be leaving with a few extra additions to a confidential location." David informed.

Saya tilted her head, her eyes scrunching together, "Leaving? Why?"

"I'll let you all know when the time is right. Just enjoy your free day off tomorrow. You'll be asleep all day the day after right?"

Saya nodded, forgetting that David couldn't see her, "Uh, yeah. Right. We're following Julia's rules diligently."

A soft click alerted Saya to Haji's approach, "Thank you, David. Have a good night. Tell Julia and Anna I said 'hi'. Thanks again."

David grunted before hanging up and Saya replaced her phone back in her pocket as a dripping wet Haji stepped into the bedroom area of his apartment. Saya felt her cheeks burn hotly and covered her eyes with her right hand.

"Here, Haji." With her free hand, Saya slid the dry clothing towards Haji.

She thought she heard a soft chuckle as he bent to pick them up. Saya's eyes widened, her lips suddenly becoming dry as her mouth watered. A pulsing her in her head warned her just how "thirsty" she was. She clenched her teeth to hold her ground against the wave of dizziness that struck her. Her hand trembled, "Haji, do you have a towel around your waist?"

"Hm?" Haji shifted, "Yes."

Saya's voice was hoarse as she whispered, "Good."

Her body moved with incredible speed and pressed itself tightly against Haji. Her fingers gripped Haji's firm muscles as she rose up on tiptoes, her mouth splitting open wide as her fangs dropped down.

Haji murmured her name, his bare arms locking around Saya as her teeth sunk deep into the flesh of his neck. Her lips pressed down against the sensitive skin of Haji's neck, forming a barrier as blood gushed forth from the wound she had just made.

Saya closed her eyes as the taste of Haji's warm coppery blood flooded her senses and her parched throat cried in delight.

She heard Haji's breath come in and out in ragged pants and groaned softly, knowing that she would have to stop soon.

A knock filled the mostly silent room followed by a girl's voice. "Mr. Koizuma?"

Saya's fangs disappeared immediately and she pulled her mouth away from Haji's neck, swiping her forearm across her mouth. A full-on blush consumed her face, she couldn't even meet Haji's gaze. It was always the same after she drank from him. Her embarassment always won out.

Animal instinct would take over and Saya would drink from her chevalier but after, she felt more embarrassed than satisfied. Haji called out gently to the girl behind the door, "Hold on, please."

He slid into the bathroom, stepping out in a simple yet elegant black robe. _When did he get that?_ Saya thought as she hid herself in the bathroom.

Haji wiped away the excess blood from his neck before opening the door gracefully. "Ah, Miss Haruna. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I know it's late."

Saya nudged the bathroom door open the slightest to catch a glimpse of the girl speaking. She was a tiny girl with perfect brown hair that cascaded down her back in gentle, voluminous waves. Saya bit her lip as she recognized those fake blue irises that belonged to the girl in Haji's room.

_Miori Haruna, _Saya hissed mentally.

She was a girl in Saya's class who constantly teased Diva. Around the teachers, she was all smiles and yet as soon as she was away from anyone she had to please, Miori was as nasty as a viper. She was a female Jekyll and Hyde.

Saya felt her lips curl into a snarl as the girl looked up at Haji innocently with those big store-bought blue eyes. Haji smiled as Miori handed him a cutesy basket with bows all over it.

Saya rolled her eyes and watched Miori play the innocent school girl as she dug the toe of her shoe into the ground. "Mr. Koizuma, I just wanted to thank you for making Cross Academy such a beautiful place."

Haji bowed his head slightly and flashed his rare and beautiful smile towards Miori. Saya wished she could smack her hands over Miori's eyes and block the enchanting smile from ever reaching her. Miori didn't deserve to see such a perfect smile from Haji. Saya's fists clenched and she thought she would bubble over with jealousy.

Saya's teeth sunk into her bottom lip as Miori giggled, "Was I interrupting something? I thought I heard voices coming from inside of your room. Ah!" She threw her hands up cutely, "I wasn't listening or anything. I just have very sensitive hearing."

_Sensitive my ass, _Saya growled. _Your ear was probably glued to the door, you perv._

Haji nodded, "I do have someone here."

_Haji! _Saya clapped a hand over her mouth to contain her shriek. _I can't believe he just told her that! If someone sees me in his room_…Saya groaned, not even wanting to think of the consequences.

Miori's face fell, "Oh. Then I'm sorry for intruding."

"Please be careful." Haji subtly jerked his head in the direction of the door and Saya almost kissed him when the look of fury and disappointment crossed Miori's face.

Miori bobbed her head, tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear, "Goodnight."

Miori was barely out of the door before Saya threw open the bathroom door, launching herself at Haji. The chevalier turned quickly, catching his Queen in just enough time. "Sa-"

"Sh." Saya pressed a single finger to her lips.

Miori no doubt had her ear glued to the door once more. Saya pulled Haji away from the entryway area and into his bedroom.

"Can she hear us here?" Saya whispered.

Haji leaned in closer to hear better, "Who?"

"Miori."

"You mean Haruna?" Haji's face twisted in confusion.

Saya nodded, feeling bitter jealousy surge forth again to consume her. She opened her mouth but Haji cut her off, "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous!?" Saya whispered furiously, looking anywhere but at Haji. "Maybe a little."

"Saya." Haji sighed.

Guilt loomed over her head, "I know it's stupid but-"

"Do you remember the night at the Opera House?"

Surprised by the sudden question, Saya could only nod.

"Do you remember everything? Everything?" Haji's undamaged arm lifted and his fingers delicately caressed Saya's cheek. A new blush came to life on her face, rushing all the way down Saya's neck.

The room seemed to close in around her as the haunting and yet joyous memory came to life once more in Saya's mind.

_Diva fell hard on her back and Saya's blade whooshed by, almost lopping off the younger twin's left arm._

"_Saya, stop!" Kai shouted. "It doesn't have to be like this!"_

"_It does, Kai!" Saya's head whipped around to face her foster brother's. "We're evil! We must die. Even if we live normally, people will use us and twist us to their use! We'll only become war weapons!"_

_Rain splashed down, drenching Saya and chilling her to the bone. From the paleness of both Kai and Diva's cheeks, Saya assumed they were just as cold._

"_You are not evil! I'll protect you from anyone who would do that!" Kai howled, thunder booming loudly from above._

_Diva sat up slowly, her head hanging low. "She's right."_

_Saya and Kai fell silent as Diva whispered softly, "We'll only be used for our powers. We were born evil. That's all we can be."_

_Diva's head lifted, "Please, Saya. Kill me."_

_Saya's eyes narrowed, "I will. And then…I'll kill myself."_

"_Listen to me damn it!" Kai chucked his gun towards both girls in anger._

_The hard metal clanked against the equally hard stone floor and skidded to a halt far away from them all. __The soft rustling of leathery wings brought Saya's attention upward as Haji gently glided down before her, blocking Kai as the angered young man rushed forward to stop Saya._

"_Saya, don't!" Kai shouted hoarsely as Saya pointed the tip of her katana at Diva's throat._

_Saya's eyes clouded with tears as her hands shook, "We should…we should not be allowed," Saya hiccupped as she suppressed her sob, "be allowed to live."_

_Diva's eyes filled with understanding and her head tilted to the side, "I understand, Saya."_

"_Don't be ridiculous!" Kai's harsh cry jerked Saya's gaze back towards him. "Who is it who decided that?!"_

_Saya stepped back, stunned. "W-what?"_

"_Of course people are going to try and use you. In this crazy world, there will always be foolish people filled with hate who will try and use you against those they dislike!" Haji struggled to hold Kai back as the intensity in Kai's voice grew, "But I won't let them and I will always protect you!"_

_The energy in Saya's body drained and her sword lowered just before her body collapsed to the cold, wet floor below._

_Seeing this, Kai spoke more gently, "I promise to take care of you guys and to love you all. I'll manage to give you a comfortable home and we can all start over and be a family."_

_Kai face Haji and the twins watched intently. "You want that too, don't you? Haji?"_

_Haji's back was to Saya and Diva but his robotic voice reached them clearly, "I am only here to serve Saya…and I will do only what Saya wishes."_

_Kai's fist lashed out faster than Saya's eyes could follow as it struck Haji's chin. "Kai!"_

_Kai's hands grasped Haji's shoulders, his anger boiling over. "Let me hear you say it! Come on, say it with your own words Haji." Kai shook the chevalier by the shoulders roughly, "Say out loud what you wish! What you want in life!"_

_Saya opened her mouth to tell Kai to release Haji but Kai pressed on, his face inching closer to Haji's. "I know you Haji. You love Saya, too."_

_The only sound that filled the large Opera House was the pitter-patter of falling rain and rumbling clouds. Saya's heart lodged in her throat and she swallowed hard, waiting for her Chevalier's response. Haji's head slowly turned, his eyes finding Saya's almost instantly._

_Rain dripped from the ends of Haji's hair and chin as he whispered softly, "I have always loved you, Saya."_

_Saya's heart skipped a beat and she shifted nervously, a blush slightly warming her face. Still, she kept her eyes on Haji as he whispered passionately to her. "From the first day I met you and you…smiled at me, I gave up all…"_

_His voice broke, "I was brought to that house to serve you and in exchange, you filled my lonely days with comfort, hope, and happiness."_

_Haji's head lowered just slightly, "After I woke up and had become your Chevalier, the first thing you showed me where tears and sadness. Then you held that sword in your hand and chose to fight, trembling with such anger and fury." (Anii Note: Here, Haji is talking about Saya in Vietnam.)_

_His eyes closed, "But then, when I found you in Okinawa, you had changed. You were…smiling again. I saw how happy you were, filled with smiles I had never been able to give you."_

Saya shook her head violently to disperse the memory as tears flooded her eyes and blurred her vision. The memory of Haji's sad face broke the dam, sending the tears racing down her cheeks.

Saya hiccupped, swiping the tears away with the sleeve of her school uniform and squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "I remember."

Haji's gentle voice reached Saya's ears as if he had spoken directly into them, "Do you regret that day?"

Saya's eyes flew open and she hurriedly replied, "No! I regret nothing. It's just…"

Saya's gaze drifted away and Haji's fingers tilted her chin up, "Look at me, please, Saya. What is it? You can tell me."

"The look on your face." Saya's face crumbled, the memory stored in her mind overlapping with what her eyes were seeing in the present.

"My face?" Haji's head tilted, one hand reaching up to touch his cheek.

"That night, you looked so sad." Saya's shoulders shook with wracking sobs.

"Saya, I wasn't sad." Haji's soft lips curved into a small smile.

"That's a lie." Saya hiccupped.

Haji sighed, the smile still on his lips, and he pulled Saya to his chest. "I was jealous that I couldn't bring that smile to your face in the past but I vowed that day that I would try my hardest to make you smile."

Saya felt her heart pound loudly against her rib cage as blood rushed in her ears, "I didn't think you got jealous."

"Saya, I'm stoic not emotionless."

A small laugh bubbled up Saya's throat, mixing with her sniffles and hiccups. Haji's arms tightened around her and Saya sat in blissful silence, her head positioned on Haji's chest. His heart beat against Saya's temple.

Suddenly realizing that Haji was still wet from his shower, Saya shoved him away, her fingertips brushing against Haji's bare chest, "You'll catch a cold! Go get dressed!"

* * *

**Finally some Haji&Saya action ;D! haha Please leave a review! Thank you! **_-Anii_


	20. Chapter 19: Haji

**My first chapter from Haji's POV :D**

**Yay! I love him xD I don't know why I didn't do it sooner!**

**Haji's name could be spelled:**

**Haji OR Hagi.**

**I perfer to use Haji. "J" just makes more sense**

**"G"s can have the "J" sound but...**

**I don't know I'm just weird lol**

**Anywho, ENJOY :D**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Haji**

The robe slid from Haji's shoulders, lingering for a moment on his hips before falling to the tiled floor of the bathroom. Steam still hung in the air from his shower. Haji ran a towel over his head, attempting to dry his hair before slipping the crisp white shirt on smoothly.

He dressed himself completely before stepping out from the bathroom again, his eyes searching for Saya through the murky blackness filling his apartment.

He found her easily.

Haji leaned against the door frame of his bedroom, a smile lighting up his face. The glow of the moon cast a soft light around the girl who had his heart as she lay curled up in his bed. He stepped towards her, his feet padding across the floor silently, and he knelt at the side of the bed.

Saya lay on her side, her breathing calm and her face peaceful. He brushed a stray lock of hair from Saya's forehead and watched her a few more moments before standing and draping the blanket over her small body.

Haji turned to leave, but a strong grip held him back. He glanced over his shoulder and down at his arm to see his sleeve caught between Saya's thin fingers. His eyes widened as he twisted back around and bent over the half-awake girl.

Saya mumbled sleepily, her lips struggling to make the words audible. "Don't go."

"Saya, I don't think-"

"Please." She begged.

Haji sighed, defeated, and motioned for her to scoot over. Saya squirmed, moving on to the other side of the bed as Haji crawled in under the covers. He felt his heart rate increase as Saya snuggled against him, closing the distance between them rather quickly.

Haji held her to his chest, a sense of euphoria taking over him. Saya's subtle scent drowned out all of his other senses as she shifted in his arms. His hands stroked her back soothingly, lulling her back into sleep.

"I will never forget that day." Haji whispered into Saya's hair.

_Haji's eyes closed, "But then, when I found you in Okinawa, you had changed. You were…smiling again. I saw how happy you were, filled with smiles I had never been able to give you."_

_He turned from Saya to glance at Kai, "It was you and your family, Kai, who made her smile again."_

_Kai's eyes filled with an emotion Haji did not want to see. He turned back to Saya, taking several slow steps towards her. "Saya, I've lived as your chevalier and I've done everything that you've wished. But now…"_

_He knelt before her, "I'm going to disobey you."_

_Saya's eyes widened as Haji's hand grasped her katana._

"_Just this once." He whispered._

_He touched her pale, trembling hand timidly. She watched intently as he pulled the sword free from her grasp._

"_Live on." Haji pleaded._

_Saya's head snapped up._

"_Please, live on."_

_Saya's lip quivered as she whispered his name, "Haji."_

"_Live for today. Live for tomorrow." Haji held Saya's hand as if it were the most delicate and precious object in the world. To him, it was._

_Saya's head bowed once more and her gaze drifted._

"_Please, Saya. You don't have to fight like this anymore." Haji released Saya's hand, placing it gently on her thigh._

_He barely touched her cheek with his fingertips, afraid he would break her. Still, Saya wouldn't look in his eyes. Haji cupped her cheek in his palm boldly and nudged his face closer to hers._

_He studied her face, reveling in every minute detail. Saya's eyes finally met his and he felt his heart jump in his chest. Haji brought his lips to her temple, kissing the soft flesh there._

_Saya's eyes shown with tears as Haji pulled back slightly. Saya leaned forward, her lips brushing Haji's ear. Haji waited with bated breath and thought her words would never come after several long moments of pure and silent torture._

_Saya sobbed softly into his ears before whispering, her soft lips moving against Haji's ear as she spoke, "I want to live."_

_Haji's body relaxed the slightest bit as Saya pulled away. Then, she seemed to come closer to his and his mouth parted in an astonished gasp as Saya's lips covered his own. His heart soared through the cloudy sky and above as his long hidden love was returned. He slid his arms around her waist ever-so-gently, his eyes closing as the kiss deepened. _

_Saya curled into Haji's chest, her head nuzzling against his chest, "I want to live. With Kai and you, Haji and everyone else." Her voice trembled, "I'd like to give it a try."_

_Saya's head turned and her hand extended towards a solemn-looking Diva. "Can you give it a try as well?"_

_Diva couldn't look Saya in the eye, "I don't know if I can."_

"_All you can do," Kai sank on to the stone floor beneath him, relieved, "is give it a try."_

_Diva's eyes remained elsewhere, but her hand gently latched onto Saya's, bring a huge grin to the elder sister's face along with fresh tears._

The rhythmic pulsing of Saya's heartbeat soothed Haji and brought him to the brink of sleep. He hadn't slept in such a long time. There had never been a need for it and he always needed to be alert, ready for some type of attack upon his resting Queen.

There was still someone out there threatening Saya's life, but maybe it would be nice to just drift off into sleep with the his sweet Saya in his arms. Haji burrowed down deeper into the soft bed, pulling Saya closer against his chest, and closed his eyes, letting Sleep carry him away.

••••••••

Haji stared down at the infuriating device in his hand. Saya had rushed to Kai's room frantically after he had called and informed her that he had her school books. The bright new sun rose from the horizon, shining brilliantly into Haji's now empty room.

He delicately typed Julia's name into the phone and a series of numbers appeared. He clicked the call button and a peculiar ring sounded in his ear.

Haji jerked his head away from the phone, mystified at the clear quality of Julia's voice. It was odd to hear but no see the familiar woman.

"Hello, Haji? Do you need something?"

Haji fumbled to get his point across subtly and finally gave up and went the simpler route by asking directly. "Julia is it alright if Saya sleeps?"

Julia switched into "professional mode."

"Quick naps are normal." She informed. Her chair squeaked as she shifted around and Haji heard the soft sounds of Anna's giggle in the background. "Her body isn't entirely used to the pills just yet. Once she's been on the pills for a while, she should be able to stay up for a full week if she so wished it.

Haji paused, worrying gnawing away at his mind. Would he lose her like all the other times? Would he have to spend so many sleepless nights alone, waiting for his beloved Saya to reawaken for the shortest two years of his miserably long life?

The smile reached Julia's voice, "Haji, these pills aren't stimulants. Meaning, they won't keep her up. They just supply her with enough energy to stay awake instead of slipping into her much-needed sleep. If Saya is calm she may drift to sleep like any other person. It's perfectly normal. There's no need for concern unless they start falling asleep at strange times."

"Strange times?" Haji worry snapped back into place at the forefront of his mind.

"Like falling asleep while eating or walking- things of that nature. That may be a sign that their Long Sleep is consuming them."

"I haven't seen either girl do that."

Julia chuckled, "Then they should be fine. Naps or sleeping at night are alright but please let me know if either girl starts falling asleep during random moments or experiences dizziness."

"I will." Haji responded.

"Good. Enjoy your day off." Julia ended the call, leaving Haji puzzled.

"Day off?" He wondered aloud.

No sooner had the words passed his lips, a knock resounded around the room and Haji moved to open it. His fingers barely brushed the door handle when Saya shoved her way through, dragging her very resistant sister along with her.

"Saya? Shouldn't you be in classes?" Haji questioned, bewildered.

Saya shoved a bundle of clothing towards Haji, "I requested the day off for us all. Try these on. I hope they fit."

She was talking a mile a minute and Haji only barely understood her. He slipped into the bathroom and dressed himself, feeling odd and quite naked.

He stepped out and Saya bounced on the balls of her feet, "Doesn't he look good in those clothes?" She asked her sister.

Diva, dressed in an outfit of Saya's Haji recognized, only shrugged. Haji plucked at the thin fabric covering his chest, "What is this?

"A t-shirt." Saya answered simply.

"Now here, hold still." Saya stuck a black hair tie between her lips and hopped up on Haji's couch (kicking off her shoes first, of course.)

She positioned herself behind him and grabbed bunches of his hair, tying it with the thick black hair tie. "Ta-da!"

Haji glanced in his mirror at his own reflection. Saya had pulled back his bangs and the hair around his temples into a ponytail that hung behind his head, leaving the rest of his hair down.

He thought he looked ridiculous in the confining yet revealing clothing and with his hair styled in such a fashion but the gleam in Saya's eyes told him she loved it. He sighed, defeated.

"You look great, both of you!" Saya chirped. "Now, off to the Square!"

"Square?" Haji tilted his head, feeling his stomach knot dreadfully as the word hung in the air around them.

He didn't understand what she meant, but he somehow felt that he wouldn't like it.

* * *

**Reminder: Tuesdays will be the update day for this story. I can update this story on the weekends as well but at LEAST once a week, this will be updated. Thank you :) Please leave a review! **_-Anii_


	21. Chapter 20: Saya

**More of a fun chapter :)**

**It is so hard to find men's clothing that's...different.**

**I mean they pretty much just have jeans/slacks ****and regular t-shirts.**

**Oh well, I tried! Enjoy!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Saya**

Saya nibbled on her bottom lip as she peered inside of the small clothing shop before them.

"I can't see anything really." Saya grumbled as she pressed her nose to the glass.

Diva waved vaguely over her shoulder, mumbling about how she would be back soon. Saya watched her sister spin around on her heels and move down the sidewalk. "Don't go far, Diva!"

Saya glanced at Haji in the reflection of the storefront glass. Her eyes narrowed as yet another group of girls wandered by aimlessly with drool dribbling down their chins as they stalked Haji with their eyes.

Jealousy reared its ugly head deep in Saya's chest but as her eyes met Haji's through the reflection, her anger and envy deflated like a popped balloon.

It was impossible to blame the girls. Haji looked amazing in Zero's clothes. He wore a pair of dark wash jeans and a pale blue-gray t-shirt that left Haji's long, muscular arms exposed.

A blush swept across her face as she noticed that Zero's shirt was just a tad too small on Haji. The short-sleeved t-shirt hugged Haji's broad chest tightly and it was clear to see the chiseled pectoral muscles beneath the thin fabric.

To add to the normalcy of their little shopping group, Saya had borrowed a few accessories from Kai. A thick silver watch sparkled around his wrist while a fat cross hung around Haji's neck that dangled from a thin silver chain.

His wild, wavy hair was partially pulled back and his dark eyes shown in the sunlight. Haji looked immensely seductive even though he just stood along the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

Saya released her captive breath and turned away from the window just as Diva slid beside her.

"I don't know about this." Diva moaned.

Saya knelt down before her sister, tugging on Diva's ruffled white skirt to straighten the fabric. "You'll be fine."

Saya's head popped up just as a rough breeze rolled by. She shielded her eyes from the harsh wind and caught sight of a giant red sign with the word "sale" printed across it in thick black lettering. "Ah, perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Diva's head spun around as her eyes searched for what Saya spoke of.

Saya leapt up onto her feet, brushing her jeans free of dirt.

She flashed a smile, "Come on."

Saya snatched up Haji and Diva's wrists in both of her hands and dragged the two towards the cross walk. Saya waited patiently for the signal to switch to "walk". Cars sped by, honking and roaring as they went.

"Where are we going, Saya?" Haji questioned softly, his breath tickling her ear.

Saya kept her mouth shut although her smile remained plastered on her face. The cross walk signal glowed white and the word "walk" lit up on the little screen. Saya's heart jumped and she led her unwillingly shopping partners towards the shop that had caught her eye.

Saya paused only to glance at the store name: "Affinity." She plowed through the doorway of the clothing shop. Suddenly, an overwhelming sense of indecision crashed into Saya like a tidal wave.

She released her captives to brush her fingertips against a ridiculous-looking fluffy pink dress. _I'm not really a fashionista. How am I supposed to dress these two up?_

"May I help you?"

Saya turned to see a bright young woman smiling at her. "Oh, we're just look-"

"My name's Kairi." She informed as she gestured towards her name tag. "Who are you shopping for?"

Saya fumbled to find her words, "My sister and…uh…"

"Her boyfriend." Diva piped up, her face completely expressionless.

Saya felt her ears burn hotly as the woman's eyes scrutinized her. "My, my. Well, I think I can help you there."

"You can?" Saya asked meekly.

Kairi bobbed her head, flashing a calming smile in Saya's direction. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of them."

The worker turned to Haji and Saya, "Please follow me to the dressing room. I'll bring you as many clothes as I can and I would like for you to try them on. May I know your names?"

"Diva." Diva's narrowed her eyes slightly as she moved towards the changing rooms.

"Haji." He answered with a slight bow

"Saya." Saya murmured as the woman's eyes fell upon her.

Kairi's grin widened, "Alright. Now please, wait for me back there. I'll be with you momentarily."

As Saya stepped in the direction of the dressing room, Kairi's fingers coiled around Saya's upper arm. "Saya, I'll bring you back some hot chocolate. My treat."

Saya was shocked by Kairi's friendliness. _It's her job, that's why she's so friendly._

The dressing room walls were splashed with vibrant colors and decorated with stylish photos of models in stunning clothing. Each "room" had three walls and a thick red curtain on a gold rod.

Haji disappeared behind one of the curtains and Saya called out for Diva. A white hand peeked out from above a red curtain and Saya smiled warmly. Saya plopped down on a cushioned chair near the dressing room, trying desperately not to fidget.

Saya plucked at a loose string on her shirt just as Kairi stumbled over, a mountain of clothes in her arms. The tags hooked to the clothing clinked together musically as Kairi shifted her load on to one arm.

"Alright, these are for Diva." Kairi handed half of the clothing mound to Diva, who popped out around her curtain wall to receive the clothing.

Kairi chuckled as she moved over to Haji's curtain. "And these are for Haji."

Haji accepted the bundle of clothing and slipped back behind his curtain. Kairi spun around, her hands clasping behind her back, "Go browse if you want. You're hot chocolate is heating up in the microwave. Hope you don't mind instant blend."

Saya shook her head as she flew back on to her feet, gracious to be able to move. She felt so uncomfortable in this "chic" place and she wasn't really doing anything anyways. It bothered her to be so inactive.

As Kairi wandered off, her name tag bouncing against her chest, Saya drifted through the shop. Her fingertips brushed against all of the impossibly soft and delicate fabrics, her mind wandering.

"Saya."

Saya's head lifted as she heard her name and she found her sister standing beside the dressing room. Saya's smile consumed her face as she raced towards Diva, whose face was painted with a petal pink blush.

"You look adorable!" Saya cried as Diva nervously tugged on the hem of her sun dress.

"Does it really look alright?"

Saya nodded, "Of course it does."

Diva's pale legs were exposed by the short light blue sun dress with floral prints dancing all across the fabric. A satin blue sash accentuated Diva's thin waist and tied in a neat bow around her back.

"Oh! That looks good on you. I was just looking for a pair of shoes for that dress. Here, try these on." Kairi chirped.

She placed a pair of yellow high heels beside Diva's tiny feet and held out a steaming mug of hot chocolate to Saya. Diva used Saya's shoulder for balance as she slipped on the yellow shoes.

Someone cleared their throat and all three girls turned to see Haji standing just outside of his curtain. His eyes lowered to stare at the floor and he shuffled on his feet.

"Dear god, aren't you a hunk!?" Kairi clapped her hands together as she examined Haji.

A pair of dark skinny jeans covered Haji's long legs and a stark white belt looped around Haji's waist. He wore a plaid red and black shirt which was left unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. A bright white sleeveless shirt hugged Haji's washboard stomach.

Saya slapped a hand over her mouth and nose to hide her burning blush. She shook her head slightly and adverted her gaze.

"Maybe I should take these off-"

"No!" Kairi and Saya shrieked simultaneously.

Haji blinked rapidly and a nervous grin twisted his lips._ Oh god, I'm going to burn up. _Saya thought as she motioned towards Diva. "I like both of these but we should see more, right?"

Kairi nodded, a strange look flashing in her eyes, "Yes, yes. Go back in and try another outfit. Diva, keep those shoes on for the next outfit, okay?"

Diva nodded and Kairi flitted around the shop, humming softly to herself.

Saya nibbled on her bottom lip, "There's no one else here."

"It's really slow here during school hours." Kairi replied as she held up a red top for women.

Saya's lips pursed into a thin line as Kairi asked, "Are you in school?"

Saya opened her mouth to lie but mumbled, "Yes."

"Cool. What school do you go to?"

"Cross Academy."

Kairi spun around to face Saya, "Oh, wow. My younger sister goes there. Did you know that a model is signed up to go to school there?"

"Model?" Saya tilted her head to the side in confusion, the hot chocolate warming her hands nicely.

Kairi tossed the red top over her arm, "Yeah. We have his picture in the shop somewhere around here. Oh, there he is."

Saya followed the direction in which Kairi pointed and found an enormous photo with a man dressed in fashionable clothes with a gorgeous woman hanging on his arm. "What's his name?"

"Senri." Kairi asked. "Senri Shiki."

"Senri." Saya echoed, her voice barely a whisper.

Senri's strange peered out from the photo and struck a cord in Saya's heart; a wrong nerve that sent chills up her spine.

"Look, don't they look hot?" Kairi cooed.

Saya turned and could barely register that the girl before her was Diva. Diva wore a long-sleeved, bright purple shirt with a pair of straight-legged, dark wash jeans. Her bright yellow high heels poked out from under the edge of Diva's jeans.

"I love high heels with jeans." Kairi murmured as she bounced up beside Saya.

Kairi nudged Saya gently with her shoulder, "Why don't you take a look at your man."

Saya nonchalantly let her gaze drift over to Haji, who stood beside Diva and rubbed his neck.

He wore a long-sleeved black dress shirt with a skinny white tie cutting down his chest. Shiny silver buttons peeked out from the inky black of the shirt. He also wore black slacks that gripped his hips enough to be alluring to any female alive.

Saya waved her free hand wildly in front of her, "Okay, okay! Change again!"

Kairi chuckled softly but Saya ignored it, her bottom lip puffing out in a pout. Kairi sighed happily, "Want to pick out some accessories for them?"

Saya shook her head, "Uh, I wanted to ask about the sale?"

Kairi bobbed her head, "Everything is 75% off."

"75?" Saya had to consciously keep her jaw from dropping. "Why so much?"

Kairi's eyes saddened the tiniest bit and her shoulders sagged slightly. "Yeah. I own the store. I can't keep it open much longer."

"Why not?" Saya questioned, bringing the rapidly cooling hot chocolate to her lips.

"I have to move back home for a little while. I'm the shops only employee."

Saya's curiosity soared but she clamped her lips closed. Diva tumbled out from behind her red curtain as she hopped on one leg to regain her balance. Kairi's sadness vanished and she laughed merrily.

Diva shoved a piece of hair behind her ear and crossed her arms over her chest. "I couldn't get out of the high heels."

"Those buckles are so tiny. Sorry, I should have warned you." Kairi tittered as she fussed over Diva's clothing.

Diva wore a lime green shirt beneath a black and white hoodie. Her white jeans had black stitches that ran all the way up the length of her legs. "I feel like a panda."

Saya stifled her laughter. "Just take off the hoodie. See if that looks better."

Diva slid free from the hoodie and examined herself in the nearest full length mirror.

"Better?" Kairi asked slyly.

"Better." Diva answered, a defiant look on face even though her eyes shone with delight.

Haji gently shifted aside the curtain to his dressing room and stepped out in a pair of black skinny jeans with a silver chain dangling from one of the belt loops and hooking on to another. He wore a black hoodie with a long-sleeved white undershirt.

"I can take the chain off." Kairi piped up, her smile beaming in Haji's direction.

Saya nodded absently, "We'll take them all, please."

Kairi made a 'tsk tsk' noise in her throat and waggled a finger at Saya. "Did you think you could leave without being Kairi's little doll?"

Saya pointed to herself in disbelief. Kairi shoved Saya into a new dressing room and tossed a fluffy of clothing in after her. "Be a good girl and try those on for Kairi."

Saya swallowed hard, peeling her clothing away from her body. In nothing but her under garments, Saya knelt to the floor and scooped up the bright red fabric. A hand holding a pair of cherry red high heels popped into Saya's dressing area.

"These too." Kairi ordered.

Saya took the shoes and set them aside as she pulled the bright red shirt over her head. The shirt was loose around her waist but the black sleeves cinched around Saya's wrists. She tugged on the pair of white skinny jeans Kairi had given her and carefully examined herself in the mirror as she strapped on the high heels.

"Are you ready, Saya!" Kairi crooned.

"Coming!" Saya called just before pulling back the red curtain.

"Is it comfortable?" Kairi asked, jewelry dangling from her fingers.

Saya nodded, "Very."

"Good. Now put these on." Kairi demanded as she handed a necklace and bracelet to Saya.

_This isn't our money. We shouldn't be spending it so frivolously_. Saya stammered out a refusal, "Oh, Kairi, I don't think we can-"

"Of course you can! Everything must go!" Kairi shouted as she draped a necklace over Diva's head.

Saya clasped the necklace behind her neck and slipped the bracelet on to her wrist. In the mirror, Saya could tell that the two minor accessories just made the whole look tie together. With one sidelong glance at Kairi, Saya sighed and gave up. "Alright. We'll take them."

* * *

**My cat is snuggled up against me as I'm editing this.**

**She's so fat! o.e she's taking up my space lol**

**Please review! :D **_-Anii_


	22. Chapter 21: Riku

**Happy Vk&B+ Day! lol**

**My gift to you is...**

**the very first Riku Chapter :O!**

**Enjoy!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Riku**

Shoulders hunched and hands stuffed in his pockets, Riku stepped out of the shop. He mentally ticked off the list of things he need for the day, ignoring the gray sky above. Shops drifted by, all blurring together in his mind, as the 18-year-old trekked to his college in the dismal weather.

_Stupid, Kai. _Riku grumbled. _Why can I never be a part of the action?_

Riku's gaze dropped to his feet as shame swept over him. Kai was doing this for him. He wasn't trying to be a mother hen. _But I'm Saya's chevalier. _Riku's internal battle raged on even as he neared the gates to his school.

Students loitered around by the entrance to Haruka Academy and several gaggle of girls squawked to the others about trivial matters as if the fate of the world hung in the balance.

_When did I become so depressing? _Riku thought to himself as he leapt up the stairs carefully.

"Riku! Riku~!"

Riku paused and swung his head around to find the female calling his name. "Hisakawa-san?" _( Anii Note: I do NOT normally use Japanese suffixes in my stories but I was just trying to show how respectful Riku is. "San" added to someone's name is a sign of respect in a way. It's kind of like saying Mr. or Mrs. )_

Ayame Hisakawa separated from her own gaggle of ladies and rushed over to Riku. Her soft chocolate-brown hair bounced with each step she took and her glossy lips parted in a smile as she reached him. "Riku, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked rather suddenly.

Riku felt his cheeks burn and he cleared his throat. "No."

"Good. So you're free this Saturday?"

_Since when did not having a girlfriend mean that a person has no life? _Riku fumed. Instead, he replied, "I'm not."

Ayame's face fell the slightest bit. "Are you sure?"

Riku crossed his arms over his chest and did Kai's famous "casual lean" as he stared down Ayame. Well, it was more like stared _at_ her. They were the same height. Riku silently cursed the "never aging" tidbit that came along with being a chevalier. He was an adult, almost 19 years old, and yet he looked as if he were still a 12-year-old kid.

Feeling rather irate after being reminded about his stunted development, Riku asked, "Why do you want to know if I'm free Saturday?"

"Well…" Ayame nibbled on her cherry red lips and shifted her gaze around to anywhere but Riku's face. "I think you're cute."

Stunned, Riku felt his jaw drop open. Ayame released her lip and giggled. "I mean you're totally adorable! You have that boyish look about you and I mean you're a little short but it's okay, so am I."

"E-excuse me. Did you just call me 'cute'?" Riku stuttered.

Ayame bobbed her head, making the curls around her shoulders jump, "Yup."

Riku rubbed the back of his head nervously and Ayame pressed on. "So, do you want to go to Michi's party with me?"

"Yoshida-san?" Riku's lips pursed in thought. _Michi Yoshida…I think we have history together._

Ayame nodded, "That's the one."

"I'll have to see if I can get someone to cover for me at my brother's shop." 'Someone' would end up meaning Julia…

Riku felt another wave of guilt crash over him. Julia did so much- too much. She worked at the shop while Riku was at school, she worked on medicines for Diva and Saya, she helped out at the hospital, and, until a few years ago, she was a full-time mom.

_I can't do that to her. _Riku opened his mouth to reject Ayame's offer but the grinning girl was already running back to her flock.

_Damn. _Riku sighed. _I'll just have to tell her tomorrow that I can't go._

As disappointed as he was, Riku couldn't keep the smile from turning up his lips. He wiggled his way through the crowd of students to his first class of the day: history with Mrs. Tsukada.

Riku seated himself in his usual spot and dug out his enormous history book from his backpack. The class was a general one meaning that it was pretty much required for anyone who attended Haruka. The students in Riku's class were a strange conglomeration of kids who just wanted to get this class over and done with, the history buffs like himself, and the select few who didn't care either way.

Mrs. Tsukada didn't waste a second of the class period. As soon as the bell rang, the rather sharp woman rapped her knuckles against the board. "Alright, silence please. Thank you. Now, does anyone remember where we left off?"

"We were studying some dead dude."

Mrs. Tsukada's hawk-like eyes narrowed and her mouth pinched in disdain, "Thank you, Mr. Kimura." Her eyes burned with contempt and clearly displayed the question she kept locked up: Why are you in my classroom?

Mrs. Tsukada yanked down a map that revealed the borders of Europe. She pointed one finger at a specific country and began her lecture. "We were discussing Ferenc Nádasdy, a Hungarian noble who lived from 1555 to 1604. The Nádasdy family was one of the wealthiest and most influential of the era in Hungary."

All of the students filling the room began scribbling furiously on their notepads (Mrs. Tsukada refused to allow laptops in her room).

"At the age of 20, he married a young noble woman by the name of Erzsébet Báthory." As Mrs. Tsukada wrote the Hungarian noblewoman's name on the board Riku marveled at his teachers command over the Hungarian language. "You may call her Elizabeth Bathory for pronunciation purposes." She added, thankfully.

Mrs. Tsukada turned to face her class, "Has anyone ever heard of Miss Bathory?" _( Anii Note: I call her Miss Bathory here because when she married, her name would have changed I believe but I never heard her name used with her husband's last name so I just call her 'miss' instead of 'mrs' even thought she is indeed married.)_

Not a single hand rose.

Mrs. Tsukada crossed her arms over her chest, "Never? Not one of you?"

The woman spun around to begin writing her notes on the board when someone spoke up. The voice was quiet but strong. "The Countess of Blood."

"Huh?" Satoru Kimura dropped the pencil he had been balancing on his upper lip to gawk at the girl who had spoken.

Riku's gaze lifted from his notepad to find the speaker sitting in the front row by the windows. The only reason Riku could tell that she was the one who had spoken at all was the way those around her turned to stare. The girl's head was turned to face the window so her face was hidden to Riku.

She had brown wavy hair that hung around her shoulders and she seemed kind of tall. That was all Riku could gather from her considering he was sitting far behind her and in the middle of the room.

Clouds broke apart outside and let a thin ray of sunshine beam down straight through the window the girl sat by. The sunny intrusion lit up the girl's brown hair, making it seem almost a fiery red color.

Riku blinked back his surprise and Mrs. Tsukada clucked happily, "Good. Someone knows what we're talking about."

"So this Elizabeth woman was a vampire?" Satoru quipped.

Mrs. Tsukada didn't even attempt to hide her disgust. "Not quite."

When she saw the faces around the room perk up with interest, Mrs. Tsukada smiled slyly. "You want to know who she is?"

"Is there gore involved?" Satoru asked.

Mrs. Tsukada snorted and laughed bitterly, "Elizabeth Bathory was a serial killer. Of course there's gore involved."

"Serial killer? Seriously?" It seemed even Satoru Kimura was now interested in hearing Miss Bathory's story.

Mrs. Tsukada plopped herself down on her desk. She had to be pushing her sixties but she was as lithe as a panther. "Ever heard of Count Dracula?"

"Duh." Was the unanimous answer.

The corners of Mrs. Tsukada's mouth twitched upward. "Some believe that part of Bram Stoker's Dracula were based on Elizabeth."

"I call bull." Satoru crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat.

"Don't believe me?" This seemed to amuse Mrs. Tsukada even more. "There were some implications that suggested that Elizabeth would bathe in the blood of virgins to retain her youth."

"Rumors." Satoru snorted.

"She was a serial killer convicted for at least 80 murders although the real number of her victims is roughly debated to be about 650."

That bit of information even shocked Satoru.

"She was imprisoned in 1610 until her death in 1614. She was bricked into a set of rooms." Mrs. Tsukada leaned back, victory gleaming in her eyes. "Flip to page 365 of your book."

Not a sound went around the room except for the shuffling of pages.

"Find it? Good. That is the only surviving image of Elizabeth and even that isn't much." Mrs. Tskada said.

Riku gazed down at the portrait of Elizabeth Bathory in his book, awe and another mysterious emotion swirling inside of him. The page of his history book was in tact but the picture of Miss Bathory looked torn.

The painting had obviously been from Elizabeth's shoulders up but now a huge horizontal tear across the portrait hid the majority of Elizabeth's image. All that was visible of the Hungarian noble woman was the top of her head and a pair of dull reddish-brown eyes.

"Elizabeth was the niece of the Hungarian noble Stefan Báthory, King of Poland and Duke of Transylvania. Her husband, as I said before, was Ferenc Nádasdy. She was born in the late 1500s-"

"Get to the good stuff!" Satoru howled.

"I am refreshed by your enthusiasm but hush up. I was getting to the good part." Mrs. Tsukada shot. "Now, where was I? Ah, alright, the investigation. Elizabeth was accused of torturing teenage girls of peasants nearby. Later, it was said that she killed off some of the girls sent to her to learn court etiquette."

Mrs. Tsukada crossed her legs and folded her hands delicately in her lap as she recalled the Countess of Blood's evil doings, "Elizabeth was uncommonly cruel to the serving staff in her husband's castle."

"Weren't all noble people in that time cruel to the staff?" One history buff questioned.

A genuine smile split Mrs. Tsukada's lips. "Yes. But Elizabeth was different. She wasn't just strict, she didn't just punish the servants because they didn't follow her rules. She would make up excuses to inflict punishment." Mrs. Tsukada's smile transformed into a sinister grin, "And she loved it."

"So she was twisted?" Satoru bobbed his head as if it made perfect sense.

"Yes. She was delighted to torture her victims. She would stick pins in a variety of…sensitive spots."

"Like where?" Someone asked.

"Under the fingernails." Mrs. Tsukada answered with a cringe.

Satoru winced. "Damn."

"Watch your mouth, Mr. Kimura." Mrs. Tsukada switched back to Elizabeth's cruel behaviors. "In the winter she would execute victims by having them stripped, led out into the snow, and doused with water until they were frozen."

"Didn't her husband know he was married to a lunatic?" Satoru gaped.

Mrs. Tsukada snorted with contempt, "That man was insane himself, although not nearly as bad as his wife was. He knew alright. In fact, he would teach his wife new torture methods and join in on her sadistic behavior. In 1604, however, he died and Elizabeth moved to Vienna soon after."

Satoru raised an eyebrow. "So that's it?"

Mrs. Tsukada raised an eyebrow of her own. "Not even close."

"Then don't keep me in suspense!" Satoru cried.

Mrs. Tsukada chuckled softly but pressed on with her story. "Anna Darvulia and Erzsi Majorova became Elizabeth's new partners in crime when Elizabeth spent time in her various estates in what is now Slovakia and in her manor house in Cachitice. She did the worst of her deeds there."

Mrs. Tsukada picked up her own copy of the history textbook and began reading, "'Amongst her numerous acts and tortures, the accusation that Bathory drained the blood of her victims and bathed in it was what earned her the title of a vampire. It is also noted that she occasionally bit the flesh of the girls during their torture. It is said that the reason Bathory bathed in blood was to retain her youthful looks and beauty, and she was, by all accounts, a most attractive woman.'"

"I thought the Romanian prince, Vlad Dracula, the Impaler was the inspiration for Stoker's Dracula." Riku groaned internally as he heard the rather gothic-looking Rokuro Kita speak up. Rokuro was _obsessed_ with vampires and heavy metal. And not the average obsessed either, if there is such a thing.

Mrs. Tsukada set the now closed book in her lap, her eyes closed. "Vlad was Romanian but the court in the book was Hungarian."

"Right." Rokuro agreed.

"There are no accounts of Vlad drinking human blood, correct?"

"R-right." Rokuro stammered, not liking where this was going.

Riku winced for Rokuro as Mrs. Tsukada smacked him down with her next sentence.

Her eyes snapped open, "Elizabeth was Hungarian and accusations of drinking blood to retain her youth surrounded her. Therefore, there is the possibility that Elizabeth Bathory influenced Stoker when he invented his novel."

Silence.

Mrs. Tsukada laughed delightedly and clapped her hands together. "I'm glad you all seem so interested in history now because I have an assignment."

A collective groan ensued and she clucked her tongue, "Hush. Don't whine. You aren't children. In a moment, please choose someone from the list I will write on the board and write at least a 10 page essay on their lives."

"I want the Bathory chick!" Satoru exclaimed, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

Panic sparked in Riku's chest and his eyes narrowed. Why was he panicking? His gaze met Elizabeth Bathory's mischievous eyes in his history book and confusion swelled in his chest.

_There's something about her. I can't put my finger on it but I feel like I've seen her some_-

"She's not getting my Channel heels just yet."

Riku's ears picked up on Michi Yoshida's conversation as her loud voice scattered his thoughts.

"What was the bet again?" One of Michi's friends asked.

Another friend began to tell the story but she was quickly shut down by Michi. "I bet Ayame my Channel heels that she couldn't get Miyagusku to come to my party."

Riku's fists clenched as his ears burned with embarrassment.

The first friend shook her head with curiosity. "Why would you want him there? He's so antisocial."

Riku felt eyes on him but he just continued to glare down at the Countess of Blood's damaged image. However, out of the corner of his eye, he caught the girl with the beautiful reddish-brown hair staring at him.

She wasn't exceptionally gorgeous but she was far from ugly. She had a pretty mouth and an elegant nose. Her eyes were a little too big for her face and he couldn't tell their color from here. His anger quelled the tiniest bit when he noticed the genuine look of concern on the girl's face.

"Because I bet it'd be interesting. He has a crush on Ayame so I know he'll say yes. Then once he's there I bet he'll be so awkward. It'll give my guests something to laugh about at the very least." Michi tittered.

_Bitch. _The cuss word almost slipped from his lips and Riku felt ashamed. He didn't usually succumb to anger but he was more than angry, he was humiliated.

"Mr. Miyagusku, you're up first."

Riku's head shot up and Michi's conversation momentarily halted. "Me?"

Mrs. Tsukada smiled and waved erratically for him to come forward. He slid from his seat and raced down the steps. Mrs. Tsukada handed him a thin piece of white chalk. "Please cross out the name of the person you want."

Riku nodded and dragged the chalk across Elizabeth's name.

"No!" Satoru wailed, throwing his hands in the air. "I wanted to write a paper about a nut job!"

"You could still write about her husband. Thank you, Mr. Miyagusku, you may sit back down."

Riku felt dozens of eyes bore into his body as he walked back to his seat but he brushed them off suprisingly easily. _There's something about this Elizabeth Bathory...I can't put my finger on it..._

"So, if you knew he'd come then why'd you bet Ayame he wouldn't?" Unfortunately, Michi's friend began the conversation where it had left off.

"Because seeing that cute little face of his all embarrassed and what not will just be delightful. Plus, I already have a new pair of Channel heels. What do I care if she has last seasons heel?" Michi giggled, tossing her black hair over her shoulder.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Riku practically threw himself out of his seat. In his mind, Michi was the present day version of Miss Bathory.

* * *

**Fun Fact: Riku is in college to become a history major :D! Go** **Riku! Elizabeth Bathory _is_ a real person. All the information is 100% true (as far as I know) Please leave a review :D I hope you enjoyed! **_-Anii_


	23. Chapter 22: Aidou

**In one of my chapters I messed up the names by accident -_-;**

**So please remember, First name: Akatsuki; Last name: Kain.**

**First name: Hanabusa; Last name: Aidou.**

**First name: Senri; Last name: Shiki.**

**First name: Rima; Last name: Touya.**

**Just to clarify :)**

**Any questions, just ask!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 22: Aidou**

Nothing.

There was _nothing _about Saya or Diva in any book he had picked up nor could his teachers tell him a single word about the highest branch of vampire hierarchy. "How is this even possible?" he hissed quietly.

There must be something out there about them. Even if it was just some old wives tale or a myth or a footnote. _Something! _They couldn't simply just not exist. "Could they be lying?" Aidou stroked his chin pensively. It wasn't an impossible thought. They could be lying about being vampires.

_But they _**are**_ vampires. I can tell. They smell of fresh blood every day._

"So maybe they're lying about being 'Queens'?" Aidou wondered aloud as rain pounded softly against the glass of his window.

_Still, there's something not right about them. _Aidou's lips pursed into a thin , there were so many strange things about them.

Mentally, Aidou ticked off the list. They walk out in the sun like humans; the smell of their blood makes every cell in his body thrum with desire; it seemed they knew plenty about vampires; and most importantly, they had no reason to lying?

They didn't demand Aidou and Akatsuki to bow down to them. They didn't even live with the other vampires. They seemed to be living as just regular human girls. So why would they lie?

And how could Aidou forget how terrified Saya had been when he was going to drink her blood? She wasn't afraid for her own safety though. He could tell. She was afraid for _him. _That part puzzled Aidou even more so. His eyebrows scrunched together. _What is going on here?_

"No!" Aidou howled as he straightened his brow. "I'll get wrinkles if I keep my face like that!"

A sharp tapping echoed in Aidou's room as someone rapped their knuckles against the solid oak door. "Are you ready to go to school?" Kain asked from the other side.

A pathetic smile broke apart Aidou's lips. The Dorm was so empty there was no need for Kain and Aidou to room together. However, that didn't mean he didn't miss the time he spent with his relative. (Anii Note: Yes, Kain and Aidou are cousins.)

"Your fans are waiting." Kain said, perking Aidou's interest immediately.

Aidou hurriedly grabbed his back and nabbed an umbrella as he bolted out the door. He flashed a smile and a wink at Kain as he passed. Kain stared blankly at his fellow vampire and shooed Aidou forward.

Aidou skipped down the hallway, is spirits lifting as he leapt happily down the staircase. Kain lagged behind, his bag thumping against his thigh lazily as he walked.

The double doors of the dorm swung open and Aidou drank in the ocean of screaming girls before him. His umbrella bloomed open and he gracefully swept out to greet his fans. The thin, iron gates flung open as Aidou neared and the girls swarmed around him. Rain trickled down his black umbrella and his eyes became wistful.

The squealing girls fell silent as Aidou's lips parted. "'Let the rain kiss you. Let the rain beat upon your head with silver liquid drops. Let the rain sing you a lullaby.'" He quoted, his head tilted back toward the sky with an almost sorrowful smile on his face.

In a swift motion, his fingers uncoiled around the handle of his umbrella and it clattered to the muddy ground. The group of girls stared, hopelessly in love as Aidou lifted his hands, palm up, to receive the drops falling from the sky.

"Is it not a beautiful day, ladies?" Aidou cried, as if he were speaking to unseen goddesses above.

Aidou's hands shifted to his chest and his fingers caught fistfuls of his jacket as a joyous laugh flew from his throat as if his soul were laughing.

Kain puffed out a sigh as the girls erupted into a collective squeal and tossed their umbrellas high into the air. Rain drenched the lot of them (minus Akatsuki, who patiently waited for the fan club to leave.)

"You're so beautiful, Aidou!"

"You're so in tune with nature!"

"Will you marry me, Idol!?" (Anii Note: The girls' nickname for Aidou is 'Idol' since his name kind of sounds like that.)

Now this was more like it; he loved being surrounded by the ladies of Cross Academy. Aidou's gaze scanned the crowd as his body remained frozen in place. His open, smiling mouth turned into a frown as his eyes searched frantically for the Discipline Committee.

His body straightened and the girls stared at him in wonder, their faces twisting in confusion at Aidou's sudden change in posture.

Aidou's lips moved but the girls couldn't hear over the loud patter of the rain, so he spoke again, "Where are the Discipline Committee girls?"

One girl crossed her arms over her chest, her brow furrowing in anger. "Why are you asking about them?"

"Yeah, I'm way prettier than either of those new girls!"

"No you aren't! Stop lying!"

The falling rain made Aidou's blonde hair cling to his cheeks as rain water dripped from his elegantly pointed chin. His thoughts tumbled away from the angrily clucking girls as sudden and unjustifiable panic raked down his torso, leaving his insides freezing cold. His mind locked in a swirl of confusion, allowing his legs to take charge. They carried Aidou over the muddy ground and straight towards the Day Class Dormitory.

Dark mud splattered against his white uniform and his jaw clenched tightly as his arms and legs pumped fevorously. He flung open the door to the dorm and charged up the stairs, startling several girls in the hallways. His wet shoes slid on the tile in the atrium of the building and Aidou stumbled to regain his footing.

"Please, ladies," He said, addressing the two females in the hallway with him, "can you tell me where Saya and Diva are?"

"The new girls?" One asked as the other tapped her finger against her chin.

"They're in room 123, I believe."

"No, no, no." The first girl shook her head. "They're in room 132. Mara and Sarah are in 123."

Aidou muttered his thanks and even in his frantic state he didn't forget to blow a kiss in the girls' direction.

He stormed up the stairs to the third floor. Gold numbers blurred by as his eyes searched for the right combination. Door after door passed by until the gold numbers 132 came into sight.

Aidou slid to a halt and stared at the dull gold numbers, his chest rising and falling as he inhaled and exhaled erratically. His shaking fist rattled the door as he beat against it, calling out their names. "Are you in there?"

_Please be here. Please be here, _he repeated in his mind over and over again until he heard movement behind the girls' door.

A disgruntled Diva flung open the door, her hair sticking up in several places. She wore a white t-shirt that hung off her right shoulder and a pair of yellow shorts with orange polka dots sprawled out everywhere. A panda's happy face dominated the front of her shirt.

Icy blue eyes pierced his body as her lips formed into a snarl and, through clenched teeth, she hissed, "What do you want?"

"A-are you two alright?" Aidou asked meekly, feeling utterly foolish.

_Of course they're fine. Why wouldn't they be just because they took a day off of school? Why the hell am I so panicky?_

From deep in the shared room, Saya pushed back her covers and rose up into a sitting position, her fist rubbing against her eyes. "Hana…busa?"

Saya's hair was just as disheveled, if not more so, than Diva's. Her tired eyes blinked in pain from the dim light in the hallway.

Even from his place in the hallway, the scent of the twins' blood wafted up his nose. The sweet aroma almost made him groan in pleasure as he pressed his tongue to the back of his teeth.

A frightened smile cracked his lips, "I apologize for waking you, I was just-"

A blast of air whooshed into his face as the door slammed shut. Aidou mentally slapped himself across the face just as his ring tone sounded from in his pocket. He pulled it out, cutting off the bands lyrics as he muttered into the small phone, "Hello?"

Akatsuki's gruff voice crackled through the phone's speaker. "Classes are cancelled today."

Aidou shuffled down the hallway and carefully descended the stairs, giving himself time to shake off the confusion roiling in his chest.

"Why?" Aidou shook his head from side to side, casting water droplets from his tresses.

"Senri and Rima are home."

Aidou stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth hanging open for several seconds. "I'm on my way back."

Aidou's thumb moved to end the call but Akatsuki interrupted him, "You left a lot of angry fans behind."

Aidou bit the insides of his cheek, "How bad was it?"

"Very." Was Kain's simple answer.

"I'll have to make it up to them tomorrow." Aidou sighed.

"If they're even there tomorrow." Kain grumbled.

Aidou gasped, "Don't even say that!"

Kain's soft laugh made Aidou go into hysterics about how cruel Kain was and he launched into a tirade that lasted his entire walk back to his own dorm.

••••••••

Silvery moonlight trickled through the tiny slit in the living room's pale curtains. The thin stream of light caused an enormously eerie shadow to scatter across the wall as rain drops slid down the window pane. Aidou scrubbed his face with both hands and let out a frustrated groan.

"I thought you said they were home!?"

"I meant to say they were on their way home. A car picked them up at the airport and hour ago." Kain answered, his arms folded over his chest and his lithe body leaning casually against the wall.

Aidou threw himself from his seat and spun around to face the enormous window. He tossed back the flimsy curtain and peered out through it. His eyes searched the front section of the courtyard first then drifted down the road to see if his sharp eyes could make out any approaching figures.

There was nothing to indicate his friends' arrival. "Damn it, Kain!"

Aidou's head swiveled back around to glare at his cousin. With the shift of the curtains, half of Kain's face was illuminated by the moon's light. Kain's gaze lifted from the floor and he stared at Aidou with his head bent low. The shadowed section of Kain's face remained hidden, only an outline to match the other half of his face. Aidou made a tsk noise and turned back around. No wonder Akatsuki had his own fan base as well; the man was gorgeous.

Not as gorgeous as I am but pretty damn close, Aidou thought haughtily.

He didn't even noticed the black figures nearing the gate until the gate's rusty hinges gave forth a squeaky groan. His eyes locked on the figures, partially hidden by the wide umbrella one carried.

Aidou smiled, his nose pressed against the frigid glass of the window. "Kain! Senri and Rima-"

"I can smell them."

As Aidou twisted back around to face his cousin, red eyes shone in Kain's sockets, even the eye cast in shadow pierced through the inky darkness in the room.

The front door creaked open and Aidou's heart leapt. His friends were home at last. Rima stepped through first, shaking her pigtails as she snapped the umbrella shut. Senri took it from her and dumped the drenched umbrella into the umbrella holder near the door.

Senri's light blue eyes found Aidou's and he stared blankly at his old friend as Senri stuffed his hands deep in his pockets. Rima flicked open the lid to a box of pocky and held it up to Senri's lips. The mahogany-haired boy plucked a pocky stick delicately from the box and nibbled on the end as Rima pulled free another stick.

"Welcome home!" Aidou cried.

Rima grimaced. "You haven't changed."

"It's good to see you." Kain nodded his head politely.

Senri bobbed his head in return and pushed his way past Aidou without saying a word. Aidou's lips puckered in a pout but the happiness remained in his chest. _They haven't changed either._

* * *

**Aidou quotes a poem in this: 'Let the rain kiss you. Let the rain beat upon your head with silver liquid drops. Let the rain sing you a lullaby.' - Langston Hughes. Just so it doesn't seem like I'm plagiarizing!**

**Would you guys want to see chapters from Senri or Rima's point of view? Let me know, please :) **_-Anii_


	24. Chapter 23: Zero

**I always love writing about Zero.**

**If anyone has a moment they liked or even just a simple line,**

**could you please tell me?**

**I'd love to hear from you guys and I'd like to know**

**which characters you guys like reading about the most :)**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Zero**

Zero pressed his palm against his eye as his alarm blared from his night stand. He slammed one fist down on the 'off' button while rolling out of bed. His bare feet turned to icy as he made his way to his bathroom lazily.

The harsh lights in his bathroom bothered his sleepy eyes as he ran his hand through his hair. He tossed cold water against his face then dabbed it away with a plush white towel.

He studied the stubble along his chin through bleary eyes. His head drooped and he sighed. He ducked down into his cupboard and pulled out a new razor and a can of Axe shaving cream. Just as he had piled the smelly foam onto his cheeks and along his jaw line, the phone rang noisily.

Zero cringed, dropping the razor. It clattered to the floor and he bent down to scoop it up. _Ignore it. Just ignore it. Maybe I should cut the phone line._

His razor had cut several smooth paths on his cheeks when the phone rang again. Zero's jaw clenched suddenly, making the razor blade nick his skin just under his jaw bone. "Damn it," he hissed.

Zero stomped over to the phone's receiver and yanked the jack out of the wall. The bleating phone instantly quieted and Zero went back to the bathroom. He shaved the rest of his face then washed away the remaining shaving cream.

As Zero straightened and stared at himself in the mirror, he noticed the thin trail of blood making its way down the front of his neck from under his chin. Instantly, his mouth went dry. His eyes focused on the tiny red stream with a strange intensity.

His dry tongue ran over his quivering lips as his heart furiously beat in his chest. His hands slapped down on the counter and he bowed his head. He gasped for several moments, panic flooding through his body.

_What the hell was that? _He thought as the burning desire slowly ebbed away.

Zero shook his head, cupped water into his hands and then washed the blood clean from his neck without sneaking a peek once. _It was nothing. I'm just tired._

He plucked his toothbrush out of its container and placed a dollop of toothpaste on the toothbrush's bristles. He popped the toothbrush into his mouth and began scrubbing just as someone knocked on his door.

Zero bent down to spit in the sink and left the annoyingly bright bathroom to slip on a pair of jeans. He opened the door, his toothbrush dangling from his mouth, and offered his visitor a muffled, "Hello?"

Saya's adoptive brother stood in the hallway. "Hey."

Zero's eyebrow arched upwards. "What are you doing here?"

Kai, that was the man's name, rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I haven't had much time but I've been meaning to ask you about that gun you carry."

Kai could have only been a few years older than Zero himself. As far as Zero knew, other than Saya, Kai had no relations with vampires. Kai was a genuine member of the Red Shield and he also served in the military. According to David, Kai also seemed to love his guns.

Zero's eyes narrowed. "The Bloody-" Zero held up a finger to Kai, stepped back into his bathroom and spit into the sink once more. "The Bloody Rose? Why do you want to know about that?"

"Kaien said it had certain qualities about it. I was wondering if I could ask how you got it." Kai asked as Zero rinsed out his mouth with water.

"Kaien gave it to me." Zero said between rinses. "It kills vampires."

Kai's eyes widened. "Kills them? It just instantly kills them?"

"All it takes is one shot." Zero did a once over in the mirror then bent down to tug on a white t-shirt and his gray sports jacket. "I have to get to work. Ask Kaien if you want to know more."

Kai's face fell the slightest although he worked damn hard not to show it. Zero exhaled softly then said, "Why don't you come with me the next few nights on patrol and I'll show you how it works?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly but Zero could see the excitement in the man's eyes.

Just before closing his door, Zero snatched up Diva's shirt and tucked it away in his jacket. He'd meant to give it to her but he always forgot. Well he wouldn't forget today.

He stormed into his Gym and swung open the door to his office. He dropped his keys on the surface of his desk, which was littered with paperwork. He snatched up his clipboard and studied his own handwriting. He had scheduled volleyball for today so he dug around in the supply closet and kicked out a dozen volleyballs.

Kids from the first period began to trickle in and Zero barked out his orders as usual. He leaned back casually against the wall of his gymnasium and watched as several athletically challenged teenagers lost control of the ball.

Zero peeled himself away from the wall and blew into his whistle. "Harasuka! That's not how you bump. You don't use your shoulders, it's all in the legs."

Zero demonstrated how to perform a correct bump, earning him several glances from his female students. Zero restrained himself from vomiting. Instead he snarled at them to get back to work.

As he fell back against his usual spot once more, his mind fumed. Teenager girls oozing with hormones - never a good thing. These silly girls really thought they had a chance with their teacher as if their lives were some romance novel.

In reality, she would go and live on her life while the teacher rotted in jail. There was no happy ending when it came to real life and fantasy nauseated him. He puffed out a sigh as the class ended and the fresh students wandered in.

Zero glanced at his clipboard; Diva was in this class.

Sure enough, the long-haired girl waltzed in moments later. Every movement she took was cautious. Her eyes flitted back and forth as if waiting for an attack. Zero would bet money that those eyes of hers didn't miss a thing.

_Why is she so damn scared? It's not like a vampire's going to bust through the wall and eat her. _Zero grimaced and kicked a volleyball at Diva.

The girl immediately caught the ball between both of her small hands and her glacial stare found Zero. He pointed to her, "I have to talk to you after class."

Diva lifted on eyebrow but Zero was already barking at her class to get into teams. Zero dropped his clipboard to the floor and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched his students butcher the game of volleyball.

His eyes seemed drawn to Diva as she bounced from foot to foot on her side of the court. Her teammate served the ball and the other team returned it almost immediately after. However, before the ball got very far, Diva had launched herself into the air and smacked her hand against it.

The ball plummeted towards the other teams court and bounced off the gym's shiny floor.

Zero pushed himself from the wall and shouted without realizing: "Nice spike!"

The entire class turned to him and he fought like hell to hide his embarrassment. "I want everyone to try to spike today. And don't get tangled up in my nets or I'll make you wash the gym floor for a week!"

A few students groaned and Zero glared at them until they performed a decent spike. He focused his attention away from Diva and let out a sigh of relief as the bell clanged for the end of class.

He popped into his office and turned around to see Diva standing there, her eyes icy. "You wanted to see me?"

Zero held out her shirt, "I meant to give you this a while ago but you weren't here yesterday or the day before."

"I was busy." She replied as she took her shirt and spun around on her heels. "By the way. I have the clothes Saya borrowed from you in my locker. I'll go get them."

She muttered her 'thank you' and made her way to the girls' locker room. Zero stood over his desk, shuffling through paperwork.

"That slut!" A female voice shouted.

Zero's head lifted and his eyes caught sight of a group of girls wandering by his office, staring into the large window. One girl slapped her companion's arm and whispered something as her eyes met Zero's.

He clearly wasn't supposed to hear it but he still did. "I can't believe she slept with him."

"I wish he'd sleep with me." Another girl whimpered.

Zero's lip pulled up in a snarl as he pretended to focus on the files sprawled out on his desk.

"I'm not letting her get away with this."

"Yeah. I thought her sister was the slut for taking the gardener from Mirori."

"Just a family of sluts." A girl shook her head back and forth. "So sad."

Zero's eyes narrowed as the girls' conversation drifted away the moment they stepped into the locker room. He sighed. _Hormonal teenage girls: Mother Nature's curse to mankind._

His head snapped up so quickly he thought his neck would break. Unease flooded his senses as dread settled in the pit of his stomach. He stepped out into the gym as students began filing in. He gulped and pointed toward the door. "Everyone go stand out in the hall."

Several students just stared at him blankly so his voice rose, "Now! Ten laps! Outside!"

Groans erupted and as the present class inched their way outside, Zero bolted all the gym door's closed. He raced towards the girls' locker room and squeezed his eyes shut tight. "Everything all right in here?"

Several female students chirped his name with a gasp as he opened the door, his back to the locker room's occupants. "Please change quickly and leave."

Several minutes later, Zero nabbed a girl exiting the locker room, "Were you the last one?"

She bobbed her head, "Except for…" the girl's voice trailed off and her eyes lowered.

The feeling in his stomach got worse. He pushed her gently towards the exit and unlocked it for her. He slid the bolt back in place then wandered his way through the girls' locker room, "Is everything okay?"

He felt blood rush to his pale cheeks and he stumbled several times. Even with his eyes closed, his feet seemed to understand where they were going. His eyes flew open as he heard a familiar voice.

"Leave me alone." Diva demanded.

The girls surrounding Diva didn't seem to know Zero was there. He put his hands on his hips as the "leader" of the little girl group stepped forward. "You bitch. You slept with Zero."

Diva's eyes narrowed. "Zero?"

She looked almost as disgusted as he felt. A young girl was using his name so familiarly? _This is sickening. I'm 23 damn it; leave me alone!_

"You slept with him but you don't know his first name?" One girl snorted. "You and your sister are both easy sluts."

Diva's glare turned frosty. "Excuse me?"

Zero racked his brain to remember the girl's name who leaned towards Diva now. Hana, that was it. "Your sister slept with the new gardener and stole him from Mirori."

"My sister isn't a slut." Diva hissed.

"Haji's been here for, like, a week or so and your sister already had sex with him." That girl's name was Chiyo.

"Haji?" The girl's were using adults names in such a disgusting and disrespectful manner. It infuriated Zero and it must have really pissed Diva off because her chilling stare turned positively terrifying. Her fist smashed into a locker, creating an ugly dent in the metal's surface. "My sister is _not_ a slut." She repeated.

"Are you trying to scare us?" Hana asked, her arms folding across her chest.

"Screw this." A girl named Miwa hissed, "Let's just give her something to be afraid of."

The girls' fists met Diva's pale flesh but not once did Diva cry out. She didn't even move. Instead, the air around her seemed to crackle with electricity. Zero opened his mouth, fearing for the lives of his students, but Diva's shriek threw him off guard, "My sister has known Haji for years and he's always loved her! Your pathetic friend Miori never had a chance! And there is nothing between Zero and I! Do you girls really think beating me up will make unattainable men love you! Get to class!"

When the girls stood frozen, Diva shouted through clenched teeth, "Now!"

The girls scurried off and the air around Diva sizzled as she panted heavily with anger. Zero leaned his shoulder against a row of lockers, "Quite impressive."

Diva reached inside her locker and tossed his clothes at him, "Goodbye."

Her locker door rattled as she slammed it shut and stormed past Zero.

* * *

**I plan on writing from other characters' POV**

**If you'd like to read from a certain person's POV, please let me know :)**

**Oh, just so I don't confuse anyone:**

**POV= Point of View**

**Lol I don't mean to insult your intelligence I just don't want someone to read this and go "What the fudge is POV? Is that something dirty?"**

**(my mind always goes to the gutter so I just assume everyone else's does too xD)** _-Anii_


	25. Chapter 24: Kai

**Oh I had fun with this chapter xD**

**I always seem to have fun with Kai's chapters.**

_-Anii_

* * *

**C****hapter 24: Kai**

Kai plopped down on the courtyard bench, his head falling forward in his hands. He groaned loudly before throwing his head back and watching the gray sky above him. It had looked dreary all day but not a single rain drop had fallen from the sky, thankfully. Helen had him running errands all day and most of the time he was racing across the school campus.

"Zero how could you!?"

Kai's head snapped up as he saw a rather frazzled Headmaster prancing behind a furious looking Zero.

"I didn't do anything!" Zero snapped, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I heard it from several girls that you were in the girls' locker room!" Kaien shouted, although he was still in his playful mode.

"I bet you any money that they were the girls bullying Diva in the locker room! That's why I went in. Isn't it the teacher's _job_ to protect his students?!" Zero explained.

"But they could have been changing!" Kaien argued.

"I made sure everyone was dressed! Why are you stalking me damn it! Go bother someone else with your incessant chatter!" Zero's pace quickened

Kaien opened his mouth to rebut and Zero jabbed a long, thin finger in Kai's direction, "Why don't you go bother him?!"

Kai slouched in his seat, hoping he could turn invisible. He liked Kaien well enough but at the thought of being subjected to another errand, Kai's aching muscles howled in protest.

Miraculously, Kaien continued to follow Zero, shouting and frantically waving his arms as the two disappeared around a corner. Their voices dimmed until only silence remained. Kai let out a sigh of content and closed his eyes.

His peace, however, was shattered before it could even begin. Footsteps alerted him to someone's arrival and his eyes shot open. Haji stepped back, putting his hands up innocently. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Kai smiled and shook his head, "You didn't. Sorry. I didn't mean to jump like that."

Haji, in full gardener attire, began his meticulous work on the rosebushes without uttering another word. A group of chatting girls passed by and one broke away from the rest and wandered up to Haji, all smiles. Kai frowned as his protective side jumped forward.

They may be avoiding making their relationship official, but Haji was still technically his sister's boyfriend. Unfortunately, Saya couldn't openly admit to a relationship with the school's gardener since they were undercover.

Lost in his thoughts, Kai had missed the entire conversation but as his mind focused back on the girl and Haji, his brotherly attitude rose up higher and higher, breaking down his will more and more.

"So." The girl flicked her hair over her shoulders. "I was just wondering if you had a girlfriend."

_Say yes. Say yes. _Kai urged.

Haji rubbed the back of his neck and glanced away nervously, his pale cheeks turning as red as the roses beside him. "I don't."

Kai mentally face palmed as the girl's grin widened. "So, you're available?"

Haji blinked, confusion crossing his face. _Oh god, don't say yes_. Kai had the urge to bite his nails but his hands were busy keeping him glued to the bench.

"I'm not busy." Haji shrugged his shoulders. "So, yes. I'm available."

_Double face palm._

The girl laughed cheerfully and playfully pushed Haji's shoulder. "I didn't mean available like that."

Haji's brow furrowed as his confusion grew. "Then how did you mean it?"

"I was asking if you'd want to date me?" The girl pressed a hand to her very developed chest to emphasis the word 'me'.

Kai wanted to slap a 'whore' sticker on her forehead and send her on her merry way. _Stop that, Kai. She's probably a very nice girl_. Kai told himself. _Yeah, a very nice girl who steals your sister's boyfriend!_

It wasn't that long ago that Kai was into girls just like her when he was in high school. But after all the things that had happened, girls who didn't respect themselves didn't even cross his mind. Maybe he really was an old man in a young guy's body but he had more important things to worry about than women. He had a brother to put through college and two sisters to protect. And apparently Haji needed protection too.

The Chevalier's entire face turned redder than a tomato and he stammered, unable to form a complete sentence. _Oh dear lord, I have to save this idiot! _Kai hissed to himself.

He launched up from his seat and slid one arm around Haji's waist. In seven years, Kai still hadn't grown taller than the pale Chevalier but he pushed that thought away for later. He gave the girl a dead serious look, "Actually, he's mine."

Her jaw went slack and Haji's blush was threatening to burn him into ashes. Kai nodded, "That's right, honey. Better find someone else to hit on."

The girl's eyes narrowed in disbelief so Kai planted a kiss on Haji's lips. As he mentally gagged, he flashed her a victorious smile. He turned to Haji, who stood as still as a statue, "See ya later, babe."

As Kai walked away, cool as a cucumber, Haji and the girl stood, motionless and stunned beyond belief. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and cheered mentally. "Big brother to the rescue." He muttered jokingly. _You're welcome, Saya_.

A vibrating in his pocket made him stop momentarily as he pulled out the new cell phone. The screen displayed an unknown number but Kai answered it anyway. As he pressed the cell to his ear and continued his walk to his room, he said, "Hello?"

"Kai!"

Kai blinked and stopped mid-stride. "Mao?"

Mao laughed on the other end, "Who else?!"

"Sorry, I don't have your number." Kai began walking again and raised an eyebrow. "How'd you get this number anyway? This phone's new."

"I called Riku and he gave it to me." She answered simply. "You're dead next time I see you."

Kai cracked a smile. "Why am I in trouble now?"

"You came home and left without even calling me!" She pouted.

Kai laughed softly. "You're in Vietnam. I was home for a total of five minutes and then we were packed and ready to go."

"I don't care! I would have been on the next plane out of here!" Mao insisted.

Kai turned around a corner and stifled his laughter. "You wouldn't have used the private jet? I'm offended."

"That jet's for business only." Mao scoffed.

"You're a big shot now, you can do whatever the hell you want."

"I am not a big shot, Kai." Mao hissed playfully.

"Aren't you Okamura's right hand man?"

"Woman. But yes." She was trying to hide it but Kai still heard the pride in her voice.

Akihiro Okamura was a reporter who had helped the Red Shield later on in the Diva investigation and then joined the Red Shield as a full-time member. With the Red Shield's help, he became the owner of one of the leading newspapers and the top rated _Okamura _TV station.

In return, the Station and newspaper helped the Red Shield to get inside information and to also cover up some Chiropteran mishaps.

Mao was also a member of the Red Shield and she worked side by side with Okamura in the company's headquarters in Vietnam. She loved her job.

"It's good to hear from you, Mao." Kai said softly with a smile.

"We haven't spoken in years. What have you been up to since you left the military?" Mao asked just as softly.

"Oh you know, fighting Chiropterans, being a big brother, kissing men." Kai teased.

"K-kissing…? What the hell, Kai?" Mao demanded.

"Gotta go, Mao." Kai shouted loudly into the phone, cutting off her protests. "I'll call you tomorrow. Bye!"

He ended the call, chuckling to himself as he slipped his key into the lock. His phone vibrated again just as he twisted the key and he pulled out his phone, smiling. He answered without looking as he pushed his way into his apartment. "Look, Mao, it was just a one time thing. This girl was messing with Haji so I planted one on him-"

"Kai?"

Kai nearly dropped his phone as he heard his little brother's voice through the phone. "H-hey, Riku!"

"I'm not even going to ask. How's everything going at the Academy?" Riku muttered.

Kai kicked off his shoes. "It's boring. You aren't missing anything. We don't even have a single lead yet."

Riku mumbled something under his breath that Kai couldn't catch. "You'll let me know if something happens, right?"

Kai dropped down onto his bed, "Of course I will."

"You better. I have to go. It's time for Anna's lunch." Riku ended the call and Kai set his phone on the nightstand.

Homesickness crashed into him momentarily before he brushed it aside, putting his hands behind his head. He took a deep breath and felt his muscles relax as he lay still on his bed.

As an image of his lips on Haji's, Kai bolted upright. "I need to brush my teeth."

He smelled sweat and his nose crinkled. "And a shower."

* * *

**Okamura really didn't get a TV station and newspaper of his own at the end of B+ but I just thought it'd be a nice touch xD Anyways, please leave a review! -**_Anii_


	26. Chapter 25: Zero

**I don't want to sound all cheesy**

**but my sister deserves some more credit**

**You guys have no idea how easily I get writer's block**

**My sister spends hours just talking to me about**

**possibilities for these stories.**

**You're my muse!, Onee-Chan!**

**I love you!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 25: Zero**

Zero hunched his shoulders as a particularly strong breeze whipped by, tugging at his long hair and loose jacket. He cursed silently as the breeze died away. A woman accidentally bumped into him. She blushed and held up her hands, "Sorry."

Zero held up a hand and shook his head. "No need, Ma'am. Are you alright?"

The woman chuckled, abashed, and adverted her gaze. "Yes, I'm quite alright. Such a nice boy. Goodbye."

Zero nodded his head as he continued towards Sal's local grocery market. Just as he pushed open the door of the store front, something caught his eye. His head snapped to the side instinctively.

His eyes narrowed as he saw a girl disappear behind a corner about twenty feet away from him. His pulse leapt and Zero took a step back as, without warning, a warm wave rose in his chest. Zero inhaled sharply and sealed his mouth shut as his stomach threatened to release its contents.

"Hey, you alright kid?" the server behind the counter from inside the grocery store asked.

"Fine." Zero stammered as an icy sweat broke out across his skin.

His mind was telling him to go about his day and ignore the strange feeling he was having. _Maybe she just startled you_, he told himself. His body, however, rejected the idea as quickly as he had presented it. His legs ached rather suddenly and his fingers twitched the slightest.

Impulsively, he launched himself from the two small steps leading into the grocery store and dashed around the corner where the girl had disappeared. A flourish of brown hair vanished behind a corner just ahead and Zero followed, shouting, "Hey! Wait!"

The murmurs of the shoppers milling around the store fronts softened as Zero trailed after the mysterious girl. The sounds of his heavy footsteps echoed around the narrow alley he sped down. Brick walls seemed to close in around him as his heart hammered away against his breastbone. Panicked adrenaline flooded his system and as he followed her, his brain fought wildly for control.

_What are you doing!? You just got in trouble for being in the girls' locker room and now your chasing after some poor girl!_

The answer tore from his lips and stunned both him and his brain, "She knows something about me. About my past."

Zero ran further down the alley and passed by an archway. A glimmer caught his eye and he slid to a halt, nearly crashing into a trio of dented garbage cans. His shoes kicked up dust as he turned sharply on his heel and ran under the archway. The path led to a dead-end.

Zero was panting heavily but whether from panic or exhaustion, he couldn't tell. His eyes scanned the area but found no trace of the girl. The wall before him was smooth, with only three lines slashing across it, and it towered high above Zero's head . _There's no way she could have climbed that wall._

He moved to turn around, chiding himself for chasing after hallucinations, and his boot clinked against something. He knelt down on one knee and scooped the tiny silver bracelet into his palm.

Thin chain links held the bracelet together in a circle while a diamond-shaped ornament stood in the center of the bracelet. It was a simple trinket, however, it held Zero's gaze and struck pure, cold fear in his heart. His eyes widened and the hand holding the bracelet began to tremble.

Quiet gasps escaped from his lips as his heart thundered loudly in ears. His fingers enclosed the bracelet in his palm and he turned sharply. Not wasting a single minute, Zero's legs carried him away from the market in a flash.

••••••••

"Coming!" Saya's voice was muffled by her bedroom door.

She opened the door moments later, a smile on her face. Her eyes widened as she saw Zero standing in the hallway, panting heavily, sweaty, and paler than usual. "Can we talk?"

Dumbstruck, Saya only moved aside to allow Zero into her room. As she closed the door, Zero collapsed on to one of the two beds in the room, his body giving out completely. He knew he looked like a complete wreck.

He was shaking like a leaf and a cold sweat dampened his skin. He barely had control over himself. It was unlike him to run to a near stranger for help. He should be in Kaien's room right now. He should but he wasn't. Instead, he was in Saya's room. Zero's head fell between his hands.

Saya sat across from him, her school uniform replaced by her lounge wear: a short-sleeved shirt with ninja turtles on it and purple and black shorts. "I won't even bother asking if you're alright." She murmured. "What happened?"

Unable to speak, Zero held out his hand, his fingers unfurling to reveal the female bracelet in his hands. Saya looked from the bracelet to him. "Can I pick it up?"

Zero nodded, still speechless. Saya plucked the jewelry from Zero's palm and studied it thoroughly. "Where did you get this?"

Zero's dry lips parted. "I-" He shook his head as his voice cracked and cleared his throat. "I found it in the shopping area."

Saya's eyebrow lifted. "Do you always get this worked up about a girl's bracelet? Maybe some random girl just lost it."

Zero opened his mouth to speak but words failed him and his head bowed forward. Shuffling sounds made him lift his head to see Saya now sitting beside him. She tucked her legs under her body and held out her hand between them both, the bracelet in her palm. "Tell me what bothers you about it." She whispered.

"Am I that transparent?" Zero asked with a weak laugh.

Saya stared at him blankly, waiting patiently.

Silence fell between them as Zero searched for the right words but Saya was unfazed. Finally, Zero sighed. "I don't know. I saw a girl and I followed her to this alley. She was gone but I found the bracelet on the ground."

"Gone?"

"_Yes_." Zero hissed. More upset about the recent event than about Saya's question. "The wall was enormous. She couldn't have climbed it_. I _couldn't have climbed it.

"Okay." Saya replied calmly. "So why'd you follow her?"

Zero's ability to speak once again slipped from his grasp. He clasped his hands together as he rested his elbows on his knees. "I knew her."

Saya's lips pursed into a thin line but she waited for Zero to go on. "I don't know how. I don't remember her or her name- hell, I don't even know what she looks like really. But I can tell. I knew her before…"

"Before you removed your memories." Saya finished for him.

Zero nodded sullenly.

"Do you think she recognized you?" Saya asked, her finger poking at the silver trinket in her palm.

Zero held his breath. He felt crazy and probably sounded like it, too, but Saya understood. He could see it in her strangely familiar-looking eyes. She knew what it was like and she wouldn't judge. "I know she did. She led me down there. She wanted me to find this bracelet."

"Why would she do that?" Saya wondered out loud as her eyebrows scrunched together.

"I've wondered that myself." Zero tilted his head back, letting out an exhausted sigh. "I think she's been the girl who kept calling."

Saya's head snapped to the side so she faced him. "You've been getting calls?"

Zero nodded. "The woman knew my name. She kept saying she was coming home soon. It's driving me insane. I ripped the phone jack out of the wall."

Saya didn't respond for several moments. Zero glanced at her to find her staring at the bracelet. Her eyes searched the silver trinket in her hand as if the answers were hidden somewhere in it. "When I lost my memories, Haji gave them back to me." Her pale cheeks burned rose-red. "Unwillingly."

Her expression hardened. "I only got bits and pieces at first. Then, the current Joel...he read the first Joel's diary to me." Tears welled in Saya's stern eyes. "And I remembered everything. Remembered the horrible things I did. I remembered the people I killed. I remembered what Joel did to Diva and what Diva did to Joel. I remembered turning Haji into a monster and then injuring him." She choked on her last word and covered her mouth with her free hand.

Zero sat in silence, unsure of what to do. But Saya didn't need comforting. She plowed on ahead with her story, her face turning towards his. "I remembered every bad detail. But I wouldn't change a thing."

She swiped away her tears and gave Zero a stern glare. "But my memories weren't hidden because I chose to hide them."

Saya paused for several moments. When she finally spoke, her voice was raw. "Zero, do you want to remember your past?"

Zero opened his mouth to suggest that he might but his jaw snapped shut immediately. In that moment, Zero knew why he didn't go to Kaien. Because Kaien knew about the girl and the bracelet. If Zero asked, Kaien might answer him honestly and Zero didn't want the truth.

He didn't want to remember. Just the thought of remembering made his stomach coil into tight knots and his heart ache as if claws had just raked through his chest. "I don't."

Saya nodded once. "I thought so." Her fingers curled around the bracelet and she pulled it to her chest. "I'm not giving this back."

Zero's lips parted to ask why but as Saya's eyes met his, he shut up. She was protecting him. If that bracelet was a key to his memories, she was cutting off the temptation to use it by keeping it from him.

And judging by the defiant look in her reddish-brown eyes, Zero knew he wouldn't have to worry about the bracelet anymore. It was as good as gone. A sigh of relief passed his lips as he felt a burden lift from his shoulders. "Thanks, Saya.

••••••••

Zero arched his back, screaming in agony. His hands flew to his face as pain ripped through his temples. Sweat clung to his skin as he writhed in his bed. He took a deep ragged breath, howling as another bought of agony tore through his body.

He didn't even hear the jingling of keys or the door flying open and rebounding off of the wall was Kaien rushed inside of his apartment. Kaien's cool hands brushed Zero's hands aside and he placed his hands on either side of Zero's head firmly.

It felt as if every cell in his body was prickling with pain; every bone in his body was aching from the inside; and his muscles were being pulled apart fiber by fiber.

Relief flooded into his temples and Zero crashed back down into his bed, panting heavily and fighting the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Kaien's face hovered in Zero's vision as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You aren't wearing glasses." Zero stated absent-mindedly, his thoughts scattered and his mind shrouded in fog.

Kaien's lips pursed into a thin line as he shifted out of Zero's line of vision.

"What's happening to me?" Zero asked, his voice hoarse.

Kaien's response was less than helpful. "Rest for now."

* * *

**I would really like to hear from you :) Please leave a review! **_-Anii_


	27. Chapter 26: Kaien

**New POV :D Y****ay! lol**

**Kaien is the loveable Headmaster so I just had to do a chapter from his POV.**

**Leave a review or message me if there are any questions :)**

**Enjoy!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 26: Kaien**

Kaien pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger, letting out a soft exhale as he leaned back in his chair. He plucked his glasses from his face and placed them gently on his desk top.

He fought to calm his racing mind as he rose out of his chair and gracefully swept over to the window in his room. The pale moon shone down on his Academy- his pride and joy besides his children.

Kaien's head bowed as his thoughts continued to swim, making his head feel light. He lifted his hand, his skin relishing in the cool feeling of the glass. Slowly, his fingers curled into a tight fist against the window as his eyes narrowed.

His emotions threatened to take control so he pushed himself away from the window. His face scrunched up as the familiar ache reverberated in his chest. He clenched his jaw shut tightly, his long hair spilling over his shoulders as he hunched over his desk.

The images flooded past his vision involuntarily. His eyes widened as each image caused the ache deep in his chest to become more and more painful. Zero, screaming in pain as he fought his memories, made Kaien slam his fist onto the wood surface of his desk.

He straightened and returned to the window, kicking his maddening thoughts deep in his heart where they belonged. As he neared the window, he saw two figures walk across the lawn

He tilted his head to the side as he saw the gleam of blood-red and sapphire blue eyes just before the figures vanished in the vast foliage of the Academy's many gardens. The muscles of his face twitched as a smile turned up the corners of his lips.

He sighed, bowing his head once more. "Those girls are a God send."

A soft knock on his door made Kaien turn around to find Ruka Souen striding through his doorway. Kaien smiled, slipping behind his desk and placing his glasses back on his face. "Hello, Miss Souen. Welcome back."

Ruka stared vacantly at the Headmaster but nodded politely. "Thank you."

Kaien nodded towards one of the seats before his desk. "Have a seat."

Ruka shook her head, tossing around her pale brown hair. "No thank you. I just came to check in. I would like to go straight towards the Dormitory."

Kaien let out a soft chuckle. "I see. Well then, please go ahead. Don't let me keep you."

Ruka bowed politely and slid out of the door, closing it behind her with a soft click. Kaien exhaled and rose out of his chair once more. "Might as well visit Zero."

He switched off the lamps and stepped out of the room, casting one last glance towards the ripe moon hanging in the dark sky.

••••••••

Kaien slid his key to Zero's room into the lock and twisted. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. Zero was asleep, thankfully.

Kaien's nose scrunched up in disdain. He would never understand why Zero didn't accept one of the larger apartments in the Academy's teacher wing. This room was designed for substitutes who would travel from the city and stay overnight. But Zero had insisted and Kaien had complied.

Kaien silently strode to Zero's bedside. Sweat glistened against Zero's smooth, placid skin. His lips were a dull, pale pink. His long silver hair clung to his brow and cheeks.

While sleeping, Zero had kicked off the covers, leaving his entire torso exposed. Kaien knelt down to retrieve the thin blanket just as Zero's eye lids shot back to reveal gleaming red eyes. His chapped lips parted in a snarl, flashing sharpened incisors.

In a split second, Kaien launched himself at his raging son. He ignored the blows to his face as Kaien fought to control Zero. Kaien pulled out a vile of red liquid, ripped out the cork with his teeth, and shoved the lip of the bottle against Zero's lips. He tipped the bottle, pouring its contents into Zero's mouth. Within seconds, Zero was back to his near comatose state.

He lay motionless beneath Kaien, his eyes closed and a bead of red liquid dribbling down from a corner of his mouth. Kaien exhaled harshly and slid off of Zero's bed. He bent his head, the ace in his chest forming once more.

_I don't know what to do at this point. _Kaien touched his throbbing temple. He lifted his head and scanned Zero's room for a phone.

He found the phone on the floor, the jack yanked out of the wall. Kaien lifted on eyebrow and set the phone and its small receiver back on Zero's dresser, plugging the cord back into the wall.

He lifted the phone from its receiver, his thumb hovering over the first number of David's phone number.

Kaien's eyes narrowed as he slammed the phone down in its receiver. "He is _my_ son. I will deal with him."

Kaien stepped over to Zero's bedside, set his glasses down on Zero's nightstand, and positioned Zero into a sitting position. He put the heel of his hand against Zero's forehead, brushing aside his silvery bangs. Kaien closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as he called upon the power to bind Zero's memories.

Resealing the door on Zero's memories took an incredible amount of energy, more so than usual, and once finished, Kaien's head fell forward. He panted heavily as he removed his hand from Zero's forehead.

He gently laid Zero back down on the bed and rushed to the bathroom. His stomach heaved and Kaien vomited into the toilet. He slapped his hand down on the cool surface of the sink counter and pulled himself back onto his feet. He rinsed out his mouth and flushed the toilet.

Kaien also splashed his face with chilly water, his eyes lifting to stare at his reflection. Beads of water dripped from the tips of his long straw-colored hair. His hard hazel eyes stared back at him defiantly. One fat bead of crystal clear water dangled on the tip of his nose before Kaien swiped it away with one of Zero's bathroom towels.

"He hasn't eaten for days." Kaien spoke aloud to no one. "I should get some food."

He slid out of Zero's front door, making sure to lock it behind him, and climbed the stairs to the floor above. He pulled out his key to the teacher's cafeteria and stepped in without making a sound. He pulled open the refrigerator and plucked free one of the wrapped sandwiches from the fridge's lower rack.

He smiled with satisfaction, closed the fridge, and locked the cafeteria door.

As he descended the stairs, he thought he heard footsteps. His skin prickled with alertness but he forced himself to remain calm. Just four steps away from Zero's floor, Kaien noticed a black-haired girl standing before Zero's door with her fist raised, poised to knock on Zero's door Kaien assumed.

Kaien bent down to rest his arm and elbow on the thick wooden banister. He put his chin in the palm of his hand, a smile threatening to turn his lips. He cocked his head to the side and watched as the girl shifted nervously.

She hadn't heard him coming. "Hello."

The girl whipped around, startled. Radiant blue eyes pierced through Kaien, who tried to contain his surprise. Diva's expression of fear and anger melted once she recognized Kaien. Although, it only changed into an expression of vacancy.

She was a puzzling girl. It was only seven years since her transformation from villain to hero. It was odd but not uncommon. Kaien often wondered how Diva and Saya's blood hadn't awakened Zero's blood lust; the scent was certainly intoxicating.

He shrugged mentally. _No matter. _"Out for a midnight stroll?"

"I-" She stammered, her eyes flickering behind her to Zero's door. "Saya told me he was sick."

Kaien nodded, a full-on smile plastered on his face. "He is."

Diva's gaze shifted to her feet and Kaien whispered. "I wonder."

Diva's gaze met his. "What?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I was just curious." Kaien said, waving his hand dismissively, unable to keep the smile out of his voice.

"About what?" Diva asked.

"Well, you're a strong woman- a force to be reckoned with. So I'm just wondering what could possibly keep you from opening that door."

Diva's pale face flooded with a blush and her head bent low. Her bangs hid her face and her hands balled into fist at her side.

"You're afraid of humans or, more precisely, you're afraid of what you'll do to them." Kaien stated. He never got to speak to Diva alone. He wasn't going to let this opportunity fly by. "But you care deeply for your sister. Even in your insanity, that fact still remained."

"What if it comes back?" Diva whispered, her fist shaking.

"You were manipulated by Amshel and experimented on by the very people your sister loved. In a way, you loved her yet blamed her. But you realized the truth, Diva." Kaien smiled. "You were cured by the return of your affections- by your sister's love."

When she didn't speak, Kaien went on. "My son has closed himself off to many people since he was young. He only cared for a handful of people in his life, all of them betrayed him." Kaien's gaze drifted above, as if the ceiling displayed his memories. "Of course, he can't remember them now. However, I feel as if the introduction of your party will heal him. I feel that the group will become Zero's new important people."

Feeling rather bold, Kaien added, "Especially you and your sister."

Diva moved so fast, Kaien could hardly see her as she spun around and raced down the stairs. Kaien heard the door below slam shut and puffed out a sigh. "Maybe I said too much."

He chuckled softly. "Oh well."

* * *

**Such a cheeky Headmaster xD Please tell me what you think! **_-Anii_


	28. Chapter 27: Diva

**I'm officially a BetaReader! Woot xD haha**

**Anywho, for those of you who have seen Blood+,**

**please read the very bottom ****before sending me questioning messages/reviews ^^;**

**(I'll explain everything below)**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 27: Diva**

Diva pressed a finger into her throbbing temple as a muggy breeze rolled by. Diva's eyes fluttered open as her sister's voice shattered the silence. "It feels like it's going to rain."

Diva nodded in response and took in a deep breath of the air. _It__ will rain._

Saya slid into step beside her sister, a deafening silence lingering between them. Saya clutched her katana and Diva glanced down at her own sword. It was thin and meaningless - just another trinket Amshel had given her to keep her placid.

A pang of emotion shot through her heart, poisoning her blood and spreading the pain, guilt, anger, and longing throughout Diva's entire body. She bit down on her tongue as a sour taste filled her mouth.

She hated to think about her former chevaliers - it brought out the side of her that kept her from her sister. After finally realizing that Saya loved her, Diva couldn't bear to lose her once-estranged twin.

Still, Saya's devotion did nothing to blunt the razor edge of the betrayal and hurt her chevaliers had left her with. Amshel had used her unmercifully as an experiment - he was no better than Joel.

Diva cringed and snuck a glance at Saya. Jealousy rose in her chest every time Saya defended that horrid man. _(Anii Note: Joel the First raised Saya like a princess and locked Diva away in a tower. Saya loved him like a father and Diva killed him.)_

Other dangerous conversation topics swirled through Diva's mind as she peeked once more at her sister. _There are so many things we should hate each other for…but we don't. It's unexplainable._

Solomon was another terrible topic. Saya never spoke of him but it wasn't hard for Diva to tell that he crossed her mind almost daily. Solomon was Diva's chevalier and yet he chose Saya over his own Queen. He abandoned Diva which struck her hard. Diva also knew something that Saya didn't but she could never bring herself to say it.

Diva bowed her head and pressed her lips together tightly. _It's not the time to reveal that secret._

Her thoughts traveled down the list of her former chevaliers. Karl had been so desperate for Diva's complete attention and affection, that his sanity had withered away. He clung to his then enemy - Saya - in a strange and psychotic relationship. He wanted to die together with Saya, thereby linking them together forever in a twisted love story.

Diva bit her lip as her thoughts shifted to James. Karl and James had hated each other most vehemently yet they seemed to meet their end in the same way.

James was nearly destroyed by Saya and his body parts were replaced. Diva disapproved entirely and, thus, began avoiding him. James had been devastated and his mind also began to waver from Diva's rejection. Diva thought of the locket James had worn around his neck with an old photo of them plastered inside of it.

Diva exhaled harshly as the emotion coursing through her veins became nearly unbearable. Nathan was possibly the most painful thorn in her heart. His betrayal was the greatest.

At the Opera House Diva had confessed her deepest pain - the cause of her insanity - to Saya, who had been so moved and guilt-ridden that she dropped her sword to the ground and left herself defenseless.

Diva could have killed her right then but she didn't which only made Saya cry more. When it seemed like the two would embrace for the first time in their long lives, Nathan had snatched up Saya's sword and thrust it at Diva.

Diva remembers the cold, paralyzing fear that had taken over her body as Nathan rushed at her, pure and uncontained hatred brimming in his blue eyes. The blade never once halted meaning that Nathan had been positive that he wanted to kill Diva.

However, Haji and Kai had stepped in at just the right moment - saving Diva's life, for which she was both eternally grateful and angered about. Living with such heavy guilt was almost as worse as death, however, she would never regret the time she spent with her twin.

"Did you hear that?"

Diva's attention snapped back to the present and she blinked. "Hear what?"

The soft snap of a twig echoed around the quiet forest. "_That."_ Saya whispered.

Several quiet sounds - like leaves brushing against one another - followed after Saya's voice.

Diva nodded and pointed to her right. Saya nodded in return and crept silently off the path and into the greenery, Diva right behind her. Diva's pulse quickened as adrenaline pumped to the very tips of her fingers and toes.

Her fingers curled tightly around the hilt of her sword as the rustling grew louder and more frequent. Her skin prickled as her ears caught snippets of a conversation. The hissing of her katana scrapping against its sheath as she drew it brought on a calming numbness to her body.

She shoved her sword back in its sheath as she caught sight of the three Day Class girls. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized one of them as a member of the group that had tried to bully her in the locker room.

Saya quickly sheathed and hid her sword. "What are you doing out past curfew?"

"We could ask you the same thing, _Saya." _The girl balled her hands into fists at her hips and spat out Saya's name with disgust.

Diva watched as a muscle moved along her sister's jaw. Still, Saya remained calm. "You need to go back to the dorms."

"We don't want to." Diva's little bully hissed, fluffing up her brown hair. "We're going to see Aidou senpai." _(Anii Note- Senpai is a term of respect for a student older than you. It can also apply to work. Kohai is the opposite. Doesn't necessarily mean age-wise. If a 30-year-old man starts working at an office and his superior is a 25-year-old man, the 25-year-old would be the senpai.)_

"He's in class." Diva shot back.

"Night Classes were cancelled." The third girl answered. She seemed the lesser of the three evils.

Saya's eyebrow rose. "It doesn't matter. You need to go back to the-"

A piercing roar rattled the teeth in Diva's mouth. A flock of flew from their nests as a bulky shadow zipped behind the girls. Diva's sword was already unsheathed as the hulking chiropteran emerged from the shadows.

Diva's eyes lit up nearly simultaneously with Saya's. Diva rushed at the chiropteran as the Day Class girls shrieked and stood open-mouthed. Diva's blood rushed down the length of the blade mere seconds before she slashed against its thick skin.

It howled in rage as the wound slowly began to crystallize. Diva hacked away at the beast, creating more crystallizing slices. The chiropteran stumbled away, its cries ringing out loudly.

Saya moved towards the girls, her face concerned. Her lips parted to speak to them when an enormous shadow dropped on her. Her skull cracked against a rock and crimson blood flooded down her temple. As the fully crystallized chiropteran tipped back and crashed to the ground, Diva rushed to help her sister.

However, Saya waved her off, pointing to the fleeing girls. Diva shook her head defiantly. _It's their fault for being out so late. _She rationalized. _We tried to tell them to leave._

Saya pulled free a thin dagger from her sleeve and swiped it across her palm. The gurgling being atop her didn't even have to time to dodge as Saya stabbed the dagger straight through its coarse hide.

"Go." Saya wheezed.

Diva stubbornly refused to move but her head snapped to the side as she heard a loud wail.

"Please go, Diva." Saya pleaded as she sliced through the chiropteran repeatedly, causing it to cry out with rage and pain.

Diva's feet moved before her mind and carried her to the group of Day Class students. She saw the chiropteran standing before them, its knuckles dragging against the ground and drool hanging from its oddly shaped mouth. Its beady red eyes stood out against he darkness of the night.

Diva slid herself between the girls and the chiropteran at the last minute as its claws zeroed in on the head of one of the girls. Her katana cut clean through the chiropteran's arm. Warm blood squirted out from the wound, splattering against Diva's face.

She felt a bead of blood drip down the curve of her cheek as she swung her blade once more. She tightened her hands on the weapon, shifting her hips along with her arms as she decapitated the beast.

More blood splashed across her body and clothing but the body crashed to the ground with a final _thud_.

Diva turned to the girls, confused as to why she saved them. She didn't linger on the thought as Saya hobbled over, blood similarly coating her skin and clothing. She spoke to the girls. "We need to go speak to the Headmaster."

"You freaks!" One girl shouted, her wide eyes trembling with anger and fear. "I knew it! I knew you were messed up. You're a freak, _Saya._" Again, she spat out Saya's name like she were the scum of the Earth. It caused Diva's jaw to clench with disapproval.

Saya ignored the girl, reaching out a hand to push them towards safety. However, the same girl slapped Saya's hand away and glared at her. "Don't touch me, _freak_."

"I've had enough of this." Diva grumbled as her fingers slammed down on the girl's pressure point.

Her eyes fluttered closed and Saya gathered her into her arms as the girl collapsed. The other two clung to each other and Diva shot them a scathing glance. "You want to argue too?"

They shook their heads and Diva nodded as if to say _"I didn't think so."_

"I'll take them back. Can you handle the other chiropterans, Diva?" Saya asked as she held on to the unconscious girl awkwardly.

Diva nodded curtly and turned away. She heard Saya whisper softly to the two girls as she made her way back to the dirt path. However, before she could do saw, a quick shuffling sound made her skin prickle.

Adrenaline spiked in her system once again and her senses sharpened instantly. A figure caught her eye. It stood as still as a statue almost thirty feet ahead of her. It appeared humanoid so Diva assumed it was another curfew-breaking Day Class student.

"Hey." Diva called out, attempting to get the figure's attention.

Her eyes narrowed. The figure seemed to be male. It didn't matter. With the addition of the two new female vampires in the Night Class, male fans were quite common.

"You shouldn't be out here this late." Diva shouted.

The male figure was shrouded in shadow but the aura bubbling up from him was disturbing. She couldn't see his lips pull back but she felt the sneer he was sending to her. Her muscles tightened just before she sprang into a run.

The figure bolted but Diva pursued it, matching its quick stride evenly. Her arms pumped as she chased after the male, ducking under branches and leaping over fallen logs. She felt him slowing his pace, which she assumed was from exhaustion.

She, however, didn't slow her run. She continued after him and when she was a mere ten feet from him, he spun around. Red eyes flashed against the inky black shadows of the forest, startling Diva. Dread slipped into her limbs at the dark motives in those blood-red orbs. Before she could blink, he had vanished without even so much as a slight rustle of leaves.

The howling wind tugged at Diva's long hair as she stared, wide-eyed, at the spot where he had been. _Who the hell was that?_

* * *

**For those of you who have seen Blood+, I know the section where Diva was reminiscing about Nathan might have been confusing. I did not change it, that actually happened.**

**I****n the _anime_, Nathan didn't attack Diva. However, in the _manga_, he did. In fact, he was the one who killed her, not Saya. In my story, I used the manga ending but saved Diva. I just wanted to clear that up because as I was writing the little tidbit about Nathan I was like "I'm going to get yelled at for this" lol.**

**Also, can someone tell me if age wise is supposed to be hyphenated or something? ._. It's been bothering me this entire time but when I look it up online it tells me nothing. Thank you! Leave a review :D **_- Anii_


	29. Chapter 28: Aidou

**Every single time I hear the song _Flesh (by Simon Curtis)_, I think of Aidou now ._.**

**So here's an Aidou chapter!**

**I won't even lie, I have a fan girl crush on Aidou xD**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 28: Aidou**

Aidou exhaled harshly as he removed his fangs from the girl's flesh, his tongue lapping up the crimson blood staining her white neck. She immediately slipped into unconciousness, her hair splayed out on Aidou's pillow like a deep pool of ink. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he rolled his tongue around his mouth, the coppery tang of blood sending shivers down his spine.

His jaw clenched as the urge of hunger still pulled at his insides. He snapped his head down, cursing silently as he pushed himself off of the girl. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, his fingers running though his blonde locks in exasperation. _Should I drink more?_

He glanced at her unbuttoned school uniform and puffed out a sigh. _No. She won't be able to handle having another ounce of blood taken from her, _he thought as he threw a blanket over the passed out girl in his bed. His gaze drifted towards his window, a strange sensation causing his skin to prickle.

His eyes narrowed and he pushed himself off of the bed. "I need fresh air."

He didn't need air but his instincts were screaming for him to go outside. He obeyed willingly, curious at what could cause his body to react so strangely. He slid on his jacket, not bothering to zip it up, and silently padded down the hallway and stairs. The main door creaked as he opened it. A harsh muggy breeze blasted against him, tearing at his long hair and loose clothing. He strode down the pathway to the school, mindlessly wandering, when he heard a noise come from the forest to his left.

His head snapped to the side. "Who's there?" He barked.

A trio of girl's fell out of the bushes, piling on top of one another. Dirty tears streaked down their cheeks and Aidou moved to help them up.

"Aidou senpai!" They all chirped as he neared.

_Shit, fan girls._ He wasn't properly dressed with only a pair of dark wash jeans, a loose red t-shirt, and a gray jacket covering his form. He looked like a mess but the girls didn't seem to notice. They stared at him with the same adoration that they always did. However, his mind was else where as a strong breeze rolled by.

Her scent bombarded him before she even spoke his name. "Aidou?"

He turned, every muscle in his body locked up tight, just as Saya pushed a branch away from her face, her hair hanging in her face. Aidou swallowed painfully around the lump forming in his throat. He bent down to help the fallen girls stand as he cheerfully greeted Saya. "Fine night for a walk, isn't it?"

"No, Aidou senpai!" One girl insisted, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah! There are monsters out there." Another shouted, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

Aidou's eyes drifted over their heads to Saya, who chose to remain partially hidden in the shadows. He rose a questioning brow but before she could offer an explanation, a roar exploded from behind her.

Saya's eyes widened as a claw clamped down on her shoulder and yanked her backward. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Aidou watched her disappear into the shadows.

The piercing screams of the girls snapped time back into place and they huddled against him. "Save us, Aidou!"

Aidou shoved them away from him none too gently and chased after Saya, crying out her name frantically. He only needed to take a dozen steps into the brush, however, before he found her, her sword buried in the gut of a disgusting monster.

Its head reared back as it let out a bellowing scream of agony and its body turned from flesh to stone before Aidou's very eyes.

Saya yanked the katana from the monster as it crumbled to the ground in a heap of dust and rubble. She turned, a bright red glow in her eyes. Aidou stepped back, clamping a hand over his mouth. _That smell…_

If Saya's scent had been intoxicating before, it was unbearable now. He felt his vision waver and his knees buckle as Saya's delicious scent made him delirious. He choked down a groan as he stumbled away from her, his back smacking into the thick trunk of a tree. He crashed to his knees and she rushed towards him, concern clear in her radiating eyes. He opened his mouth to warn her but another groan threatened to slip past his lips if he parted them.

She bent down beside him, her hand moving forward to touch his forehead. _Don't...Saya...No..._

He roughly grabbed both of her wrists, yanking her towards his chest. The tip of his nose brushed against the smooth flesh of her neck and he inhaled the sweet aroma deeply until he thought he would shudder from the euphoria.

Saya struggled against him, muttering something he didn't care to listen to - he was lost in her scent. Warmth enveloped him as he drew her closer, his suddenly dry tongue begging for a taste of her blood.

He undid the buttons of her uniform, pushing one sleeve of her jacket off of her shoulder. His lips closed over a section of her neck where a vein throbbed frantically beneath her skin. He moaned as his fangs dropped down and pricked her skin.

Cold crashed into him as Saya freed herself. She slapped her hands against both of his cheeks. "Did you drink my blood?" She demanded, choking back a sob.

He ignored his desire and stared at her eyes, swimming in tears. Guilt pierced his heart and his lip quivered slightly as he crushed her to his chest. She fought against him but he murmured into her hair, "Stop. I won't bite you."

She was trembling. God, he had scared her so bad. The incredibly powerful guilt swarmed over his senses, blocking out his need for Saya's ridiculously desirable blood. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Saya slumped against him, her cheek pressed against his. He felt wetness and pulled back slightly to see tears falling from Saya's eyes. He reached up to brush the tears away as he forced out a guilt-ridden apology once more.

Saya shook her head. "How many times do I have to tell you?" She hiccupped. "My blood is poison."

Aidou's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Saya's lips parted to explain but a shriek cut her off. "Oh. My. _God!_"

Aidou's head snapped to the side to see the trio of girls glaring at Saya. He glanced down to see Saya perched on his lap - straddling him - with her Day Class jacket wide open, her bra clearly exposed.

Saya's hands flew to draw her jacket over her chest, a crimson blush taking over her entire face. Aidou's mind rushed to come up with an explanation, however, once he had, he sighed. _Goodbye fan girls._

His left arm snaked around Saya's waist and he pulled her to his chest, a careless expression on his face as he tucked her head against his chest. "We're dating." He tilted his head to the side. "Got a problem with it?"

One girl gasped dramatically and plopped to the ground, her friends too shocked to even care. "Y-you're what?" One girl stammered.

"Dating." Aidou pressed his cheek against the top of Saya's head as he repeated the single word.

The girl spun around angrily as her other friend bent to pick up the unconscious girl. "I've got her." Aidou said as he and Saya rose to their feet.

The girl tossed him a scathing glare but she stepped back, allowing Aidou to step forward and sweep the girl up easily into his arms. He glanced back to see Saya buttoning up her jacket, the blush still prevalent on her face. The two angry girls stomped ahead of him, completely forgetting about their near death experiences and upset and Saya so he dropped his voice low so only she could hear. "Are you alright?"

"Why did you do that?" She snapped, her voice low and dangerous.

"Do you want those girls going around saying you have sex with random guys in the forest at night?" Aidou replied.

"I don't care." She adverted her gaze.

"You do too. I was just protecting your reputation. We can break up in a few days if you want. I'll even let you break up with me. I'll get my fan girls back if I have a shattered heart." He winked playfully even though inside he was still shaken by Saya's earlier words.

What was so different about her blood that she would call it poison? Did she hate her vampire blood? Was she traumatized by some memory of her turning a lover into a vampire? What the hell was it?

His breath puffed out in a sigh but his ears pricked up as he heard footsteps ahead. He dragged his gaze from Saya to the enraged Ruka standing between him and the girls. "Who the hell is she?"

Aidou opened his mouth to explain but Ruka stepped forward, rage burning in her eyes as she glared at Saya. "You're a vampire."

Aidou slid himself between Saya and Ruka. "Behave." He whispered.

Ruka turned her scathing glare to him. "Why? What did she do to this girl." Ruka waved a hand towards the unconscious girl in Aidou's arms.

"Just go back to the Dorm." Aidou hissed.

Fire erupted behind her eyes but Aidou cut off any of her arguments. "Ruka. We'll talk about this later." He lowered his voice so only she could hear. "We have to have the memory of these girls erased and soon. Don't get in our way. Please."

Ruka stomped her foot slightly but listened to him, her keen eyes following Saya until she disappeared out of sight.

Aidou glanced at the human girls ahead of him. _Their minds are going to need to be scrubbed clean twice. Ah, what a troublesome night._

_••••••••_

The Headmaster removed his hands from the last girl's head. "Done."

"Will they remember anything from tonight?" Saya asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

Aidou nearly chuckled, he knew what she wanted the girls to forget. The Headmaster shrugged his shoulders. "It depends."

Saya's shoulders slumped and Aidou laughed. "Well the sun's nearly up. I need to get to bed. Classes start dark and late tomorrow." He joked.

He wrapped his arms around Saya and planted a kiss on her forehead. "See ya later, girlfriend."

Aidou heard the Headmaster giggle as Aidou closed the door behind him. He stepped down the hallway, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The walk back to his Dorm was relatively short compared to the little night walk that had turned into an adventure.

He pushed open the main door to find Kain standing off to the side in the shadows. "You left something behind."

Aidou blinked in confusion and Kain rolled his eyes. "You don't remember the girl you had in your room? She nearly scared the shit out of us when she ran through the building screaming your name."

Aidou childishly rubbed his head and laughed. "Sorry about that."

"Damn right." Kain grumbled, turning to head up the stairs. He paused with one foot on the first step. "You smell like one of those twins."

Aidou's face flushed and he stuttered, "D-do I?"

"Watch your back around them, Hanabusa." Kain warned.

And with that, he stepped up the stairs. Aidou stared after his cousin, wondering why Kain had spoken so obscurely. _No matter. _Aidou thought, brushing aside Kain's rambling.

He climbed the stairs and slid into his bedroom, falling back against his soft bed. He stared up at his ceiling, his hands tucked under his head. _The next few days are going to be interesting._

* * *

**Next week I will be in New York with my school's show choir. I'm leaving on Wednesday (April 24th), so this story will be fine but I won't be able to reply to messages, reviews, etc until I get home on Saturday (April 27th). Wish me luck! :D -**_Anii_


	30. Chapter 29: Saya

**Forgive me for such a short chapter!**

**I updated my other chapters thinking I'd have time for this one and **

**guess what, everyone decided to stick me with an assignment.**

**I'm still working on two posters that need to be done for my trip to New York and I have to pack.**

**So please forgive me : ( I promise I'll write an amazing chapter upon my return!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 29: Saya**

Saya battled with her suitcase until finally Diva came over and flopped on top of it. Saya laughed as she zipped up the enormous suitcase stuffed with both her and Diva's clothes. She stared around the room she had grown accustomed to.

She dashed away the depression in her mind. _You're going home, Saya. To Okinawa. You should be happy. Besides, you'll be back._

There was a knock at her door and Saya called for them to come in. Haji stepped in, his eyes immediately finding Saya's. "Are you ready?"

Kai pushed his way into the room and swept the suitcase off of the bed. He attempted to rest the suitcase on his shoulder but he cried out in agony and dumped it to the floor. Haji bent down and easily lifted the suitcase by its handle. "Kai, are you alright?"

"Helen is going to kill me, I swear!" Kai ranted as Saya helped her brother up.

"Are you excited to go back to Okinawa, Diva?" Kai asked.

Diva's head snapped up, her eyes wide. "You're asking me?"

Kai tilted his head to the side, smiling. "I know Saya is excited; Haji's happy as long as Saya's happy; and I'm happy as long as everyone else is."

Diva nodded meekly. "I am."

Kai's smile widened. "Good. Alright, Haji. Let's get their things to the car."

Haji followed Kai out of their room and Saya bumped her sister playfully. "We should say goodbye."

"To who?"

"Oh, I think there's a certain Headmaster, gym teacher and vampire who would be pissed if they didn't get a goodbye from us." Saya teased.

Diva's lips pursed into a thin line. "I don't want to."

Saya clasped her hands in front of her chest, putting on a pleading expression. "Please, Diva."

Diva stomped out into the hallway, "Fine."

Saya laughed and closed their door shut behind her as she rushed outside. Saya leapt off the step leading outside and crashed into a solid wall of muscle. She groaned and stumbled back.

"Good morning, my love." Aidou swept down into a low bow, causing the nearby girls to glare terribly at Saya.

Saya glanced up to see the sun setting low. "Cutting it a little close."

"I couldn't stand being away from you." Aidou sighed dramatically.

Saya put her hands on her hips as Diva cam up behind her. "I'm leaving today."

A look of genuine disappointment crossed Aidou's face. "Just for a few days." Saya added.

Aidou straightened and smiled. "I don't know how I shall bear the minutes without you."

"I'm sure you can come up with a way." Saya teased, patting his cheek playfully.

Despite Aidou's attempt to bite her, Saya felt a close kinship with the vampire. She didn't know why but she liked Aidou. Diva cleared her throat and Saya pointed towards the Headmaster's office. "Want to come with us?"

Aidou shrugged his shoulders and slipped his hand into Saya's. She shuddered but accepted his hand and entwined her fingers with his. Dating Aidou would get her closer to the other vampires and it wouldn't bring Haji under any surveillance like Zero was under now since his mix up with Diva.

She did hate the looks she got though. Girls were extremely envious and they weren't afraid to show it. It was better than them laughing at her and calling her a slut. Saya sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly.

Aidou held open the door for her and they climbed their way to Kaien's office. No sooner had she opened the door, Kaien was on Saya, whimpering pathetically. "I'm going to miss you all so much!"

"It's only for a few days." Saya wheezed as the Headmaster crushed her in a hug.

Kaien released her to dab at his tears with a tissue. "Come inside. Zero is with me."

Saya snuck a glance at her twin, who's gaze dropped to her feet. Saya stepped into Kaien's room to find Zero standing by Kaien's chair. His eyes narrowed as he saw Aidou and Saya holding hands and he snarled viciously at Aidou. "So I guess it's true."

Aidou held up his hands as a show of innocence. "It's just pretend."

Saya laughed nervously and walked up to Zero. "_We_ wanted to say goodbye." She emphasized her 'we' by yanking Diva to her side.

Zero stared at them blankly a moment before nodding his head. "Goodbye."

_That's it? _Saya sighed. _Guess I shouldn't hope for more._

Saya nudged her sister forward, suggesting that Diva say goodbye herself. _Say something, Diva. _Saya mentally urged. As if Diva heard her, she shot Saya a scathing glance then snapped her attention to Zero. "Goodbye."

Zero grunted in response and Saya mentally face palmed. _They're hopeless._

There was a knock at the door and Saya spun around to see David in the doorway. "I'm afraid it's time to go."

"Oh!" Kaien wailed, blowing his nose dramatically into a tissue.

Saya contained her laughter and sent a wave towards the three men. "We'll be back soon."

The walk to the car was silent and made Saya squirm. The car ride was almost just as bad. Saya sat perched on Haji's lap with blatant suggestive smirks coming from Kai and sly half-smiles coming from Diva.

Her entire face burned and she could barely look out Haji for fear of her head exploding. His hand gently rested on her knee which caught most of her attention the whole ride. She stared at his long thin fingers and was tempted to cover them with her own hand.

She restrained herself, barely, and eventually fell asleep, her head falling on Haji's shoulder.

••••••••

"We're here." Lewis announced.

Saya practically threw herself out of the car. She stumbled on the sidewalk and threw her head back to take in Omoro's comforting sign. The sun blazed down on her body and she smiled happily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Don't worry, Saya." Kai said dramatically and sarcastically. "We'll get the luggage."

Saya ignored him and threw open the door. "We're home!"

"Saya!" Riku raced to embrace his sister, Anna following suit.

Julia strode into the room, smiling quietly. She crossed her arms over her chest until David entered. Her face lit up with a light blush as David walked over to his wife. He planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered something into her ear.

Saya glanced away, embarrassed, and ruffled Riku's hair. "How's it been here?"

"Great!" Riku answered. "I took care of everything. How's it been on your end?" Have you made any friends?"

"I should be asking you that." Saya said, laughing. "But, yes. I did."

Kai entered and Riku's grin widened. "Kai!"

Kai gently sent down the suitcases he carried and set them aside in the doorway before hugging his little brother tightly. "Nice to see ya', Riku."

"Haji! Diva!" Riku cried, much to Haji and Diva's surprise.

Riku hugged them both tightly and beamed up at Haji. "Are you guys glad to be back?"

"Riku, don't question them." Kai chided.

"You asked the same thing." Saya teased.

"That's different." Kai grumbled to Saya.

"Go make us dinner!" He barked at Riku. "I'm starving! Let's see what you've learned!"

Riku smiled. "You're on!"

* * *

**Please leave a review! I can't reply to anyone for the next few days! And I'm so sorry that I have been busy this week and last weekend. I hate how much crap I have to do ;_; Wish me luck!**

**_bookgirl111_ I saw all of your reviews and you are so sweet! I promise to respond once I get home! -**_Anii_


	31. Chapter 30: Riku

**This was really fun to write :)**

**So I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Irisz : Ee (as in the letter)-res (as in Reese's)**

_**but roll the 'r'**_

**Yvonne : Ee (as in the letter)- von- eh**

**Josian : Yo - she - on**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 30: Riku**

Riku's head lifted at the sound of knuckles rapping against the wooden frame of his door. He smiled up at his sister as she walked in dressed in slim fit jeans and a red sweater.

"What are you working on?" She asked as she sat on his bed and hugged her knees to her chest.

"An assignment for one of my classes. I had to do research on a woman named Elizabeth Bathory." He replied. "I couldn't find much on her. I can't even find a whole picture."

Saya smiled slightly. "Sounds frustrating."

Riku shrugged. "Not really. I did manage to find one book where she's mentioned but it's so old, there's no index so I'll have to read it all. I just haven't had the time." He slid the ancient book across his desk so Saya could look at it.

The book was leather with a reddish-brown color to it. Each corner was covered by a dull brass piece of metal and shining, gothic, gold writing was scrawled all across the front cover. The author's name was at the bottom but the lettering was so faded, it was too difficult to read.

"Where'd you find this?" Saya asked as she flipped open the front cover gently. "You weren't kidding when you said it was old."

"It was in the oldest section of books at the local library." Riku answered, watching Saya casually but carefully turn over page after page. "It's formatted like an old English book from a while ago - maybe, the 1800s?"

"That old, huh? I wonder who wrote it. There's no author. Will that hurt you in this project?" Saya's eyes flitted up to meet his.

Riku shook his head. "All I have to do is check the library receipt. They should have the author's name in their database."

Riku pulled free a large sheet of paper and placed it on top of the open book. "This is Elizabeth's family tree."

Saya smiled at the paper as she lifted it up to read it. "You've been busy."

Riku nodded and rubbed his head. "Yeah, but I don't mind. I'm actually enjoying myself."

Kai stepped into the room wearing dad's old apron. "I sent you up here to get Riku for dinner and you get sidetracked."

Saya handed the family tree back to Riku, smiling at Kai. "Sorry, boss."

••••••••

Riku rubbed his blurry eyes and groaned. The only light in his room was from the tiny bedside lamp on his nightstand. He set aside his completed math homework and glanced at his clock. It was already nearing midnight.

He lifted his hands above his head until he heard his back crack and sunk back against his headboard. His eye caught on the book he had borrowed from the library and he sighed to himself as he pulled it into his lap. "Might as well start now."

**_Introduction -_**

**_The things I have written are the true events in history that I myself have witnessed._**

**_I feel it necessary to introduce our main heroines here, above all else: twin girls, born equally beautiful, Irisz and Yvonne. Abandoned as young children, the girls grew up on the dirty streets in a location that I was never privy to. However, it was not long before they realized their true potential._**

**_They were faster, stronger, smarter and able to heal faster than any human - abnormally so. Their powers were nearly unlimited but their favorite and most useful talent was to kill a human, male or female, and take their form: essentially taking their victims' lives. The twins frequently slaughtered young heiresses to gain the wealth, prestige, and admiration they were denied as children._**

**_As you have probably inferred, dear reader, neither girl was human. They were a species similar yet entirely different and more complex; the highest branch of their kind - the Chiropteran race._**

**_Yvonne was the more unsteady of the two. Her radical mood changes and destructive temperament led to several scandals and caused her to have to relocate often. She enjoyed the act of murder - it became one of the few things that could make her happy later in life. She fancied herself a goddess among heathens and would often slaughter anyone who disliked or offended her._**

_**Irisz, the older of the twins, was very indifferent to the humans. She could kill them easily without losing a minute of sleep but she did not relish in mass murder like her sister. Irisz was content to live her life amongst the humans peacefully but extravagantly. She was a firm woman** **who was known to punish severely for wrong doings. However, if the mood struck her, she could be considered a kind woman.**_

**_I would like to inform you, reader, of the powers these two females possessed. Please do not think me a lunatic, for what I write is the absolute truth. I may not be able to supply a reason or explanation for many of their talents but I have witnessed them all with my own two eyes multiple times. I will try not to bore you with too many details._**

**_As I have said before, Irisz and Yvonne were able to shape shift after killing and drinking the blood of a human, which I describe as their "persona". However, giving the blood from their own veins to a human affected the human drastically. Some considered the change a curse, others a blessing. I will leave it up to you to decide._**

**_By taking the blood of a Queen - for that is what the twins dubbed themselves - a human's body would mutate into that of a Chiropteran. However, they would be stronger, faster, and able to retain their human shape. They also gained immortality. These super humans were called Chevaliers._**

_**Yvonne liked to take men to her bed and, in the midst of lovemaking, she could give them her blood. She loved to see them thrash as the transformation from human to Chevalier took place.**_

Riku's heart thudded loudly in his ears as he imagined the pain he had felt when his body changed into Saya's second Chevalier. It had felt like burning liquid was poured into his veins while each and every one of his bones were broken one by one. He forced down the painful memory and hurriedly scanned through the next lines.

**_Chevaliers were charged with the task of guarding their Queen with his life. The blood of the opposite Queen, which Yvonne and Irisz discovered by accident in an attempt to share a Chevalier, was lethal to said Chevalier. The only other way to destroy a Chevalier was to decapitate him._**

**_The girls' voices also had a unique quality that made it easy to manipulate humans. With one word, they could convince a happy man to jump from a cliff. The Chevaliers seemed immune to this but, due to their deep loyalty to their Queens, they obeyed them without hesitation._**

Riku's breath caught in his throat as his eyes roamed the pages once more, re-reading the paragraphs as a cold sweat broke out on his brow. "Queens?"

There was knocking at his door. "Yes?"

Saya poked her head through. "I'm going to bed. Try not to work too late, Riku."

Riku forced a smile and hoped that his sister didn't notice. "Night. Love you."

"Love you too." She smiled back at him and closed the door.

He puffed out his held in breath and stared down at the book only to realize that his hands were trembling. He flipped through the pages explaining Irisz and Yvonne's powers until he reached the next chapter, titled _Conflict_.

**_By 1650, Irisz and Yvonne had lived for well over one hundred years. Irisz had taken a liking to the French culture and chose its nobles frequently as her new personas. Yvonne never stuck to one culture or country for too long as she grew bored with them easily. However, in 1650, she was ruling the Hungarian court as a king. Irisz was ruling France indirectly by controlling her persona's husband._**

**_Neither sister was especially close to the other but they were life long companions and the only ones who knew each other's secrets. Also, for their countries' sakes, they had to make frequent visits to one another. Irisz made the journey to Hungary nearly every few months to visit her sister, as did Yvonne. However, Yvonne's mood was tricky to deal with and often she would cancel dinner dates, etc or send someone in her place. The man she would send in her place was a participant in her council - Josian._**

**_Josian was a simple Hungarian man in his early twenties who was exceptional at foreign affairs. He was charismatic and honest. He also was Yvonne's first and favorite Chevalier._**

**_Irisz tolerated the cancellations admirably and forgave her sister many a time. However, over time, Irisz and Josian began a relationship built on mutual love and respect. Shocking, is it not, reader? Irisz, a woman who severely disliked conflict and lived her life with an iron yet just fist, betrayed her sister in a way that cut very deep._**

**_Josian and Irisz continued their affair for nearly five years in secret before Yvonne discovered the truth. When she learned of her sister's betrayal, you could imagine how tormented she was. She sank into insanity and had violent fits for months._**

Riku covered his mouth as a wave of nausea rolled through him as the author described in vivid detail Yvonne's tantrums which often ended in rape and mutilation if the victim was lucky. He scanned the pages until he landed on safer ground - if it could be called that.

**_Yvonne sent her military advisor to Irisz's kingdom and he informed Irisz that Hungry would go to war with France. There were no conditions to be met. Yvonne wanted nothing from her sister or Josian - no apologies or sacrifices. She wanted to go to war._**

**_Irisz and Josian were both rather pacifistic and so they attempted to seduce Yvonne with Irisz's newest and, therefore, youngest Chevalier. I woefully admit that I was that Chevalier, dear reader._**

**_I was merely Irisz's fashion consultant as it were but I was madly in love with her and agreed to throw myself at Yvonne's feet and beg for forgiveness on behave of Irisz._**

**_Irisz was never aware of my feelings for her. I kept them hidden very well. I can remember kneeling at her feet as she sat dressed in her finest clothing with her curled blonde hair draped over her shoulder. (Dear reader, Irisz had natural black hair but her persona at the time had beautiful golden hair that was admired throughout the world) Irisz was the picture of regality._**

**_Her pale hand caressed my cheek as she brushed away my curly golden hair and she stared at me with an intense gaze._**

**"_Forgive me for giving you to such a harsh master." She said with a rather remorseful tone._**

**_I bowed my head and preached my loyalty towards her which only seemed to depress her further. She cupped my cheek in her palm and tilted my head upwards to "get a better look at me" as she had once said._**

**_Tears glistened in her eyes as she threw herself from the chair she had been poised upon and wrapped her arms around my neck. She begged for forgiveness as she sobbed and I immediately gave it to her._**

**_The next month, I arrived at Yvonne's kingdom. She refused to allow me into the palace. Ashamed, I returned to tell my Queen of my failure. It may just be my own hopes rewriting my memory, but Irisz almost seemed relieved of my rejection._**

**_Out of options, Josian returned to Yvonne to calmly explain that he was not abandoning his duties but that he was simply following his heart. Yvonne would have none of it and flew into a rage. She cut open her Chevalier's chest and ripped out his still beating heart._**

**_She shoved the heart up to his nose while hissing with enough venom to poison a large elephant, "This is what I think of your heart."_**

**_She then proceeded to toss the wet organ to the floor and stomp on it with her foot. After, she used her inhuman strength to tear Josian's head from his shoulders._**

**_When Irisz learned of this, she immediately agreed to the declaration of war. It was then that I learned that Irisz was pregnant with Josian's children. Only a Chevalier of the opposite sex and Queen could impregnate the other._**

Riku's breaths were now ragged pants and he slammed the book closed, entirely ignoring its frailty. Cold sweat made his clothing stick to his skin and his mouth was bone dry. His heart hammered against his breastbone as he struggled to regain his composure. He glanced at his clock once more.

It was now nearing two in the morning but this information couldn't wait. He yanked his door open and ran for David's room.

* * *

**The next chapter will go into more detail about the War and such. The story was made up by my sister and I but the majority of the "powers" are real things that Queens and Chevaliers can do. We aren't claiming Blood+ or anything like that. But Irisz, Josian, and Yvonne were all made up -**_Anii_


	32. Chapter 31: David

**For those of you who don't know, Joel is in a wheel-chair.**

**This finishes off the history of the Chiropteran Queens.**

**First David Chapter, too xD**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 31: David**

David scrubbed at his bristly face as he stared down at the book Riku had just handed him. The phone in his other hand rang annoyingly until Joel answered with a simple "Hello."

"Are you busy?" David asked bluntly.

It was too early in the morning for this. He didn't blame Riku but couldn't the boy have found this out at a later time - say, noon?

"No. I just finished a meeting." Joel replied, the worry clear in his voice.

"I suggest you get here as quickly as possible." David ended the call and grunted as he dropped the phone on the counter.

He flipped through the fragile pages, his blurry eyes catching on to key words like "Queen", "Chiroropteran", and "Chevalier". He didn't understand it. The Shield had gone around for centuries finding and collecting all books containing information on the Chiropterans. How did this one slip through?

"Where'd you find this again?" David asked Riku.

The boy was extremely pale as he answered. "The back of the library. It was tucked into the top corner of one of the bookshelves. I had to grab a chair just to get it."

David nodded his head and sighed gruffly as he slapped the book closed.

Riku flinched. "Should we wake the others?"

David shook his head. "Don't. We need to discuss this with Joel first."

Riku's eyes narrowed the slightest. "Saya and Diva deserve to know."

David glared right back at Riku. "They will. Just not now. We don't even know if this is real."

"How could it not be?" Riku asked.

"It might be a fraud." David ran his fingers through his hair. "There were lots of them that popped up. I don't want to show the girl's this and give them some false identity because some guy decided to write a science fiction novel."

Riku lifted one eyebrow in suspicion. "How could a science fiction novel be so accurate?"

"There's a huge industry for all this vampire shit. People will form cults and become psycho killers because they're playing pretend."

"We're talking about Chiropterans. Not vampires."

"Haven't you noticed the similarities between the two?" David sat down heavily in the kitchen chair. "We believe that Chiropterans spawned the vampire myth."

"I noticed the similarities but how could someone guess names like 'queens' and 'chevaliers'?"

"I don't know, kid." David replied with a sigh. "But I want to be sure. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No." Riku's lips pursed in a thin line.

"I'm not keeping this from Saya and Diva for long. There's no point in hiding this information anyways. It'd only hurt our investigation and more people would die." David stabbed a finger at the cover of the book. "But I've seen forgeries that look even better than this and sounded a lot more legitimate."

"I believe it's real." Riku replied, his back ramrod straight.

"Good. That means you aren't a pessimist like me." David said with a bitter chuckle. "It won't take Joel long to get here. Just wait for a little. I'll even let you sit in with us."

••••••••

Joel's fingers brushed across the surface of the book. "If this is real, this is the second biggest discovery the Red Shield has ever found - Joel's diary being the first."

David sat across from Joel as Riku asked, "How do we figure out if it's real or not?"

Joel smiled. "First, we read it of course."

Joel re-read the pages Riku had already explained to David and marveled over the information inside the book. Joel's eyebrows scrunched together. "That's odd."

"What is?" Riku questioned.

"There's never a mention of a hibernation period." Joel brought up, startling both David and Riku.

"That's right. It wasn't in there. Do you think he'll mention it later on?" Riku pondered.

"Keep going." David urged, waving a hand for Joel to continue. "Neither of us have read past this part. Let's see if it tells us anything."

Joel cleared his throat and wet his lips before reading again.

_**When Irisz learned of this, she immediately agreed to the declaration of war. It was then that I learned that Irisz was pregnant with Josian's children. It was then realized that only a Chevalier of the opposite blood (Queen's blood) could impregnate the sisters.**_

_**Feeling as though I had already failed my duties as her Chevalier, I dedicated my entire life to helping Irisz with the war, which at the time was called "The War of Right."**_

_**Yvonne claimed that Josian was hers and hers alone and that by taking him away, Irisz had betrayed Yvonne. It was a childish excuse but Yvonne was jealous and felt scorned.**_

_**Yvonne wanted her sister dead and she wouldn't stop the war until then.**_

_**To insure her victory, Yvonne took nearly every human in her domain and gave them a diluted vile of her blood. They were ordered to take it and, thus, the Vampire race was born.**_

_**Irisz, as I stated before, didn't care very much either way for the humans but the war was taking its toll on her people. Our side was far from losing, reader. Maybe my pride is getting in the way, but I feel Irisz's Chevalier's were stronger and more skilled at War Tactics.**_

_**Yvonne's Chevaliers, on the other hand, were mostly pretty boys she slept with. Her soldiers were always on attack mode. If one fell on the battlefield, she would send more without a drop of remorse or hesitation. Within the first year, she'd nearly wasted all of her troops and support for her was disintegrating quickly.**_

_**Knowing she couldn't win without doing something underhanded, she sent her youngest Chevalier back to Irisz's court. He was the military advisor I had spoken of earlier - Kaname Kuran.**_

_**He came under false pretenses, stating that his Queen was too prideful to outright give up. Irisz didn't buy it for a minute. Still, she agreed to see him. While we waited for him to reach her conference room (yes, reader. I was with her at that time), she hid me in the closet.**_

_**I thought nothing of it back then. My entire life was dedicated to my Queen. If she wanted to stuff me in a closet, I would do it without a moment's hesitation. She ordered me to stay inside and not move, no matter what.**_

_**Looking back, I believe she knew what Kaname was really there to do. I don't know why she didn't use my life to protect hers and now I never will. Kaname slipped into the room and, without ceremony, stabbed Irisz in the back.**_

_**The first attack was only to hurt her. By orders of Yvonne, Kaname was to make Irisz suffer before he killed her. He repeatedly cut her and even slammed her into objects until she was bloody and bruised almost beyond recognition.**_

_**He threw her to the ground and pulled out a vile of blood.**_

_**I silently begged her to call out my name; to release me from my imprisonment and allow me to save her life but she never did. Not once. She never cried out my name…**_

_**Just as Kaname dipped his needle thin dagger into the vile of blood, Irisz transformed into her true Chiropteran form. She struck Kaname repeatedly with her savage claws and for a moment, I truly believed that she would be safe.**_

_**However, Kaname stabbed her cruelly right in the heart. Still obeying my now dying Queen, I remained silent in my closet even as the tears pooled at my feet. Kaname left quickly and, as I later learned, set fire to Irisz's mansion.**_

_**I immediately took her body outside and listened to my Queen's last words. They were really only a delirious statement, reader, but they tore at my heart all the same:**_

"_**Love is something so strange, isn't it, Nathan?"**_

_**She died in my arms and I buried her as best I could. With Irisz gone, Yvonne stopped the war. However, the citizens hated her and cast her out of the monarchy after learning of her involvement.**_

_**I never saw her again. Nor did I ever see my Brother Chevaliers again. Yvonne took them away and slaughtered them all the night after Irisz's death - not that any of them had a will to live after their Queen's death.**_

"She didn't crystallize." Riku stated.

Joel stroked his chin. "When the First Joel spoke about the original Saya, he said that she was mummified - not crystallized. That's strange."

Silence followed.

"Is it safe to assume that Irisz is Saya and Diva's mother?" David asked softly.

Joel hesitated before nodding firmly. "Yes."

Riku swallowed visibly. "So that means…"

"The one creating the chiropterans now," David paused to sigh heavily, "is this Yvonne woman."

"She's going to be one hell of a fighter." David grumbled to himself.

"This is truly stunning." The wheel-chair bound man stated with wide eyes as he flipped through the remaining worn chapters in the book. "It says here that the author, Nathan, traveled the world destroying anything that had to do with Irisz or Yvonne. He created several great catastrophes just to cover it up."

"That's why there are no pictures of Elizabeth." Riku murmured softly.

"Elizabeth?"

Riku flinched at David's question, embarrassed that he had spoken aloud. "I think Yvonne was Elizabeth Bathory." He pulled a textbook out of his backpack and flipped open to a specific section.

He handed the book to David and pointed to a picture. "This is the only surviving picture of Elizabeth."

David scrunched his eyebrows together. "How could so much history just be erased."

"It says here that the War of Right's name was changed to The Lost War by local natives." Joel stated as he ran his finger across the pages of the book. "It was passed down by mouth as the truth for a half a century before it became attached to local folklore."

"So this Nathan guy just re-wrote history. Then why make this book?" David thought as he handed the textbook to Joel.

Riku took Nathan's book and flipped to the last page. "It says right here." He pointed at the last lines of the book. "I have buried my Queen and all of her secrets. However, there is still a part of me that begs for the truth to be told. Please, dear reader, never forget the truth."

David scrubbed his face with both hands. "We need to wake up the others."

* * *

**For those of you who haven't seen Blood+, this is NOT the real history behind the Queens. There really wasn't much of a history at all really. My sister and I made this all up ^^; Leave a review :D Let me know your feelings! See you all next weel! -**_Anii_


	33. Chapter 32: Zero

**I had a splitting headache as I wrote this so I feel Zero's pain ;_;**

**lol, well I'm excited for the future chapters**

**and this chapter kind of kick starts all of the good stuff**

**so, YAY for this chapter xD!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 32: Zero**

Zero swept his arms across his dresser's smooth surface, knocking everything to a floor with a loud clang as he growled out his agony. His head felt like it was being ripped apart as the memories built up behind the wall he had created to keep them out. He didn't want to see them. He didn't want to remember.

His fist slammed down on the dresser - hard. His clenched hand caused a huge dent in the wood but the pain in his hand at least temporarily trumped the pain in his head. He roared in agony, his hands flying to clutch at his head as he stumbled back. He tripped on a t-shirt laying on the floor and fell backwards.

His eyes widened just before his head collided with the sharp corner of his night stand. Everything went black before he even hit the floor.

••••••••

_A single word tore from his throat. He could feel the vibrations in his chest but his ears didn't catch it. His legs thumped against the ground as panic flooded his system. He didn't know who he was looking for but his eyes scanned the dark forest, his gun in hand and his anger boiling over._

_Who was he looking for? Who did he wish to see pop out of the gloom? It made no sense._

_His pulse thundered in his ears as his arms and legs worked to carry him further down the forest's leaf-covered path. His fingers tightened around his gun which sent a shiver of comfort through his body._

_Zero sucked in a sharp breath as a figure appeared out of the dark. He slid to a halt as his eyes shot open wide. The word passed over his lips but, again, he couldn't hear it. The girl's pale hand slid around the tree's rough surface, her head hanging low and her long brown hair covering her face._

_She was in a simple, long-sleeved white nightgown that hung to her knees. Her feet were bare. Zero felt his heart pulse in his chest in rhythm to her steps as she moved closer. Each painful throb of his heart made a memory flash across his eyes. They were so vague and blurry. His eyes strained to see them but the pain in his chest intensified the harder he looked._

_Finally, the girl was standing toe-to-toe with him. She barely reached up to his chest - she was so small. Every muscle in his body tightened and he stood, frozen, as the girl lifted her head._

_**Saya? **__Zero thought with confusion as he stared down at the girl. His eyes narrowed. __**No. It's not her.**_

_The girl had bright, glowing red eyes, long brown hair, and pale skin just like Saya but her face shape was different. It was strange, but somehow the girl's face felt familiar. A searing pain shot through his chest and he audibly groaned, dropping his gun to the ground._

_The girl reached out a hand. Her cold fingertips stroked his cheek and the pain in his chest became unbearable._

"_Do you miss me, Zero?" She cooed as he dropped to his knees, her blazing eyes watching him with a demonic fire behind them. Her lips turned upwards in a sick grin as blood dripped from the corners of her mouth._

_Her pink tongue poked out from between her lips to lap up the blood. Zero howled in agony as he threw back his head, his fingers clutching at his heart. The girl clamped her hands on Zero's shoulders and slowly inched her face closer to his. "Remember yet, Zero?"_

_All that came from his throat was gargling sounds as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He crashed to the ground and his vision dimmed. He saw the girl's feet turn and walk away from his body. He heard her low chuckle as his mind slipped into darkness._

••••••••

Zero's bolted upright, his chest heaving as he awoke. Cold sweat clung to his skin and as he moved a hand to the side of his head, he pulled his fingers back to find sticky, crimson blood painted on his fingertips.

He glanced at the corner of his nightstand to find blood there as well. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, his chin nearly touching his chest.

"Yuuki." He murmured.

His head snapped up as he spoke the foreign name. His dream came back to him and he whispered the name softly. The word he had been screaming in his dream wasn't a word - it was a name.

He still couldn't recall a single second of his memory but he knew, deep down, that that girl was hidden amongst his memories. He was content, however, to leave her there. As far as he was concerned, that was where she belonged.

He pulled himself off of the floor and stepped into the bathroom, slamming the door shut with a bang. He cranked the water knob and his shower hissed as the water shot out from above. Zero willed his racing mind to go silent.

The pain in his head was gone only to be replaced by a severe headache. He stripped and slid into the shower, wincing as the water struck the gash on his head. As he gently lathered and rinsed his hair, blood pooled at his feet and swirled down the drain. He heard his phone ring above the roar of the water.

He was going to let it go to voicemail but something nagged at his mind and he rushed out of the shower, bubbles and water still clinging to his naked skin, and swept up the phone out of its receiver.

"Hello?" He asked gruffly.

The voice on the other end was soft and hesitant, as if the caller would hang up at any moment. "Zero?"

"Who is this?" He asked, grimacing as he looked down at his carpet to see a pool of water and suds.

He carried the phone into the bathroom and turned off the water that drained out the caller's reply. "Could you repeat yourself? I didn't catch that."

The caller took a deep breath before repeating herself. "It's Diva."

"Aren't you at your sister's place?" Zero scooped up a towel and attempted to dry himself off as best he could. "Did something happen? Why didn't you call the Headmaster?"

"David already called Kaien." Diva answered bluntly, her voice rather monotone.

Zero rubbed the towel against the back of his neck. "Then why'd you call me?"

Silence was his only response.

He checked the phone's screen to see if she had hung up on him. She was still there so he said, "I was kind of in the middle of something-"

"This was a mistake." _Click._

Zero pulled the phone away from his ear, glaring down at the screen that told him she had hung up this time. He nearly chucked the phone against the wall as he growled out a few swear words. Instead, he slammed it down on his bathroom counter.

He gently ran the towel over his head, scrubbing at the beads of water clinging to his hair. Why the hell would she call and hang up? Did she thing he didn't have a damn thing to do besides sit around and listen to her bitch about her period or something?

Zero paused his hands as he stared at the white tile floor. He didn't know Diva well but it was obvious she wasn't that kind of person. She wouldn't have called him unless something were wrong.

He picked up the battered phone and pressed redial. The phone rang several times before a male voiced, "Hello?"

"Is Diva there?" Zero asked, feeling idiotic for calling back.

"She just left with her sister. Can I ask who's calling?" The male on the other end asked politely.

Zero considered hanging up and pretending the whole thing hadn't happened. "Zero. My name is Zero Kiryuu. Tell her to call me back when she gets home."

••••••••

Zero ran his fingers through his hair as he stood before the Headmaster's desk. Kaien stared at him with love radiating from his body. His smile was sickening. "How'd you sleep?"

"Shut up." Zero snapped. "Why'd you call me?"

Not a muscle moved in Kaien's body but his eyes sharpened and the loving smile was somehow changed into a grin. "Kai's little brother discovered something big."

"Why do I need to know this?" Zero growled.

"Aren't you interested?" Kaien's eyes twinkled wickedly.

"No." Zero turned to leave, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"He found the history of the twins' mother and aunt." Kaien threw out the bit of information, hoping that Zero would bite.

He did, his hand pausing on the door handle to Kaien's office. "And?"

"The mother was murdered by the aunt, who seems to be the cause of our chiropteran problem."

"Is she here?" Zero looked over his shoulder

Kaien shrugged. "She hasn't presented herself to us. There isn't even a known copy of what she looks like."

"That's it?" Zero's eyes narrowed. "You made me walk all the way up here for that?"

Kaien rested his elbow on his desk and interlocked his fingers. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to why this mysterious aunt chose our Academy to produce her monsters?"

"Not in the least." Zero threw open the door but Kaien wasn't finished.

"Or are you more interested in how the twins are feeling right now?" His words were taunting and struck a cord in Zero's chest.

However, Zero merely shrugged his shoulders, keeping his back to the Headmaster. "I could care less about either of them."

Kaien sighed and said nonchalantly, "Well, anyways, we're going to have new students arriving in a week or two."

Zero ignored the mention of the new students. As he walked down the hallway, he heard Kaien chuckle darkly, "You can be so cruel, Zero."

••••••••

Zero answered his phone on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Don't ever demand something from me again!" Diva hissed from the other side.

Zero felt a vein throb in his temple. "What the hell are you talking about?"

" 'Tell her to call me back when she gets home.' " Diva replied, mocking Zero's voice.

"I don't sound like that."

"Whatever." He could almost picture her rolling her eyes. "Well? What do you want?"

"What do you mean what do _I_ want? _You_ called _me_ and then hung up!" Zero nearly snapped his phone in half. His headache was reaching unbearable and here she was pissing him off.

Diva paused before saying, "I shouldn't have called you back."

Zero bolted upright in his bed. "If you hang up on me again, so help me God, I will -!" _Click._

Zero roared through clenched teeth and his head sunk back into his pillow. That girl was infuriating.

* * *

**Can't wait for the next updates! Finally some really fun stuff for me to write about! Woot Woot! **_-Anii_


	34. Chapter 33: Diva

_**Update 5/28/13:**_

FORGIVE ME! I've had no time to write what-so-ever. So this week's chapters will all be posted on Friday (May 31st)

**Again, editing isn't going to be a priority this week**

**I'm so sorry DX**

**Just not enough hours in the day!**

**So many projects to wrap up my final year ;_;**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

**Leave a review!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 33: Diva**

Diva dropped the phone into its cradle and threw herself on to the queen bed she shared with Saya. That man had demanded something of her. How dare he! He was such an insolent child.

_Yes, a child. That's what he is. _Diva's eyes narrowed as she curled her body into a tight ball. _I'm over a hundred years old. I've seen and lived through more than he could dream of!_

Diva's heart froze in chest as years worth of memories flooded through her mind and a dull ache throbbed in her chest as her thoughts turned to her family. Could they be considered a family?

_Saya bowed her head as her face twisted in anguish. "Family is special. They're the people who take care of and love you. The ones who protect you and help you learn. Family has nothing to do with blood."_

Saya had stormed outside after saying that, muttering about going for a walk. She had seemed angry but Diva had been too stung by her twin's words. Diva understood that family was a touchy subject for Saya but Diva was Saya's blood relative so for her to speak so harshly of blood relatives, hurt Diva severely.

Diva rolled on to her back and stared above at the white ceiling. Could Irisz and Josian be considered Diva's family? She had always wanted a family of her own. It was why she acted out so rashly in the past. Deep down, Diva had just been a frightened child vying for her big sister's affection.

"…_people who take care of and love you…"_

Diva pursed her lips into a thin line. She slid her eyelids over her bright blue eyes and let out a soft sigh. No. Josian and Irisz were her family and Saya's as well, even if the older twin didn't want to accept it. They were never given the chance to care for their twin girls.

Diva's eyes shot open wide as boiling rage filled her entire body. "Yvonnne." She hissed the name with pure rage and hatred.

Yvonne had taken away Diva and Saya's chances at having a family. Irisz and Josian might have been terrible parents and abandoned their children without hesitation but now neither Diva nor Saya would ever know because Yvonne had behaved like a child.

Diva's heart sunk. _Just like I used to…_

Was Yvonne just a child acting out for love? Diva doubted it. Something felt off. Diva had lived the same bloodthirsty and ruthless life that Nathan described Yvonne to have lived. But it didn't feel right.

Diva had been hurt and felt betrayed by Solomon when he admitted his feelings for Saya but it lasted only momentarily. After that, Solomon had just escaped her mind. She didn't care one way or the other if they had babies or not.

Still, Diva forced herself to soothe her raging ire. Give the woman an opportunity to prove herself. Maybe Yvonne truly was only searching for a family. _I have to remain objective_, she told herself.

A knock sounded on the wood of the bedroom door and Diva sat up. "Come in."

"The car's here." Riku poked his head around the door.

Diva slid off of the bed and scooped up the red bottle containing her medication. "I'm coming."

Diva toyed with the bottle before stuffing it deep in her duffel bag and moving towards the door. Riku pushed open the door further to let her pass but his gaze dropped. Curiosity struck Diva but she didn't stop walking until Riku spoke up. "I'm sorry."

Diva let a miniscule amount of her shock peek through her mask. "What for?"

"I thought it was necessary to tell you guys about what I found out. But it seems like it did more harm than good."

Diva shook her head. "You're wrong. It hurts." Diva's eyes followed her sister, who stood outside beside the black car waiting to take them back to the Academy. "But we needed to hear it."

Diva turned, casting a small smile Riku's way. "So, thank you."

Riku's cheeks burned with a pink color and he bobbed his head. "See you when you come to visit again."

Diva returned the goodbye and stepped outside. Haji immediately took her luggage and placed it in the trunk. Diva slid inside of the car as the others bid their farewells. David lifted his daughter into his arms, pressing the wailing little girl to his chest.

Diva's own heart throbbed at the sight so she adverted her gaze. However, little Anna's cries still reached Diva, who clamped her eyes shut as if she could block out the sobs with sheer willpower.

Diva jumped as she felt the car shift. Saya was crawling in and sat beside Diva. Haji followed after, taking up the rest of the space in the back of the car. David and Lewis took their places in the front of the car and Diva glanced out of the car to see Kai arguing with Riku.

It seemed intense and Diva felt sorrow at the thought of the brother's parting with such bad words. However, Kai grabbed his younger sibling and crushed him to his chest. Riku stopped speaking immediately, shocked by his brother's embrace. Kai mumbled something and turned away from his home. He bent down to climb into the car and groaned as he realized there wasn't a space available.

"Why don't we get a bigger car?" He muttered. "Saya, can you sit on someone's lap?"

"You can have my spot." Diva piped up.

She moved to sit on Saya's lap and Kai scrambled in to take her place.

"Are we ready?" Lewis called back, grinning as usual.

Everyone glumly answered and Lewis chuckled. "Don't sound too happy."

David pulled the car on to the road and began the long ride back to the Academy. He and Lewis chatted about the new information Riku had found while the world whizzed by the car's windows.

Diva drifted off in her own thoughts, thinking once more about the parents she never knew. Joel the First had used Diva as a test subject and warped her personality. Would the past have ever happened if Irisz and Josian had raised her? Would she and Saya have grown up to be two entirely different people?

There wasn't a doubt in Diva's mind that they would have.

"Stop the car-"

The loud crashing sound of metal vs. metal blocked out Diva's warning. David fought for control of the car as the glass from one of the window's shattered and the smell of burning rubber filled the air. The car halted, however, only for a moment before the second car slammed into their car.

Diva was thrown from Saya's lap as the car flipped on its side. Diva heard shouts as the car rolled down the hill beside the road. She desperately tried to gain her footing but the car rolled swiftly, tossing her around sickeningly. Her head slammed into a window, breaking through the glass and making her wince painfully.

She could handle this amount of pain, it was nothing but a minor beating to her superior body but a crash like this was lethal to humans. Diva's eyes shot open wide. There were three humans in the car with her.

Diva begged the car to stop as she fought to reach David and Lewis, who were bleeding profusely from their heads. A weak cry passed over her lips as the rolling motion thwarted her plans and she was thrown back against the wall of the car, banging her head against the metal.

The car crunched and squealed as it rolled before slowing and bumping into a thick tree, who's trunk finally stopped the car's roll. Diva scrambled through the crushed car and peered into the front of the wreck. "David? Lewis?"

David's response was a low groan filled with agony. His body was pinned by the smashed car and he weakly waved a hand at Diva. "Go."

"But-?"

"_Go_." He said more forcefully. "I'll call for help."

Diva wasted no time. She leapt out of the smoking car, slicing her skin on the razor-sharp pieces of glass jutting out from the windows. Haji landed smoothly beside Diva, his cello case in hand.

Diva glanced back at her sister, afraid of what she'd see. Saya was fine but Kai looked pretty bad. Sticky blood covered the majority of his body and his eyes were closed. Diva shoved back the desire that crept into her chest as the scent of blood flooded her nostrils.

Diva charged up the grassy hill, now torn up and disheveled from the car's tumble. Her shoes hit the pavement just as the human from the first car crawled out of the driver's side.

His eyes were bright red and his mouth hung open abnormally. He let out a piercing shriek as he morphed into his chiropteran form as the other driver appeared beside him, still in human form.

Diva clenched her teeth. "I don't have my sword."

A sword slid into her vision, a red jewel glinting on its scabbard. Diva's eyes widened as she looked up at Haji, who held out the katana to her. "I can't. That's Saya's sword."

"I do not think she would mind." The stoic man nodded his head firmly, reassuring her in his own way.

Diva nodded, feeling suddenly awkward as she took her sister's sword into her hand. She withdrew the gleaming weapon and tossed the sheath at Haji before rushing on ahead. She ran her hand down the sharp edge of the katana, drawing her own blood, and stabbed the sword straight through the chiropteran's belly.

It howled as its body crystallized and Diva yanked back the sword, her blazing eyes easily finding the other chiropteran, who now shifted into his monster form. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, his claws twitching as his gaze met Diva's.

The beast charged at her, roaring loudly. Diva easily swung to the side but she was too arrogant and the chiropteran caught her off guard by swinging his massive hand at her. He struck her, sending her flying backwards.

However, she didn't get far because Haji slid behind her. His strong hands steadied her before he jumped forward, using his cello case as a shield against the chiropteran's meaty fist. Diva raked the blade across her palm in preparation and when she saw her opening, she took it.

Diva felt her lips twitch upwards in a demonic smile before plunging the katana hilt-deep into the monster's torso. Warm blood squirted from the wound, splashing against Diva's face and clothes.

She twisted the katana in the beast's belly and yanked it free. She watched as it stumbled back, screaming in agony. She heard the second chiropteran behind her but didn't turn. She didn't need to. She could hear the crackling sound as the monster turned into stone and its body caved in on itself.

Sure enough, as she turned around, she saw a heap of dust and rubble lying at her feet. She glanced at Haji, who appeared beside her. So this was what it was like working with the calm usually peaceful man? It wasn't what she had expected and she was pleasantly surprised.

Diva felt a vibration in her pocket and she pulled out the cell phone there. Her eyes widened. "It still works?"

After that crash, she was surprised that the pathetic little toy hadn't smashed into a million pieces. She answered the phone call without even checking the number.

"Are you okay?" It was Zero.

Diva felt instant agitation flare in her chest. "Of course I'm okay."

"Jesus!" He hissed. "I was just asking!"

"I'm not easily breakable like you are." Diva retorted.

"Can't you see that I was worried damn it!"

Diva froze, an icy finger darting up her spine. "What did you say?" She asked breathlessly.

"Nothing." He sighed. "How is everyone?"

"I don't know." Diva answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

She didn't need him to repeat it. She had heard it loud and clear. He was worried. Who was he worried about that? Clearly he was concerned about everyone but did that include her? He called her didn't he? Or did he call the others too? No. Then there would have been no need to call her.

Her mind raced with questions and she just stood there with the phone pressed to her ear, completely dumbfounded. Was this what Saya meant about family? Was Zero becoming part of her family? Impossible. She wouldn't accept it even if he was.

"Did David reach you?" Diva asked, the steely edge returning to her voice.

She heard shuffling sounds on the other end. "He talked to Kaien. We're sending help now."

"Good." _Click._

Diva ended the call swiftly before her feelings could betray her anymore. Her mind already was swimming in unasked questions. Zero Kiryuu was worried about her…

The phone vibrated again and Diva answered. "Hello?"

"Stop. Hanging. Up. On. Me!" Zero roared, the phone practically rattling in Diva's hand.

_Click._

Diva felt a fiendish smile curl the corners of her mouth and she let a small laugh escape before racing down to help her sister and the others.

* * *

**Zero probably popped a blood vessel XD **_-Anii_


	35. Chapter 34: Saya

**I am SO sorry about the late update! ****But...**

**Summer vacation has begun ****:D!**

**So please be patient with me**

**Also, from now on, if I don't post on Tuesdays,**

**please just assume that I'll post on the following Friday.**

**Sometimes, things get out of hand in life**

**but I really do plan to still update once every week.**

**Even if I have to post everything on Fridays.**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 34: Saya**

Saya winced as the Red Shield EMT pulled the glass from the wound in Saya's head. She could feel the sticky blood clinging to the side of her face from her temple. She shuddered as the EMT dabbed alcohol on the gash and smiled reassuringly at Saya. The woman draped her jacket over Saya's shoulders and left Saya sitting on the back of the Ambulance. The Queen pulled the jacket tightly around her as she swung her legs back and forth like a nervous child.

Saya wasn't worried. True, the glass had to be removed, but her body healed faster than a normal humans. Haji trotted up beside her, his hair loose and his hands trembling gently. The soft black curls clung to his deathly pale cheeks and worry flooded his steely blue eyes but he didn't utter a sound.

Saya held back her smile and laughter. He was so concerned about her but he was too loyal to bombard her with questions. Saya slid her hand out of the EMT's jacket and looked away, a blushing painting her cheeks. Haji stared at the hand Saya held out to him, as if too afraid to take it.

He began to drag his shirt and jacket away from his neck and Saya blushed harder. "I don't want your blood."

Haji blinked, thoroughly confused. Saya reached forward, too shy to look up into those intoxicatingly innocent eyes, and took his cold hand in hers. She wrapped her fingers around his hand tightly and pulled him closer, laying her head on his broad shoulders.

"Is everyone alright?" Saya whispered into the warm fabric of Haji's shirt.

Haji placed one shaky hand on the back of Saya's head, mindful of her already healing wound. "Kai is going to the hospital with Lewis and David, they were badly injured but the medical team thinks they should be fine."

"And Diva?"

"She's afraid to face you."

Saya's head lifted at that. "W-why?"

Haji cupped her cheek in his palm. "Ask her tomorrow."

Saya's eyelids fluttered closed as she nuzzled her cheek against his hand. Haji and her sister were alike in many ways ever since Diva came back with them. It seemed like, in order to reign in her madness and atone for her sins, Diva had closed in on herself. The younger twin only seemed like a slave now, following Saya around and paying for the wrongs she had done, just as Haji had done and still tended to do.

Saya hated it. Diva had done terrible things to her but Saya had done just as bad to her twin. Haji had never done anything, it was all in his mind. He took the blame for things that he had no decision over. Their guilt was a huge burden on their hearts and they were afraid that if they cast it aside, they would cause more harm. Saya glanced down at Haji's bandaged hand. Her fingers danced over it gently, tugging at the torn wrapping.

The wrapping fell to the ground in a heap and Haji stepped back, clutching his wrist and looking away. The shame in his face broke Saya's heart and she hopped down from the ambulance. She clasped Haji's chiropteran hand and, when he tried to pull it away, she clutched it in both hands tightly, a fire burning in her determined eyes.

Haji reluctantly gave in and the muscles in his arm relaxed. Saya pulled Haji's hand to her chest, placing it palm down over her heart. She stared down at the hand, her own guilt surging forth. If anyone deserved blame, it was Saya. She had caused the misery in her twin's life, albeit unknowingly, and for as long as she was alive she had done nothing but harm Haji.

Saya felt hot tears burn her eyes as self-loathing flooded over her. She bowed her head, holding Haji's hand to her chest firmly. She'd essentially taken his life and made him into a slave…

And all he had ever done was love her.

"Saya." His concerned voice snapped Saya out of her thoughts and she sucked in a deep breath as she blinked away her tears.

She turned her head to see the lady EMT standing beside her. "We'll take you to the Academy and update you on your friends' conditions."

Saya nodded and murmured a sincere thank you. The EMT smiled politely and helped Saya into the back of the ambulance. Haji followed and Saya paused. "What about Diva?"

Haji made a face that nearly sent Saya into hysterics. "We can't leave her."

"I don't think she wants to come, Saya." Haji murmured softly as he reached out to stop her from jumping out of the emergency vehicle.

"Well I want her to tell me that. I don't want her to think I'm abandoning her." Flashbacks of frightful nights flashed across Saya's vision.

Diva would awaken in a cold sweat, crying out Saya's name with heart-wrenching agony. Saya spent many nights curled up beside her younger sister, who whimpered and begged Saya not to leave her.

Haji nodded and leapt out of the ambulance. "I'll go get her. Just sit for a moment, please."

Saya sat down obediently and clenched her hands together in her lap. Moments later, Haji merged out of the shadows, a blue-eyed goddess beside him. He helped Diva into the ambulance and Saya's delight was stunted by the look in Diva's eyes.

Haji had been right, Diva didn't want to be here. Saya saw the guilt plastered over her twin's face and sighed, exasperated. How could Diva blame herself for this? She was the one who had protected them.

She jumped up, embracing her sister with a warmth she hoped dashed away Diva's guilt. "You're okay." Saya stated as she nuzzled her face against her twin's shoulder.

Diva was rigid and didn't hug Saya back. She was clearly stunned and Saya nearly laughed at her sister's awkwardness. Saya didn't worry about it too much, however. They had centuries to work on that. _Together._

••••••••

Saya knocked on the door to Kaien's study and heard frantic shuffling from inside. The big wooden door flew open and Kaien grabbed the twins in an embrace as he cried out hysterically, "My poor babies!"

"B-babies?" Diva stuttered as Kaien released them from his bone-crushing hug.

Zero leaned up against the desk, his arms folded over his chest. "He won't stop, even if you beat him."

Kaien poked Haji's face, studying the stoic man intensely before twirling away from them and plopping down in his chair. He rested his elbow against his desk and dropped his head into his palm. "The three of you are safe."

The Headmaster's head popped back up. "Wait, what about the others?"

"Lewis and David are in surgery right now." Haji replied as Diva's gaze dropped to her feet.

"Kai is fine." Saya informed. "He just went with them."

Kaien sighed with relief and nudged Zero. Saya blinked and her gaze flicked back and forth between the odd father-son pairing. "What?"

Kaien grinned maliciously. "Zero is trying to be so cool."

Zero's eyes lit on fire as he glared down at Kaien. His body language was sending up red flares for Kaien to shut up but the Headmaster was too intent on teasing his adopted son. "He was so worried all night! He kept pacing back and forth and - Eek!"

Kaien's words were cut off as Zero shoved the massive desk and sent it crashing against the wall. Kaien blinked at the area where his desk had been. Zero's body twitched with rage and a vein throbbed in his temple.

Despite Zero's obvious anger, Saya couldn't stifle the laughter bubbling in her chest. Zero's gaze moved to her, blazing with hidden embarrassment.

Haji threw out his arm in front of Saya, his protective side flaring up at Zero's clear ire. Saya placed her hand on Haji's arm and lowered it slowly. "It's okay to say you were worried about us, Zero."

"Don't flatter yourself, _vampire_." Zero spat.

Saya was startled by the venom in his tone. He was always rough but he'd never used her race to insult her. Saya's teasing mood flew out of the window and she turned to Kaien. "Thank you for _your_ concern." She jabbed the intended insult Zero's way.

He just snorted and looked away, his arms folding again. Saya spun around on her heels and shoved open the doors, her anger increasing with every step she took. Cool fingers coiled around her wrist and she glanced over her shoulder to see Haji staring down at her.

Saya jerked her attention forward and moved out of Haji's grip. The long hallway leading away from the Headmaster's chambers was wide with impossibly high ceilings and tall windows on one wall giving Saya a beautiful few of the entire school. The moon hung high in the sky, surrounded by a smattering of gleaming stars.

"I'm always going to be a chiropteran." Saya murmured bitterly.

It sounded so stupid. Did she really think she could change her genes? She bowed her head, her chin nearly touching her chin. She could never be just a normal human. Her throat clenched as she thought of Lewis, Anna, David, Julia, and Kai. Saya would live to see them all grow old and die.

It seemed cruel. The innocent ones who had given her a loving family would die and yet she would live for many more years, if not forever, with a black heart. Her hands were eternally stained with blood - both innocent and guilty.

Saya's eyes moved to the window and she saw Haji's reflection in the glass of the windows. Even worse that slaughtering hundreds of people and chiropterans, she had taken away the lives of Haji and Riku. Haji claimed he had no one and, therefore, when people lived and died, he didn't mourn much but Riku…

Saya bit down on her bottom lip. Riku had Kai. Riku would grow up, forever stuck in the form of a pre-teen boy, and watch his friends and his brother die.

"Saya."

Saya turned to face Haji. "Yes?"

"I don't regret that day."

Saya stepped back as memories of _that _day flooded her senses. The scent of blood accompanied the memory of Haji convulsing beneath her, his body transforming into that of a Chevalier's. She gagged as the scent of burning bodies clogged her nostrils and Haji stepped forward to steady her.

"You keep saying that." Saya choked back a sob. "But how could you not regret it? How could you not resent me even a little bit?"

"I had nothing, Saya. That day gave me a purpose in life." Haji stared down at her.

Saya wanted to call him a liar. He was so caring it made her heart swell with guilt.

"It's okay to be happy that you have your sister, Riku, and I." Haji insisted. "We're happy to be by your side as well."

"That's not true. It can't be. I made you into monsters." Saya whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

Haji winced and Saya gasped, wishing she could take back such harsh words. "Why do you consider us monsters?"

"We live off of blood. Look at what that woman did to so many innocent people. She caused a war for no reason other than jealousy!"

"Do you mean your aunt?"

Saya shuddered. "That woman is no family relation to me. I refuse to accept it."

"Saya-" Haji sighed, knowing full well that he was walking on eggshells on this subject. "What about your mother?"

"What mother?" Saya murmured stubbornly. "I never had a mother."

"Your father then? Will you deny him too?" Haji asked. His voice was low and soothing yet it stoked the fire in Saya's chest.

"Of course not. I'll never forget my fathers." Saya crossed her arms over her chest.

It was odd for Haji to press this much. "You're speaking of Joel and George. I'm talking about your biological father - Josian."

"All _those_ two did was create me." Saya hissed, meaning her biological parents. "All of you have this delusion that Josian and Irisz were innocent. They weren't. They were murderers as well who toyed with humans for their own needs."

"They loved you." Haji stated simply.

"They never met me." Saya argued.

"Your mother carried you within her. Her body even protected you after she was long gone."

"She didn't protect us on purpose! Just because we lived on in her body doesn't mean she did anything! She was dead!" Why was she yelling? Why was she so agitated by Haji bringing up the recently discovered past.

"Your mother often told Nathan that she cherished the babies inside of her. You were a combination of her and Josian's blood. In you and Diva, their love survives eternally."

Saya opened her mouth to debate but she fumbled awkwardly with her words before getting frustrated. Finally, she just let out a bellowing shriek. "Stop calling her that! She's not my mother!"

Haji's face was startled by the outburst directed at him and Saya's chest heaved up and down as she panted, her rage boiling over. She jerked around and took off running down the hallway, trembling with anger.

* * *

**The day Haji and Saya refer to is the day he fell from a cliff and she gave him her blood and unknowingly turned him into a Chevalier. It's also the day Diva burned down the mansion and killed the first Joel** _-Anii_


	36. Chapter 35: Zero

**Yet another Zero chapter. I love this man xD**

**Even though he pisses me off...a lot ._.**

**Anywho! ****Enjoy!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 35: Zero**

Zero pressed his fingertips against his temples as a raging headache washed over him, making his jaw clench. He slid into his bathroom and threw open the medicine cabinet. He knocked over several bottles until he found the one for migraine relief. He kicked a fallen pill bottle out of his way, cupped a handful of water in his palms and downed two pills, praying that they did their job. Soon.

He bent down to pick up the other bottles when his door was knocked off its hinges. The thick wooden door clattered to the ground and Zero jumped up, prepared to bash in the intruders skull armed with nothing but a bottle of Midol. Why the hell do I have this? He threw away the thought as a figure barged into his room.

Diva's eyes found him without missing a beat. The usual frosty contempt that filled her eyes was replaced by unnerving and frantic fear.

"What happened?" Zero whispered without realizing.

"Have you seen Saya?" Diva asked.

Zero caught the slight quiver that shook her lip as she spoke. "No. I haven't. Why?"

Diva spun around, clicking her tongue against her teeth as she bolted from his room.

"Hey?!" He ran to his doorway. "What about my door!?"

Zero slammed his head against the broken door frame, growling loudly.

••••••••

Zero tilted back his head, letting out a sigh that carried away all of his pent-up frustration. _I wonder if Diva found Saya?_

A breeze rolled by, carrying the lingering scent of flowers with it. Zero cracked open his eyes._ Maybe that gardener knows where she is._

Zero rose off of the wooden bench and strode towards the courtyard, his keen eyes scanning the rather large area for the black-haired man. He couldn't find him. Someone rushed by wearing a bandana over their orange, spiky hair.

"Kai." Zero called out.

The man turned around, grinning with his usual friendly smile. "Hey, Zero."

"Where is the gardener?" Zero asked casually.

"You mean Haji?" Kai's smile dropped as he dug through his memory. "Oh! That's right. David sent him somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Zero lifted a suspicious eyebrow. "When will he be back?"

Kai shrugged. "Don't know. Why? Do you need him for something."

Kai was Saya's adopted brother. He should know if she were missing. "Have you seen Saya?"

Kai's face darkened. "Now that you mention it…I haven't."

Zero clenched his fists. Damn it, something wasn't right. "Well if you see her, will you let me know?"

"Why? Is she okay?" Kai prodded, his brotherly side flaring up.

"Tai! Get your ass to that shop and buy me more potatoes!" A woman called shrilly from the kitchen doorway, her eyes burning holes into Kai.

Kai flinched. "I'm going, Helen!" Kai turned back to Zero, his face hard and serious. "Will you let me know if you find Saya?"

Zero nodded and the orange-haired man took off running to do the scary woman's bidding. Zero stuffed his hands in his pockets_. What have I gotten myself in to?_

Rustling in the forest near him made Zero's senses go on high alert. Before he could order the person to step forward, Diva burst out from the bushes, her beautiful face marred with dirt and leaves clinging to her ebony hair.

"Diva." Thunder rumbled overhead as Zero called out her name.

She looked like a frightened animal, ready to flee at any moment. Zero stepped forward, grabbing her wrist just as she moved to run. "Diva!" He barked.

She winced and he lowered his voice, even though his annoyance still came through. "What the hell have you been doing?"

"Looking for Saya!" Diva cried desperately, her breathing panicked.

"Hey. Hey!" He gripped both of her slender shoulders in his hands. "Calm down and tell me what the hell's going on."

"She abandoned me!" Diva sobbed.

"Saya?" _I hate when women cry… _"Why would you think that?"

"I can't find her anywhere!" Diva forced out, her shoulders shaking tremendously with her violent sobs. "She's disgusted by me!"

"Hey, shush." Zero slapped both hands against either side of Diva's cheek and pushed her cheeks together. "Are you done? We'll go find her. Maybe she went for a walk in town or something."

Diva shook her head from side to side, gripping Zero's wrists and throwing his hands away from her face. "She would have told me!"

"Well it's better than you rolling around in the dirt!" Zero snapped. "Let's go. I have a friend who might let me borrow his bike so we can get to town quickly."

"It's no good she doesn't want to be found!" Diva's wails increased.

"Good God! We're going and I'll prove that she's not so just shut up!" Zero's fingers coiled around her wrist.

••••••••

Zero slammed the palm of his hand down on the table. "What the hell do you mean 'no'?"

"It's going to rain." Jason stated simply. His nose crinkled as he looked at Diva, who was sniffling at Zero's side. "I can't let you take my bike out in the rain just because you made her cry."

"I didn't-!" Zero bit back his retort. "Look, can you please just let me use it? It's an emergency."

"I'm sorry, man, I can't let you take it out in this storm." Jason hissed.

Zero clenched his jaw. Why was he getting so worked up? "I _need_ that bike."

Jason tilted his head to the side. "Or what?"

Zero glanced at Diva and held his breath. The pain he saw in those radiant eyes was reflected in his own chest - he was frantic _for _her. Zero ground his teeth together. "Fine!"

Zero shoved Diva out of the teacher's lounge and dragged her towards the gate, the angry-looking clouds above twisting and turning as they blocked out the sun and sky. Zero's speed increased and his fingers tightened around Diva's wrist. "Come on."

"Why are you doing this?" Diva's voice was so soft, Zero could barely hear it over the rumbling thunderstorm approaching.

"To prove you wrong." He replied, his anger melting away as his feet pounded against the pavement and his muscles warmed from the exercise.

"About what? You don't know how Saya feels." Diva snapped, her sadness becoming even more of a nuisance as she descended into melancholy.

"apparently I know more that you!" Zero shot as they neared the gates. "Now shut up and run!"

••••••••

Zero battled to be heard over the loud crash of thunder that rattled his eardrums. "Saya!"

Rain pelted him and Diva, chilling them both to the bone. Diva's teeth chattered as she called out her sister's name. The town square was devoid of life. _Save for the two lunatics prancing out in the rain looking for a girl who might not even be here,_ Zero thought angrily.

"Saya!" Zero shouted, his voice cracking and faltering from repeated use. "Saya!"

"Give up." Diva resorted back to crying. "Saya doesn't want to be found. She hates me"

Zero's anger flared deep in his chest and reared its ugly head. "Are you quite done being a narcissistic little cry baby!?"

"What?" similar anger flashed in Diva's eyes, a red light in the gloom of her depression.

Zero yanked her towards him. Diva's body bumped into his and he shoved his face close to hers, his words low but filled with venom. "All you can think about is yourself. Did you ever stop to think that your sister might be out there somewhere - hurt?! Are you going to sit here sniffling while she could be bleeding to death!?"

Being this close to her, he could see every line in her big eyes. It really was unnatural how much they glowed. He hid his chuckle as he felt her heart thrum against his chest.

Diva opened her mouth, her lips curling back in a snarl, but quickly snapped it shut as her eyes drifted over Zero's shoulder. Zero turned to see what had startled her and his chest tightened. _Saya…?_

The older twin was completely drenched from the rain, her midnight black hair clinging to her deathly pale cheeks. The thick hoodie and shorts she wore did little to protect her from the rain that fell from the sky relentlessly. Her bare, pale legs were trembling with every step she took.

However, the worst part was the lack of life in her eyes. She seemed completely devoid of emotions and understanding. She looked utterly catatonic.

"Saya." Diva muttered.

Her sneakers paused as she heard her name and her lowered head lifted slowly. Lightning lit up the sky, casting an eerie shadow across Saya's face. Zero ground his teeth together. These sisters would be the death of him.

He bent down in front of Saya, offering his back. "Let's get you home, Saya."

••••••••

Zero stared down at Saya, who was curled up in a ball on the Headmaster's couch in front of the fireplace, with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown plastered on his face. Saya hadn't spoken a single word the entire time home - not even to Kai.

Diva dropped by her sister's side, resting her head on the cushion near her sister's. She closed her eyes tightly and balled her hands into fists. "Saya, what were you doing out there?" She whispered softly.

Diva reached a gentle hand up and touched her sister's cheek. "She's freezing."

Zero sighed and turned around to poke at the fire. He was curious as hell and, although he'd never admit it out loud, he was concerned but he chose to remain silent.

"Maybe if Haji were here she'd talk."

Saya's eyes visibly widened and her face contorted with despair. She rolled over on to her right side, turning her back to both Zero and Diva. Diva fretted over her twin, trying to get the silent girl to tell her what as wrong but Saya wasn't up to talking.

Zero gently pried Diva away from Saya and sat her by the fire. "Why would Saya talk to Haji but not her own siblings?"

"Because he's the one Saya trusts above all else." Diva replied, staring at the churning fire.

"Simply because they're dating?" Zero snorted with contempt. _Love…_

An unfamiliar pain throbbed in his chest and Zero's eyes narrowed. _What the hell was that about?_

Diva's usual scorn was back and she cast him a severe glare. "It's more than that."

"Do tell." Zero taunted.

Diva glanced at her sister and lowered her voice. "They've been together even longer than her and I have. Haji has followed my sister around for nearly her entire life, always protecting her and following her every order like it was the word of God." Diva's eyes turned to him. "Queens sleep for thirty years and are only awake for two. Do you know what it's like to spend thirty years of your life away from the one you love and only have two years, two precious years, to spend time with her?"

Zero wisely kept his mouth shut as empathy attempted to rise up in his chest. He dashed it away but not before feeling a small amount of the pain this man, Haji, must have felt.

"Haji saved my sister's life when she tried to commit suicide because of me." Diva's head bowed. "I'm eternally grateful to that man."

"Tragedy seems to follow you two." Zero quipped, feeling uncomfortable with such a deep discussion.

"Yes." Diva answered simply, stunning Zero momentarily.

Zero cleared his throat. "Well…I have work tomorrow. You can sleep there."

He strode out of the door, his back ramrod straight, and closed it gently. What was wrong with him? Helping near strangers and feeling their pain? He wasn't himself. "I need a drink." Zero hissed as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

**Possibly one of my favorite scenes! Gotta love zero being kind and violent xD **_-Anii_


	37. Chapter 36: Aidou

**I'm sorry this was late.**

**Even though it's summer, I'm still working my butt off ._.;**

**I'm hoping to increase the word count for this story but I don't know.**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy :D**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 36: Aidou**

Moonlight bounced off the silver coin as Aidou tossed it repeatedly, his focus drifting far from reality. The coin slapped against his pale palm before being bathed once again in moonlight.

Headmaster had made sure to inform Aidou what had transpired with the twins. Why? Aidou felt agitation ripple in his chest. When the hell had he become friends with those damned girls?

Saya's face popped into his head and Aidou snatched the coin out of mid-air, clutching it tightly in his hand. That's right…Saya was a friend. He flashed a pathetic smile as he brought his knuckle to his bottom lip.

He didn't know why or what he liked about Saya, but he liked her. Diva was rather cold but whenever she glanced at her sister, Diva's eyes lit up with pure happiness and that interested him. _A little bit_, he pouted. _She's tolerable._

Aidou let out a long sigh and bowed his head, letting another smile crack his lips apart. _What the hell am I doing sitting here? _He turned his face from the window, his smile vanishing as his thoughts turned to darker subjects. Physically, he knew both girls would be okay but supposedly, something had happened to Saya. The Headmaster refused to be specific, however.

Aidou slipped from the window ledge and rushed out in to the hallway, excited by his newfound friendship. He bopped down the stairs, mindful of the slippery wooden floors at the bottom of the staircase. The doors opened and he was about to plow through them when he bumped into someone's shoulder. He lifted his head and sucked in a gulp of air. "Kaname?"

Kaname smiled down at Aidou but there wasn't a hint of warmth behind it. "Hello, Aidou."

Aidou's eyes widened. "If you're here…"

A thin girl strode through the open doorway, the raging storm outside making her chocolate-brown hair and clothing flutter wildly. She tilted her head up, giving Aidou a full view of her small and pale face. Dull red eyes; a perfectly straight nose; soft, pink lips. "Yuuki." Aidou whispered breathlessly.

Her head drooped to the side, her eyes sparking with scorching hatred. "Do you know me?"

Aidoud quickly ducked into a bow. "Hanabusa Aidou. You don't remember me?"

Yuuki's nose scrunched with disgust and she glided on over to Kaname's side, her face softening. "Do I really have to introduce myself to them all?"

Kaname's fingers ran down from her temple to just under her jaw line. "Not now."

Yuuki's face lit up and she exploded into a fit of sultry giggles. It was only when they drifted up to the bedroom area that Aidou realized his entire body had been turned to stone.

He shook out his aching limbs, trying to regain feeling in his stiff body. _Alright. That was strange._

Aidou ran a hand through his golden hair, puzzled by Yuuki's crude behavior. Aidou allowed another smile to part his beautiful lips. _My, my. Looks like life isn't going to be so boring anymore._

••••••••

Aidou stared down at Saya, her body unmoving even as her wide eyes stared into the dancing fire before her. "What happened?"

Diva let out a frustrated sigh. "Everyone keeps asking. Am I psychologist?"

Aidou flashed a harsh glare at the temperamental twin. "You're her sister."

Diva adverted her gaze. "I don't know what's wrong."

Aidou sighed, immediately feeling guilty for being rude to the girl, even if she was rude to him all the time. "Why don't you go sleep or something?"

Diva's icy stare smashed into him once more. "I don't need sleep."

"I said 'or something', didn't I?" Aidou teased, his tone light.

"I'm not leaving her with you." Diva stubbornly insisted.

Aidou batted his eyelashes at her. "Give me a shot?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Request denied." Diva stood, her scathing glare never leaving Aidou's face. "I don't trust you."

"I've never given you a reason not to." The comment was intended to be playfully serious but Diva stumbled back as if Aidou had shot an arrow through her chest.

Her blue eyes were wide as she turned away from him and towards the fire. "Fine."

The single word was so soft, Aidou barely heard it. He didn't know why such a simple statement had made Diva suddenly malleable but he wasn't going to question it. Diva stepped out of the room without uttering another word and Aidou dropped down onto his knees in front of Saya, blocking her unnerving staring contest with the crackling fire.

"Is there a reason you're being so lazy?" Aidou teased, shaking Saya's shoulder gently.

The girl's eyes flicked up to meet his but her lips didn't even twitch with movement. Okay, so the playful banter wouldn't work here. Aidou assumed that everyone had babied Saya when she was in this state so he tried a different tactic.

"How long are you planning to behave like this?" Aidou rose up onto his feet and crossed his arms over his chest, sending a stern look her way. "This isn't the time to behave like a little kid."

Again, Saya didn't even blink. Of course the "bad cop" attitude had already been used on her, Zero would have made sure of that. Aidou let out a dramatic sigh and plopped down before the Queen. He brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk." Saya rolled over.

"Now that I know you're vocal cords are fine," Aidou forcibly rolled her back to face him. "tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to."

"I don't care." Aidou said a little impulsively. "I'm not hear to listen to what you want to tell me. I'm hear to listen to what you need to tell me."

"Why should I tell you?"

Aidou smirked confidently. "Because you need me."

Saya snorted. "Why?"

"Because you feel like you have to be perfect in front of Diva. Also, you don't want Zero to see you as weak since he also looks to you for guidance." Aidou tilted his head to the side, his smug smile never fading. "Everyone you _could_ talk to are the people you need to be strong in front of. And since your faithful puppy dog isn't here, I'm assuming that this has something to do with him?"

"Are you sure you aren't the psychologist?" Saya muttered.

"Ah, so you were listening." Aidou winked and waved a hand at her. "Come on, sit up and tell me properly."

Saya let out a quivering sigh as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "Won't you see me as weak too?"

"It's a matter of the heart, right?"

Saya nodded weakly.

"Then I'll be the last person to judge you." Aidou dropped down on the couch beside her. "Was I right? Is it about your puppy dog?"

Saya's hands clenched in her lap. "A little bit."

Aidou pretended not to notice and pressed further. "Then what's really bothering you?"

"My parents."

Aidou leaned back comfortably. "I thought you said this is a matter of the heart?"

"Isn't it?" A ghost of a smile appeared on Saya's face. "My heart feels so heavy. I feel like a fraud."

"Ah." Aidou tipped back his head, letting out a playful chuckle. "It's a matter of identity."

"Call it whatever you want." Saya's head dropped into her hands. "My parents…" She choked on her words.

"What about them?" Aidou prodded.

"They were terrible." Saya lifted her head and Aidou saw a fresh trail of tears of streaming down her cheeks. "The whole family was messed up. My aunt is a nightmare from hell who slaughtered for fun and my mother watched her do it without lifting a finger. My father - oh God - my father _helped_ her."

"That's how most vampires are." Aidou felt slightly annoyed that this was the cause of such a dramatic display.

Saya went on to explain the "Lost War" as best she could, giving details when Aidou asked for them. She described her feelings of anger and resentment towards her parents, her emotions fluctuating maddeningly. Other than chirping up a few times, Aidou didn't interrupt her. When she finished, she looked at him expectantly and when he didn't speak, she sighed.

"You don't understand." Saya moaned miserably, her head falling into her hands again.

Aidou's hand immediately shot out but he caught himself before he touched her. His fingertips hovered a hair length's away from her smooth back momentarily before he pulled them back. "Then help me understand."

"I woke up believing I was a human. It took me nearly two years to come to terms with being a Chiropteran." Saya whispered.

"Not everyone's a hero, Saya."

Her head lifted and her tearful eyes met his. "W-what?"

"I think I know why you're upset." Aidou bent forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "You're mad at your parents because they didn't stop your aunt."

"W-well, yes." Saya stammered.

"You were expecting them to fight the bad guys. You feel like they betrayed your kind. You feel like they were monsters and, if they were monsters, what does that make you?" Aidou stated, watching her expression intently. "You're basing your self-image on your lineage."

Saya adverted her gaze and Aidou nudged her gently with his shoulder. "I'm assuming that your puppy dog tried to say something similar and you flat-out shot him down."

Saya dashed away several fresh tears. "I blew up on him. I didn't even get to say sorry."

"What's stopping you from saying sorry?" Aidou questioned, his voice soft.

"He's not here." Saya hiccupped pathetically and Aidou stopped himself from laughing.

"That just means you have time to come up with a good apology. My suggestion, keep it simple." Aidou shoulder bumped her again. "Are you done playing dead?"

Saya nodded like a child and Aidou couldn't stop himself. He slid an arm around her and rested his cheek on her head. He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Just because your parents were monsters doesn't mean that you are and it doesn't mean you have to hate them."

Saya opened her mouth to argue but Aidou cut her off, sensing her rising anger. _Sheesh, how could that obedient little puppy ever bring up this subject?_ "You never knew them or the situation. You don't know their feelings. You have a knack for turning people around but they never met you. So don't blame them for the way they turned out."

Saya let out a defeated sigh and Aidou smirked in victory just as Diva stepped back into the room. Aidou threw his hands up innocently as the girl's chilling gaze stabbed through his body. "I was just leaving."

••••••••

_Parents._ Aidou snorted with contempt.

He pressed his forehead against his bedroom window, watching the silvery moon fade as the sun peeked just over the horizon. He glared momentarily at the rising sun, slightly pissed that its rays always burned him. Maybe I killed some emperor in a past life. He teased _(Anii Note: I was just playing on the fact that Aidou seems to like mythology [since it's "romantic"] and in some mythology, an emperor was considered a descendant of the sun/ the actual sun. So by doing something to an emperor in a past life, he's now cursed by the sun.)_

Aidou moved to hop off of the window's ledge just as the door to his room opened. "Oh, Yuuki, what are you doing here?" One eyebrow rose on Aidou's face as he yanked the heavy curtains in place. "Do you need something?"

She reached a delicate hand up and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. "Don't move."

A chill swept up his entire body, starting from his toes all the way up to the hair on his head. He tried to take a step back but he was frozen in place. He couldn't even move a single, miniscule facial muscle. He battled with his sudden immobility and didn't realize Yuuki's sudden movement.

Aidou barely had time to inhale before she was standing right in front of him, her slender body pressed up against him. She rose up on her tip-toes until they were eye-to-eye. Her palms ran over his chest slowly as she licked her lips invitingly. "I _really_ like you. You must be great in bed."

Embarrassment - a rare emotion for Hanabusa Aidou - flooded his system and blood rushed to light up his cheeks. He begged his lips to move and allow him to say something, _anything_, to stop Yuuki's humiliating torture on his body.

Normally, he'd be all for a chick throwing herself at him and using her body to taunt him without mercy but something was wrong. _Very _wrong. The sensation made his skin crawl. The Yuuki he had known wasn't like this and even if she was, he'd never find out because she was Kaname's.

_Shit. Kaname._

If he walked in right now, all hell would break loose and heads would roll - well, Aidou's head to be exact. Yuuki's lips brushed up Aidou's exposed neck and she devilishly coiled her fingers around the waist of his pants. "Your blood smells sweet. Like strawberries."

Aidou barely had time to register her words before he felt her sharp fangs pierce through his pale skin. His heartbeat thundered in his ears and a garbled cry rose in his throat. She yanked his hips against her using her grip on pants. Her other hand was pressed flat against his back as she drank greedily from Aidou's body.

"Yuuki."

Aidou begged his body to work and shove Yuuki away as Kaname strode through Aidou's doorway. Aidou could only helplessly stand there as Yuuki nearly sucked him dry with her lover standing a mere ten feet away.

Panic gripped Aidou's pounding heart, giving it a nice squeeze as Kaname crossed his arms over his chest. However, instead of rage flaring up in Kaname's eyes, there was only sympathy.

"You need to behave more like Yuuki." Kaname sighed woefully, not moving a muscle to help Aidou.

Yuuki stepped back, a fat drop of crimson blood curling over her pouting bottom lip. "But Yuuki's no fun."

"If you want Him, you have to do better." Kaname smiled, speaking calmly and playfully as if he were arguing with a child.

"Fine. He's worth more than this blonde brat." Yuuki's face twisted with disgust as her gaze roamed Aidou's unmoving body.

She turned her back and, like a sack of rocks, Aidou fell to the floor, his hand instantly flying to his bloody neck. He felt as if even his organs were trembling as he watched Yuuki through bleary eyes. He clamped his eyes shut as the world swayed before him. He heard his bedroom door close and he slapped a hand down on the surface of his bed. He pushed himself up on wobbly legs, glaring at his now closed bedroom door.

* * *

**Yuuki *shudders* bleck. Oh, yeah, I spell her name like that, just a heads up xD**_-Anii_


	38. Chapter 37: Haji

**I**

**Am**

**BACK!**

**I believe I have 4 Chapters to post :)**

**My laptop is still a little...iffy but we got rid of some pretty nasty viruses**

**(which I think were the reason I couldn't update)**

**OKAY! Are you ready? I am xD**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 37: Haji**

Haji brushed aside a stray strand of ebony hair from his eyes as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. His fingers were red and raw from pulling out weeds and bushes all day by hand. The hot sun beat down on him as he squatted down to yank out a particularly annoying bush.

His hypersensitive ears picked up the soft sound of footfalls and he glanced over his shoulder to see Saya standing behind him. He immediately picked up on the curiosity in her reddish brown eyes and he felt his heart leap in his chest.

He placed his hands on his knees, moving to straighten his lithe body, however, she immediately backed away and snapped her head to the side. Saya took off running down the cobblestone pathway without so much as uttering a single word.

Haji placed a hand on the back of his head, watching her run away from him as quickly as she could. A cord struck in his chest and he had to restrain himself from touching his aching torso. He glanced down at his muddied boots as the pain dulled his senses.

It'd been three days since he'd returned but Saya hadn't once spoken to him. He caught her looking at him multiple times in a day with the same look of apology in her eyes every time. So many years together had taught him a few things about Saya but she still remained a huge mystery to him.

"Haji!"

Haji turned to greet the ever-friendly Kai, who wore his usual kitchen attire and large grin.

Kai ran his fingers through his hair, his grin faltering momentarily as his fatigue shown through. "She still hasn't talked to you, huh?"

Haji shook his head, hiding his forlorn look by bending back down to rip out the bush by its roots.

A hand dropped down on Haji's shoulder and Kai let out a weak laugh. "Give it time, Haj." _(Anii Note: Not misspelled lol. Kind of a nickname for Haji even though his name is so short already xD but hey, Kai would do it.)_

Kai's hand left Haji's shoulder and the stoic man stared at his pale hand as the fresh slices in his skin healed almost instantly. Saya was probably living off of bagged blood now, a fact that infuriated him and rubbed his sense of duty the wrong way.

Haji stared down at his now fully healed hand, remembering Kai's advice about being more forceful. It would never work. Haji lived and breathed for his Queen. Defying her wishes went against every fiber of his being, both literally and metaphorically.

Kai was infuriated by Haji's "disgusting loyalty." They were two different people, he and Kai. Kai grew up with such a fiery spirit and his burning passion drove him to act rashly but valiantly. That was one quality that Haji admired. It was a quality that he himself could never obtain.

Haji's pale eyelids slipped over his steel blue eyes as he thought of someone else for a change. How had Solomon done it? That bold Chevalier had stood up against everything he knew, casting away the only family he had known, and brazenly told his Queen―Diva―how he felt towards Saya, his sworn enemy. Solomon was a bastard who had nearly swiped Saya away from Haji but there was a part of Haji that respected Solomon for the backbone he'd shown.

Haji's eyes opened slowly as his head tilted to the side. Was Solomon even alive? He hadn't seen the love-struck Chevalier for years, not even when Saya had slept peacefully in the family crypt with Diva.

Solomon had promised Saya that all she had to do was cry out his name and that he would come running. Someone so dedicated…it was strange that he hadn't come around even for a moment to look at Saya from a distance.

Haji wiped the dried blood as best he could on his dirtied pants as he rose to his full height. The blond-haired gentlemen was most likely dead―a thought that strangely disappointed Haji.

He shook his head from side to side, his brows furrowing slightly. Haji immediately set aside his inner quarrel and got back to work.

••••••••

Water danced over Haji's ridiculously pale skin and aching muscles. He tilted back his head and ran his hand through his hair, sighing softly as the hot water cascaded down his neck and bare chest.

Saya's blood made his body stronger, faster, and more durable than normal humans but he still fell victim to muscle fatigue like everyone else. Especially when he hadn't had blood in over a week. His fingers timidly unwrapped the bandage hiding his Chiropteran hand from the world.

The dirtied wrapping came free easily and Haji tossed it outside of the shower. He flexed his hand, the sharp claws on each finger shining with a deadly gleam in the bright light. His human fingers ran over the coarse, maroon skin of his transformed hand absently.

Without intending to, Haji's mind carried him back to the terrifying night he had lost his arm. His skin burned as if Saya's sword were slicing through his muscles all over again. He could remember Saya's face, covered in still-warm blood, anger pooling in her blood-red eyes like a caged animal. Her simple dress was marred by browning stains, the smell of blood wafting off of her and clogging Haji's nostrils with each breath he drew.

Haji's head jerked as a sound pierced through the horrid memory. Vibrantnotes reverberated in the bathroom, lighting Haji's skin on fire. He thrust back the shower curtain, forgetting to turn off the shower or even cover himself.

Diva sat with her back to the bathroom wall, her knees tucked against her chest and her eyes closed. Her beautiful voice sang every note as if it came straight from her heart. She had a tight rein on her vocal skills but each note that rose out of her throat sounded carefree and teasing.

Haji shook his head from side to side, brushing off the affect Diva's song had over him. He yanked a towel off of the rack and wrapped it tightly around his waist, cutting her off with a casual greeting.

Diva snapped her jaw shut as her eyes slowly flicked open, her blue eyes shining brightly. "Do you know who wrote that peace?"

"I don't believe I was alive when it was written." He answered easily, opening the bathroom door and stepping into the hallway.

"You weren't." Diva agreed simply, bobbing her head as he brushed past her. "I made it."

"That's always been your natural talent." Haji opened his bedroom door as she rose to her feet. "Did you need me for something?"

"Headmaster made an announcement." Diva stated, flicking off the lights in the bathroom.

Haji stepped into his bedroom, leaving the door ajar slightly out of courtesy. Not that Diva would notice much even if he had slammed the door in her face. The girl's voice was stiff and her powerful blue eyes were incredibly distant, as if her mind were a million miles away. Haji decided not to pry and rummaged around in his draws and closet for clean clothing.

"What was the announcement?" He prodded as he pulled a simple t-shirt over his head.

"There's going to be a party." She replied.

Haji paused in dressing himself, his mind tripping over itself to come up with an explanation. Finally, he asked, "What for?"

"Many things." At first, Haji didn't think Diva would elaborate but after several silent seconds ticked by, she said, "The anniversary of the Academy and the return of two important people."

Diva's voice was as low and distant as it had been the entire conversation but her words caused an icy ball to form in Haji's stomach. He noted the strange reaction but chased it into the farthest corners of his mind. He opened his door, fully dressed. "Is it for the entire school?"

Diva nodded. "Staff, Day Class students, and Night Class students."

Haji bowed stiffly, murmuring his thanks. Diva bobbed her head in response and moved to leave his residence. However, she stopped dead in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder. "I assume the others have given you advice and so I'm obligated to as well."

Haji opened his mouth to refute her statement and say that he was fine but she cut him off. "Saya likes you the way you are but I don't think she'd mind you standing up to her."

"How can I stand up to her?" Haji sucked in a sharp intake of breath as his own voice reached his ears. He hadn't meant to speak.

Diva moved her head forward but not before Haji caught a ghost of a smile on her lips. "You think she's upset with you because you argued with her." She noted correctly. "But she's not. Someone told me that I shouldn't assume things automatically. You might want to do the same."

With those final words, she slipped easily through his front door, leaving Haji dumbstruck.

••••••••

Moonlight fell on Haji's pale skin, nearly making him glow in the dark forest. His fingers curled tighter around the strap of his cello case as his ears picked up on the softest sound of movement.

He spun around, using the heavy case to block the razor sharp claws of the Chiropteran who burst out of the shadowed bushes behind him. The beast roared angrily, its long tongue slipping past its jagged teeth.

Haji grunted slightly as the Chiropteran swung its arm, striking the cello case with all its might. No matter how stupid the beasts seemed, they were, without a doubt, very powerful.

"Get down!"

Haji dropped quickly at the sound of Kai's voice just as several bullets whizzed above his head, catching the Chiropteran directly in the chest. Blood spurted out of the bullet holes, making the injured monster cry out in pain.

Kai unleashed more bullets, the echoing booms exploding loudly into the night sky. Haji's bandage flew off quickly as the beast thrashed around, moaning in pain. In his blind anger, the Chiropteran wandered close to Kai, who was busy filling his gun with more bullets. Haji launched himself into the air, his sharp claws gleaming in the moonlight as they easily sliced through the thick muscles in the Chiropterans neck.

Blood shot high into the air before raining down on Kai and Haji. The decapitated body crashed down to the ground, sending up a cloud of dust from the force.

Kai tried to wipe the blood from his face with his sleeve but he just left behind several crimson smears. "Nice going, Haj." Kai smiled and gave Haji a childish thumbs up.

Haji simply nodded. Killing shouldn't be something celebrated but he wasn't going to be a rain cloud on Kai's parade. The Chiropteran's head landed in the dirt and rolled until it bumped into Haji's shoes. A large, thick cloud moved over the moon, blocking out the moon's light and sending a chill up Haji's spine.

He glanced down at the monster's head, his face revealing nothing. "We have to burn the bodies."

Kai rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. This is the part that always sucks."

Haji bent down to drop his cello case flat on the ground when something caught his attention. He jerked his body backwards, narrowly avoiding the thin dagger that flew through the air.

A body slammed into him, small hands pinning him to the ground. The darkness hid the person well―he could barely see the outline of their form. "You're pretty good."

Long, strong fingers grabbed Haji's face, moving his head from side to side slowly. Piercing red eyes examined him, sending chills straight down his spine. "You have a bit of my blood in you." The woman―her voice gave away her sex―gasped softly before letting out a throaty chuckle. "Oh, I see. You must belong to one of _them_."

Her accent was heavy. Haji, with great difficulty, recognized it as Hungarian. However, This type of Hungarian hadn't been used for centuries.

Something dark rippled under the bright red irises that stared down at him and Haji felt his heart freeze in his chest.

_Click._

"I suggest you get off of him." Kai growled as he aimed his gun at the back of the woman's head.

The woman laughed, the sound brimming with insanity. "Oh?"

Haji felt the weight leave his body and immediately shot up. "Kai!"

The cloud passed, sending shining moonlight down on the Academy. Haji's eyes widened as he took in the thin, pale arms snaked around Kai's neck. The woman had positioned herself directly behind Kai, blocking her from all eyes. Her fingers tangled themselves in Kai's wild hair as she cooed, "What are you going to do, pretty boy?"

The muscle in Kai's jaw tightened, sending a terrible feeling into Haji's gut. Things never went right when Kai got angry.

"Mistress." Haji's focus shattered as he heard the masculine voice calling out from the shadows. "It's time to leave."

A remorseful sigh trickled out from the woman's throat as her grip on Kai loosened. "You never let me play anymore."

Almost as if she were a figment of Haji's imagination, the woman vanished. Haji's sharp senses couldn't detect any sign that either the woman or man were near them. How the hell had they moved so quickly? Haji's mind raced with questions but the icy dread never left his stomach. Even as he watched Kai drop to his knees, completely unharmed, Haji felt sick to his stomach.

* * *

**I'm so glad to be able to post again, you have no idea xD My laptop might fail me again soon but I'll just have to find a way to post because these last few weeks have been torture ;_; _-_**_Anii_


	39. Chapter 38: Masquerade

**Important Note #1: This chapter is from everyone's POV because I didn't want to have 5 chapters with the same event xD**

**Since they are from everyone's POV, they might overlap a little but hopefully it doesn't confuse you!**

**Important Note #2: I only explain the masks so much because, while they don't really add anything to the plot, they're chalk full of symbolism.**

**I'll explain at the bottom for anyone who'd liked to know the meaning behind each mask.**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 38**

_-Saya-_

Saya held her breath, her fingers tangled in the fabric of the ball gown she was stuffed in. Her cheeks burned hotly and her limbs trembled as the sound of music and laughed drifted out to meet her. Golden light washed over her as her shaky legs carried her closer and closer.

The staff was already at the party and Diva had told Saya to go first so here she was, all alone, too terrified to even enter the building filled with twirling bodies in ridiculously poofy dresses.

Saya halted, her toes barely crossing the threshold. Would she stand out? Headmaster had imported the dress from France but it was rather simple compared to the other dresses Saya could see on the girl's inside.

The dress was a deep shade of red with hints of black throughout. Just thinking of the sweetheart neckline made Saya slap a hand across her chest with embarrassment. The dress hugged her waist snuggly - that was the nice way of putting it. Black designs ran down the length of the red fabric, which stopped at her knees and was replaced by fluffy black tulle with what Saya hoped were fake silver gems dotted throughout the inky blackness.

She fiddled with her mask, wondering if she even had it on right. Sweat made the inside of the mask cling uncomfortably to her face. The masquerade must have consisted of black lines and red top of the all white mask was shaped somewhat like a rounded crown. Red encircled the eye slots and streaked down from the corners of her eyes and curved against the sides of her nose. The red streaks drifted slightly off the edge of the mask and ended at points.

Saya felt ridiculously out-of-place and nearly turned to leave. However, a voice burst out from the silence outside, startling her. "You're not going in?"

Saya glanced around, sensing but not seeing the speaker. A light-hearted chuckled trickled out of the unseen man's throat and he stepped forward, still cast in shadow but close enough for Saya to see him clearly.

He wore a fitted black tux with a crisp white shirt beneath. A soft pink rose peeked out from his breast pocket and a red tie ran from his throat and disappeared down into his buttoned black jacket.

A genuine, heart-warming smile parted his lips and his familiar voice reached Saya's ears. "Are you afraid to dance?"

"I-I know how to dance." Saya huffed, flustered and embarrassed that this stranger could see something she had tried so carefully to hide.

Truth be told, she'd only ever danced with one man and he'd had to guide her through the entire process, gently and calmly. A throb pulsed in Saya's chest, causing her to stumble back. "Why aren't you dancing?" She shot at the man.

"I was waiting." He said simply, the smile reaching even into his voice.

"For what?"

When Saya refused to answer him, the man moved forward. He seemed to hesitate before plunging himself into the light trickling out from the party. His stride was confident and charming. He bowed forward, his eyes shining behind his black mask, and held out one pale hand to her. "Pardon me, but may I kindly have this dance?"

"W-what?" Saya glanced around, feeling oddly self-conscious.

"Just give me your hand." The command was clear but the man's voice remained warm and inviting.

Saya glanced down at her hand, holding it out slightly but not quite placing it in the man's hand. "I-I suppose you can-"

He grabbed her hand. His hands were surprisingly cold. "Thank you."

He looked fragile but the man was strong and he pulled Saya to him, a smile lighting up his half-hidden face.

"Wait a minute!" Saya squeaked as she crashed into his chest, the subtle scent of men's cologne floating up her nose.

He guided her body into position and began leading her in a gentle dance, his hand flat against her bare back. Saya's eyes flicked from the man's face down to her feet multiple times. "I'm not- I don't-"

"I'll lead you." He insisted, his smile growing. "I've been told I'm an excellent dancer."

The shimmering stars spun overhead as the man twirled Saya around in the small space. He hummed along to the music that played inside, his eyes shining happily.

Upon getting a closer look, the man was startlingly similar to someone Saya knew. His mask was dark―there wasn't a hint of color in it―and was only hindered by his untamed, pale blonde hair, which hung loosely around his face and fell across his forehead.

The mask covered from the tip of his nose to his forehead but the right side curved around his cheek and stopped at his chin. It almost looked like a single angel wing. His radiant eyes, she realized, were a light and stunning shade of green.

The man rained down compliments as he danced with his clumsy student. "You're doing great. I don't believe this is your first time."

"It's not." Saya blurted, blushing at her outburst.

He gasped slightly but something about his shock seemed playfully staged. Saya felt a twinge deep in her chest―an omen of sorts.

"So, you lied? You _have_ danced." He teased.

"Only once." Saya stated meekly.

"Once? I don't believe you." The music played on and he led her into another dance. One that made Saya's heart race. "When dancing the waltz, make sure to look into your partner's eyes. The fact that I can lead you easily means we have good chemistry between us."

It finally hit her―hard. A single throb of her heart finally allowed Saya to place the puzzle pieces together.

The way he was holding her, the identical appearance, and nearly the same lines of dialogue―they all fit together perfectly. Saya opened her mouth, feeling the stinging tears gathering in her eyes. She abruptly stopped dancing, causing her partner's face to fall.

His light green eyes watched her, moving back and forth as he searched her face with concern. Saya hiccupped softly as burning tears threatened to spill down her face. "So-"

"Sh." He interrupted, his eyes gleaming with disappointment.

Saya moved to cover her mouth but he caught her hand before she could. His gentle fingers stroked the flesh of her palm and he moved her back into their dancing position.

The smile was still plastered to his face but Saya could see the pain behind it, clear as day. "Let's not ruin this moment with words."

Saya gripped his hand tightly, pursing her lips together and nodding meekly. Solomon spun her around elegantly but the atmosphere had changed. He wasn't humming anymore and instead of the whimsical light in his eyes, Saya could only find sadness.

Saya swallowed around the lump in her throat. She'd often thought about Solomon. He jumbled her feelings up with just his presence. At one point, Saya had wondered if she loved Solomon. She knew now that she didn't but despite her best efforts to keep him at bay, the Chevalier had a special place in her heart.

Saya took a deep breath to stop the sob that wanted to escape her mouth and closed her eyes. Deep down something told her this was only fantasy and when she reopened her eyes, her theory was confirmed.

Solomon's familiar figure swayed from side to side momentarily before dissolving entirely into a black mist that swirled in the cool night air. The mist swirled around Saya's hands before vanishing entirely.

Even as Saya felt her body turn to ice, her tears burned hotly in her eyes.

"Saya?"

Diva's voice startled Saya, who quickly swiped away the tears.

Diva gracefully climbed the stairs in her ball gown, a beautiful mask clinging to Diva's pale face. The younger twin tilted her head to the side. "Is everything alright?"

Saya quickly nodded her head, not able to trust her own voice. She glanced once more at the spot Solomon had been but looked away quickly as she felt the build up of sorrow in the pit of her stomach.

_-End Saya-_

••••••••

_-Diva-_

Diva tilted her head slightly to the side as Saya brushed her hands over her dress nervously as if she had sweaty palms. She looked around with wide eyes as if she were looking for someone.

"You look beautiful." Saya whispered.

Diva glanced down at her dark blue dress. The satin top, which had swirls of silver running all through the fabric, hugged Diva's small frame expertly while the crepe bottom rippled out nicely down to the floor.

The mask adorning her face was unlike anything she had ever seen before. The top was a deep shade blue but effortlessly changed to a deep shade of violet at the bottom. The nose piece, which ran down the length of Diva's nose and ended in a point at the tip of her nose, was a blend of the two colors.

Gold dots lined up across the upper section of the eye slots of the mask while an elegant swirled gold line danced under the slots. The edges of the mask were in the shape of butterfly wings, a design which baffled Diva. Twin strands of blue fabric held the mask to Diva's face easily.

Diva's thin fingers brushed the smooth surface of her strange mask. "Headmaster picked this out for me."

Saya smiled kindly but did not speak.

"Why aren't you going in?" Diva asked, already knowing that something was amiss with her twin.

"I-" Saya stammered. "I was waiting for you."

That was a lie. "Alright." Diva quickly accepted her twin's excuse and slipped her thin arm around Saya's. "Let's go in."

Saya immediately balked but she forced a smile and allowed Diva to drag her through the massive open doorway. Masks decorated every face in the room. Shades of all different sorts of colors attacked Diva as she stepped into the enormous room, her shoes clicking against the smooth marble beneath her feet. Saya was clearly feeling out-of-place, seeing and feeling eyes burn into her body as she bumped into other students.

Diva could hardly blame her twin, however. Diva had impersonated royalty, she was used to these kinds of parties, dances, and the dozens of eyes that scrutinized every step the twins took. With the addition of the masks, the angry stares became all the more unnerving.

Diva felt a tug and whipped around to find Kai holding her upper arm. He smiled kindly, a simple silver mask covering the upper half of his face. "Mind if I cut in?"

Kai glanced at Saya warmly and Diva relinquished her grip on Saya. Saya cast a glance towards her younger sibling but Diva smiled reassuringly. Diva could the uncertainty still in Saya's eyes but the uneasy girl still allowed Kai to lead her away.

Diva swiftly prodded her way to the long table dressed with a white linen cloth and covered in all kinds of food and drink. Diva swiped a French Kabob from one of the plates, biting off a piece of steaming meat.

Unease filled her senses and she spun around to find a tall man standing behind her. A white mask clung to his face, covering the entire upper portion of his countenance. Only one perfect circle of red just below his left eye marred the pure white color. His long brown hair was combed neatly but hung loosely.

Diva narrowed her eyes, "Do I know you?"

Red-brown eyes flashed beneath the mask as the man smiled. "Not yet. But I know you."

Feeling suspicious and in no mood to play games, Diva turned her back to the man. Diva didn't mind being rude one bit, a fact that exasperated her sister. The man, however, didn't seem offended. In fact, he seemed to try harder. "Would you liked to dance?"

"I wouldn't." Diva answered, her focus more on choosing which snack to devour than the man's desperate attempts to get her attention.

"You look lovely. Would a beautiful woman like you please give in to a humble servant's request?" He was charming, she'd give him that.

Diva glanced over her shoulder and caught sight of her sister spinning around in Kai's arms, laughing gleefully. Diva felt a pang of envy and turned to the man. "One dance."

He dipped into a low bow. "As you wish."

He offered her his hand and she took it. The man easily spun her out on to the dance floor and soon they were dancing gracefully amongst the other bodies.

"What's your name?" Diva asked immediately.

"Kaname." The man replied, smiling down at her.

"How do you know me?" Diva asked absently as her feet danced across the marble floor.

"I know everything about you."

_Creepy. _"That didn't answer my question." Her dress whispered as it caressed the marble below her feet.

Kaname chuckled warmly. "You're right. It wasn't."

The song ended and Diva glanced over Kaname's shoulder to the food table. "Well, Kaname, you've had your one dance."

"Just a little longer." Kaname's hands held her firmly. "I wish to speak about your mother."

Diva's blood turned to ice. "How do you know about my mother."

"I told you, Diva. I know everything about you." His laugh was just as warm as it had been before but Diva detected the darkness beneath it.

She shuddered. "I don't want to talk."

"That's a shame." He seemed genuinely disappointed.

Someone cleared their throat and Diva turned her head to find Zero standing in the middle of the dance floor, his face severe. A shining silver mask decorated Zero's face, swirled designs around the mask's surface randomly and a trail of dots running from his forehead to the nose piece.

His light purple eyes shone with restrained anger. "Mind if I cut in?"

Diva thought the man would command Zero to leave and continue his creepy conversation but he simply handed Diva over with a smile. "It's good to see you again, Zero." Kaname said warmly.

Again, Diva shuddered. However, this time she was in Zero's arms and he felt the violent tremble. He glanced down at her as Kaname left. "Are you alright?"

"Do you know him?" Diva asked, blatantly ignoring his question.

"No." Zero stated simply.

Slowly feeling her body return to normal, Diva cast a teasing comment Zero's way. "Do you even know how to dance?"

Zero rolled his eyes, making a 'tsk' sound. To her surprise, he placed his hand firmly in the middle of her back and grasped her hand, positioning it perfectly. He stepped forward but Diva was too startled to move and he stepped on her toes.

Looking annoyed he hissed, "Are you going to follow my lead or do I have to throw you around the dance floor?"

Diva's eyes narrowed, his usual anger tossing away her shock. "I was just surprised you could dance."

Again, Zero rolled his eyes but Diva caught the slight upward twitch of the corners of his mouth. He stepped again but, this time, Diva was ready. Their dance began and Diva was pleasantly surprised at how wonderfully he danced. The two glided over the smooth marble as if dancing on air, the notes of music swirling around them as they danced in perfect rhythm.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Diva asked.

"Do you always talk so much?" Zero grumbled.

"I was trying to be polite." Diva argued.

However, she wasn't angry. Her thoughts drifted to the past and, without meaning to, she said, "Dancing was something I loved to do almost as much as singing."

"Saya mentioned that you sing."

Zero's statement shocked Diva and she glanced up at him. "I do."

"If you tell me you sing hip hop I might just die of laughter."

He was so infuriating. The only way Diva could tell he was joking was by that slight twitch of his lips. "Opera, actually."

"Really?" Zero's smirk made Diva's cheeks burn.

"Yes, really." She spat.

"Let's hear it."

"Excuse me?" Diva stumbled slightly.

Zero's strong arm looped around her waist and he pulled her upright. "Are you too afraid?"

Diva screwed her lips into an annoyed pout. "Shut up."

Zero's hair swayed as they danced and Diva had to hold back her laughter. "You should probably cut your hair."

She put out a hand to swipe Zero's bangs away from his face. Her fingertips brushed against the surface of Zero's mask. The mask was cool to the touch as if it were real metal. Diva hadn't even realized that neither of them were dancing anymore. Zero watched her intently, not speaking a word.

"Diva!"

She spun around to see Saya pushing through the ground, her eyes slightly wild. Saya placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "We have a problem."

_-Diva End-_

••••••••

_-Kai-_

His sister's giggle made Kai's heart soar. It wasn't hard to make her laugh. That was one thing he loved best about Saya. Her smile was infectious.

He wasn't the best dancer but he wasn't trying to dance effectively, he was just trying to get Saya's mind away from all the negative things crowding her mind. She was so delicate.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Diva watching them, her face blank. Kai's smile faltered the slightest but as Diva turned, Kai noticed the man asking her to dance. She was doing fine on her own.

Then, however, Kai noticed the stoic man in black leaning against the wall. Kai groaned and rolled his eyes. Haji wouldn't even ask Saya for a dance even though his eyes clearly watched with envy. Haji needed a distraction just as much, if not more, than Saya.

Kai slowly spun Saya towards the edge, purposefully making her bump into Haji, who put his hands out to steady his Queen.

Kai released Saya and winked at Haji. "I think David needs me for something. I'll be back. Haji, would you mind taking my place?"

He wasn't coming back. Kai laughed to himself at his devious little plot and hurried off before either of them could stop him.

"Kai Miyagusku!" A demanding voice shouted.

Kai visibly cringed at the sound of the familiar voice and turned. His jaw dropped and he tugged at his collar, feeling oddly embarrassed. Mao, hands on hips, strode up to him, her mouth firmly set in a frown. "There was a ball and you didn't even call me?"

"Hi, Mao." Kai muttered.

"I can't believe the Headmaster had to call me!" Mao shouted angrily.

Several guests nearby stared at the loud-mouth woman in the revealing dress. Kai grabbed her upper arm and crushed her to his chest, nearly suffocating her as he pushed her face into his chest. "Shut up, Mao."

She let out several muffled swear words and Kai swallowed down his embarrassment. "This is why I didn't call you. You're so damn loud." He hissed.

The lights flicked out and the music stopped abruptly, earning several startled cries. Kai immediately went for his gun, which wasn't there, and swore. However, a spotlight flashed down on the top of the staircase as cheerful music began playing.

Some guests recognized the music and began laughing and looking on with hope. Kai watched the stage, curious. The music picked up and several men and woman costumed in ridiculously outrageous clothing and masks burst out from the curtain at the top of the staircase, each one singing joyously.

Mao pushed herself away from Kai, whispering softly. "This is from Phantom of the Opera."

"What's that?" Kai asked as the women whipped out fans and began using them in their dance.

Mao looked at him, her eyebrow arching with annoyance. "I'm appalled by your lack of culture."

The music changed drastically, making Kai's head snap back to the staircase. The actors feigned fright and even Kai found himself interested in the strange scene. The spotlight faded into a deep red color as a man in a stormed down the staircase to the beat of the music, his deep voice reverberating around the room.

A hand clamped down on Kai's shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to find David behind him, a look on his face that struck fear right into Kai's heart.

_-End Kai-_

••••••••

_-Haji-_

Haji couldn't even reach out to touch Saya, he was too afraid she'd run away from him. Her large eyes looked frightened and she looked around wildly, as if she would flee at any moment.

However, she shocked him by asking, "Do you remember when I taught you how to dance?"

"Yes." His answer was a breathless whisper. "I remember it."

A shaky smile moved Saya's lips and she dragged her eyes to his face. "I wasn't a very good teacher, was I?"

"You were an excellent teacher." Haji murmured, glancing at the food table where he'd hidden his cello case.

Saya took in a deep breath of air. "It's so hot in here."

Haji timidly took Saya by the elbow and led her to the open balcony just outside of the inner ball room. Saya smiled happily as a gust of cool wind whooshed by. A few strands of hair fell out of the beautiful design Saya had her black hair arranged into. Without thinking, Haji tucked one strand behind her ear.

Saya jolted, glanced up at him, then looked away. Haji felt his heart shudder with pain and bowed his head. She was still upset with him. What was he doing? He had no right to touch her.

"I'm so sorry, Haji."

Haji furrowed his brow as he lifted his head. "What for?"

Saya crossed her arms, her cheeks burning hotly. "For acting like a child. I yelled at you when you were only trying to help. And to top it off, I ignored you." Saya's beautiful eyes met his and he shivered visibly. "Can you forgive me?"

Haji nodded―it was all he could do. Her apology had left him speechless. Saya took his hand in hers, her pink blush turning a deep red as she adverted her gaze. Haji's lips parted in a smile and he felt his heart beat pick up.

The wind carried a scent that made Haji's blood run cold. His grip on Saya's hand tightened. Neither of them uttered a single word about what they both felt. Haji feigned a smile and casually motioned for them to go back inside. Saya, without missing a beat, smiled and gave forth a shudder, stating that it was too cold out.

They easily slipped back inside, neither of them speaking but both heading in the same direction―straight towards David. The older man glanced up, a drink of bright red liquid in his hands. His friendly smile vanished as he saw Saya's pursed lips and Haji's crinkled brow.

"What's wrong?" David's voice always held a tone of commanding―like a natural-born leader.

"Oh Hajii and Saya!" The Headmaster twirled into view in a simple black tux. "Are you enjoying yourselves?!"

"Not now, Kaien." David hushed.

Immediately, the hidden Hunter took over the Headmaster's demeanor. "What is it?"

"There's at least forty Chiropterans outside within a mile radius." Haji answered.

David's eyes slowly widened and his fingers tightened around the plastic cup he held.

"It gets worse." Saya added, her face hardening with worry. "I can sense Chevaliers with them."

"Chevaliers." David's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "A-are you sure?"

Saya nodded firmly, her eyes glancing over her shoulder. Her hand gripped Haji's tighter and, as if the action sent her feelings to him, he felt just how terrified she was. It wasn't the sheer number of the group nor the added Chevaliers, which were harder to kill. Saya was unsure how they could fight off the demons outside while keeping so many innocent humans safe but also blind to what was happening around them.

Kaien must have read Saya's emotions as well because he flashed her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Let me handle the guests."

With that, the quirky Headmaster disappeared amongst the hundreds of students, a mysterious twinkle in his eyes.

David lightly grabbed Haji's upper arm, his eyes burning straight into Haji's. "You and Saya need to find Diva. Don't make a move until you get the signal for the Headmaster. I'll go find Kai and Lewis. We're going to have to get the quieter guns from the van so we're going to be a little late. Do you both understand?"

Both Haji and Saya nodded. David casually separated from them, already beginning his mission.

As Saya ran off to fetch Diva, Haji grabbed his trusty cello case. He met with Saya and Diva as Saya relayed the information to her sister in a quiet corner. Diva, her arms folded and her brow furrowed with thought, said, "The Chevaliers need to go first."

"Why?" Saya asked quietly, eyeing a man who wandered a little too close.

"Because by the time they're dead, we're going to be exhausted." Diva stated matter-of-factly.

Saya shook her head. It was the first time she'd argued with Diva over this type of matter. The two had been in many fights but Diva was clearly the more skilled of the two when it came to tactical battles. "Chiropterans are louder." Saya mentioned.

Diva, rather than getting angry, nodded absently. "You're right. We can't have these humans coming out to see what's going on." Diva sighed. "Then we'll have to slay the Chiropterans quickly but with as little energy as possible. Beheading would be the best way of attack."

"What should I do?" Haji asked calmly.

Diva's eyes flicked to Saya quickly before she lowered them. Haji read instantly in Diva's eyes that Saya wouldn't like what Diva was about to say. "While we behead all of the Chiropterans, I think Haji should attack the Chevaliers."

"No." Saya hissed immediately.

Haji felt himself blush. Did Saya think he was incapable? "Saya, I can-"

"No." She insisted.

"If someone doesn't hold them at bay then we're going to be fighting like animals just to survive." Diva argued, her tone soft.

"I can do it, Saya." Haji pressed, his eyes begging her to let him do this.

Saya's face blanched. "A-alone?"

Haji nodded firmly and Saya's head dropped, her chin touching her chest. "There's nothing I can do to stop you?"

There was. If Saya said 'Haji don't fight', then he wouldn't. A command from his Queen was like the word of God. He followed it without question.

"Don't try to stop him, Saya. This way is the safest. But even it's still dangerous." Diva couldn't look her twin in the eye.

"Fine." Saya caved.

Haji's shoulders sagged with relief and Diva nodded firmly. "Alright. Let's not waste time."

"Ah, but we have to wait for Kaien's signal-" Saya's voice was cut off as the music stopped and the lights went out.

Haji's muscles tightened, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. However, a spotlight turned on, aimed away at a staircase. All heads turned towards the scene, which happened to be the other way in which the fight was about to take place.

"I guess that's it." Diva stated simply, her eyes slowly shimmering to life as adrenaline coursed through her body. "Let's go."

Diva hauled her dress into her arms and rushed out to the balcony, jumping over it easily. Saya and Haji followed right behind and landed on the ground below to find Diva tearing the dress to shreds.

Saya let out a long, pitiful sigh as she glanced down at her dress. Her hand ran over the smooth fabric, her eyes shining. She loved the dress. Haji couldn't help but smile. Even Saya was susceptible to pretty things.

Saya caught the fabric of the dress between her hands and yanked, tearing the bottom of the dress until the ragged fabric hung to just above her knees. "I'm never going to get to wear a dress without tearing it to shreds." Saya griped.

Despite her attempts at humor, Saya was trembling. Haji placed his cello case on the ground and flipped he lid open. He handed her her katana and as soon as the weapon was placed in her hands, Saya's eyes lit up. Haji gently placed his mask in the case, staring at it for only a moment. It was such a simple deisng.A simple black line divided the mask in half. The right side of his mask was a royal blue color while the left side was bone white.

Haji shifted his cello case onto his back, his eyes scanning the area for the bodies he clearly sensed. Thunder roared in the distance.

"Let's not bring the fight this close to the party." Diva whispered. "Let's go greet the party crashers."

As they ran through the thick forest, Haji could smell the stench of Chiropteran and it turned his stomach. The beasts smelled like rancid meat.

"Stop." Diva ordered, throwing out one pale arm to make Saya and Haji halt.

A lone Chevalier stepped forward, a mad grin on his face. "It's so nice to meet you Saya and Diva." His voice was sickly sweet.

Haji shuddered as he felt the enemies circle around them. Unlike Chiropterans, Chevaliers were fast and durable. Haji himself was a Chevalier but it'd been so long since he'd drank from Saya and, standing in the middle of a swarm of enemies, he felt his palms sweat.

Diva wasted no time. She jerked her sword out of its sheath, slashing through the first Chiropteran's neck she ran into. The blade sliced cleanly through the thick muscle, sending up spurts of crimson blood.

Diva didn't even pause in her run. She hacked away at any enemy she passed by without uttering a single sound, her blade cleaving through muscle and skin easily.

Haji caught Saya's sideways glance from the corner of his eye. She was nervous.

Always considering his Queen's feelings, he took the first step. Thin, deadly daggers flew from his hands faster than any of the bastards could follow. The Chevalier closest to him, a blond fellow, smoothly dodged the first onslaught and ran at Haji.

Haji swung his cello case in front of him, blocking the blond Chevalier's pointed limb. _(Anii Note: For those of you who don't know, some Chevalier's can sort of merge their hands into sharp "blades" that they use as weapons)_

Sparks flew from the force and Haji twisted his feet to hold his own against his strong foe. Haji ground his teeth together as the Chevalier added more pressure. Without Saya's blood, killing the Chevaliers was going to be doubly difficult.

He kicked at the Chevalier, sending the man flying back. Haji dodged an attack from behind and use one dagger to slice through the neck of the Chevalier. In that moment, he was actually quite glad he had to deal with the Chevaliers.

When they weren't in Chiropteran form, their necks were thinner and therefore easier to cut through. Haji jumped back, avoiding a heavy blow from another Chevalier. Haji's blade easily detached the head from the body.

The others, who watched as Haji easily defeated three of their comrades, caught the hint and morphed into their Chiropteran forms. Thankfully, the Chiropterans and Chevaliers could still be easily identified due to the fact that the Chevaliers were leaner and their skins were all different shades of dull orange while the Chiropterans' skins were dull brown.

Haji narrowly being crushed by a Chevalier's meaty fist, the cello case on his back slowly becoming heavier and heavier as his fatigue grew. This would be an easy victory if he could morph into his complete Chiropteran form.

He glanced sideways, remembering the first and last time he'd morphed into that hideous form. He shook the memory from his head and searched for his Queen. Saya was slashing away at monster after monster, her battle cry sounding every time her sword swung through the air.

However, no matter how many she killed, more were appearing out of the shadows and attacking her, even as the dead, crystallized beasts were exploding into clouds of dust. Her chest heaved erratically as her strength waned, but the fire in her eyes told Haji that she wasn't close to giving up.

And neither was he. Haji slammed his cello case into a Chevalier, knocking the damned creature to the ground. Haji jumped on the raging Chevalier and quickly beheaded it, effectively ending the being's life.

Warm drops of blood dripped down Haji's face as he climbed off of the dead creature, adding fuel to the fire building in his stomach. As another Chevalier threw himself at Haji, Haji slammed a thin dagger deep into the Chevalier's throat. The creature made wet garbled sounds as it clawed at Haji's hands.

This pathetic being was identical to Haji- a Chevalier obeying his Queen's wishes―but this Chevalier's orders were to kill Haji's beloved Queen. _I'll be damned if I let that happened_, Haji thought with a sudden burst of rage. He used all of his strength to drag the weapon clear through the Chevalier's neck.

The decapitated head rolled into the bushes as the body collapsed to the ground. Haji spun around, kicking a Chevalier in the gut. Haji gripped his bloody dagger tightly. Quiet fear lit up in the strange Chevalier's eyes and he hesitated in attacking Haji.

His brethren, however, didn't fear the pale man and grabbed Haji in a headlock. Haji easily flipped the man onto his back and jabbed the dagger straight into the Chevalier's eyeball.

The creature howled with pain and Haji whipped out another dagger to cut off the injured Chevalier's screams. Haji's ribbon fluttered to the ground and his wavy black hair fell loosely over his shoulders.

Haji jerked his head to the side as he heard a soft cry―his Queen's cry.

A slobbering Chiropteran had Saya pinned to the ground. Haji's view of Saya was blocked as bulky Chiropteran bodies swarmed around Saya. Haji cried out Saya's name but hands grabbed him, shoving him into the ground. Haji's muscles strained as he fought to reach his love.

"You bloody bastard." Someone spat, a low-class British accent tainting their words. "You killed Charles."

Haji glanced over his shoulder to find that this Chevalier was still in his human form. Haji grabbed fistfuls of dirt and grass as he attempted to crawl to Saya's side but the Chevalier perched on his back was too strong.

"Diva!" Haji called, hoping the girl could hear him.

His hopes were dashed to pieces as he saw Diva fly through the air and crash to the ground, her sword skittering away from her. She lay there, motionless, as her blood pooled beneath her. Several Chevaliers circled around her, their twisted chuckles striking fear in Haji's chest. Fear for the fallen Queen.

Haji thrashed on the ground, screaming, "Diva! Diva, dear god, don't lay there! Diva!"

"Stop squirming!" The Chevalier ordered. "They aren't going to hurt her. Yet."

The Chevalier's dark laugh made a red sheen cover Haji's vision. Saya's screams reached Haji's ears and his body immediately froze in place, his jaw hanging open and tears stinging his eyes. He was too weak. He was too weak and because of that Saya, Diva, and the innocent humans inside were going to die.

Haji let out a fierce cry as helplessness turned his body to ice. Haji dropped his face into the ground, sorrow digging a hole in his chest. Haji gave in to the burning fury bubbling in his stomach as he silently begged for Saya's forgiveness. Haji felt hot, angry tears flood down his face as his body morphed.

Haji stretched out his hand and grabbed a handful of dirt. He jerked his arm back, casting the dirt straight into the Chevalier's eyes. The Chevalier fell back, swiping the dirt from his sensitive eyes.

Haji grimaced as his skin hardened and turned a deep and ugly shade of maroon. His bones shifted and became harder than steel as his jaw elongated and razor-sharp teeth spiked out of his gums. His vision suddenly became crystal clear and his hearing peaked. Saya's cries where louder now and only fed his anger.

Haji flexed his hand, tearing the bandage around it to shreds as his morphed hand came free. Haji stared down at it emotionlessly even as he felt his bones click painfully into place.

The Chevalier tried to hold Haji down again but Haji's thick, transformed arm just batted the man away as if he were nothing more than a fly. He rose to his full height, which was now nearly 8 feet.

"Saya!" Haji yelled, standing on trembling limbs. "Saya, close your eyes!"

He didn't know if she'd obeyed him or not but Haji plunged forward, his deadly claws cleaving through skin, muscles, and bone as he raced through the crowd of Chiropterans. He didn't know how many Chiropterans he beheaded and disfigured before he reached Saya.

One filthy beast held her down, his wet drool raining down on Saya's chest and stomach. Haji felt a weight lift in his chest as he saw Saya's eyes clamped shut tightly. She'd listened to him. The thought made a vast amount of strength return to his limbs and he decapitated the bastard who dared to touch his Queen.

He kicked the body off of Saya before it could fall on her, his blood still boiling.

"Haji, can I open my eyes yet?" Saya asked, laying perfectly still on the ground still.

Haji reached down to help Saya stand. Her tiny pale hand slipped into his easily. "Not yet, Saya. Please still keep them closed."

Saya nodded obediently and Haji lifted her katana from the ground. Other Chiropterans had filled in the gaps their fallen brethren left behind. Tongues lolled out of their ghastly mouths and beady red eyes locked onto Saya's figure.

Haji placed himself in front of his Queen, his large hands curling tightly around Saya's katana. "Leave." When none did, he shrieked, "Leave! Now!"

None of them moved.

Haji's eyes narrowed. "Fine."

Before the beasts could even blink, Haji had already run the bloody katana through several of their torsos. The ones still standing, swung at him, hoping to catch him with their deadly claws.

Haji swung the sword wildly, severing any limb that came near him. He tossed the katana at Saya's feet as his wings shot out and he launched himself into the air. Haji opened his mouth wide, letting out a bellowing screech as energy built up in the back of his throat.

Bright purple light shot out of his mouth, completely vaporizing the crowd of Chiropteran and a few of the Chevaliers standing near Diva. He zoomed through the air, catching one Chevalier in his claws. He shot high into the air and dropped the man. When he neared the ground, Haji plunged down in a diva, smashing the Chevalier into the ground so hard that his torso nearly spine snapped in half.

That still wouldn't kill the man so Haji beheaded him quickly before scooping Diva into his arms. A Chevalier launched himself at Haji's back but a silent bullet pierced his skull.

"Geez, Haj, couldn't have left more for us?" Kai laughed, completely unfazed by Haji's transformation.

The enemy Chevalier fell to the ground, his eyes wide open. Kai's bullets were infused with Saya's blood which made the Chevalier on the ground slowly change into a stone sculpture.

Kai would help. Kai would protect Saya and she would protect the people inside. Cool relief washed through Haji's body and drained him of strength. Still holding Diva, Haji collapsed, his body morphing back to normal as his vision darkened.

There was nothing more he could do.

_-Haji End-_

••••••••

_-Zero-_

Zero tipped back his drink, downing the fruity juice as if it were alcohol. He slammed the empty cup down on to the table making the furniture tremble from the force. A girl in a purple, green, and blue dress slid up beside him. "Why are you just standing here?"

Her voice sounded familiar and the way she spoke was informal but he didn't have an inkling of who she was. He downed another cup of the juice. "Because I want to."

"Brash as always." She chuckled.

Zero's eyes widened and his head jerked to the side. The mask hiding the girl's features was extreme. Peacock feathers burst out of one corner and a fishnet veil stretched across the girl's face, covering her eyes. He lips turned up in a smile and she spun around, long brown hair tumbling over her shoulder and swaying behind her back as she walked away.

Zero moved to grab the girl's wrist but she squeezed between the other students easily. Zero followed, watching the peacock feathers bounce as she moved farther away from him. Finally free of the squirming bodies, Zero chased after the girl, who was full on running now. His heart hammered away in his chest as unexplainable panic filled his body. He turned a sharp corner, sliding to a stop as the girl spun around to face him.

"You don't remember me?" The girl wrapped her arms around his neck.

The moment her skin touched his, Zero found his strength. His fingers coiled around her wrist as he yanked her hands away from him. "Don't touch me."

"Why not?" The girl's lower lip puffed out. "I wanted to make you mine. Isn't that what you've always wanted, Zero? To be mine?"

"Yes." Zero's jaw locked up as he answered the girl without thinking. He didn't know her. He didn't love her. So why was he so sure of his unbidden answer?

Zero shook his head from side to side, his eyes narrowing. "But that doesn't mean I want to be now."

This actually seemed to shock her. She shuddered as if he had struck her and took a step back. "W-what?"

"The past―my past―is better left behind." Zero took a step forward. "And you're from my past."

"Is it because of that girl?"

It was Zero's turn to be startled. "Who?"

"The one you were dancing with." The girl's eyes narrowed, unrestrained anger radiating from her red-brown eyes.

"Diva?" Zero's voice cracked on her name, a small laugh escaping his lips. "You think I'm in love with Diva?"

The thought was so ridiculous he wanted to laugh again but he held back his chuckle. "You're wrong." He pursed his lips together, a serious expression taking over his face. "In my past you must have been very important to me. I can tell. Every time I hear you say my name I want to shiver."

"Then why not come to me, my love?" The girl smiled victoriously.

Zero's head dropped slightly, his eyebrows scrunching together. "Sometimes…the one you want isn't the one you need."

"Tch."

Zero's head lifted as he felt the air ripple around him and suddenly grow unbearable hot. The girl was clearly pissed. She reached out her hand, her eyes blazing a right red color―the color of blood. She gnashed her teeth at him. "I'm not letting you go to her."

"Her-" Zero suddenly found it hard to speak. "Her who?"

The girl screamed something at him in a foreign language and Zero sucked in a gulp of hot air. His lungs worked feverishly to breathe normally. His body moved of its own accord and, as she lowered her hand, Zero dropped to his knees.

"I'm done playing nice." She hissed. "Heed my command!"

Zero felt his eye twitch. "I'm…not…a slave." He wheezed, anger making his blood boil.

The girl tightened her fingers into a fist, making Zero gasp with pain. Tiny fireworks exploded behind his eyes as his lips trembled. "Who…are…"

"I'm going to kill that girl."

Zero's eyes narrowed. Was this chick insane? She'd kill Diva just because she imagined some relationship between Diva and him? He thought about the raven-haired girl. The majority of the time Diva was scowling or blank-faced but he never pictured that. He could only conjure up the image of her in the rain, tears streaming down her face as fear dug its icy fingers into her heart.

Since that night, he'd always pictured Diva that way. Since that night, he'd noticed small things about her. Like that when she wore her blank mask, she was thinking. She was just like a behaved child. She wanted to go play and run and smile but she wasn't sure she was allowed to.

Even as this woman squeezed the life out of him, Zero only wanted to tell Diva to smile. He wanted to tell her to live her life and stop just standing there silently as her life passed her by.

The idea of having something important to do gave Zero the slightest bit of strength. He moved to rise to his feet. "Who are you?

Shocked that he could move, the girl applied more force. Zero grunted as he felt the weight fall on him as if gravity had grown 100 times stronger. He fought against it valiantly, however, and managed to rise to his full height.

His limbs shook with the effort as he drained every drop of energy he had to just stand on his feet. "Tell me who you are."

"Don't command me!" She shrieked.

"Tell me!" Zero shouted, his voice cracking with desperate anger. "Tell me who you are!"

_-Zero End-_

••••••••

_-Aidou-_

Laughter trickled from the girl's throat as Aidou spun her around the dance floor elegantly. The song stopped and Aidou dipped into a low bow. "Forgive me, Milady." He lifted his head, casting a suggestive wink towards the girl. "But this gentleman must step out for a moment. I hope that in that moment your heart does not forget me."

A pink blush brightened her cheeks and Aidou took that moment to slip out into the shadows. He pressed his back to the cool wall and tipped back his head, letting out a sigh as he pulled his mask from his face.

Aidou tossed his head from side to side, causing his hair to sway and get in his eyes. He swiped his bangs aside just as he heard shouting coming from the balcony behind him. Shocked, he paused momentarily as he listened to the familiar voice.

Feeling suddenly curious, Aidou peeked around the corner to see Zero jogging up to a girl, who had her back to him. However, Aidou had seen her earlier and immediately knew who she was. The outlandish dress was hard to forget.

Yuuki's arm was extended towards Zero, her fingers curled into a tight fist. Zero gasped loudly as if he were struggling to breathe. "Who…are…"

"I'm going to kill that girl." Yuuki hissed, her voice heavy with an accent.

Zero's eyes narrowed and he struggled to his feet as if he were drunk. "Who are you?

Yuuki gasped softly and thrust her fist towards him. She didn't even come close to striking him but Zero dropped a little as if she had. However, he rose up and stood solidly on his feet.

Zero's limbs shook violently as if he were standing on adrenaline alone. "Tell me who you are."

"Don't command me!" Yuuki screeched, startling Aidou.

"Tell me!" Zero shouted, his voice cracking. "Tell me who you are!"

A fire flared in Zero's eyes and he jumped forward, ripping the mask from Yuuki's face.

She didn't even flinch.

The mask slipped from Zero's fingers as his eyes widened. A small whisper passed over his lips: "Yuuki"

Aidou's eyebrows scrunched together. Zero's memory was wiped clean, how could he remember Yuuki's name?

A faint whisper of a sound made all three heads turn. Zero rushed at the balcony, nearly toppling over from the force. The silver-haired man leapt over the railing, falling to the ground below. Aidou opened his mouth to stop him but a dark laugh from Yuuki stopped him.

"Did you enjoy eavesdropping, Aidou?" Yuuki asked, her back still facing Aidou.

Caught red-handed, Aidou slipped around the corner and out of the shadows. His usual cheerfulness was gone, replaced by a dark and terrifying emotion―rage. "How did Zero know you?"

Yuuki spun around, a wide grin on his face. "Because he loves me of course." Yuuki's eyes twinkled. "As do you."

Aidou easily batted away her attempt to upset him. "I don't usually like to point out a lady's mistakes," Aidou's eyes narrowed. "But you're dead wrong."

"Oh?" Yuuki pressed a finger to her lips. "Did I do something to upset you?"

Aidou's hand lashed out and his fingers caught Yuuki's pale wrist. He yanked her towards him, roughly crushing her to his chest. He nudged his face closer to hers. "Who. Are. You?"

* * *

_"True Blood"_ **- This is Saya's mask. The red streaks are supposed to be tears of blood while the white mask stands for purity. This whole mask was symbolizing the fact that Saya feels her blood makes her impure. It shows her fear and hatred for what she really is.**

_"Metamorphosis"_ **- This is Diva's mask. The colors blending is showing that she's becoming a different person than what she was. Also, Saya is usually red while Diva is blue. When you mix them together, you get purple. Hence why I used blue changing into purple. Butterfly wings with wide eye slots because she's becoming something beautiful and opening her eyes more to the world.**

_"Mentality"_ **- This is Haji's mask. The line in the middle is supposed to represent his mind. The white side is "bone" white because it represents Haji's backbone (or lack of one). The blue side stands for loyalty because blue is the color of loyalty. This all basically meant that Haji's mind is separating being forceful and loyal because he believes that the two can't be mixed together. You can't be loyal if you are forceful (his thoughts).**

_"Bauta"_** - This is Kaname's mask. It's entirely white to represent him being a "ghost" of his former self. The one spot of red represents the blood staining his past and what he had to do to become the way he is.**

_"Ostentatious"_ **- This is Yuuki's mask. I don't want to reveal too much because she's still somewhat of a secret. However, I will say that it's supposed to be outrageous. The fish net over her eyes is supposed to serve as two things: one - a veil protecting her identity and two - bars to hold back the secret she's keeping.**

_"Knight's Armor"_ **- This is Zero's mask. The "metallic" look is supposed to represent the metaphorical lock on his memories and the fact that he refuses to show his true emotions. The design was similar to his twin brother's **_-Anii_


	40. Chapter 39: Zero

**Whew! The last chapter took a lot out of me xD**

**Thanks to my sister, who helped out tremendously with the masks and such :)**

**There are probably so many mistakes! lol**

**Sorry for missing so many chapters :(**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 39: Zero**

Zero's muscle flexed as he winced when David applied the salve to the huge gash in his arm. "Stop moving." David ordered.

"You didn't have to jump in." Kai stated.

Even though it wasn't intended to piss Zero off, it did. "I heard screams."

"Yeah." Kai grinned triumphantly. "And they belonged to our enemies!"

"Stop bragging and go check on Haji." David snapped, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"What happened tonight?" Zero asked as the door clicked behind Kai.

"A Chiropteran attack." David wrapped gauze around Zero's wound tightly then rose to his feet.

"Will that guy be okay?" Zero asked.

"Haji?" David shoved his hands under the water faucet and dried his hands on the towel. "My wife flew in from Japan to check on him. I haven't talked to her yet."

"I didn't think you had a wife." Zero muttered under his breath.

David heard the comment and chuckled. "Why don't you come with me to check on everyone."

Zero shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head with difficulty. David led him down the medical hospital. He stuck his head in a room and sighed. Zero peeked and saw two empty and messy beds. "Who was in here?"

"Saya and Diva." David groaned and ran his hands through his blonde hair. "This means Julia is done with Hajii."

"How did you piece that together?" Zero asked, his eyebrow raising as he followed David further down the hallway.

_Crash!_

Zero and David raced towards the loud sound that was followed by shouts and screams. Zero slid into the room, his eyes shooting wide as he saw what was inside. Haji lay perfectly in his hospital bed, his eyes closed and a medical mask over his mouth and nose. His face was paler than usual.

The source of the sounds were due to Saya, who fought hard to move past a woman in a white lab coat. Saya thrust her hand towards Haji, blood streaming down her arm and dripping onto Haji's calm, sleeping face.

Tears poured from Saya's eyes as she cried out, "Drink it! Haji, please drink it!"

Diva clung to her sister's waist, tugging the thrashing twin away from Haji's motionless body.

"What's going on here?"

As soon as the words left David's mouth, the woman spun around and Saya dropped to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Zero was impressed and stood silently beside as David acted on his obvious leader role.

The woman pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "Let's not talk here."

The way the woman placed her hand on David's shoulder and the way his eyes lit up immediately told Zero that this must be David's wife. They turned and left the door, closing the door firmly behind them.

Zero stepped around Haji's hospital bed to find Saya collapsed on the ground, her face buried in her hands. Diva still held on to her sister's waist with her face buried in Saya's back.

Zero sighed. Crying―he never knew how to handle it.

He knelt down, ripping the hem of his shirt. He grabbed her hand, a task which wasn't easily accomplished and used the make-shift bandage to wrap up Saya's bloody palm. "Why are you behaving like a child?"

"It's my fault." Saya sobbed, her words barely audible.

Zero glanced at Diva, whose face was still hidden in her sister's back. Zero let out another sigh and did the only thing he could think of. He gathered both girl's into his arms. Saya easily latched onto him, muffling her screams and sobs by burying her face against his shoulder.

Diva, on the other hand, jerked away slightly. She used her hair to keep her face hidden but Zero didn't miss the gleam of tears on her cheek. He wrapped his arm around her waist and forced her against his chest. This time, she caved. Her fingers curled in the fabric of his shirt and her slender shoulders shuddered with silent sobs.

••••••••

Zero clamped his eyes shut, his back to the wall and his arms folded across his chest. "So there's nothing you can do for him?"

Julia, David's wife, shrugged her shoulders. "I've spent years studying them and I'm still unsure of so many things. Haji's vitals are normal, well normal for him, but he's not waking up."

"Do you know why he was like that? I didn't see too many cuts and bruises on him." Zero asked solemnly.

"Fatigue." Julia removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It appears his body was weak from the lack of blood."

"His blood?"

"No." She tilted back her head and blew out a puff of air which sent her bangs flying up. "Going into Chiropteran form takes a lot out of a Chevalier. Haji never wanted Saya to see him like that so he stopped drinking her blood, therefore cutting off any way for him _to _transform. However, out of desperation, last night, he somehow managed to transform."

"Was that why Saya was trying to feed him her blood?" Zero's temples throbbed.

Julia nodded.

"Then why'd you stop her?"

"She's still recovering herself. Speaking of which," Julia positioned her glasses back on her face. "I should go check up on her."

Julia's heels clicked down the hallway and Zero ran his hands through his silvery hair. He glanced down at his shirt, which was torn and covered in tears, blood, and snot. He grimaced and muttered as he stormed down the hallway to a faculty room.

He barged in, stripped off his shirt and stole a pair of scrubs from the large bin in the room. He thrust open the door to leave and ran into a nurse. "Hey!" She shouted. "What are you doing! Did you sleep in here or something?"

Zero opened his mouth to explain but she shoved him out of the room and down the hallway. "Get to work you lazy ass." The nurse barked.

Zero's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Get to work!" The angry nurse pointed to a patient room.

Zero crossed his arms over his chest, biting back his fury. "I don't work for you."

"I suggest you get your scrawny ass in that room before I throw you off the roof."

_This bitch…_Zero kicked open the door and, just as he put one foot across the threshold, he turned to the nurse. "Happy now?!"

The nurse slammed the faculty door shut and Zero entered the patient room without thinking. His eyes shot open wide as he heard someone call his name. He peeked around the corner to see Diva standing by the bed in only her underwear. She quickly covered her chest, her face bright red. "Get the hell out!" She shrieked.

"W-wait!" She shouted as he turned to leave. "Close the curtain!"

"Which is it!? Close the curtain or leave!?" He growled.

"Close. The. _**Curtain**_!"

"Fine!" He shouted as he jerked the curtain closed. "Why the hell are you changing anyways? You're not being discharged."

"Why the hell are you screaming at people in the hallways and barging in as a girl's changing?" Diva shot back.

Zero spun around to angrily retort but his tongue suddenly became dry. He could clearly see Diva's shadow on the curtain. She arched her back slightly as she tugged a shirt over her head. He turned sharply, crossing his arms over his chest. "It was a misunderstanding."

"You're just a pervert aren't you."

"I'm not a god damn pervert."

"Who's a pervert?" Julia asked as she stepped into the room, followed by a disheveled and tired-looking Saya.

"Zero." Diva chirped as she flung open the curtain. "Did you see anything!?"

"I am not, god damn it! And you had your freaking shirt off. Of course I saw everything!"

Saya winced and Zero regretted shouting so loudly. When she spoke, her voice was barely a whisper. "Can I go to Haji?"

Julia nodded, her eyes filled with concern. "I know you want to, but try not to wake him."

All three pairs of eyes watched as Saya left the room at nearly a run. She'd looked so tired earlier, Zero was surprised she could still stand.

Diva moved to follow but Zero placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think you should leave her alone. Come on, I'll take you to get some food downstairs."

Diva's eyes were distant but she nodded. "Alright."

••••••••

Diva silently stared at the food, not eve lifting her eyes from her hands in her lap

"Don't expect me to feed you." Zero snapped, biting into his own sandwich. _Hospital food...yum_.

"Are you going to eat it?" Zero hissed. "I paid for it so you better eat every last bite."

"Will he die?"

Diva's morbid statement made Zero drop his sandwich. He let out a long sigh as he tilted back his head and scrubbed his face with his palms. "I don't know."

Silence fell between them and a sudden thought crossed Zero's mind. As he stared at the ceiling he muttered, "Why do you hold back?"

"What?" Diva asked, lifting her gaze.

Zero, feeling uncomfortable even though he'd brought up the topic, squirmed in his chair. "You always seem like you want to laugh or smile and you never do. You don't let yourself."

"I do smile and laugh. You just aren't funny."

Zero ignored Diva's jab. "You do it with other people, too."

"Do you stalk me?"

Zero rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Like I've got time to stalk you."

The next few moments ticked by in silence.

"I'm afraid." Diva's words were so soft, he'd almost missed them.

Zero sat up and pushed his food aside before leaning his arms on the table. "Afraid of what?"

"You don't know what I was like before." Diva's eyes were wild and terror-filled as she clenched her jaw tightly. "I was a monster."

"So, if you laugh, you'll go back to that?"

"Do I even deserve to laugh?" Diva shut her eyes.

Zero sat back in his chair. "I didn't know you needed to earn happiness."

"It doesn't matter." Diva jumped out of her chair so fast that it clattered to the ground. Her hands balled into fists at her sides. "If I let my walls down for a moment, I might turn right back in to that monster. And I _won't_ allow that."

* * *

**I found out how Vampire Knight (the manga) ends. Let's just say I'm _NOT_ happy :T** _-Anii_


	41. Chapter 40: Saya

_**Updated on July 13th, 2013**_

_**Important Update: **_**I'm not back -_- My laptop died completely and I thought I backed up all of my files on to my flash drive but it didn't work. I lost everything I'd worked on. All I can do...is restart.**

**Okay, fourth chapter in one day xD ****Woot!**

**Because of the Masquerade scene, I basically had to re-write**

**this chapter and the last -_-;**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**-**_Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 40: Saya**

Saya used the small cloth to dab away the sweat on Haji's forehead. She delicately placed the cloth back into the ice water. She shook the water droplets from her finger tips and wiped the rest on her hospital gown before slipping her hand over Haji's.

He looked so peaceful. It was hard to imagine that he was hurt and not just sleeping soundly. Saya lifted his hand as if it were made of glass. She pressed his palm to her cheek. His hands were so cold.

Saya snapped her eyes shut tightly to block the tears from escaping. This didn't seem real. She couldn't accept the fact that Haji wasn't going to wake up. She didn't want to accept it. She'd already lost him twice, she didn't want to lose him a third time. She couldn't. She just couldn't.

Flashbacks of those miserable nights sprung up, making Saya choke back sobs of anguish. She could feel the blood sticking to her hands from the first time Haji had died and she could hear his final words echo in her mind from the second time when Saya thought Amshel had killed him.

Her fingers tightened around Haji's big hand as several fat tears rolled down her cheeks. When she'd lost her memories, Saya was given the change to fall in love with Haji all over again but she'd never, not once, really done anything for him.

Even when she was younger, she'd bossed him around. He'd been so frustrating as a child, but, then again, so had she. If she'd never been born none of this would have happened. Haji wouldn't have had to live alone for so many years and then be ordered around by his Queen when she was awake.

How could he love her? How could he love someone as selfish as her. Saya shook the thoughts from her mind, knowing instantly that Haji would get upset if he could hear her talk in such a way.

Instead, Saya focused on her cherished memories.

"_You're doing it wrong!" Saya puffed out a sigh. "Not like that. Like this."_

_She moved her hands into position in the air, instructing the boy how to correctly guide the bow across the cello. "Hold the bow straight against the strings like I told you to. Now do it again and from the top."_

_The twelve-year-old boy stared at her blankly._

"_What is it?" Saya asked. "Go ahead and play."_

_The boy's eyes turned away from hers and his eyebrows scrunched together as he lifted his arm. He tossed the cello's bow down to the floor as hard as he could._

_Saya gasped indignantly as she rose to her feet. "What do you think you're doing!? Joel told me to teach you things and help so that's why I've been going out of my way to-"_

"_I never asked for your help." The boy stood out of the chair his voice stern but emotionless._

"_If your going to be my friend you could at least learn to play the cello or something." Saya hissed angrily as the boy moved towards the door._

_He glanced over his shoulder. "I've already been perfectly instructed how to sing and dance."_

_Saya bent down to scoop up the thrown bow. "Wonderful. Then show me. Come on, I can play any song you want me to."_

_He watched her position herself behind the cello. "Come on. I'm ready. I don't care what it is."_

_Rain pattered against the window as the boy remained still, his eyes glowering._

"_So you refuse?" Saya asked. "If you won't do what I tell you to, then I give up. Why don't you just go back to wherever you came from?"_

"_Fine." The boy's blue eyes were cold. "I'll do anything."_

_His hands balled into tight fists. "Even be your friend at night. Or whatever it is you want me to do." He hunched his shoulders and openly glared at Saya. "You can see I have no choice, Saya, because your people bought me."_

_He clenched his jaw. Saya closed her open mouth, her expression softening the slightest. The boy made a sound of frustration and jerked his head the other way. "Don't look at me like that!"_

_Saya stared at the boy, who fought to control his sobs. She gently rested the cello against the chair. "I didn't know." She whispered as she stepped towards him._

_At the sounds of her heels clicking on the floor, he turned to face her, the tears present on his face. He stepped back and watched her, a twinge of fear deep in those steel-blue eyes. Saya caught him before he could get very far. She pulled him into a hug, her hand cupping the back of his head as she asked softly, "Is there anything I can do for you?"_

_The boy didn't talk. He didn't even move._

"_When I'm sad, Joel gives me a big hug and says it's alright and I feel better. What about you Haji, just tell me what I can do for you." Saya glanced down at the young boy in her arms. "To make everything alright."_

Saya brushed Haji's hair from his face. "You were so angry and hurt back then and I never even realized it." Saya dashed away her tears. "I didn't know that they'd bought you for a piece of bread just so you be some experiment. It's one of the things that make me angry with Joel. I still can't hate him. I could never hate Joel."

Saya closed her eyes gently as she whispered softly, "Is it selfish to say that I'm also thankful to Joel for what he did? You feel it too, don't you? That's why you never hated Joel either."

_Rain dripped from their soaked clothes as the storm outside raged on. Saya, in only her undergarments, flopped back against the hair, groaning with satisfaction as her shoulders cracked._

_Haji, sitting in the hay beside her, didn't say a thing, prompting Saya to ask, "Are you alright, Haji? You're not too cold?"_

"_No." He answered._

_Haji gasped softly as Saya plucked a straw of hay from his hair. "I'm really glad that _you're _the one that's going to be staying with me, Haji."_

_Saya fell back against the hay, her earrings tapping gently against her face. This time, Haji did the same._

_Saya's voice filled the silence. "I guess I was always afraid that there wasn't a single living creature who would ever get close to me except for Joel."_

"_It's probably because you are so selfish, Saya." Haji offered honestly._

Saya's laughter mixed with her sobs. "You used to be so brazen. You'd tell me what you thought with such a straight face."

She pressed her face against Haji's wrist, only paying attention to the rhythmical thrum of his pulse. "Please wake up." She whispered, the tears freely streaming down her face and dripping off of her chin. "I'm selfish. So please don't leave me behind. Please, Haji."

••••••••

A gentle shake roused Saya from her slumber. She lifted her head from the bed. Startled by her unfamiliar surroundings at first. However, as her eyes landed on Haji, her mouth pressed into a firm line. "He still hasn't woken up?"

"No." Kai whispered, his voice groggy as if he'd woke up only moments before.

Judging by the fact that her brother was dressed only in jeans and a charcoal gray tank top, Saya guessed that she was right.

Saya clenched her hand, which was still clinging to Haji's desperately. "He's not going to wake up, is he?" She asked solemnly, the tears gathering in her eyes.

Kai placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on. Let's go get breakfast." He glanced at his watch, groaned, and corrected himself. "Lunch."

Saya only gripped Hajii's hand tighter.

"Someone will tell us if he wakes up." Kai insisted, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly.

Reluctantly, Saya released Haji's hand and allowed Kai to lead her to the hospital's cafeteria. As if she were a child, Kai picked out Saya's food and carried her tray. She picked out the table and plopped down in her chair. Kai placed her tray in front of her and used his foot to kick out his own chair. "Gotta love spending the night at the hospital."

"Julia said that Mao was at the party last night." Saya asked as she picked up and nibbled on a French fry.

"Yeah, she had to fly back to Vietnam." Kai ran his hands through his wild bed head.

"You didn't spend _any_ time with her?" Saya's jaw dropped.

"What?" Kai's head jerked to the side. "Don't look at me like that"

Saya dropped her fry as the flashback of Haji overlapped with reality. Saya bowed her head.

"Saya? What's wrong? Do you have to throw up? I mean I know hospital food isn't the best but I didn't think it would make you sick." Kai was frantic.

Saya shook her head. "D-don't worry about it."

Saya glanced up at her brother to see him watching her intently. To make him happy and calm him down, Saya munched on another fry. "Mao still likes you, you know."

Kai adverted his gaze. "Yeah, I know."

"You should spend more time with her." Saya suggested as she dug into her burger.

"Why is my little sister giving me dating advice?" Kai grumbled.

"Stop watching me eat." Saya said around her mouthful of burger.

Kai chuckled. "I can't help it. You eat like a guy_**―**__more_ than a guy."

"That's rude." Saya muttered, biting down on her burger again.

Kai held back his hysterical laughter as he bent forward and scrubbed at Saya's cheek with a napkin. "You've got ketchup on your face."

Kai's phone rang loudly from his pocket and he picked it up. "Hello?" A wide smile spread across his smile. "Do you wanna talk to her?"

Kai's eyes shifted back to Saya and he held out the cell phone to her. Saya swallowed her food and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Saya! Saya, are you alright!?" Saya smiled as her little brother's voice frantically burst out from the phone's speaker.

"I'm fine, Riku." Saya assured.

"Are you sure? I couldn't reach you!"

"Oh!" Saya blushed with embarrassment. "I forgot to turn it on."

"Saya." Riku sighed. "Ah, Anna wants to say-"

"Hi, Saya!"

A bright smile lit up Saya's face as Anna's squeaky voice boomed loudly. The little girl was practically shouting into the phone.

"Saya! Tell Mommy and Daddy that I miss them! Oh, and Uncle Lewie!"

"I will, Anna." Saya contained her laughter.

" 'kay. Riku's going to take me to the park now. I have to go. Tell Haji that Riku misses him." _Click._

Saya's smile evaporated, causing Kai, who was watching the spectacle with amusement, to frown. Saya handed him back the phone and stood abruptly. "I have to go back to him."

Kai caught her wrist. "He wouldn't want you to get sick because of him."

"Don't tell me what he wants!" Saya snapped loudly.

Several others in the cafeteria looked at her so Saya lowered her voice. "I don't want anyone to tell me what he 'would want'. I want him to tell me. I want to hear him say it. I want-" Saya's voice broke. She tried again and failed.

She bowed her head, tears stinging her eyes. Kai stood and pressed her into his muscled chest, his strong hands caressing her hair. He rested his cheek against her head. "Then you should tell him that. But _after _you eat."

Saya nodded weakly, hiccupping softly as she tried to calm herself. She dropped back down into her chair, staring into her cup. The ice shifted and cracked as Saya ground her teeth together. She picked up her burger and chomped down on it under the watchful eye of her big brother.

* * *

**Gotta love Kai xD Well, I do lol I used to hate him because I thought he was trying to steal Saya's heart but after my 5th time of re-watching it I realized that he was just being the best big brother ever lol **_-Anii_


	42. Chapter 41: Kai

**I'm only allowed to borrow my parent's computers for a limited amount of time**

**And I lost every document I saved.**

**I worked my butt off to get these chapters out.**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 41: Kai**

Kai jolted awake as his ringtone blared. He quickly snatched it off the floor and, in his hurry, didn't bother to look at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Kai?"

"Riku?" Kai ran a hand through his wild hair. "Is something wrong at home?"

"No, nothing like that. I found something."

The fog of drowsiness fled immediately and Kai bolted upright. "What'd you find?"

"Do you know someone named Yuuki Cross?"

Kai paused before answering, "I don't think so."

"Well, David mentioned that the party was for two Night Class students who'd come home. Right?" Riku asked.

Kai heard shuffling in the background. "Yeah, that's right."

"I got a really bad feeling about that seemingly random but massive attack." Riku paused before continuing. "So, I looked into the two Night Class students."

"You found something, obviously." Kai noted.

"Mhm, I did. Yuuki made several trips all over the world and where ever she stopped, Chiropteran activity increased. I went back further through her travel records and-"

Kai gruffly cut off his little brother. "Wait, you went through someone's travel records?"

"I got them all through the Red Shield so it was legal...sort of. Don't interrupt. This is important. The coincidences started around two years ago and they didn't start until she went to a town in Hungary called Bánfa."

"Excuse me? Did you just sneeze?"

"My pronunciation might be a little off." Riku reasoned.

"Why did you call to tell me this? Why didn't you call David?"

"I did call him. That's why I called you."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked, reaching a hand up to stroke his aching head.

"David told me to call and say you're supposed to be on the roof in ten minutes."

_••••••••_

Kai's clothing flapped wildly as the helicopter lowered itself slowly on the hospital's roof. A duffle bag hung over his shoulder, stuffed with random things he'd napped in his mad dash to get to the roof in time. David slapped a helmet on Kai's head and shouted over the helicopter's propellers, "The pilot speaks Hungarian. We'll hold down the fort here. Good luck."

David clapped Kai on the back before throwing up the helicopter's door and shoving him inside. David slammed the door shut and backed out of the landing circle, giving the pilot a thumbs up as he did so.

A voice crackled from Kai's headset. "Buckle up."

Kai barely had time to strap himself in before the helicopter lifted into the air.

_••••••••_

The helicopter bounced a little as it landed safely on the ground. Kai nearly jumped out of his skin as someone tapped against his window. He shoved open the door, threw his helmet inside, and leaned out of the helicopter, completely forgetting that he was still strapped in. Thankfully the stern-looking police officer didn't laugh as Kai fumbled with the buckle. Although, he also didn't help either.

Kai yanked his body out of the helicopter and grabbed his duffle bag. The pilot tossed her helmet into the front seat, shaking out a massive amount of blonde hair before shoving her hand towards the officer. She smiled, cheerfully uttering something in Hungarian. The man took her hand, replying in a coarse tone.

The pilot seemed unfazed and she simply continued to smile and converse with the man before turning to Kai and translating. "He says we have his support."

"That easily?" Kai wondered aloud.

"The Red Shield helps this village a lot." The woman replied, shrugging her shoulders before thrusting her hand at Kai. "I'm Nadia."

Kai took her hand. "Kai."

"Well, Kai, just let me do the talking." Nadia chirped. "Okay?"

Kai nodded. "Fine by me."

"Alright." Nadia sighed happily. "Let's go see if the nice people of Banfa can remember your little friend."

_••••••••_

Kai slapped the back of his neck as another bug landed on him for a quick bite. "Damn insects." He grumbled as he brought his focus back to Nadia.

She jogged back to him, shaking her head. "No good, they don't remember her either."

Kai crossed his arms sternly. "How could they not remember her? There's like, what, a hundred of them here? She must have talked to some of them?"

"Over two hundred." Nadia corrected. "And that doesn't mean they'd remember a girl who stayed one night two years ago."

Kai pointed towards an elderly man sitting on a rocking chair. "Ask that guy."

Nadia shoved Kai's arm down. "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to point?"

"I'm kind of on a time crunch. Could you please go ask the nice man?" Kai fought to keep the attitude from creeping into his voice.

Nadia let out a long sigh and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Wait here."

Nadia hopped up on the man's porch with a friendly smile before presenting Yuuki's picture. Kai watched the old man wave his hands and yell angrily at Nadia in Hungarian. However, her smile didn't fade so Kai felt hope rise in his chest. Nadia ran back to him.

"He doesn't know her but she looks a lot like his cheating ex-wife." Nadia relayed glumly.

"God damn this." Kai grumbled, snatching the picture from Nadia's hands.

He shoved the picture against the first person that walked by, who happened to be a middle-aged woman. Her eyes flicked from the picture up to Kai's and she muttered something in Hungarian.

"You're being rude." Nadia chided.

"I don't care. I've got no time for this." Kai snapped, turning his attention back to the woman. "Do you know her?"

Nadia translated Kai's words and the woman responded by pointing at a mountain top, which barely peeked over the bare branches of dozens of trees.

"She's seen her." Nadia cried, her lips moving rapidly as she rushed to question the woman. "She says she lives by the base of the mountain and that she saw the girl scale the building with inhuman strength and speed one night." Nadia's brow furrowed. "She says there was a man with the girl."

The Hungarian woman made a noise in the back of her throat as she muttered something else.

Nadia's smile faltered. "She says she remembers the girl's eyes. They scared her."

The Hungarian woman moved around Kai, casting a scathing glance his way, before turning down a side path and vanishing.

"Ready for a rock climb?" Nadia taunted as she winked at Kai.

_••••••••_

Kai reached up, digging his fingers into a nitch in the rock wall, and hauled himself higher up the mountain. "Nadia, could you possibly slow down!?"

The woman ignored him completely. "I'm surprised the locals climb this for a thrill. It's not very thrilling."

"Are you serious?" Kai grumbled as sweat dribbled down the side of his face and made his clothes stick to his skin.

"What'd you say?" Nadia called, expertly scaling the wall of dangerous rock.

"I said slow down!" Kai howled, grinding his teeth together as his limbs groaned in protest.

"Not gonna happen!" Nadia shouted playfully.

The agile woman disappeared over a ledge momentarily then poked her head back into view. "Kai! You've got to see this!"

Kai licked his lips, ignoring the salty taste of sweat as he climbed to where Nadia waited. As he pulled himself over the ledge, he held his breath. The ledge was barely large enough to hold the both of them but what really took his breath away was the gaping cavern entrance that stood before them. Nadia unhooked her safety harness and tossed the rope to the ground. Kai stepped on the rope before it slid over the side. "Are you suicidal? How will we get back down without these?" He shouted angrily.

Nadia, however, was already lost. Her wide green eyes sparkled as she tilted her head back. "What do you think's in here?"

"I don't know. That's why we're going to go check it out." Kai mumbled as he tied both his and Nadia's lines to sturdy rocks.

Kai swiped the dust from his pants and used his hand to block some of the sunlight from reaching his eyes. "We have to be quick. Do you have your cam-"

_Click._ Nadia was already busy snapping away dozens of photos. Kai whipped out the heavy-duty flashlight from his belt and flicked it on, aimed inside of the pitch black cave. "Make sure you get a picture of that." Kai ordered as he jabbed a finger towards the letters etched into the rock above the cave's entrance.

Click. "Got it."

Kai took in a deep breath and turned back towards the darkness before him. "Are you ready?"

In response, Nadia pushed herself past Kai. The darkness beyond Kai's flashlight beam swallowed her up easily. "H-hey!" Kai called as he plunged in after her.

"Whoa!" Nadia's exclamation ricocheted off of the walls as she slid to an immediate halt.

Kai swung his flashlight from side to side. "What? What do you-?"

Kai's words died on his lips as his flashlight landed on an extremely large cocoon.

"I knew the insects were big here but...isn't this a little ridiculous?" Nadia quipped, her camera clicking away at the speed of light.

Kai's gaze was captivated by the horrid sight. The huge gash in the cocoon told him one thing: the creature inside was already out.

_••••••••_

Kai dropped down into the hotel chair silently as his laptop dinged. He nervously glanced over his shoulder at Nadia, who slept peacefully in the queen-sized bed. She rolled over, murmuring unintelligibly in her sleep as Kai opened the e-mail he'd received. It was from Eli, the Red Shield's language expert.

_Dear, Kai_

_I'm sorry it took be so long to get back to you. I've translated the text from the picture you sent me. I'm amazed that the elements hadn't completely ruined it altogether. Anyways, the text roughly translates to: "Here lies the one true Queen."_

_I couldn't find a missing tomb belonging to any royals in the surrounding areas so I'm not sure to whom it's referring to, but I hope that this helps. If you ever need my help again, please do not hesitate to e-mail me again. I'm fascinated by your discovery._

Kai groaned softly as he dropped his head into his hands. This confirmed it. There was no way in hell he could deny it any longer. There was yet another Queen out there- a Queen hell-bent on murder.

_••••••••_

Kai hopped out of the helicopter, duffle bag in hand. He tossed a wave in Nadia's direction, suddenly feeling the weight of his lack of sleep pile up on his shoulders.

"Hope our trip helped!" Nadia shouted above the roar of the helicopter's propellers.

Kai smiled softly and gave her a firm thumbs up before jogging to the rooftop door. He threw it open, all feelings of fatigue wavering as he remembered his sister. Kai straightened his shoulders and raced down the stairs, plastering on a smile as he bumped the door to Haji's floor open. The smile was wiped from his lips, however, as he took in the rushing nurses and blinking red light above Haji's door.

Kai's legs suddenly transformed into jelly and his duffle bag slipped from his shoulder right onto the floor. He heard his heart beat thunder away in his ears as his breathing sped up rapidly. With a sudden burst of panicked energy, Kai blasted through the milling hospital staff and straight through Haji's door. Julia was frantically calling out orders to the nurses in the room as she pinned Haji down to the bed by his shoulders.

Haji's pained howl shook the room and blood dripped from everywhere**―**his eyes, his nose, his mouth. Kai called out Haji's name, feeling tears gather in his eyes as he saw the man thrash in his hospital bed. Kai tore his eyes from the horrid sight to find his sister sitting on the couch, her face as white as a sheet and her eyes nearly the size of saucers. She sat with her back ramrod straight and didn't once move or fidget even with all the chaos swarming around her. The flashing lights were reflected in her large eyes as silent tears spilled down her face.

"Kai!" Julia hollered, thin strands of hair flying out of her perfect ponytail as a bead of sweat slid down her face. "Get Saya out of here!"

Kai's trained body shot into action and he dropped to one knee before Saya. Without even speaking to her, he hauled her over his shoulder and ran out of the room, Haji's tortured screams echoing down the hallways and drowning out all other sounds.

* * *

**The village is real but there was pretty much NO information on it out there so I made stuff up. I don't even know if there is a mountain in Bánfa** ^^; _-Anii_


	43. Chapter 42: Aidou

**Because of the computer issues,**

**I'm not going to post a new story when my ItaSaku fanfiction is completed.**

**I won't post a new story probably until fall.**

**However, updates for this story and my Teen Titans fanfic,**

**will be back to normal :)**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 42: Aidou**

Aidou's chains rattled as he pushed his hand through his hair._ Imprisoned_. Aidou snorted with contempt. _How had he gotten himself into this mess?_

He'd known the moment she walked through the door that Yuuki wasn't normal but it had been quite a while since he'd seen her. Until the night of the party, he didn't think too much into it. He certainly never considered that Yuuki was a different person. Aidou bent his leg, hearing his knee crack loudly, and tilted his head back against the wall. He let his eyes slip closed momentarily.

Whoever was using Yuuki's body was dangerous. _Very_ dangerous.

Aidou's eyes narrowed as he heard his cell door squeal. "How long do you plan on keeping me here?"

Silence.

Aidou opened his eyes to see Kaname kneeling before him, a silver key in his hands. He worked the key into the lock on Aidou's chains and with a simple click, Aidou was released. The blond rubbed his chaffed wrists and licked his lips, keeping a suspicious eye on Kaname as the pure blood rose to his feet.

"Why did you let me out?" Aidou asked, using the brick wall behind him to push himself up off of the floor.

"She wants to talk to you." Kaname swung around slowly and casually stepped out into the dungeon hallway, only to pause in the doorway to wait for Aidou to follow.

"By she, you mean the fake Yuuki don't you." Aidou couldn't keep the bite out of his tone.

Kaname didn't respond. Not that Aidou had expected him to. Okay, well he was hoping that Kaname would tell him who this Yuuki imposter was and then Aidou could kill her and they could all laugh and smile and shit rainbows. But that wasn't how life worked. At least, not _his_ life**―**a vampire's life.

Kaname pressed his palm flat against a wooden door and pushed it open easily. Torches flickered against the dark brick walls, barely lighting up the enormous room behind the door. Aidou waited for Kaname to step though the doorway before he dared cross the threshold. Even Aidou's sharp eyes couldn't see far into the room but he knew something was there**―** he could sense it with every fiber of his being.

Bright red circles pierced through the murky darkness inside and Aidou stopped abruptly.

"Get on your knees." A voice**―**Yuuki's voice**―** ordered.

A pulse raced through Aidou's body, making his ears ring as his eyes snapped open wide. As his eyes began to adjust, he could see her. She sat on a dull throne, her chin resting in her palm. Her blood-red eyes shimmered in the dark and Aidou bit down on his lower lip. His limbs trembled violently as he tried to remain on his feet. His resistance only seemed to amuse her even more. Her lips twitched into a smile and she uncrossed her legs. She slid off of the chair and pressed a hand to Aidou's cheek.

In a deceptively sweet tone, she hissed, "Now."

Aidou felt the word so strongly it was as if the ceiling had crashed down on his shoulders. A small, shocked gasp passed over his lips as he dropped to his knees, his head bowed low.

"Lower." She ordered.

When he resisted again, her foot smashed down on the back of his head, causing his forehead to crack against the cold stone floor. He ground his teeth together as he brushed aside the stars gathering in his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Aidou barked, the friendly and humorous attitude he usually wore thrown to the wind.

"Oh, that's simple," She moved her foot away from the back of his head and grabbed a fistful of his blond locks. She yanked his head back, her eyes shining with a deadly glow. "I want you to kill Saya."

"You're crazy." Aidou snapped. "Why would I?"

Her sinister chuckle sent chills down Aidou's spine. "Because you can't disobey me."

As if she had poured fire into his veins, Aidou felt his entire body burn with an intense heat. He threw back his head and let out a garbled cry of agony. All other senses failed him**―**all he could feel was the pain and all he could think about was how to make it stop. After several agonizing seconds had ticked by, Yuuki closed her eyes, ending his torture.

The fire fled his body and Aidou crashed against the floor, breathing laboriously. He felt a trickle of drool slip down the corner of his mouth as he sucked down mouthfuls of the cool air.

"Listen to me, little vampire." Yuuki crossed her arms, her eyes now a dull red-brown. "I'm tired of living in the dark. So, here's what you're going to do. I want you to kill Saya and then her sister, Diva. Got it?"

"Screw you." Aidou panted.

"Don't I wish." She winked suggestively. "But sadly, I don't have any time. So, go clean yourself up and rush over to the hospital to slaughter those damned twins."

"I'm not your slave." Aidou snapped venomously.

"Oh, but you are. You are the property of Queen Yvonne now, little vampire." All Aidou saw was a flash of red before the searing pain shot through his body again.

_••••••••_

"Yvonne." Aidou let the name pass over his lips as barely a whisper.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, forcing away the haunting memory of the pain she'd unleashed on him. Aidou tossed his head back and forth, making his blond hair sway violently. What was she? She smelled like Yuuki but Aidou, now that he knew the truth, could detect a hint of the same scent that Saya and Diva had. This Yvonne woman was a Queen as well? He still didn't even know what a Queen even was or what their powers were.

It didn't matter how much Yvonne burned him. Aidou's eyes narrowed. _I'm not going to attack Saya._

Aidou stuffed his hands deep in his pockets and tilted his head back as he stepped up onto the sidewalk of the hospital. His teeth dug into his bottom lip. Part of the reason he was here was because he was actually worried about the twins but the other part wanted to prove that Yvonne couldn't control him.

Doubt crossed his mind and he nearly turned right back around. "Aidou?"

He didn't have to look to see who it was. He shuddered as the infamous fire began to light in his veins. Aidou's hands clenched in his jacket pockets as he plastered a smile on his face. "Saya, why are you outside?"

Saya hooked her hair behind her right ear. "I couldn't stay in there anymore."

Her words wiped the smile from Aidou's face and the tears spilling down her cheeks left him in utter shock. Without thinking, Aidou had already shed his jacket and placed it around Saya's shoulders. "There's a park across the street. Let's go for a walk."

When Saya didn't respond, Aidou took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. He smiled as brightly as he could before rushing across the street, dragging Saya along behind him. He led her to a simple but secluded trail and fell into step beside her.

"I heard you were in the hospital but the Headmaster wouldn't give me any details." Aidou began.

Saya clenched his jacket, pulling it tighter around her shoulders. "I'm fine."

She clearly didn't want to talk about it anymore and Aidou bit the inside of his cheek as he thought of things to fill the awkward silence. A blast of air whipped by, causing the jacket to fly right off of Saya's shoulders. She scrambled to catch it before it hit the ground.

Aidou smiled and stopped, stepping in front of her. He gently guided her arms into the sleeves of the jacket and zipped it all the way up. "We could go back if you want."

Saya shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not? Are you afraid of hospitals?" Aidou playfully bumped her shoulder as they began walking again.

Saya tucked her chin under the collar of his jacket, her eyes swimming in complicated emotions. "I just can't." Her gaze flicked over to him momentarily. "Aren't you cold?"

He wasn't. The cold weather was the only thing keeping his flesh from burning right off of his bones. "You know, I didn't get a chance to dance with you at the party."

Saya grimaced. "Sorry."

Awkward silence fell again and Aidou felt like bashing his head into a nearby tree. Astonishingly, Saya was the one to break the silence. "Were you bored at the party? Weren't all the other ladies enough for you?"

Aidou let out an honest light-hearted chuckle. "After a while, even I get tired of hearing my name."

"A narcissist like you?" Saya teased. "Is that possible?"

Aidou tilted his head to the side as he shrugged. "It's true."

The path widened the slightest just before they ended up at a circular clearing, surrounded by trees. A long park bench sat off to the side. Aidou rubbed the back of his head. "Guess this doesn't go-."

A jarring ring shattered the peaceful atmosphere. Saya's wind-blown cheeks turned bright red as she dug into her jean pocket and pulled out a chiming cellphone. Her gaze met his, "Um, can I-?"

Aidou held up a hand, cutting her off, and nodded. He plopped down on the park bench, fully intending to let Saya converse with her caller privately. However, as Saya answered the phone, curiosity got the better of him.

"Saya, where are you?" A woman asked, her voice crystal clear to Aidou's sensitive ears.

"The park." Saya answered. "Why? Did something happen?"

Aidou narrowed his eyes the slightest as he recognized the sheer panic flooding into Saya's voice.

"Well, yes and no." The woman replied, her tone uneasy.

"Which is it, Julia?" Saya snapped, the terror now causing Saya's body to shake like a leaf.

The woman**―**Julia**―**sighed seriously. "You won't like what I have to say."

"Tell me." Saya breathed, her eyes wide as she held the phone to her ear with two, terribly trembling hands.

Julia sighed again. "I'll try not to go into too much detail but," she paused. "Haji's reverting back to his human state."

Saya reacted as if she'd been kicked in the gut. "H-how is that possible?"

"I don't know how it happened. The details are complex but if you come back to the hospital, I'll try to explain it as best I can."

"Alright. I'll be there soon." Saya barely had her phone turned off before she spun around. "I'm sorry, Aidou, I have to leave."

Aidou opened his mouth to smile at her and tell her to go on but what came out was his own ragged gasp as the fire settling in his veins heated up to an unbearable pain. He clutched his face in his hands as a breeze carried Saya's scent to his nose.

The scent before had been teasing, making his mouth water and desire overcome his common sense, but now it was much more urgent.

He buried his hands in his hair as he slipped to the ground. _I can control this._ He repeated, even as he felt the need fill his entire chest. His mouth went dry and he felt his fangs grow out involuntarily.

Saya placed a hand on his shoulder, her gentle voice calling out to him. He opened his mouth to tell her to run but all that came out was his own agonizing cry. Saya murmured soothing words to him but his pain blocked his understanding. He felt her slip an arm around his back and helped him to his feet.

She tried steadying him but his body wouldn't cooperate. Saya spoke to him, her voice alarmed, but he couldn't hear her. All he could hear was the sound of her blood as it rushed beneath her pale white skin. His eyes locked onto the throbbing vein in her neck and his heart beat quickened.

His tongue ran across his suddenly dry lips. His chest tightened and a predatory hunger took hold of him. He crushed Saya to his chest with a shocking amount of strength and lowered his lips to the soft flesh along her neck.

He moaned softly as he felt the feathery pulse against his lips. Saya placed her hands on his chest, struggling to get away but his strength was too much. Aidou could hear the words ripple in his head: _Rip out her throat and drain her._

They were Yvonne's words. _Damn it. I was_ wrong. Aidou snapped his eyes closed._ I can't fight her._

Hopelessness washed over Aidou as he shoved the jacket collar down Saya's shoulder. He actually felt tears sting his eyes as his fangs sunk into Saya's flesh. Hot blood filled his mouth and his arms clung tighter around Saya as he drank greedily, gulping down mouthfuls of the delicious blood. It was so sweet. With every ounce he drank, the fire in his body calmed just the slightest bit.

Relief flooded his aching body and he completely lost all control. He forgot where he was or who he was drinking from. He let out a primal growl as he sucked down more of the fresh blood.

"Aidou, please stop!" Saya's words broke through the haze filling his mind and clouding his judgement.

He didn't need to look at her to tell that she was crying**―**no, she was sobbing. It was just like before. The pleading in her voice didn't seem like it was for herself. She wasn't afraid that he'd drain her of blood. No, something else terrified her.

Aidou seized his moment of clarity and shoved Saya aside roughly, collapsing onto his hands and knees as he panted raggedly. Saya fell to the ground, crimson blood soaking the collar of his jacket. Her eyes were wide and her chest heaved laboriously as she panted heavily.

Saya watched him in silence for several moments before bowing her head and muttering, "Thank god."

"S-Saya." Aidou whispered, shame blocking out the searing pain momentarily._ How could …- how could I let this happen?_

* * *

**Please leave a review :D Remember, updates will be back to normal: Every Tuesday :) **_-Anii_


	44. Chapter 43: Saya

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 43: Saya**

"Saya." Aidou breathed, his face locked in an expression of horror.

"Go." Saya whispered, pressing her right hand tightly against the bite wound.

"Y-you're hurt." Aidou reached out a hand towards her and Saya cringed. "Oh god. What did I-"

"Go." Saya insisted more forcefully.

Aidou's wide blue eyes stared at her and for a second, Saya thought he wouldn't leave. However, he pushed himself to his feet and dipped into a low, courteous bow before disappearing without a sound. Saya's shoulders sagged and a straggled cry fell from her lips. She clamped her left hand over her mouth, attempting to stifle her sobs. Warm blood oozed through her fingers as her skin worked stitch itself together.

Tears dripped onto her knees as snow gently fell from above. Faltering footsteps reached her ears and Saya's head snapped up. Her breath caught in her throat and she swiped her blood coated right hand against the fabric of her shirt.

Snow clung to his wavy black hair as Haji stumbled towards her, sweat soaking his brow despite the cold weather. He grunted and clutched his side as his steps halted. Saya scrambled to her feet and slid under his body as he lurched forward. His head fell against her shoulder and Saya cleared her throat, praying that he didn't see the blood on her neck. "What are you doing out here?"

"Please don't dispose of me."

Saya's lip trembled as Haji's desperate plea struck a cord deep in her chest. She bit down on her lip and bowed her head slightly as tears burned in her eyes. She spoke, despite the tightness in her throat. "Let's get you back into bed."

Despite his weakness, Haji remained immovable as Saya tried to lead him back to the hospital. He gingerly pressed his hands flat against Saya's back, one on her lower back and one right between her shoulder blades. Saya tried once more to move him and in response, he pressed his hands against her back more firmly.

Saya puffed out an exasperated sigh. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here." She warned.

"Can I be selfish for a moment?" Haji's voice trembled.

"Haji, I don't know what you're talking about." Saya insisted. "Let's go back. I have to talk to Julia. Then we can talk, okay?"

"Saya-"

"Haji, it's very important that I talk to Julia." Saya tangled her fingers in his ebony hair, as if she were comforting a child.

Her gaze lowered. He was far from a child. Guilt swelled in her breast and she removed her fingers from his hair. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and gently pushed him back so she could look into his eyes. "You have five minutes before I knock you out and drag you back to the hospital."

"I'm going to die." His words struck her like a baseball bat to the face.

Still, she tried to remain optimistic and flashed him a pathetic smile. "No you aren't. If anyone can fix this, it's Julia-"

"She can't. Only you can." His speech was hindered by his laborious breathing. "D-DNA."

"H-haji I don't understand." Saya stated, her brow furrowing as she tried to grasp Haji's frantic mutterings.

His eyes begged for her to understand as a bead of sweat trickled down his frighteningly pale cheeks. "I'm. Human."

Saya cried out as Haji fell forward. She grabbed him quickly, gathering him into her arms as they sank together down onto the snow covered ground. Saya shoved back his hair as she called his name. His steel blue eyes widened as his mouth opened, a horrid scream rising out of his throat. Saya fought back her desire to curl up in the fetal position and cry.

"H-haji." Saya cleared her throat, hating the tremble in her voice. "Haji look at me. Look at me."

His eyes remained locked on the sky above. A snowflake landed against his pale forehead and Saya pressed a hand to his cheek. His skin was cold.

"Haji." Saya's lip quivered.

He didn't even seem to hear her.

Her panic increased and the pitch of her voice rose an octave. "Haji! Look at me! Look at me, please look at me!" She begged, feeling herself lose her battle for self stroked Haji's cheek with her thumb even as shock took hold of her mind.

"Saya!?"

Saya's faze lifted, fat tears now streaming down her face as her shaking hands grasped Haji tightly in her arms. "J-Julia."

Julia dropped to her knees beside Haji and lifted one of his eyelids. She grabbed Saya's wrist, staring firmly into Saya's eyes. "You have to hold him down."

"W-why?" Saya asked even as she lowered his body to the ground. "What's happening."

Julia pinned Haji's legs to the ground. "Hold his shoulders down."

Saya did as she was told just as Haji arched his back, screaming insanely. Saya nearly jumped back, frightened by Haji's sudden outburst but a stern yell from Julia made Saya snap back. She pinned Haji to the ground as he bucked wildly. His muscles strained to break free and his veins bulged from the effort.

"Tell me what's happening Julia." Saya demanded as Haji thrashed against his human shackles.

Julia grunted as she strained to control Haji's writhing body. "He's reverting."

"Reverting to what!?"

"A human."

The answer stunned Saya. She remembered Haji's words and his plea. "How is that possible."

"Now's not the time for that!" Julia shouted. "Saya, look at me."

Saya begrudgingly met Julia's eyes. "Saya, do you want Haji to die?"

"N-no." Saya answered, feeling aggravated by such an outrageous question.

"Then you have to turn him again."

"W-what?" The action she regretted the most was transforming Haji and dooming him to a life of lonliness. "I can't."

"This isn't about you." Julia snapped, the woman's glasses slipping down her nose. "Did Haji say anything?"

Saya dug her fingers into Haji's flesh as his bucking became more forceful. "He begged me not to throw him away."

"Then there's your answer." Julia's expression softened.

Saya shook her head. Not again. She couldn't. A voice in the furthest corner of her mind spoke up. _She's right. It's not about what you want. Haji doesn't want to die. Do what he wants and shut up._

"Grab his shoulders." Saya ordered.

Without thinking, Saya grabbed a pointed rock. She took a deep breath before plunging the jagged point through her skin and dragging it across her palm. Saya released her held in breath through her nose, tipped back her head, and spilled the blood into her mouth. She grabbed Haji's face and pressed her lips against his.

"Are you sure that will save him?" Saya asked as she straightened her body.

Haji's convulsions continued until his jaw snapped shut. His wide eyes remained locked on the heavens above and he didn't acknowledge Saya or Julia, but his body immediately stilled. Julia wasn't taking any chances. She remained poised above him, her hands firmly holding down his shoulders. Several silent and calm moments ticked by and Julia sat back, breathing a sigh of relief a she swiped her sleeve across her forehead.

"Let's get him back to the hospital first. I'll explain things there."

••••••••

Julia sat down heavily in her chair and swung her leg over the other. She flicked her high heeled shoe on and off playfully as she lit a cigarette. She took a deep breath before leaning back and speaking. "I don't know too much. I only know what I found in my search to cure him."

Saya, who sat across from the older woman, didn't speak.

"Haji's DNA contains traces of his humanity and the Chiropteran DNA you gave him. Somehow, a virus got into his system and ate away at the layer of Chiropteran DNA, slowly leaving him with only his unstable human DNA." Julia explained, tapping her cigarette ash into a glass dish.

"His human DNA was unstable?"

Julia nodded slowly. "He'd been a chevalier for such a long time, his mutated DNA couldn't handle a separation like that. Besides, his human body died a very long time ago. You said he fell from a tremendous height? On one of his scans, I saw that the back of his skull was beginning to crack. He was reverting back."

"H-how did that happen?"

"That I don't know." Julia snuffed the cigarette out and rose to her feet. "Saya, it was a life or death decision and you chose to keep him alive. You didn't destroy his life."

Saya nodded even though Julia's words did nothing to stay the reoccurring guilt she felt. "So, now what?"

"You gave him your blood. The Chiropteran process began once again. He should be back to normal." Julia opened the door. "I suggest you get some sleep." Julia pointed to the bed in the room, which doctor's used occasionally when working long shifts.

"Julia, is it possible for someone to drink my blood and not turn?"

Puzzled by the question, Julia halted in the doorway. She screwed up her lips as she mulled over the possibilities. "I suppose so. If they already have Chiropteran DNA."

"So, a vampire wouldn't turn?"

Julia spun around, concern filling her eyes. "Did a vampire bite you?"

"He didn't turn." Saya stated, somewhat confirming Julia's belief but not quite answering directly.

Julia removed her glasses and stroked the area between her eyes. "That's a possibility. It might be possible that your blood can only interact with human DNA."

"Don't tell anyone. Please." Saya added.

"I won't. But David wanted to speak to you in the morning. I suggest you get some sleep. Lord only knows what awaits you in the morning." Julia muttered just before closing the door behind her.

••••••••

Saya jumped, knocking her pillow to the ground as her door swung open and banged loudly against the wall. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as Kai waltzed in, a huge grin on his face. Saya blinked rapidly and squinted to read the big red numbers on the clock. "Kai, it's 5am."

"Come on. Get up, get up, get up." He was practically bouncing.

He lifted Saya out of bed and swiped his hands through her long hair, roughly yanking his fingers through tough knots. He slapped her cheeks lightly, straightened her sleeping shirt and pushed her towards the door.

"Kai." Saya groaned sleepily as her brother prodded her down the hallway.

He opened one of the doors to the visiter's lounge and shoved her inside. Saya's eyes widened and she threw her arms around her little brother. "Riku! Why are you here?!"

Saya pushed back his hair and capture his small face between her hands. "I thought Kai said you couldn't come for another two months?"

"Anna missed her parents and Julia asked him to get on the plane with her." Kai answered as he ruffled Riku's hair.

"Kai said I could stay." Riku beamed.

••••••••

David's face was stern as he silently sat beside Riku on the couch in Haji's room. Riku sat with his back ram rod straight and a determined look on his face. Saya laid her hand on top of Haji's and gripped it tightly. He looked so much better but Saya still couldn't look him in the eye.

David sighed. "I'm not going to sugar coat it. Haji was given a virus somehow and I'm going to assume it was biochemical warfare from this Yvonne woman."

Saya pursed her lips but patiently waited for David to continue.

David's eyes narrowed. "I don't think he should stay at the Academy any longer. Riku either."

"Where would they go?" Saya asked timidly.

David crossed his arms over his chest. "Riku's intelligence and Haji's experience could be vital in pursuing information on this woman. You're blood kills her Chiropterans and Chevaliers but she wouldn't be so cocky if she didn't have an Ace up her sleeve."

"You want Diva and I to stay at the Academy?"

"No." His answer shocked her and she waited for him to explain. "I want you to go with Haji and Riku. Diva will stay back with the others."

Saya's jaw clenched. "I-I don't know about that."

"Haji and Riku need their Queen but we also need Diva here to fight the Chiropterans." David argued.

"But-"

"It's fine." Saya looked away from David to find her sister in the doorway.

"Are you sure Diva?" Saya asked, recalling Diva's hidden fear of abandonment.

Diva nodded. "I don't mind. Kai wanted to take us out for dinner, Haji included. Anna wants lobster." Diva announced.

"Can he leave?" Riku asked.

David shrugged. "He's not human and he seems fully recovered. One night out wouldn't hurt."

Diva spun on her heels and Saya helped Haji out of the hospital bed. His pale cheeks lit up brightly as Saya attempted to undress him. His fingers curled around her wrists and he pushed her hands away. "I will meet you downstairs."

"Before we leave this room," Everyone paused as David spoke up. "I want to say that I understand that Riku just arrived and that Haji just recovered, but I feel this is best."

Saya smiled. "Your daughter's waiting to drain Kai of his savings. You don't want to spoil her fun do you? Come on."

* * *

**I made crap up! XD Yay for poetic license haha** _ -Anii_


	45. Chapter 44: Yvonne

**Sorry, last week I was gone all week without internet access**

**lol it was a lovely vacation from all the stress.**

**My laptops screen is fried and so it **

* * *

**Chapter 44: Yvonne**

Her feet smoothly carried her down the stairs, filling the narrow, spiral staircase with her soft footfalls. She lifted a hand to the cold brick wall, her fingers passing over the rough surface as she flew down the winding stairs, down into the dungeon hidden deep in the Earth's breast.

She felt her lips part in a large grin as she spun around the last twist and saw the wooden doorway leading to the dungeon. She held out a slender hand, her long fingers brushed across the door handle before yanking it to the side and pushing it open.

She closed her eyes, taking in a breath. A sudden warmth swept up her body, beginning in her toes and racing all the way up her spine until even her scalp prickled with the sensation. As she reopened her eyes, her chuckle resounded in the small space and she edged the door open further, slipping her slender body through the gap.

She eased the dungeon door closed silently, wishing to keep her presence a secret. She hiked up her long skirts, holding the hem far above the smooth marble flooring so it wouldn't alert the man deep inside the murky darkness of the dungeon's secret room.

She came to the room, whose door was slightly ajar, and positioned herself so she could see through the tiny crack. His back was too her, his body bent over those dusty old books of his.

Greatly pleased with herself, she slipped into the room without making a sound and threw her arms around the man's shoulders. She pressed her face against his cheek, relishing in the feel of his warmth seeping into her.

He didn't jolt like she had expected and the corners of her pretty little mouth turned down into an arched frown of displeasure. "I didn't frighten you."

"I heard you laugh by the entrance door." He stated, his back straightening as his eyes lifted from the tinted pages he'd been studying.

"You're no fun." She hissed when he stood abruptly. "You didn't even look at me."

"I dislike when you wear that." He replied as he plucked a book from the shelf before him.

He wasn't talking about her outfit- the long dress she'd had for centuries. It was his favorite. No, he spoke of the face she wore- the form she'd taken from his beloved "sister".

Yvonne felt her throat tickle momentarily and, when she opened her mouth again, her voice was an exact replica of the now dead girl's. "Don't you love me?"

He didn't answer but she could see his lips purse into a tight line. Yvonne bowed forward slightly, turning her face so she could better see his face. "Someone is in an awfully foul mood."

Kaname replaced the book and turned to her, his grim but handsome face revealing nothing. "I am just distraught that I failed you."

Yvonne shrugged her shoulders. "It's for the better." She ran her fingertips over the lip of one of Kaname's many glass beakers.

The warmth rushed up her body again and she lifted her gaze even with her head still lowered, staring at Kaname through her long lashes. "Now we can do things my way."

She noticed the way his expression softened a touch as her body changed to that of her original form. Her wavy black hair hung just above her shoulders, contrasting beautifully with her pure white skin. Her red eyes glowed brightly in the dark room and sharpened her vision. She truly hated wearing human disguises.

Her full lips twisted in a scowl. "I'm tired of waiting in the dark."

"Yes, but-"

Crash! Kaname's glass beaker shattered against the brick wall, falling to the ground in tiny shimmering shards.

Kaname's mouth closed, his eyes flitting to the side, unable to meet the displeased expression of his Queen.

"I don't want any more excuses, Kaname." Yvonne snapped harshly, her beautiful, blood-red eyes narrowing with anger. "I am Queen. It's high time these pathetic humans know that."

"You aren't the only Queen." Kaname's eyes were cold. They'd been that way since Yvonne had killed Yuuki.

Yvonnes lips pulled back in an animalistic snarl. "I am the true Queen!" She shrieked as she thrust out her hand, fingers splayed out and trembling with ire. "On your knees."

Immediately, Kaname dropped to one knee, one clenched fist at his heart with the other behind his back. His lead lowered, his hair shielding his eyes.

"I'm sick of toying around with your experiments. They've all failed."

"I did manage to injure the Chevalier." Kaname argued.

Yvonne's eyes opened wide, shocked that he had dare spoken back to her. Her nostrils flared as her anger climaxed. "Did I ask you to kill him?!"

When Kaname did not respond, Yvonne smirked, making a small noise that said "I thought so." Yvonne's anger leveled out as she ran her milky white fingers through her tangled hair. "I deserve to be admired and loved again. Men used to fall over themselves to be near me." Yvonne's lips twitched into a dangerous grin. "Even you, Kaname."

At the sound of his name, his head lifted the slightest.

Kaname's face was hard to read but Yvonne was beyond caring what he thought. "I'm their superior. For too long I've sat in darkness. For too long I've fed off of tainted blood." She hissed, referring to the sour taste in regular human blood. "I'm used to feasting on royalty. Humans fed the best foods and thriving on superiority."

Kaname closed his eyes. "What will you have me do, my Queen?"

"No more playful jabs." Yvonne's nose crinkled. "I want them dead. I want their blood running beneath my feet. Kill the false Queens."

The spell binding Kaname lifted as Yvonne turned her back to him but he hesitated before rising to his feet and inclining his head towards her. "Yes, Milady."

••••••••

A playful hum vibrated around the hallway from Yvonne's throat as she gracefully danced down the carpeted pathway. Her hands swung at her side and she randomly twirled, closing her eyes and losing herself in the tune she hummed. She opened her eyes as a scent wafted by. She turned her head to the side, gazing through the clear window, which gave her a clear view of a man loading case into the trunk of a car. Yvonne's lips twisted into a sinister smile as she spotted her sister's daughter. The blue-eyed one looked so much like Irisz, it disgusted her. She felt a burning feeling churn in her stomach and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She hadn't even noticed the deadly expression her face had taken on until she caught sight of her reflection in the window.

She smoothed down her anger as Irisz's second child stepped into view, a sorrowful smile on the girl's face. The uncanny similarity between Yvonne and this girl made the burning in her stomach immediately turn to ice. Yvonne, sick of looking at her enemies, swung her head around and closed her eyes tightly momentarily. She pressed her hand to the smooth, cool surface of the window as she sucked in a slow deep breath.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of footsteps approaching. Her smile was immediate. Her lips parted in a smile, baring her shiny white teeth as her form shifted back to Yuuki's. The girl's soft hair gently fell against Yvonne's cheek and she pranced up to the boy- Aidou was his name, she remembered.

His blue eyes were distant, his face filled with horror and a look of fatigue. His blonde hair stuck out but not stylishly like it usually did. It looked as if he'd been running his hair through the golden locks many times. He was so deep in thought, he barely noticed her until she was standing a foot in front of him.

He stopped abruptly, his face blanching as recognition lit in his sapphire eyes. As he breathed out, Yvonne couldn't help blinking with confusion before her lips curled into a knowing smile. "I knew you couldn't disobey me. Such a good boy."

He didn't speak. He just brushed past her, his eyes narrowed and his handsome features twisted in a scowl. It didn't bother her. She spun around, glancing at the retreating vampire. He'd be such a nice addition to her collection. Perhaps, he'd even become her favorite.

* * *

**Again, this was a short chapter because of the time constraint I have now. I have an hour a day to work on chapters that I would usually take 2-3 hours to work on. So I apologize. Hopefully, you enjoy the chapters though :)** _-Anii_


	46. Chapter 45: Zero

**For some reason, Fanfiction hates me right now xD**

**It's messing up my author notes. Gr.**

**There will be Chapters with Saya, Haji and Riku but they won't be coming back to the Academy for quite a while.**

**Every time I have writers block I go look at pictures or listen to music.**

**This chapter was a huge struggle for me.**

**But, I found this picture of Zero and instantly I knew what to do.**

**Gotta love random inspiration! XD**

**_-Anii_**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Zero**

He hauled the last bag into the trunk of the car and dragged the back of his hand across his brow as he slammed the trunk lid closed. He heard the soft crunch of boots on gravel and turned.

He kept his hands pressed on the trunk lid even though it was nearly burning his skin off from the heat the metal had absorbed on this bright ass day. "Aren't you supposed to be saying goodbye to everyone?" Zero asked, unable to meet Saya's gaze. He'd never admit how close he'd felt towards her. He'd never admit that he'd miss her.

Her pretty face was solemn, her mouth pressed into a firm line. Her lips parted and a word dropped from her mouth but she cut it off abruptly and bit down on her lip. Zero lifted his gaze, momentarily glancing into her wide eyes, rimmed with red.

Questions pooled in her eyes, battling for attention. Zero swallowed, his mouth suddenly uncomfortably dry, "What is it?"

Saya released her captured lip and Zero saw the way her lip quivered before she spoke. "I need to ask a favor."

Zero straightened, facing her completely now, his curiosity overruling his sadness. "What is it?"

She adverted her gaze and Zero barked out the question again. She winced and met his eyes with renewed confidence. Her stance became more steady and when she spoke, her voice was calm and clear. "I want you to befriend my sister."

"E-excuse me?" Zero balked at the unusual request.

Saya must have predicted this sort of reaction because she didn't falter for a moment. "When David suggested that I leave with Haji and Riku, I almost refused for Diva's sake." Saya shook her head, almost as if she were arguing with herself now. "But I can't baby her any more. I'm her security blanket. She's never going to grow if she has me beside her. But I can't abandon her. I can't leave her-" Saya's voice cracked and she flinched, clearly hating the weakness in her voice.

Zero felt almost sympathetic for the girl. She felt guilty for the past and strived with every moment she lived to correct it. Zero mulled the request over in his mind, weighing the pros and cons. However, Diva's face appeared in his mind, her cheeks streaked with tears and her hair soaked with rain. A pang shot through his chest and he lowered his head. "I don't know if I can befriend her."

Saya jolted as if Zero had struck her.

"But," Zero added, "I'll give it a shot."

Tears filled Saya's eyes and for a moment neither of them even moved. Then Saya flung her arms around Zero's neck, her laughter choked with tears. "Thank you."

••••••••

Zero tossed off his thick jacket uniform, standing in the middle of his room in nothing but his sweatpants and a black tank top. He dropped his face into the palm of his hand, groaning with fatigue. He pushed his hand through his hair and tipped back his head. His eyes watched the ceiling as if it held all of the answers he was searching for. Who was Yuuki? How did he know that name?

Zero lowered his head, drifting further into his thoughts_. Yuuki..._

He couldn't call up an image of the girl. Even though he'd met her, her face was fuzzy every single time. Zero squeezed his eyes shut tight, forcing away the headache that came as his mind pushed against the wall hiding away his memories. He closed his mouth, breathing in deeply from his nose, and carefully sat down on the edge of his messy bed. He rested his elbows on his knees, staring down at the floor with intensity.

Why did his chest hurt every time he said her name? Why did she cause him to feel elated and depressed at the same time? How was that even possible?

Zero wanted to understand his feelings but wasn't willing to open up the door to his memories. Zero's eyes shifted to the right, staring straight at the Bloody Rose, who slept peacefully on his dresser. Zero pushed himself onto his feet and swept the weapon off, holding it precariously in his hand. His eyes examined every line in the device's body with gusto, as if he were seeing it for the first time.

Zero's grip tightened on the gun until his knuckles turned white. He bowed his head and clenched his jaw as he felt frustration and defeat pulse through his body. He chucked the gun right into the wall. It clattered to the ground loudly but Zero was already throwing on his jacket and walking out of his door. He slammed the door shut, his eyes gleaming with a deadly light as a streak of moonlight from the window fell across his pale face.

He stuffed his hands deep in his pockets and took one step at a time, afraid that his roiling anger would consume him.

••••••••

The sky was covered by a thick haze of clouds and the stars were blotted out easily. Zero liked it better that way.

He walked straight into the forest, following one of the familiar winding paths he'd come to enjoy traveling down. The lamps around the Academy couldn't reach him the further he moved into the dense forest. A barely audible sound drew him out of his thoughts.

His head snapped up. It wasn't the usual sounds that let him know there was a predator near by. It was whimsical- musical.

A strange feeling settled over him and the sound seemed to cause his heart beat to speed up and slow at the same time. Without realizing it, he'd already begun to follow the sound. Now it was clearer and Zero's guess had been right- it was the sound of someone singing. He remained frozen in one spot, unable to move towards or away from the singing. Suddenly, a shadowy figure came into view up the path and Zero tensed. He instantly regretted leaving the Bloody Rose back in his room.

However, as the moon peeked out from the clouds, silvery light fell on the figure and Zero's body relaxed. It was Diva. A wave of guilt collided against his chest as he remembered Saya's parting words. She'd asked one thing of him and, so far, he'd failed to do it.

Diva's sword, clutching in her right hand, slapped gently against her thigh as she walked, her head bowed low. Zero opened his mouth to call out to her- she still hadn't realized he was there. Before he could, however, Diva tipped back her head, her blue eyes glowing brightly in the brilliant moonlight she was bathed in. She stopped abruptly along the path, her face twisted in an expression as sorrow as her throat produced mournful notes that told a story of pain and longing without using words.

Zero was captivated.

He stared, unabashed as Diva lifted her free hand as if she wanted to cup the moonlight in her hand, all the while telling a tale with just her voice. Zero could hardly believe it. She'd mentioned that she sang but he'd never- not in a million years- expected this. For a moment, Zero thought he could see the sheen of unshed tears in Diva's radiant eyes. Then, however, the moon hid behind its curtain and tossed the world back into darkness.

As darkness descended, Diva's voice faded and once there wasn't a drop of light to be found anywhere, her song ended. Zero cleared his throat, realizing that he'd been staring with his mouth hanging open like a moron. Diva heard and Zero could see her shadowy form jolt. Before he could call out to her, he felt a thin blade at his throat. He stared down into glowing blue eyes tinged with an animalistic anger that actually startled him.

Once she realized who was there, Diva lowered her weapon. The anger cooled in her eyes but her gaze turned frosty and unfriendly. "What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep." He said casually, as if she hadn't just almost moved him to tears moments ago with only her voice.

Diva brushed past him as if he weren't there and Zero found himself vying to her hear more. "Your voice-" He blurted.

Diva spun around, a fire blazing in her eyes. "You heard me?"

"I'd like to hear more." He told himself that this was only for Saya. He was doing what she wanted, right? Befriending her sister. He knew the truth though This was for himself. He wanted to hear more of that wordless story.

Diva only stared at him, her mouth twisted in a scowl, and for a moment he thought she wouldn't sing again. Surprisingly, however, she straightened her body, made a sound of contempt in the back of her throat, and then said, "I have to scout the grounds tonight. You can join me and listen if you don't make a sound."

Zero complied without a word, sliding up next to her with his hands deep in his jacket pockets. He looked at her, a blank expression in his eyes, and waited. Diva faced straight ahead but spoke to him in her usual tone. "Don't tease me."

He didn't say that he wouldn't. His silence was enough of a promise.

Diva seemed to accept it and began. She eyelids slid over those icy blue orbs and a sound- pure and rich- floated out. Zero inhaled sharply but forced himself to remain calm. Diva never once said a word as she sang- she communicated her message with haunting notes of vocal pitches. Zero felt the melody twist around him, holding him tightly in its grip. He fought the urge to close his eyes.

Staring ahead, he enjoyed Diva's tale as if he were experiencing it himself. Then, a flicker of movement caught his eye. With inhuman speed, something shot across the path they tread.

Zero tried to convince himself that it was nothing but an animal but a feeling of dread rippled in his gut. Diva's singing went on but Zero stopped immediately. Zero searched the shadows, feeling his primal instincts take over. The song was completely forgotten to him. Zero's eyes traced the slight form of a human in the shadows, half hidden behind a tree trunk. A cold breeze rushed by, tugging at Zero's hair and open jacket.

Zero blanched as the figure moved, peeling itself away from the dark shadows, and revealed its face. Zero's stepped back, his heart hammering in his chest as he stared at the relinquished figure. The body shape, facial features, and even the unique silver shade of its hair mirrored his own but the dark spark in the eyes and the sinister smile on the figure's lips made Zero's blood run cold and his vision sway. The one glaring difference between this man and Zero was the deep red color of the man's eyes. Those eyes trapped Zero- holding his gaze even when all he wanted to do was squeeze his eyes shut. Panic flooded his senses and he heard his staggered breath rush in and out.

Blood matted in the silver locks on the Zero duplicate. The blood trickled down the left side of the double's neck, crimson streaks standing out starkly against the pale flesh there. The doppleganger's grin widened, revealing his sharpened teeth- stained with dark blood. Zero struggled to breathe. A thin thread of blood dribbled from one corner of the man's mouth and dripped off of his chin onto his uniform. Fat drops of blood blossomed on the white fabric and with every drop, Zero heard the echoing sound of a heartbeat. The pulsating rhythm finally released Zero from his frozen state and he threw his head back, letting out a straggled cry of sheer terror.

A hand grabbed Zero's shoulder and, clamping his eyes shut tight, he shoved the hand away, shouting, "Get away from me!"

Zero waited in darkness, his body tense, but no attack came. He slowly opened his eyes and scanned the area frantically but the blood stained double was nowhere to be found. In his place, stood Diva, her face blank and her hand outstretched. As panic fled his system, Zero realized that he was panting raggedly and trembling.

He knew that Diva was waiting for an explanation but he couldn't offer one. He slowly closed his eyes again, waiting for his drumming heart to resume its normal pace. What was that vision? Why did he see it? Did Diva see it too?

_So many questions,_ he groaned inwardly.

* * *

**Diva chapter next! :D Woot woot! Also, for anyone who's been feeling that the Night Class is kind of ignored, I would like to settle your unease :3**

**With Saya and Diva separated, I plan to delve more into the Vampire Knight cast. So, don't 'cha worry ;D **_-Anii_


End file.
